An Immortal Song
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: A talented singer catches the eye of the famed Count Dracula. Seeking excitement, he sets out to make her his newest bride. And he won't take no for an answer. Even with her family secret that she had hoped would discourage him. Full summary inside.
1. A First Sight and a Strange Feeling

**Hello all! I am attempting my first fully fledged M rated fic, starring Count Vladislaus Dracula and my OC, Lauren DiCamillo. Please read and review! It means more than you know to me!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dracula yet, but I'm working on it. I _DO_ own Lauren DiCamillo and any family members, friends, etc, of hers.**

**Rated For:**

**Violence**

**Sexual Content**

**Language**

**Summary: **

**The year is 2009, the city, L.A. Lauren DiCamillo has one wish, to be a star. Performing is what she loves, and she wants the best of it. But the singer has a secret, a family secret that is above mortals and reaches a world with Immortals and the Supernatural, evil and good. Lauren is an active member and fighter in the time-old war between the two opposing forces of Good and Evil. The infamous Count Dracula has been traveling around America, seeking excitement, and though he doesn't know it, a companion. He sets his sights on the magical singer, and is determined to have her. **

**Despising his attempts of seduction, Lauren refuses to surrender to him and be his Bride, but the Vampire King never takes no for an answer. Through the trials of temptation, seduction, and rejection, can Dracula step into the light and not just lust, but love? Furthermore, can Lauren love him in return? Despite their differences, can they see their similarities? Or will their positions on opposite sides of the board keep them apart and from ever discovering true happiness?**

**

* * *

****An Immortal Song** **Chapter 1:**

**A First Sight and a Strange Feeling**

* * *

The day had darkened and night rose as Lauren DiCamillo hustled down an alleyway and walked up the back steps to the club where she would be performing that night.

The date was June 13, 2009 and Lauren was celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday. Her gift to herself would be stunning her audience with her talent. Or so she hoped.

As she opened the door to the dressing rooms, sounds of all kinds erupted from within and loud voices could be heard.

"Hey Bartender! Get me a beer!"

"I win the bet! HA!"

"Nuh uh! That's bullshit!"

"Ahhh…That hit the spot."

"Damn, you're gettin' stoned!"

She shook her head. _Cloud Nine_ was not the cleanest club in L.A., but until she could work herself up to the top, it would have to do until she could get in to V.I.P. clubs. That was her lifelong dream-to be there at the top with everyone envying her. Wanting her. Looking up to her. Being well known for her talents on the stage, not for being an alcoholic or drug addict like some other celebs out there in the world today.

"Yo Lauren! You're gonna be on in an hour. Why aren't you getting' ready yet?" Harley, _Cloud Nine's_ manager shouted. God she hated him. That sick, greedy bastard who harassed every female that breathed within a five-mile radius of him. _Cloud Nine_ was poorly named. A better name would be _Cloud Where Pimps and Whores Like to Gather Because the Manager Is the King of All of Them_ would be more appropriate for the place.

"I just got here Harley. I was just on my way to do that."

"That so? Do you need any help getting' yourself into your outfit?" he asked suggestively, showing some of his yellow teeth as he smirked at her.

"No. I can manage just fine without you," Lauren hissed between her teeth, her fists clenching at her sides. How she would love to just put that pervert in his place! But the use of his club helped pay her bills, so she had to bite her tongue. One day, she'd get even with him for all of his harassment. Bright side, having to put up with Harley had definitely done wonders on her anger management. She had much more self-control then she had ever had thanks to his constant need to say _something_ suggestive to her every time he saw her.

Harley scowled with disappointment, but turned his attention to the D.J. that called his name. Seeing her opportunity to escape, Lauren ran the rest of the way to her dressing room, and slammed the door behind her before locking it with the lock _she_ bought for it. Harley didn't believe in wasting money on locks on the inside of his club, so she had gone to a Home Depot to buy one for her door.

Lauren's dressing room was small. It was four feet across and it was only about three feet from each wall. It had one mirror on the wall that had a small crack in it at the bottom, two wooden stools, a wardrobe cabinet, and one table with a drawer. There were also three hooks hanging from the wall for hangers. It wasn't much, but for now, it was her only connection to fame.

She opened her purse and set all of the cosmetics she would need on the table- her black Mac eyeliner, a container of pink-orange blush, her favorite perfume-Japanese Cherry Blossom, Juicy lip gloss, chap stick to mix with the lip gloss, and of course a much needed cosmetic for any performer, deodorant.

The Stardom Effects, as she called them, were organized on the table, and Lauren then proceeded to open up the wardrobe cabinet and take out tonight's performance outfit.

She grimaced. It was scandalous, gorgeous, but scandalous. The outfit was in two pieces. The top was low-cut to show a generous amount of her cleavage, and had ripped sleeves to make it look like a tank top. It also ended just at her ribs so her stomach showed, which was toned thanks to years of dance, and her other…. hobby. The skirt's length ended just below her ankle, but on the right hand side, there was a wide cut up the skirt that ran up her leg until just below her hip. At least it was her favorite color, a beautiful shade of purple, plum.

The outfit might not be as bad as some other outfits she had seen performers wear. In fact, compared to what she had seen celebrities like Paris Hilton or Britney Spears wear, it was tame! But then again, she hated that duo, and desperately did not want to be like them. She hoped her outfit wasn't slutty to the point where her audience was paying more attention to the cleavage showing, rather than her act. One bitter thought crossed her mind as she tied black scarves to her wrists for bracelets. "If any men are 'tempted' by my appearance, then it's what they deserve. Most of the men today don't deserve to achieve what they want. My father is proof of that."

After slipping it on, she went back to the cabinet to find the matching shoes. They were a pair of black heels that laced up criss-crossing around her ankle. She loved those shoes. They were like a cross between Greek and Egyptian sandals.

They actually made her size eight and a half to nine-sized feet look presentable and almost sexy for once. Unlike most women, she didn't care too much about her appearance as long as she was comfortable, and was decent, but not entirely prudish. The only thing that she really hated about her looks was her feet. She was perfectly content with all of her other body parts, just not her feet.

"Oh well," she thought. "My duck feet were given to me for a reason, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm stuck with 'em and that's that."

She twirled around in the mirror and sighed. As revealing as the outfit was, it looked pretty good on her, and was a good match to the song she would be singing, _When You're Good to Mama_ from _Chicago._ Lauren had probably watched the scene where Queen Latifah sang that in the movie a hundred times to truly get a feel on how she portrayed it. The number of times she had practiced in her apartment was even more.

Lauren took out her cell phone and looked at the time, 7:54pm. She had a little more than half an hour to put her makeup on and run through her routine one more time. She had better get crackin'.

(Transition) 

Around this time, a group of aristocrats were arriving at _Cloud Nine_ in the interest of finding some 'fresh meat,' so to speak. Most of them had all been before, but a rather bored and excitement-seeking count had been urged to come as well. For what better prey was there to seek then some mortals with the added bonus of alcohol or drug in their veins?

"Really Count, you wouldn't believe how the mortals plague this place every night. It's so deliciously wonderful and oh so easy it's almost not fair!" an American vampire exclaimed with bloodthirsty excitement to the King over all things Undead, Count Vladislaus Draguila.

"Is that so?" he answered, half heartedly interested.

He had taken a vacation if you will, from his homeland due to the lack of excitement there. He fed, bedded the occasional woman, scared the living soul out of every mortal in sight, and one mortal or two would attempt to kill him every so often. This was the case day in, day out with no change of pace, period. So when a few of his fellow vampires suggested a visit to America in the interests of visiting some of its biggest cities, he had immediately agreed. But so far, he wasn't very impressed.

"The best part is that with so many gathering thanks to some new performers, it makes all the more choices to choose from, depending on your particular taste," that very same vampire added with a hungry grin.

Dracula held back an eye roll. True, all a mortal's real interest to him was to feed, but that didn't mean he had to refer to them as grocery products.

"Frankly Richard, I am unimpressed with America. The cities are huge and many in number, but I fail to see why America is so great," Dracula said. He was semi-looking forward to going to this club. He was beginning to feel the urge to feed, and was in no mood to force it back. He was looking forward to feeding because whatever mortal became his meal tonight would most likely have alcohol in their system. Alcohol was always such a delicious spice to add for a more satisfactory flavor.

"Something that might interest you Count, is that in every major American city, like Los Angeles, there are demon hunters to stop us from ruling the mortal government or entertainment industry," Alan Barlow, a vampire from New Orleans remarked.

Dracula grinned. He hadn't dealt with any real threatening demon hunter in centuries!

"Any worthy of being called a demon hunter?" he asked.

"There's been a few going in and out of L.A., but now the main hunters are the DiCamillo family, and they're witches," Ian, a native L.A. vampire replied. "The mother, Kathleen DiCamillo, was quite the hunter, but she was killed a few years ago. Now her children run the vanquishes."

"Are they any good?"

"Her younger daughter isn't that bad, not nearly as powerful as her mother, and her oldest, a son, moved to Las Vegas to help reinforce the demon hunters there."

"And the other daughter?" Dracula inquired.

"She isn't dealt with much in the field, word has it she doesn't have any powers," Ian said with a grin. "Not much of a threat to us."

"Pity," Dracula replied remorsefully. "I could so do with a worthy challenge."

The vampires found seats in the back. That way, they could get a good view of all possible prey.

(Transition) 

Lauren eyed her clock again. She had three minutes, more or less. She hastily applied some last-minute lip-gloss and stood back to look at herself in the mirror. Not bad. Her long, thick dirty blonde hair was pulled high in a ponytail atop her head, her eyes were lined in a shadow of black giving her blue-green eyes a mysterious affect, her lips were a soft, pale pink, she had on black, dangling teardrop ear rings with a matching choker. She actually looked beautiful.

Almost like her mother. At this thought, Lauren felt wave of sadness wash over her. "I wish you were here Mom. I need you to convince me that my dream isn't a foolish fantasy that every other girl in America dreams of."

"Yo Lauren! It's show time!" Harley shouted as he pounded on her door. "Get out here!"

"Coming!" she shouted back and stuffed all of her stuff in the back corner. Lauren rushed out and ran to the entrance of the stage. Her heart beating rapidly from excitement and her stomach flipping form anticipation. No matter what, this is what she loved to do- perform on stage.

"And now! Ladies and gents! I give you a talented woman who's bringin' back the popular musical, _Chicago_ for y'all. The beautiful, talented, stunning-"

Lauren had to blush. Sam Collins, the announcer, was a flatterer through and through.

"-Miss Lauren DiCamillo!"

Every vampire's ears perked in alert. "DiCamillo?" went through each and every last one of their minds.

The lights went on, all eyes were on her. She casually strode forward and spoke.

"Ask any of the chickies in my pen. They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother- hen. I love them all and all of them love me. Because the system works the system called reciprocity!" Lauren let the last word linger on her tongue and took a deep breath to sing as the beat started to get fast.

"Got a little motto. Always sees me through. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you!"

Lauren let her hips sway as she paraded down the stage. A few men began to whistle. The vampires were all muttering amongst themselves.

"I know who_ I'd_ like to sink my fangs in tonight!"

"A DiCamillo of all people! Looks like we'll be eliminating a pest tonight boys!"

Dracula did not join in on their chuckling. _That_ was one of the DiCamillos? Perhaps he would be having some much-needed fun tonight.

"There's a lot of favors, I'm prepared to do. You do one for Mama," Lauren pointed a finger at the audience.

"She'll do one for you!" Lauren took a dramatic step to the side and folded her hands above her head, letting the scarves fall suggestively down her body.

She let her arms fall gracefully and continued to step lightly down the stage, feeling a pair of strong, powerful eyes watching her every movement.

"They say that life is tit for tat, and that's the way I live! So I deserve a lot of tat, for what I've got to give!" She let her right leg lift slightly so the slit there gave a peak of her leg.

"Don't you know that this hand," she waved her right hand, letting the scarf dance.

"Washes that one too," she did the same to that hand.

"When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you!" She twirled to the left, letter the scarves fly and she became a blur of dark purple.

"If you want my gravy, pepper my ragout, spice it up for Mama, she'll get **hot** for you!" she dipped her hips, and a sly smirk marked her flushed face.

"When they pass that basket, folks contribute to, you put in for Mama, she'll put out for you!" Lauren arched her back a little and let her hands gently sway from side to side.

"The folks that stop the ladder, are the ones the world adores. So boost me up my ladder kid, and I'll boost you up yours! Let's all stroke together," the singer slowly ran her hands up her upper thighs, to her ribs and stopped at her shoulders.

"Like the Princeton Crew, when you're strokin' Mama, Mama's strokin' you!" She put her left hand on her hip, and slid her right index finger down to her hip, placing her weight on her left leg.

"So what's the one conclusion I can bring this number to?" Lauren slowed down a bit to make the last part of her number more dramatic.

"When you're good to Mama, Mama's….good…. to YOU!!!" She spun down the stage letting the last note longer before making a sudden stop and posing. She faced the audience sideways, her hand on her hip, her right knee bent, threw back her head to shout the last part of the song with all of her remaining energy.

"Aww Yeah!"

The lights went out. But the vampires could still see the heaving singer. Dracula kept his eyes on her like cat does a mouse. The lights came back and Lauren was at the top of the stage and graced the audience with a perfectly executed ballet bow. She raised her arms to the air, her right leg took a mighty step behind her left, toe pointed and bowed gracefully.

The audience went wild. Men howled and whistled, and women clapped. Lauren breathlessly strode off the stage and went to make her way back to her dressing room. A few of the upcoming performers smiled and congratulated her on her way down.

"That was awesome Lauren!"

"Great job!"

"Thank you," Lauren answered and continued to make her way to her dreesing, and felt as if she was on air.

Before she made it to the door, Harley met her.

"That was spectacular L! You knocked 'em dead!" He went to kiss her but she ducked.

"Thanks, but don't call me L. And don't ever try to kiss me!"

Harley shrugged. "Whatever, your loss. I'll send you your money tomorrow."

"You better," Lauren warned. Her eyes changed from happiness to anger.

Harley put his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry. I won't 'forget' to pay you again. Promise."

"Good," Lauren nodded and continued into her dressing room. She changed form her Grecian-like outfit, placed it back in the wardrobe cabinet and put on a pair of jeans, gray and pink slip on shoes, an all black t-shirt, and a gray trench coat. She grabbed her purse and stepped out into the cool night air of L.A. Making her way to where she parked her silver Vespa, she put the key in the ignition, started the engine up, and rode to her apartment.

As she rode, she couldn't help but think of who had been watching her so intensely. There had been a full house, so it could have been anyone and she was used to being on stage with everyone watching her, but something, something bothered her about who ever had been staring at her.

(Transition) 

Outside in the parking lot, Dracula and the other vampires were arguing over who got to feed from Lauren DiCamillo. 

"She lives in L.A., I'm from L.A., therefore, she is _mine_," Ian hissed.

"So what! I brought her and her family up first, I get to bite her!" Alan growled.

"ENOUGH!" Dracula snarled. "I am the Lord over all of you. I receive first choice! Lauren DiCamillo is _mine_! If any of you jeopardize that, I will rip you to shreds, and throw your remains to the sun!"

All of the vampires stopped and nodded angrily in submission. Damned Dracula. He always got the best. They spread out to find other prey, and Dracula went to track down Miss DiCamillo. Her scent came strongly from the back, so he would start there.

"I cannot wait for us to meet, Miss DiCamillo," Dracula thought with a grin. If she was as good in bed as her dancing suggested, then he was in for a very productive night. Not to mention how delicious her witch's blood should taste. Perhaps coming to America was not a complete waste of time after all.

* * *

**Uh-oh..Dracula wants to suck Lauren's blood...Will he? The Vampire and the Singer meet next chapter!**

**The song was When You're Good to Mama from Chicago, incase you didn't guess. Chicago RULES! **

**Feedback is immensely appreciated. -Puss in Boots face from Shrek 2 and 3-**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	2. A Perfect Day Ending Horribly

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! That really motivates me to write the next chapter and post it faster. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the DiCamillos and any OC that I throw in now and then.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**A Perfect Day Ending Horribly **

* * *

Count Dracula silently walked around to the back of the building, his senses alert for his prey. He rounded a corner and found himself where Lauren had had her Vespa parked only minutes before. Dracula stopped and inhaled her scent. He had missed her by mere minutes! "Damn those arrogant vampires!" Dracula hissed. (A/N: Yeah.. what does that make you Dracula? Moving on.)

Dracula then smiled victoriously. His mood on the situation completely changed. Her scent was still very fresh. It would not be difficult to track her, and he had not had a good hunt in a while. Dracula let her strangely peculiar scent wash over him. It seemed.. different from other mortals he had smelt. "It must be the witch in her blood," he thought and disregarded it.

Dracula transformed into his hell beast form. He then confidently and hungrily flew above the route that Lauren had just taken. He was not far behind her.

(Transition)

Lauren casually rode on her Vespa, completely oblivious to the danger following her. Her thoughts were on the pair of eyes that had pierced through her during her song. It felt.. supernatural. "That's crazy!" she thought, mentally shaking her head.

"Why would something supernatural be at the _Cloud Nine_? It's not that well known, and all beings of Good magic aren't gonna step inside a club, and any being of Dark magic would be in a more famous club in the hopes of finding someone that they can use to move them up in the mortal industries for a take over!"

But no mortal could stare so intensely and make a magical being feel so…exposed and watched. Like she couldn't fight that overwhelming force off.

"It has to be a force of Darkness," she thought grimly. "Great. This is just what I need, some psychotic evil being bothering me. I'm going to have to figure out whatever it is so I can kill it."

Lauren turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex she lived in. Steering into the back where her space was, she parked, removed her helmet, grabbed her purse from the compartment under the seat, and headed to her apartment.

Reaching it, she stumbled through the door and dropped her helmet and purse on the table before leaving her door open a bit to let in some cool air. Glancing at the small pile of packages on the floor, she smiled. They were from her brother Harry in Las Vegas his wife Bonnie, and their two children, Holly and Chris, her niece and nephew. There was a package from her sister Emma and her boyfriend David Weiss. The rest were envelopes from her close friends and older relatives.

She had received several CDs, two itunes gift cards, a cute black fake-leather purse with a pirate skull on the zipper, a dark denim mini skirt, and her sister Emma had combined her present with David and bought her something she had always wanted, but could never own due to the price. A pair of black, thigh-high boots. (A/N: Kinda like Anna Valerious') She was _so_ doing about a million favors for that couple. They could go in her closet right next to her black leather combat boots.

Her absolute prize present though, besides the boots, was from her niece and nephew. Holly, who was three, and Chris who was five, had each made her a present. Holly had drawn a picture of Lauren on a stage singing with a microphone. Chris had made her a microphone out of a lot of foil. She had a feeling Harry and Bonnie had not been too happy at the use of so much foil. Those presents were priceless.

Hauling her gifts to her bedroom, she placed everything in a neat stack on her navy blue armchair. Lauren's apartment was roughly 1,000 square feet, had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, a surprisingly big living area where when she opened the sliding glass door to the tiny patio she had, it served as a great place to practice performing for business and pleasure.

Lauren had a TV/Entertainment center in the living room, a coffee table by the door, another table that had been her grandmother's that served as the dining table with a set of six chairs that didn't all match. The living room had a gray couch that could pull out into a bed, and also had shelves that her brother had put up for her, that were cluttered with books.

The guestroom wasn't anything special, just one twin-sized bed, one wooden desk with a chair, a small closet that was a sliding mirror door, and her laptop sat on the desk. The walls in this room were the same except for Lauren's room; all of them were painted a pale lavender.

Her bedroom was slightly smaller then the average bedroom, but it was still a comfortable room. Her queen-size bed had navy blue sheets and a light, sky blue comforter. The walls were painted plum, and on three of the walls in the center she had a framed poster for _Moulin Rouge!_,_ Chicago_, _Wicked_ and _Phantom of the Opera_. _Wicked_ and _Phantom of the Opera_ were occupying the same wall side-by-side. There was a white washed colored dresser in the far right wall complete with a half-circle mirror that had more CDs stacked on it, a CD player, her ipod, a novel she had been reading recently, _Dark Demon_ by Christine Feehan, a round and a flat hairbrush, some cosmetics, and countless photos of her family and friends.

Her nightstand matched her dresser and had more photos, plus a lamp, and a digital clock. She had a small walk-in closet with all of her clothes, and the shelves were lined with more books of all types of subjects, except Sci-fi. Lauren could _not_ stand Sci-fi.

Removing the hair tie from her hair and letting it fall free, Lauren massaged her scalp and got ready for a hot shower. Lauren eyed her clock; it was 9:15pm. Better make it a hot bath instead. She had this weird thing about showering too late. She'd wash her hair in the morning. Walking across the hall to the bathroom, she got the water running, got a fresh towel from the cupboard and began to undress.

Sinking into the warm water, she sighed. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and Lauren slumped in relief. She had had quite a day.

(Transition)

Dracula landed soundlessly in front of the apartment complex. This was it, she was here; he could sense it. Dracula licked his lips hungrily and slowly followed her scent that was calling to him. He could practically taste her blood already. Eyes alight in an electrical blue, he kept to the shadows of night and crept down the pathway to Lauren's apartment.

The beast within him was howling to feed, there were so many heartbeats surrounding him! It was invigorating and overwhelming. But, his inner demon was also calling for raw, uncontrolled sex. He had not slept with a woman that fulfilled his need fully in many centuries. More than he cared to count in fact. Lucky for him, his prey would sate both of his hungers tonight, even if it was only temporary. Sensing her nearby, he could just distinguish her individual heartbeat from everyone else's.

"I am coming for you my dear," the count sadistically stated aloud, a smirk forming as he did so. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

(Transition)

Lauren, figuring that if she soaked much longer, would become a prune, regretfully stepped out of the tub and dried off. She put on a dark purple tank top pajama top with black pants and let her damp hair down. Her bath had done nothing to calm her down; her insides were still fuzzy with excitement. Her act had gone well! It was her birthday after all, so it was owed to her to feel so bubbly.

She felt like singing again. But what did she feel like singing to? A song by Evanescence? Nah, she wanted something that made her feel like jumping and moving. _I Like to Move It_? No way. That song was way too repetitive for her right now..

"I know!" she exclaimed aloud. "_Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne. Perfect!"

Lauren grabbed her ipod and plugged it into the speakers in the living room. She was alone in her apartment. And she was about to do what every girl does at some point in her life- sing and dance with her hairbrush as a microphone. Lauren's speakers crackled, the song began and Lauren began to sing. Lauren bounced from side to side and clutched her hairbrush in her right hand.**  
**  
"You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious. I think about ya all the time  
you're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel all right? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, and hell yeah; I'm the motherfucking princess!"

She let her head fall back pointed her left hand high to the ceiling.**  
**

"She's like so whatever, you could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!"

(Transition)

A dark shadow stood outside the door, listening to the singer within. He could detect her scent very clearly now, it was the same as before. It held an odd spice that he couldn't place. Feeling the pangs of hunger, he brushed it off and smirked. Her door was not entirely closed. This hunt was getting easier by the second.

(Transition)

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cause I can, cause I can do it better!  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Lauren passionately spun, giving it all her energy. Her hair was splayed out in every direction as she danced.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend! No way! No way! Hey! Hey!"

Lauren posed with her hairbrush inches from her mouth, and her left arm was raised lazily above her head. Her eyes closed, she felt the rush of singing and dancing leave her. Nothing could spoil her birthday. Nothing except for the sudden clapping and the overwhelming warning bells in her mind that told her that she was not alone, and her guest was supernatural. Even worse, it was a Dark magical being from the aroma of it.

"Very nice Miss DiCamillo. When my hunt began, I was not expecting to be graced with another performance from you," a strong accented and highly amused voice said from behind her.

Lauren froze. Whoever this was, he was the one who had been staring at her so intensely at the _Cloud Nine_. That meant he knew where she worked _and_ lived now. Crap. He had also somehow gotten past her protection herbs to ward off evil. That was really bad. She slowly turned and faced the intruder. She gasped as she gazed at him with shock and fear. She was in a really, really deep grave.

"What is the matter my dear? Stunned by my appearance?" he replied smugly and grinned. He bowed majestically. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Draguila."

Lauren swallowed. Damn she had been right. "I-I know who you are." She narrowed her eyes, set her brush on the table and placed her hands on her hips. The shock wearing off, the generations of strong witches in her came out.

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then we are even, because I know who _you_ are mademoiselle. You are Lauren DiCamillo, a fine singer, a witch, and a demon hunter."

"Nice to have a fan," Lauren replied dryly. "But, despite the fact that you are the infamous Count Dracula, you're trespassing. I'm going to ask you to leave."

Dracula laughed. "I think not, you see, I need to feed. And you my dear, look positively delicious." His eyes electrified and he strode forward.

"Who me? Nah, you don't want to feed from me! Witch blood isn't very filling. You eat a witch, and an hour later you'll need to feed again, Count."

"Thank you for your concern, but I am sure you'll taste divine and will _fulfill_ my purpose splendidly."

Crap, she needed to stall him so she could grab something to fight him off with.**  
**

"How did you get past my protection herbs? Evil can't pass through lavender. And I have lavender everywhere." Lauren gestured her hand around her apartment to make him look at the walls. The lavender paint had lavender herbs mixed into it.

"Yes, I admit Lauren, mixing herbs into your walls was very clever. But witch herbs have little to no effect on me. I passed through you open door quite easily."

Lauren mentally slapped herself. "Stupid door!" she screamed in her mind. She had to keep Dracula talking, if she could just get to her coffee table drawer, she could grab the vial of holy water she kept in there since she had dealt with vampires before. Holy water wouldn't kill Dracula, or even remotely harm him. But, if splashed in his eyes, it would stun him long enough for her to shove him out the door, shut it, and lock it.

"But, don't you have to have permission to enter someone's house? I so did _not_ give you permission!" Lauren continued.

"Normally yes. Tonight no. You see, your door was left open by _you_, therefore you indirectly invited me in," Dracula answered with a very smug look outlining every feature on his handsome face. He continued to follow Lauren as she backed up towards the front door. "I do wonder however, why you do not use any of your powers against me. They will of course, not kill me, but you would think that a witch would use every means possible to protect herself."

Lauren stopped suddenly, only a few feet from the coffee table that held her only chance of survival. "Shit!" she inwardly cried. "Don't let him realize my secret! Please God don't let him realize it!"

Dracula's lips curved in triumph. "Unless, you are the DiCamillo that was born without active powers, hmm?"

Damn it. He knew. And that meant he would get cockier and less cautious around her.

"What gives you that idea? Just 'cause I'm not using my powers, doesn't mean I can't," she replied, hit the coffee table and let her right hand quietly fumble with the drawer.

Dracula smirked wider, if that was even possible. "Oh, I think that you _are_ the one born without powers. Which means, I can indulge in some… entertainment without worrying about you using magic against me."

Oh hell no. He did not just imply having sex with her!

Dracula placed his spider-like hands on her shoulders and leaned his mouth to whisper huskily into her ear, "Perhaps my dear, if you please me, I will not kill you, but give you new life as my bride. Such beauty should not be wasted. And your dancing was very... inspiring."

She shivered slightly and her heart pounded. Why was it whenever she needed something, it was always in the way back! Wait… Ah ha!

"Even if you have no active powers, you would still be a very fine and powerful bride. Why with you as my queen, no mortal or Immortal could even begin to dream of challenging the great power we could create! What do you say my dear?"

Lauren smirked. "I say buy a pair of sunglasses!" she snapped the cap off and sprayed every last drop of holy water straight into his lust-glazed eyes.

Dracula hissed from the impact at such a close distance and clawed at his eyes. He could not see! Lauren yanked the door open and darted behind Dracula. Using every ounce of strength she had, she pushed him out the door where he landed with a loud THUD and growled. She slammed the door closed and dead bolted it.

"I will not be deterred that easily Lauren! You have picked the wrong demon to anger! I WILL get what I want in the end! No matter what it takes! I will have you!" Dracula snarled from behind the door.

"Go fuck yourself!" Lauren shouted back angrily and mildly insulted. She didn't need powers to kick demon ass! He had been sorely mistaken to think so. She listened and waited. He was still there, seething. Wait, now he was leaving. She could sense the evil smog lifting a bit. It was L.A., so the smog lifted just a bit. But he was gone. She slumped against the door and let out the long breath she had been holding.

"Oh my God," she weakly said to herself. "That was the most powerful demon I have ever seen, let alone fought. Dracula of all demons! Why Dracula? Why not a demon that could be vanquished! Not the one that sucks up to the Devil so he gets a Get Out of Hell Free Card every time he's killed! If only Van Helsing were still alive!" she remorsefully shouted.

Van Helsing had been killed ten years ago in Athens by an unknown source. He had been on his way back to the Vatican after destroying a Harpy clan when he had been murdered. Every bone in his body had been broken and snapped in every direction, and his chest had been ripped open, spilling every last drop of his blood onto the ground. His internal organs had been ripped out and had been found a few feet from his body in shreds beyond recognition. No one had been exactly sure who or what had done it, but Lauren now had a very strong and suspicious feeling.

Unless she could find a spell or make a potion powerful enough to protect herself from Dracula, she was dead meat. Just because she had no active powers, didn't mean she couldn't make potions or cast spells. Years of martial arts classes had helped to even out her magical handicap as well, and she had always been a fast healer. That would not last long against Dracula however. She needed to figure something out soon.

She didn't want to bring her siblings into this if she could help it. They both had someone close to them. She didn't want Dracula to ruin it because of her. She couldn't go to work either. Dracula knew where the club was, so he could try and trap her there. She'd have to make some calls to keep people away from her for the time being.

She sighed. "That's just great. Dracula hasn't had a decent bride in a while so I get to play hermit lady for a while! Fun!" She'd get started tomorrow morning. Right now was sleep time. Staggering to bed, she felt slightly better that she had a plan, a weak one, but at least an idea for her to start with. She could then go from there. Collapsing under the covers, she closed her eyes with the sinking feeling that this was the beginning of some very late nights.

* * *

**ACK! I hated describing Lauren's apartment. It doesn't come easy to me to describe buildings, so I hope I did ok. **

**I would recommend reading Dark Demon by Christine Feehan. Very good book. :)**

**I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a little slow or anything. Now that Lauren and Dracula have been formally introduced, I can make things interesting and dive head first into the story. -cracks knuckles-**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	3. Making Plans and Tight Situations

**Hello all! Here's Chapter 3! I won't be updating again until Monday. Tuesday at the latest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Dracula! He's locked in my room!! Wait no, that was a dream I had...Nevermind. I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Making Plans and Tight Situations**

* * *

Dracula stormed the streets. His eyes were a dangerous inferno of blue and black. The need to feed had strengthened and was pounding in his head. Not to mention that his eyes were still stinging from where Lauren had sprayed holy water in them. Worse, she had gotten the best of him! She humiliated him! Sure she had witch blood, but she didn't have any active powers! How easy could prey be? For both food and sexual purposes! 

He would get her, of that he was certain. He had underestimated her once. But it would not happen again. He would enjoy her screams when he had his way with her. And the thought of tasting her blood only enhanced his hunger. Dracula would have her as his bride. That would be the sweetest revenge of all for causing his temporary defeat. The very thought of her serving his every whim was arousing and mildly cooled his temper. Revenge would be his.

As he headed towards the hotel he was residing in, his senses perked as a new scent filled his nostrils. There were two mortals just ahead. But they looked like corpses, ironic as it was. One was a woman, maybe twenty-three, and the other was a male, approximately thirty years of age. Their hair was falling out in places, their eyes were sunken in, their lungs sounded like they were pumping for their lives, and they smelt horrible. These were drug addicts.

"Perfect," Dracula thought with satisfaction as he slunk into the shadows. "Two mortals to feed from, and they have the added bonus of drugs in their veins. Perhaps tonight would not be a complete loss after all."

The two drug addicts were snorting and laughing at absolutely nothing. The woman shrieked and giggled shrilly as she absorbed the weed she was inhaling. Her eyes were rolling wildly as she and the man took turns with the drug.

Dracula choose this moment to make his presence known. "Good evening. Forgive me for interrupting your…addiction session. But would either of you be willing to point me in the direction for a vicinity with food?"

The woman started to shriek and laugh hysterically. "Did ya hear dat Paulie? He wants us to help him find food! Ha ha!"

The man called Paulie snorted with the woman. "Too bad. We're busy right now! Come back later!" They continued to laugh and make imbeciles out of themselves.

Dracula gave them a twisted smile and replied, "Ah but you see, I am very hungry now. But you both have been so very generous to provide me with a meal."

"Ha ha! Mr. Fancy-Pants talks so fancy!" Paulie laughed and made a gesture with his hand like he was an aristocrat. "But there ain't no food here Mr. Fancy-Pants! HA HA!"

Dracula's eyes darkened with bloodlust. "Oh but I assure you, there is." With that he leapt at the woman, shoving her into the wall and sinking his fangs into her neck, piercing the vein and spilling her blood into his starved mouth. The woman shrieked with fear and pain, but quickly went slump as Dracula drained her in a matter of seconds. Throwing her aside like a rag doll, he turned to face a terrified Paulie.

"H-h-how did you…what did you do to her? What the hell are you!" Paulie screeched and stumbled back wards. Dracula grinned, a drop of blood running down the side of his mouth. "I am many things my friend. But tonight, I am your doom."

Paulie turned to run, but Dracula was in front of him, lazily examining his fingers. "Leaving so soon?" Dracula asked. "But the fun is just beginning." Dracula pounced on Paulie, grasping his shirt collar and lifting him in the air. Paulie yelped and his eyes widened, but within moments, he knew no more. Tossing Paulie's corpse aside, Dracula wiped the excess blood on his mouth with his sleeve. Feeling the thrilling rush of the drugs from his prey's veins, Dracula dematerialized to the hotel.

The hotel he was staying in was called the _Hellfire Resort_, and it was run specifically by demons for demons. It was evil central. Almost every city in America had some sort of gathering place for demons to swarm to and make plans to tip the scale from Good to Evil. The _Hellfire Resort _was a huge, dark building from the outside, and even more so on the inside thanks to all of the powerful Dark magic residing there. An even better bonus to the place was that a being of Good could not enter, unless it was dead.

Naturally, when Dracula materialized there, his eyes were met with the sight of all kinds of demons-vampires like himself, Wendigos, Shape-shifters, Sirens, Goblins, Imps, evil Jinn, Banshees, (which Dracula tended to plug his ears whenever he was confronted by one) Ghouls, Succubae, (which a few had tended to stalk him lately, and he had no desire for his seed to be drained from him by a razor-sharp tongue) Harpies, Golems, Manticores, Poltergeists, Werecats, Werewolves, and countless demon hybrids of the above mentioned were rushing about, making new plans to conquer over Good.

Some of the evils he had encountered here were demons of unknown origin, it was only known that they were evil and wanted to move up in the Demon Hierarchy, unless you were like Dracula and already at the top. Now with all of these demons gathered in one place, they of course were not entirely at peace with one another, and very often fights would break out between them. But one thing would cause them to get along for periods of time. They all wanted the same thing-to destroy forces of Good.

One thing that Evil had learned over the centuries, was that if they fought each other _and_ Good, it made it all the easier for Good to vanquish them. If they joined forces, they would all be more powerful and could find new and better ways to take over. Then, even the side of Good would not be able to defeat them.

Ducking from two Succubae before they spotted him, Dracula made his way down the flights of stairs to the Vampire and Undead Wings. Laying silently in his coffin, he noticed that all of the other vampires were still out. There were still a few hours until sunrise, but Dracula needed darkness now. His eyes ached and the only cure would be to allow the dark to wash over him. He hoped his fellow 'roommates' did not ask him about Lauren, because he really did not want to relate the embarrassing tale to them.

Dracula would find her tomorrow. He of course was not allergic to sunlight, so he could go after Lauren DiCamillo in the morning while the other vampires slept. He would fix his error. She would not slip through his fingers again. Willing ice to encase him, he shut his eyes and let sleep claim him. Yes. Tomorrow he would be victorious.

(Transition)

-The Next Morning-

-8:17am-

Lauren was in the middle of the living room floor with every book on vampires and/or Dracula she had, fictional or non-fictional. Scattered all around her was a copy of _The Historian, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Dark Demon, Children of the Night, The Walk of the Undead_, _Nosferatu and You, _and many books written by Van Helsing and Carl on monster-killing. Specifically one called _Victory Over Vampires._ That one centered over his time in Visceria, Transylvania and how he had triumphed over Dracula and his Brides. Dracula had then been killed by a werewolf bite, while his Brides had been killed the old-fashioned way.

Flipping her spiral notebook open, she wrote down _Werewolf bite_ under the heading, _Possible_ _Ways to Kill Dracula, Past and Present._ She also made a note that stakes, holy water, and garlic would not injure him, but they could distract him if applied to a sensitive spot, like his eyes. Scribbling furiously, she made notes of ways to kill a vampire, and ways she could strengthen it to ultimately destroy him. Since he had been resurrected again, Dracula would most likely be immune to werewolf venom. Lauren was about to thumb through her books to get some ideas on killing Dracula that had not been done yet, when it dawned, "Crap! I have to call work to let Harley know I have to take time off!"

She would wait for her salary to come in the mail. _Then_ she'd call him. It would just be like Harley to not pay her if she called in to take time off before being paid. So Lauren spent the next four hours researching and dusting the cobwebs off her brain about Dracula. Come to think of it, she had once done an essay on the mortal Dracula because she had to write one in high school on a European ruler. She'd try and find it later to see if it had anything in it that could help. By lunchtime, Lauren's list looked like this-

_**Possible Ways to Kill Dracula, Past and Present:**_

_-Silver stake-can't kill but possible distraction/way to detain him as said by Van Helsing and Anna Valerious in Victory Over Vampires._

_-Not allergic to sunlight, as said by Van Helsing_

_-Garlic doesn't affect him, but doesn't like the smell- Mixing it in a potion is a possibility._

_-VH killed him in 1888 with a werewolf bite-Possible means of weakening him. Could find some in the Supernatural Market and use to mix in a potion._

_-Crucifix has no effect except to cause him mild discomfort as stated by VH._

_-If cannot be killed, casting a spell to weaken him/transfigure him in to something is possible. Hard, but do-able. _

_-Idea for spell(s)- Freeze him in coffin for eternity. _

_-Eyes are a weak point, use it. He is a male, therefore has another weak point to use for advantage. Wear boots. And keep something pointy on person at all times._

_-Mix garlic and holy water for a possible painful reaction. _

_-Get sample of his blood and/or flesh to create a force field charm specifically to keep him away. Also could be used to kill him. Theory: blood/flesh sample will have his DNA, therefore will inject potion directly into his bloodstream. _

_-Fire? Heated to blue? Any known affect?_

_-Make a sunlight bomb like Carl's. He lists ingredients in Victory Over Vampires. Somehow get ingredients without getting killed/bitten/made a Bride._

_-Restock silver stakes, get them blessed and a big bottle of holy water._

_-Dracula has lusts, try sex appeal to distract him if cornered. Pray I don't get cornered._

_-Dracula's eyes can hypnotize, don't ever look him in the eye, if can get a good shot, stake/shoot his eyes for distraction. (See weak points above ) _

_- Dracula can dematerialize and materialize/teleport. Common trick- teleporting behind victim. Be ready and catch him off guard._

_-Has supernatural demonic strength, if captured, use marital arts training to use his weight against him._

_-Wear crucifix. Get it blessed. Shove it into him like a stake._

_-Combine any/all ingredients/maneuvers above into one big can of whup-ass._

_Note: Keep neck covered. Travel in groups and in daylight. No dark alleyways. _

Lauren looked over her list. It wasn't much, but it definitely gave her plenty of ideas. Some of them were more likely to happen then others. But she felt safer having the list. She'd have to leave the house to find some of the ingredients. Thank God for Van Helsing's books. She had been fifteen when he was killed. The entire Good magical community had been in an uproar. Van Helsing was legendary, a celebrity in the eyes of Good. Of course, the mortal and the Evil community had been pleased. To them, Van Helsing was a murderer and a pest. Thanks to his indirect advice, and her fascination over the years with Darkness, which led to her addiction to horror movies and novels, she was well-equipped information wise. She would be fine. She could take care of herself. Besides, Dracula might be able to keep her from her job, but he wouldn't keep her from living!

Remembering her job, she looked through her mail, found the cash owed to her, plus a bonus for all the customers she had brought in, and picked up her cell to call Harley. She prayed it would go well.

(Transition)

Dracula's fellow vampires at the _Hellfire Resort_ were tormenting him at the same time Lauren was calling Harley.

"You didn't feed from her? What are you bloody stupid? She's a DiCamillo! A demon hunter! She'll come after you now, and that will lead to us! How can one witch be that troublesome for the Lord of Vampires!?"

"You're getting soft old man!"

"Did the mean witchy hurt you with holy water, Count? Poor baby!"

Dracula growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I will not be mocked! Least of all from all of you! I am more powerful than all of you combined! I am the Son of the Devil! I have Lucifer himself on my side!"

"Perhaps that right should be taken away Dracula! What would Lucifer think if we told him that you failed to kill a witch? And one without any active powers! That is positively pathetic!" Alan hissed.

Dracula roared and his eyes were ablaze. "How dare you challenge me or my methods! I simply wish to prolong my fun with her! She will be no more soon enough!"

"Oh please Dracula, from what we saw in your memory, she completely bested you, and she is not attracted to you! She finds nothing appealing about a demon that tried to kill her! She has too strong a mind!" Alan continued viciously, his fangs lengthening.

"All minds can be broken!" Dracula hissed, his own fangs lengthening. "There has never been a woman that I could not control some way or another! Lauren DiCamillo will be no different!"

"Prove it then! Show us that the great Count Dracula has not lost his touch!"

Dracula roared ferociously and his mouth was a bottomless pit of sharp fangs, causing all of the vampires to shrink back in fear. Dracula smirked triumphantly. "I assure you Alan, I have not lost my touch." Alan nodded weakly.

"All of you would do well to not challenge me again! I have been a vampire for over six hundred years! I will be victorious! Do not lose faith in me simply for one minor setback. If any of you challenge my reign again, I will cut out your tongue with silver and feed it to the werewolves!"

Three werewolves conversing nearbye looked at Dracula and glared before going back to their conversation. The vampires all nodded and bowed in submission. "We are sorry, please forgive us, Count." Dracula smiled maliciously. His power of them was priceless. "You are forgiven. Now I must go find Miss DiCamillo. I have a conversation to finish with her."

The vampires all grinned and bowed again before they teleported to their coffins. Dracula stepped outside and winced for a moment as the sunlight hit him. The light was so bright. He did not like it. He would take the comforts of darkness any day. Now, to find Lauren DiCamillo, he would have to be more cautious. He did not want to have holy water sprayed in his eyes again. Dracula decided to start at her apartment. He would sniff her out from there.

(Transition)

Lauren had by now called Harley and gotten time off, one month actually. How she had managed that much, she didn't know. Before her mother died, she had always told Lauren that she had a gift for talking people into things. She was right. Harley had been pissed at first, but in the end he gave in with a warning that she would be working her ass off when she got back. If she was still alive that is.

Driving to downtown L.A. didn't take too long, and at last she entered the beginnings of the Supernatural Marketplace. They had all kinds of ingredients. Hopefully they'd have all the ingredients she needed to remake Carl's sunlight bomb, werewolf venom, and anything else she would pick up that could help.

Parking and locking her Vespa, she hid behind some bushes and walked across an empty lot to a small, brown shack. Knocking twice and muttering, "Magic is as magic does," the door swung open of its own accord and became a portal. A flash of blue and white light circled just beyond the door. Lauren stepped through and when she came out the other side, crowds could be heard, shops and stands of every size could be seen, the air smelt of exotic spices, potions, and burning flames, and the whole atmosphere of the place was comfortable and lively. It was nothing like the Demonic Black Market, but that was an entirely different dwelling that no Good magical being dared to go. Any spies sent to destroy it from within were never heard from again.

Taking out her list, she decided that the best place to go to was to Madam Ava's shop. She was a Hungarian gypsy and would be most likely to everything she needed. She also could be trusted to keep a secret. Lauren did not want it getting out that Dracula was after her. Heading left, she spotted Madam Ava's shop and entered.

At the sound of the door opening, the old gypsy looked up from her desk and smiled. "Ah, Lauren DiCamillo, back so soon? Do you need ingredients or have you come for more stories of my native country?"

Lauren weakly smiled back and answered, "I need some very special ingredients Madam Ava. I'm sorry to say that I don't have time for stories today."

"What do you need?"

"Silver stakes, garlic, matches, a pure silver cross, laurel leaves, lavender, rosemary, ragged robin, taro root, and werewolf venom."

Madam Ava raised an eyebrow. "Going after a vampire I see. But why the werewolf venom? That is hard to come by. I have very little of that in a vial, and one claw. And you don't need all of those ingredients to kill a vampire."

Lauren shifted uncomfortably and found the floor to be very interesting at the moment.

"Lauren, what are you hiding?"

The young witch sighed. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I give you my word little huntress, what is it?"

"It's… It's Dracula. He's after me," Lauren weakly whispered. The old gypsy's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her heart. "Oh my sweet child." That was all Lauren could understand because a second later, Madam Ava was muttering in Hungarian, and Lauren had taken Spanish in high school, so she didn't understand a word.

"Uh... Madam Ava?"

"That damned demon!" Madam Ava angrily yelled in plain English.

Lauren was shocked. Madam Ava _never_ swore. And she always scolded Lauren for doing so.

"He's tormented the people of Europe for centuries, but that's not enough for him! Oh no, he has to come here and haunt the people here in America too!" Ava looked Lauren in the eye and sternly said, "Lauren, I want you to take everything you need, free of charge. I want you to destroy that demon! But most of all, I want you to be safe."

Lauren nodded. "Thank you Madam Ava. I will. I promise. I'll destroy him."

Madam Ava smiled. "Your mother would be so proud to know that even without active powers, you continue to hunt demons. She smiles down on you little huntress. You are more like her than you realize."

Lauren blushed. That was so corny! It was right out of those sappy movies where the mother was dead and her daughter was lost in the world or something. But it gave her a little confidence anyway. Her mother had been very powerful and there was never a demon she encountered that she did not destroy.

"Thank you so much Madam Ava." The two women embraced.

"Be careful Lauren. He is a very stubborn demon. That man never gives up."

Lauren grinned sneakily. "I'm stubborn too. And I'll _never_ surrender to him."

After leaving the shop and journeying back to mortal territory, Lauren stopped by a church and got her cross blessed, and received some holy water. She almost had everything she needed. She just needed to pick up some lavender because Madam Ava had been out. Then she could return to the safety of her apartment to begin the bubble, bubble, toil, and trouble business.

(Transition)

Now Lauren had everything. She could return to her apartment. It was making her uneasy to be outside for so long. She hadn't seen any sign of Dracula, and she couldn't sense him, but that worried her more. After what she did, he should be trying to kill her. Walking in a crowd down the block to her Vespa she stopped and her heartbeat quickened with fear.

There. No more than fifteen feet in front of her leaning lazily against her Vespa, was the Dark Prince himself. His eyes were solely focused on her. He had an, 'I gotcha' look on his face, and a smirk to match. A few people passed by her Vespa, and he vanished. Wildly turning her head around, she tried to see where he went when he appeared behind her. He grabbed Lauren's bag from behind her. The witch turned to face him, ready to fight if needed.

"Hello Lauren. What is this? A present for me?"

Lauren scowled. "Somethin' like that." Dracula continued to smirk as he opened the bag before immediately closing it with a look of disgust etched into his features. "So, you seek to kill me do you?"

"Well…you did try to kill me first you know. So, you started it Count."

Dracula chuckled and placed his other hand on Lauren's back, bringing her to his chest. "My dear, nothing in here will kill me. All any of this could do is give me a headache."

"What do you think _this_ will do?" Lauren went to punch him in the nose, but Dracula caught her wrist with lightening fast reflexes.

"Ah ah ah, Lauren. That is not very nice. I think I will have to punish you."

"Pah! We're in public Count! You try anything and I'll scream, exposing you!"

Dracula gazed into Lauren's blue eyes. They seemed to have a slight hue of green to them, and right now, her eyes were livid. They possessed such fire that even Dracula was impressed. He prided himself on being able to hoodwink mortals to do his bidding with his eyes, but at this moment, he wanted to lose himself into Lauren's lively eyes.

"Hello, earth to Drac, you're cutting the circulation in my wrist off!"

Breaking out of his reverie, he slowly released her wrist with an odd look in his eyes. He whispered, "This is not the end Lauren. It is just the beginning. I will finish this conversation with you another time." Then he was gone.

Wasting no time, Lauren rushed to her Vespa and raced home as fast as she could without getting arrested. Her theories on how to kill Dracula had to get a road test. Immediately. She just prayed that one of them would work. But one thing bothered her. Dracula had looked at her funny before dematerializing. It wasn't lust, anger, or even remotely evil. She couldn't place it. Could it be... fascination? But what was there to be fascinated about? She had no active powers, so she was what mortals would call a 'squib' thanks to books.

Why would he look at her like he was fascinated?

* * *

**I don't know..Maybe it's the beginning of something more than just lust! **

**The following books were made up by me-Children of the Night, The Walk of the Undead, Nosferatu and You, and Victory Over Vampires. If there actually are books by those titles, I didn't know. So I don't own them then. The rest are real. ****Go read them!!**

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. I will know, by you telling me so in a review! Even if it's only two words. :)**

**Until next time-**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	4. Witch Vs Vampire: Take One

**Woohoo! Chapter 4! -does a little dance- I'm excited. :D I made a lot of changes to this chapter because I kept getting new ideas, so PLEASE let me know if you liked it and what you liked. I want to do a good job:)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lauren DiCamillo**

**Note: The first part in italics is a dream sequence. Carry on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Witch Vs. Vampire: Take One**

* * *

_Fiery blue, that was all he could see. The blue-green seemed to pierce through him and peer into what was left of his soul, but despite that, he felt tranquil and at peace. Surrounding the blue was a white light, beckoning to him. But he did not move and continued to gaze into the blue-green. It called to him again. "Come, come Vladislaus. Do not struggle any longer. Let me bring you peace." _

_The voice was heavenly; it didn't belong in the Son of the Devil's head! But Dracula wistfully looked into the blue-green and wanted it. Badly. The white light swirled and began to take the shape of a woman. The shape was vague, so he could not make out the features, only that she was young, in her mid-twenties or early thirties. The voice spoke again. "Vladislaus, stop hiding yourself in the dark. Trust the light. Let the light trust you." _

_"I am not hiding in the dark! I have let the entire world know who I am!" he hissed in response. The voice did not answer, but the swirling blue-green captured his eyes again. It both entranced and calmed him. Dracula took a step forward and reached out his hand to the blue-green. He took another step. He was almost there! He craved that light! He needed it! _

_Before reaching it, everything went black and red. He suddenly felt suffocatingly hot, yet deathly cold at the same time. _

_"You do not need what the light is willing to give you. You have everything you need. Darkness is what you are! Do not fall for their lies!" Suddenly feeling ill, Dracula felt himself falling and falling as the blue-green and its aura of light faded out of his reach. Coming into view was a dark inferno of menacing black flames. He fearfully cried out, "NO!"_

Dracula shot up, breaking the ice that encased his coffin and inhaled deeply. Cold sweat trickled down his undead skin. He had not dreamt, let alone had a nightmare, in centuries. Whenever the Devil chose to give him a message, he either summoned him or gave him the message in person. The woman… she was familiar to him… but it could not have been Lauren. The woman in his dream had wanted him, and had kind words for him. All Lauren had said to him so far were words of sarcasm or threats. But her eyes, they said more to him in the dream than any other words.

But why did his dream consist of a conflict between Light and Dark? He had no regrets of his life as vampire. So what did it mean? Other than he did not want to fall into the flames of Hell again. Hell was not a very pleasant place to be, and he had no desire to ever go back. Dracula rubbed his temples wearily. It had been a whole week since he had last seen Lauren. She had stayed in her apartment, cooking up potions and plans to kill him no doubt. Shaking off the lingering presence of his dream, he grinned. He had to admit, her determination to kill him was humorous. And her sarcasm was mildly entertaining. Taking a sniff of the air, he sensed that night was approaching in one hour.

Dracula lay back down in his coffin and let the ice cover him again. Shutting his eyes, he blocked out the dream and rested. Something told him that he would be seeing that singer tonight. And he would have to be cautious. She would attempt to kill him, and while what he had seen in her bag last week gave no indication of a real threat, she may have found a way. She was definitely stubborn enough. Pushing aside his fear of returning to his father's domain, he let sleep overtake him for one more hour.

(Transition)

-One hour later-

Lauren was in her kitchen stirring a liquid, emerald green-goo in a pot. This was the first potion she would be trying to kill Dracula with. It was a mixture of garlic, holy water, pepper, taro root, and seven drops of werewolf venom that were about to be added. Carefully placing her eyedropper over the potion, she slowly counted seven drops as each fell into the pot. Squirting the rest back into the vial, she then stirred the goo clock-wise seven times, then counter clock-wise, then clockwise again. The last ingredient was the most powerful and dangerous-a drop of her own blood. In doing so, she would be calling on the powers of DiCamillo witches now past.

Picking up a kitchen knife, she carefully raised her left hand over the pot and braced herself. Slicing the smallest cut she could, she let a few drops of her blood spill into the potion then ducked. A loud explosion was heard as the liquid bubbled loudly then burst into the air like a geyser. Slowly peeking up over the counter, Lauren saw that the potion was now a lime green with a few red spots. The reaction she was hoping for. The most powerful potions had a drop of either the maker's or the victim's blood. She didn't have any of Dracula's obviously, so she settled for her own. Carrying the pot to her window, she let the moon shine on it for the last fifteen minutes before she would look for Dracula. The potion had to absorb the moon's rays for three nights in order to be at full power, and this week had been mostly cloudy nights. In other words, it had been a bad week for an attempt to kill Dracula.

Leaving it to sit, Lauren briskly walked to her room to change into a more 'kick ass' attire. Scrolling down her playlists, she clicked 'Rock', pressed 'all' and let the first song play, which was incidentally, _I Stand Alone_ by Godsmack. She needed something fast and loud to help give her confidence, and to keep her calm so fear wouldn't distract her.

**Now I've told you this once before you can't control me! If you try to take me down you're gonna break!**

She walked into her closet and lay out her outfit on the bed. Pulling a turquoise tank top with a cursive letter L over her head that her sister had given her, she then slid into a pair of dark denim jeans. Sitting back, she pulled her new black, birthday boots over the jeans above her knees. They felt good. A perfect fit.

**I'll never rest until I can make my own way. I'm not afraid of fading! I stand alone! Feeling your sting down inside of me, I'm not dying for it! I stand alone!**

Lauren put on a pair of black studs and brushed her long, thick hair into a high ponytail. Lining her eyes with some black eyeliner, she then looked in her mirror and stood back to take in her appearance.

**And now it's my time. (Now it's my time) It's my time to dream. (My time to dream) Dream of the sky. (Dream of the sky) Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me! Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe! Breathe into me! I stand alone! Inside! I stand alone!**

Lauren's reflection showed that of one of the women in her favorite action flicks with a woman hero, like Violet from _Ultraviolet_, or Selene from _Underworld._ Except, Lauren was blonde. But she was the farthest from the blonde stereotypes- intelligent, determined, and resourceful, Lauren could be a dangerous enemy to have, powers or no powers.

Remembering her potion, she walked down the hall to pour it into a few empty vials she had on hand. Placing most of them in her purse and two of them in each of her jean pockets, she got out her scrying crystal to find Dracula. Scrying was like a supernatural GPS system, except all she had to do was either use something of Dracula's, or something he touched to make it work to locate him. Picking up the shirt she had been wearing on her birthday, she held it next to the crystal and moved it about the printed map she had of L.A.

It circled the map of its own accord before landing in a small park near her apartment. Lauren smiled. "Time to face the music Dracula." Gathering all of her supplies, she confidently strode to her Vespa, her heart pounding in anticipation and fear. Not fear of Dracula, now that was ridiculous. No, Lauren was simply afraid of what Dracula could to an innocent bystander, or someone she cared about. There had been a newspaper article about two drug addicts that had been found murdered and drained off all blood near her apartment. It could not be a coincidence. Dracula had feed from them when he couldn't from her. Two people had died because of her.

If Lauren died, then that was no new fate to the DiCamillos. They were witches and demon hunters. Death came with the contract. It had happened to her cousins, her grandparents, and her mother. DiCamillos had been brought up from an early age to not fear death. As a result, Lauren did not fear it. If Dracula made her his bride, she would kill herself with the stake in her boot. Alone and on a mission, she sped towards the park. She would protect others from Dracula at all costs.

**I stand alone! Inside! I stand alone! Inside! I stand alone! Inside! I stand alone! Inside!**

(Transition)

Dracula silently moved about the park. She was coming to him. He could feel it with every fiber of his being. Leaning against a tree that was dark with shadows, he waited for her heartbeat to come into range. It would not be long. Perking his ears, he heard the familiar engine of a Vespa. He grinned and licked his lips. Not long at all. Remaining in the shadows, he watched as Lauren pulled up to the curb and in one swift movement, dismounted her Vespa and stood tall in the grass before darting her eyes to find him.

He had to give it to her, she had style. Taking in her outfit, he was slightly reminded of Anna Valerious, but Lauren's was more modern to fit her time. It fit her form nicely too. Her curves were perfectly accented as she cautiously circled the park. Sucking in his breath, Dracula couldn't help but become mildly aroused as his eyes trained on her swaying hips as she walked. It was time for some fun.

"Are you looking for something Lauren?" Dracula called from his hiding spot.

Lauren stopped and turned to where his voice had echoed. She turned and strode faster to where he stood, not seeing him but sensing him. His dark aroma was strong, and it was all that was on Lauren's mind as she hurried to where his voice gave him away. If she didn't move quickly, then Dracula would. She could just make out his form in the dark before he disappeared. She had gotten too close for his taste.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath.

Amused laughter reached her ears. "You will have to be faster than that my dear."

Lauren turned quickly to where his voice came from. He was sitting on a swing with his arms crossed, laughing. Narrowing her eyes, Lauren slowly walked towards the swings, just to annoy him. "How's this?" she challenged.

Dracula rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Even you can do better than that."

Continuing to walk as slow as she could, she was only a few feet from the swings. With a good, strong jump she could tackle him before ensuring that a vial of the potion got into his system.

"Like this?" she dove as hard as she could and painfully landed with the swing at her stomach. She gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her and mentally cursed. He had teleported again!

Dracula appeared on top of the swing set and looked down at her. "What is the matter my dear? Am I a bit beyond your reach?"

Stepping out of the swing, she looked up at him. "Nope," was her answer and flung the swing up at him. He jumped just as it would have hit him and landed next to Lauren.

Crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face he said, "Now was _that_ really necessary?"

"Yes!" came her triumphant reply as she hurled the first vial at his face. He dodged and continued to eye her as the vial shattered when it hit the ground and became a small puddle of lime-green goo.

"Come now Lauren, it is all in good fun."

"No it is not! You murdered two people by my apartment!"

"Would you prefer that I feed farther from your apartment in the future? Or would you just have me bite you now so I do not have to resort to feeding from scum like them?" He cockily replied.

"This is just a game to you isn't it? But murder is not a game!" she shouted in response.

"Lauren, they were drug addicts. They would have died by their own hands soon enough as it was. This way, they served as my meal so I did not have to harm anyone else. Like a family member or someone close to you."

Lauren bit her lip. "It's still murder!" she insisted angrily. "No one deserves to die like that!"

Dracula shook his head. "If they had died by the drugs, it would have been slow and painful. By me biting them, it was quick and nearly painless."

"Be that as it may, you still have murdered people who did not deserve to die! You weren't punished for those crimes, so I'll do it for those that failed to!"

"Like who?" Dracula questioned. "Who do you know that I murdered that did not deserve it?"

Lauren gave him a bitter smirk. "Like Van Helsing."

Dracula's eyes darkened and narrowed at the name. "He deserved to die!" he hissed.

"For what?" Lauren challenged. "For killing monsters like you? Demonic murderers in human form?"

"You do not know what you are saying, Lauren. I would suggest you drop the subject," Dracula warned. "Van Helsing is the reason I became a vampire! If you wish to blame anyone for what I have become, and who I have killed, it is him!"

"How would he have anything to do with it? You made a pact with the Devil! Don't tell me he forced you to!"

Dracula's nostrils flared as he fought the urge to snarl. "Van Helsing betrayed me! He murdered me! That is why I made the pact!"

Lauren stopped for a second. Van Helsing murdered Dracula? That was why he made the deal? "But... but you were impaling people! Not just the Turks, which I can understand since they were your enemies, but your own people!"

Dracula smiled dryly. "Yes, but if you read history books, they should also tell you that there were very few crimes committed during my reign. Even you cannot deny that." Lauren blinked as the information sunk in. That was true. Sick, in a twisted way, but true. "Yes, but tell me Dracula, is it better for a ruler to be loved, or feared?" Dracula snorted. "Oh that _is_ a difficult question! I should say fear! Love just asks for betrayal!"

"And fear just asks for assassination!" Lauren shot back and threw another vial at him.

Dracula ducked but was met with Lauren's fist. Staggering back he grunted from the impact and hit his back on a tree. "Damn she hits hard!" ran across his mind.

Lauren darted to the tree and taking a stake from her left boot, she shoved it into Dracula heart all the way through to where it dug itself into the tree trunk. The handle of the stake was lost in his chest. Dracula winced from the pain. It was coated with holy water.

Seeing her chance, Lauren took out every last vial in her purse, (which was five) and heaved them at Dracula before ducking behind another tree for cover.

The potions hit Dracula and exploded, causing such a loud ruckus it was a miracle no one had come out to see what was going on yet. Peeking out from behind the tree, Lauren hopefully looked to see if Dracula was destroyed yet. Still staked to the tree, the King of Vampires was healing the burns the potions had inflicted. He was pissed. And was still very much alive. Damn it.

"Shit," she groaned and walked towards him. Finishing healing himself, Dracula looked up at Lauren and had a look that was a mixture of pain, anger, awe, and strange enough, desire.

"Well I am impressed Lauren. I was not expecting such a powerful potion. But as I told you last week, those ingredients will not kill me."

"They'll just give you a headache," she finished with a grim smile. It was back to the drawing board.

Dracula grinned. "Yes, and I feel a migraine coming on. Would you care unstaking me from this tree so I can dispose of it?"

Lauren pretended to think for a second. Placing a finger on her chin she replied, "Ummm….. No. See ya later Batman." Striding towards her Vespa she heard Dracula call out, "So you are going to leave me staked here all night?"

"Yep."

"That is not very nice."

"Neither was trying to bite me. Here's a lesson for you to learn fast Count. Don't. Piss. Me. Off."

Dracula smirked. "Consider the lesson learned Mademoiselle. Now unstake me!"

"Nope," Lauren replied with a smirk of her own and started the engine to her Vespa up. "You're the almighty Count Dracula, get yourself out."

"I am not going to forget this Lauren," he warned. "I am not a person you want to be on the bad side of."

"Now **that** is the one thing we have in common, Count. Good night!" With that, she turned her Vespa around and headed for her apartment.

Dracula groaned as he tried to dig the stake from its embedment in his chest. He couldn't help but inhale slightly to catch the lingering scent that was Lauren's. He definitely had to watch himself now. That was twice she had bested him! Twice! He would never hear the end of this from his fellow demons. Not in a millennia, even if he succeeded in biting her.

She was beautiful and very intelligent, a delightful mix in a woman. There was no denying that. But it did not help his pride in the slightest. Clawing at the stake, he sighed painfully.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Teehee, poor Dracula. I'm so mean. MUAHAHAHA:)**

**Anywho, Reviews are apprectiated. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and update soon. :)**

**I'd like to give a BIG thank to those who have reviewed so far-**

**Anon E. Mouse**

**Lucylu22**

**Shoysrock**

**Nienna Silmarwen**

**THANK YOU! You guys rule!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	5. Reinforcements and an Unexpected Thought

**We're at chapter 5! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OCs.**

**I've got a little tip to tell you all. If you are ever in a cross walk, always be on the look out for cars! Today I was walking to my house and when I was in the cross walk with the light green for walkers, some idiot raced around the corner to beat the light. If I hadn't stopped when I did because I heard it coming, you wouldn't be reading this chapter right now. This is not a pity fiesta! I'm just giving you a warning! Road kill would not be a pleasant fate! The blood would stain your clothes and everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Reinforcements and an Unexpected Thought**

* * *

Riding towards her apartment, Lauren felt at ease and triumphant. She had defeated Dracula twice now! And since she had buried that stake deep into the tree, Dracula would be there all night. "Victory is mine!" She thought happily. She had bought herself some time, but Dracula would be back with a vengeance. And she really would prefer to not die like Van Helsing had. Then again, she didn't want to be a bride either. So her only option would be to kill Dracula.

But she did wonder about what he said about Van Helsing. She wanted to know more about it, but had no way of doing so. Other than asking Dracula himself that is. She laughed to herself at the thought. "Oh that'd be a cheerful conversation! 'Hello Dracula, tell me, what exactly happened between you and Van Helsing? Wait Dracula don't kill me! I was just curious!'"

Still laughing to herself, Lauren's stomach grumbled. "Whoops," she thought. "I forgot to have dinner. I gotta eat."

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was only 7:45pm. "Hmm… I think that successfully evading Dracula is a cause for celebration. I'll treat myself out to dinner."

Turning her Vespa around, she rode down to a café that she knew had pretty good food and wasn't highly expensive. Parking and entering the café, she was led to a table for one and given a menu. Gazing at the food offered, she saw past the menu to the table in front of her. The occupants were a man and a woman kissing like there was no tomorrow. The man had short, light blonde hair, and the woman had her dirty blonde hair in a French braid. Their arms were intertwined around the other's neck, and hands were wandering every other kiss. Lauren rolled her eyes. This was PDA to the max. It was nice that two people had found happiness in each other, but they didn't need to parade their attraction in public for everyone to see!

Clearing her throat, Lauren said loud enough for only the PDA table to hear, "Excuse me, but would either of _you _have any suggestions on what to order here? Besides the appetizer of major PDA?"

The couple stopped, turned to glare at Lauren and the woman started to hiss, "Fuck off!-Lauren??!!"

Dropping her menu, Lauren's mouth dropped. "Emma? What are you doing here? Oh, hi David!"

"How you doin," came his low reply.

Siding out of her seat to join the couple, Lauren exclaimed," Emma! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? Kill any demons lately?"

"Of course!" she replied grinning. "Just got rid of two Wendigos yesterday. You?"

David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Great. He was interrupted from making out with his girlfriend of three years by said girlfriend's older sister, and now they'd be going on and on about killing demons. Fantastic. That's what he got for falling in love with a witch.

"I killed some Shapeshifters a week and a half ago. There were five I think."

"That's great!" Emma answered enthusiastically. "Have you got a boyfriend yet? 'No Emma, 'cause I'm so damned picky, picky, picky!'"

"I am not!" Lauren protested, laughing. "I just … have standards is all."

"Yeah, sky high standards," Emma replied teasingly. "Then dropping her voice to a serious whisper, "You know Lauren, not every guy is like Dad. They won't all leave for someone younger."

Lauren stiffened, but then smiled weakly at her sister. "Hey, who's the older sister, me or you? You shouldn't be worrying about me. _I_ should be worrying about you, Miss PDA in the café."

Emma grinned impishly. "Who me?" She giggled then went to give David another kiss on the lips.

Lauren rolled her eyes but her thoughts were now instead of on her triumph over Dracula, but the fall of her mother thanks to her father. Michael DiCamillo didn't just leave his family; he didn't just abandon the DiCamillo name, (since female DiCamillos rarely took their husband's name, it was the other way around in this family) he also was the indirect reason for her mother's death.

"So, what else have you been up to?" Emma asked after she was done kissing David. Lauren broke out of her thoughts. "Umm… Not much. Thanks for the boots by the way."

"No problemo," Emma replied. "Yeah, it was a pleasure David added. "Emmy said that was what you really wanted, so we combined our paychecks."

Lauren snickered. "Emmy?" Emma glared at her sister. "Yes, _Laurie._"

Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, what have you been up to?" Lauren asked, purposefully avoiding Emma's question. She didn't want to say that Dracula was after her, but she didn't want to lie to her sister either.

"Not much really, David just keeps spoiling me by taking me out to dinner all the time," Emma teased.

"Hey! I thought you _liked_ me taking you out to dinner! We can just stay home and call in for pizza or something if you like," David retorted.

The couple began to playfully argue all through dinner. When the waiter came to take their order, when he brought the food, and when they were leaving. The trio said their goodbyes, and after some hugs, Emma and David headed towards David's van, and Lauren went to her Vespa. As she mounted her it, she thought about her battle with Dracula. She didn't want to endanger Emma or David, but she could really use some help. And who would be better then her demon-fighting sister?

"Hey, Em!"

Emma turned and curiously looked at her sister. "Yeah?"

Lauren bit her lip. She hated to ask for help. She liked doing things her way. It was easier for her to work independently. And she hated to endanger Emma more. But she needed help.

"Uh.. Call me when you get home. I need to talk to you about something important and…_bewitching._"

Emma nodded with understanding. David sighed. "Lemme guess, a demon?" David was an average human, but he did know about his girlfriend's family's occupation. Both Emma and Lauren looked around hurriedly to make sure there was no one around and they nodded. "I'll call you the second I walk in the door," Emma promised.

They departed and each headed for their homes. As Lauren rode towards her apartment, she wondered if she should go 'check' on Dracula's progress with the stake impaling him to the tree. "Nah," she thought. "If he's gotten free, then I don't have anything to defend myself with except for one stake. Better just get home to talk to Emma."

(Transition)

Walking in the door she gave a quick glance at her cell phone to check the time. It was 9:54pm. Emma should be calling at any moment. A hilarious thought crossed Lauren's mind as she waited. "The night is still kinda young, Dracula outta be at that stake all night!" This caused her to laugh aloud.

"I almost feel bad for him."

That thought stopped her in her tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do** not** feel bad for him! He started it by coming after me! He deserved it!"

_Yes… But he is not entirely in the wrong._

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my head!"

_Your subconscious. I'm the other side of you that would see Dracula's side of things if you weren't caught up in trying to kill him. You are a Gemini after all. It's in your nature to have two sides of thinking._

"Are saying I'm Bi-polar? Because I'm not!"

_No, I am saying that you can see both sides of a conflict. Just as he said to you about the drug addicts, he has to feed. Just like you. _

"Yeah I have to eat! But I don't murder to do it!"

_No, but humans kill not just for food and survival, but also for sport and pleasure. Who's the demon then, him or mortals? Humans have killed off countless species of animals, and are doing the same to others. He feeds to survive, that is all. _

"He killed Van Helsing! That wasn't to survive! That was revenge!"

_Yes, but Van Helsing killed him twice, and would have again if Dracula had not disposed of him. In a way, it was for survival. One of them had to die._

"I refuse to listen to this! Dracula is the enemy! He's a demon and demons are best when cooked well in the flames of Hell!"

_You don't kill lions, tigers, bears, or any other animal predator for killing. They kill for food. They keep the population of herbivores down as well. Dracula does the same thing only with humans. If humans grow too large in numbers, then the world will continue to destroy itself even more so than it already has been._

"That's different!"

_How so? Death comes to all things in time. It has always been that way. Dracula is doing the world a favor if you think about it. Those drug addicts were criminals and providing no help for the world, they helped to only destroy it. _

"Dracula hasn't just killed criminals! He's killed innocent people as well!"

_He is not faultless, but he has also been driven to what he is today. Most of the 'innocent' people as you say they are, tried to kill him first. Not all, but most._

"I guess I can see that. But…but he's tried to kill me!"

_Not kill. At least not anymore. Once again it was survival instincts. He needed to feed. He also seeks a companion to ease his loneliness. But he is not entirely aware of what he seeks. He is only aware of satisfying his lusts to fill the void in his unbeating heart. He does not know what he wants. But you can show him._

"How on earth could I show him anything? Except the pointy end of a stake."

_You have survived multiple encounters with him haven't you? Not many can say that, especially one who he is attracted to, and has angered him._

"But-"

She was snapped out of her conversation with herself when her cell phone rang.

**I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic! It's fantastic!**

Lauren groaned as she picked up the phone. Why oh why did Emma choose _that_ ring tone out of all the ring tones?

"Hello?"

"Ok, what kind of demon are we dealing with Lauren?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"We've got time. So spill!"

"Ok. It all started last week on my birthday…"

(Transition)

- 4:32am -

_Scratch. Claw. Yank. Pull. _It moved! Try again! _Scratch. Claw. Yank. Pull- _YEOW!

Dracula hissed as he finally freed himself from the stake's imprisonment. Brushing himself off, he healed the hole in his chest and sniffed the air. It had taken him all night to dig that stake out! Thinking of that oh so charming little singer that put him there, his chest grumbled in a low, angry growl. No more games. She had proven herself a worthy adversary in a short amount of time.

He would **never** let her go now. She had won a battle, but he would win the war. And she would be the grand prize. The memory of the encounter with her was fresh in his mind- blue-green eyes sparkling with fire, her golden hair with a dark hue dancing as she moved, the slender and toned form of her body keeping out of his reach, her defiant presence without so much as a sliver of fear for him. But that would change. Even Van Helsing had feared him.

But, despite his fury, he could not but help but have a small amount of respect for her. After all, he was rarely beaten, especially by a mortal. And a female mortal at that. He felt a desperate yearning for that independent spirit to succumb to him, to be one with him, body, blood and soul. He wanted to see what she was like when she was not fighting. He wanted to know what she was like when she was laughing, when she was gentle, when she willingly kissed or caressed you.

He would know. Nothing would stop him. Not even her. It was time for Lauren DiCamillo to truly learn of the raw, primal power of seduction. And who a better instructor then Count Vladislaus Draguila?

* * *

**YAY!! Now the really fun stuff can begin between Lauren and Dracula! Teehee. :D Sorry for the lack of confrontation in this chap, I'll make up for it next chapter! ;)**

**Hmm.. I wonder if I DON'T ask for reviews, then I'll get more than the ones that I get from the four loyal readers that I listed in the last chapter. You guys rock btw! **

**ALL YOU NON-REVIEWERS SHOULD LEARN FROM THEM!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	6. My Snow White Queen

**DUN DUN DUN! The Confrontation chapter between Lauren and Dracula!! YAY!! Go read it! I spent hours writing and re-writing it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And the Macbeth quotes that I chopped up are owned by William Shakespeare.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**My Snow White Queen**

* * *

-11:35am- 

"Hand me the eye of newt please."

"Got it!" Emma replied and handed it to Lauren who was stirring another potion. Dumping the eye of newt in, she teasingly said, "I feel like we should be cackling or something." Emma laughed. "Oh yeah. Shall I fetch your complete works of Shakespeare, Lauren?" The sisters giggled. To any magical creature, any reference to witchcraft by mortals was a hysterical joke. Especially when they were way off. Movies made by Universal were a major target of their jokes.

"Sure! It's over there on that shelf!" Lauren pointed and they giggled again. "How 'bout this. 'Bubble, bubble, toil and rubble, with any luck, our potion will put Dracula in trouble!" Lauren laughed. "Nice Emma. That was really witty." Emma took a bow. "You do one!" Stirring the potion, Lauren thought for a moment. "Hmm. What about, 'Hark! I am called, with my potion you'll see. This magic mixture will work for me!" They chuckled and held their sides from laughter. After they finally stopped, they went back to work. "Em, hand me the werewolf venom."

With a flick of her wrist, Emma sent the vial flying to Lauren's hand. She rolled her eyes. "Telekinetic show-off," she mumbled. Emma grinned with a 'who me' look in her eyes. Playing in the background was Evanescence's _Weight of the World_. Amy Lee provided 'the mood' for potion making. And both sisters were big fans of Amy Lee. Humming along to the song, Emma suddenly exclaimed. "Hey! I thought of another Shakespeare knock-off from Macbeth!"

Lauren looked up from the sizzling potion. "Do tell."

"It's one that the Weird sisters said all together! Take my hand!" Rolling her eyes, Lauren obliged. "The DiCamillo sisters, hand in hand, demon hunters of L.A. and American land, thus do go about killing demons: Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again, to make up nine. Peace! The potion's done!" Emma exclaimed as the potion finished bubbling.

Removing her hand from Emma's grasp, Lauren took two vials out to pour the potion into while it was still hot. Sealing the cap shut to keep the heat trapped inside, Lauren then playfully added, "Ameneth." Emma snorted with laughter at Lauren's grinning face. "Who's the witty one now sister?" Lauren shrugged. "I think it's me."

"Ha! You wish," Emma playfully shot back. " I don't wish, I know."

"Hey has Bonnie called you lately?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?" Lauren hadn't heard from her sister-in-law in a while, not including the birthday card she gave Lauren for her birthday. "She thinks she might be pregnant again."

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

Emma grinned. "Yep. She's just waiting for the results to come back in from the doctor's office. Then she'll tell Harry."

"Oh my God! That's the third one in eight years if it's positive!" Lauren exclaimed. "Our brother just can't keep his hands to himself can he?" Emma had a naughty look on her face. "Wanna know something that Bonnie told me?"

"What?"

A grin that could put a Cheshire cat to shame grazed the younger witch's lips. "Bonnie once told me before Holly was born, that Harry sometimes uses his power of astral projection for…added fun when they're alone. And Bonnie will freeze time at certain moments.. If you get my meaning."

Lauren's eyes widened. "You mean?" Emma nodded and smirked. "Nine months later, Holly Rose DiCamillo was born." Lauren wrinkled her nose. "Eww..that's gross. That counts as an orgy!" Emma laughed. "Tell it to Bonnie and Harry, not to me."

"That is so wrong. Thanks for telling me that Emma. Thank you so much! If I didn't need therapy before, I do now." Stopping her laughter, Emma suddenly looked thoughtful, almost sad. Noticing her sister's change of behavior, Lauren waved her hand in front of Emma face. "Helloooo! Earth to Emma. What's wrong?"

"I-I just can't believe that we're dealing with Count Dracula of all demons! He's more powerful than all the demons Mom ever encountered all together! Let alone what_ we've_ fought." Lauren put an arm around her sister. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"Don't be, I'm not gonna leave my gorgeous sister to fight off the King of the Casanovas all be herself! Something might happen!"

"HA! He wishes. That will so_ never_ happen Emma."

"You never know Lauren. Magic and Fate both have sick senses of humor." Still smirking, Emma asked, "What time is it?"

"Umm.. It's now 11:52am. Why?"

"I promised David that I'd call him at noon to give him a status report." Lauren smiled. "You have no idea how lucky you are Emma, to have found a mortal man that accepts your identity, and doesn't run away screaming 'freak'." Emma laughed. "Yeah, he's been real receptive to it. You should have seen his face when I told him though. It was priceless!" Lauren laughed. "I'll bet! "Hey honey! I have to tell you something. I'm a witch! Not like Harry Potter with the wands and stuff, but the kind from _Bewitched_!"

Emma cracked up. "It wasn't exactly that wording, but pretty close. Anyway, I'll call him to check in." Picking up her cell phone, the 'no service' icon popped up. "Hey, no signal. Can I try yours?" Trying Lauren's, the 'no service' icon popped up again. "This is really weird. Do you have a home phone?"

"Nuh uh. It was cheaper to just have a cell."

"Ok, I'll just go outside to find a spot where it'll get good reception," Emma replied and walked to the front door. "Don't forget to close the door all the way!"

"I won't." Emma closed the door and slowly walked around the complex to try to get reception for her phone. Unknown to either of the DiCamillo witches, a powerful figure was jamming the phones, and had used his power to keep the door from clicking shut, which enabled him to go inside.

Dracula smirked. "Perfect," he thought triumphantly. "Her sister's left her all alone in the apartment. Perhaps I should give her some company." Walking briskly to the door, he carefully tried the doorknob-it turned! Quietly slipping into Lauren's apartment, and locking the door behind him with a satisfying 'click!' He followed her heartbeat to the kitchen.

(Transition)

_Snow White Queen_ had begun to play as Lauren cleared the mess on the counters from potion making. Placing one vial in her pocket, she left the other one by Emma's purse for her to use. Singing softly along to _Snow White Queen_, she washed her hands in the sink, still oblivious to who was watching her from the next room.

**Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back. Undress in the dark, and hide from you, all of you. You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't know me.**

Drying her hands, and about to sing the chorus, Lauren stopped cold. "No.. It can't be." Dropping the towel and darting her eyes around the room, she found nothing amiss. Cautiously walking forward, she peered at every dark corner of her apartment. She flung the blinds open at all the windows and turned around. Still nothing. Had she imagined it? No. She couldn't have. Only one man had such a dark and erotic aroma that filled her senses. Turning again, she almost jumped.

"Hello Lauren."

Lauren stepped back and fingered the vial in her pocket. "Dracula," she stated, hiding her fear as best she could in her voice. Why did Emma have to call David now?

"Are you surprised to see me?" Dracula continued as he strode towards Lauren with his hands behind his back. "I wasn't expecting you in my apartment," she replied coolly, and placed a hand in her pocket. Dracula smiled. "Yes, it was quite easy to make your sister leave, and even easier to keep the door open after she closed it." Lauren opened her mouth in shock. "_You _jammed our phones?"

"I did. I prefer us conversing alone. Besides, you would not want to endanger your sister now would you?"

"Emma can take care of herself, and so can I!" Lauren hissed and threw the potion at Dracula chest. Not having a chance to move, the potion hit him full force, causing him to stagger back a bit, but regained his composure within seconds. "Ah, another powerful potion from you. I had thought that you would have learned from last night that potions will not kill me."

"This one was ten times stronger," Lauren replied weakly. She was so screwed. "I know. I felt it. But no potion will have enough power to kill me, Lauren. No matter how powerful it is." Dracula took another step towards her, and his eyes glowed with power. Lauren backed up again and hit the table with Dracula following. She needed some serious back up. She had to call Emma. "EMMA!" she screamed as loud as her lungs let her. Dracula chuckled. "She cannot hear you. I made sure that her phone would not work until she was far, _far_ away."

Lauren gulped and looked around for a weapon. Any weapon. Dracula was only inches from her now, and from the looks of his body language, he was about to pounce. Ducking out of the way just as he sprang foward, she rather awkwardly landed on the arm of the couch. Panting she went to run for the door. Feeling a cold hand form a death grip on her arm, she was yanked back to smash head on into Dracula's chest.

"Come here, my little singer." His eyes glittered with hints of lust as he forced her to look into his eyes. "I like this position, don't you?" Lauren struggled and tried to claw at his eyes or punch him, but he kept her arms pinned to her sides. "Let me go!" Bringing his lips so they were all but touching her own, he whispered, "Never."

Her heart pounding, she kicked at his shins. But instead, her own feet were rewarded with pain because she had no shoes on, and Dracula's boots were as hard as rocks. Lauren cried out from the pain, but swung her leg up to kick his face. Bad idea. Keeping her arms pinned with one arm snaked around her, which brought them even closer, Dracula caught her ankle and hungrily looked up her leg.

"Such a beautiful and strong leg," he whispered thoughtfully. Lowering his head to her ankle, he softly kissed her ankle and moved up her leg to where her denim shorts began. Lauren shivered as he reached her thigh and lightly licked it. Grinning, he pinned her to the arm of the couch and wrapped his own leg around hers.

"Is something troubling you?" Dracula inquired, gazing into her shocked eyes. Lauren swallowed. "Don't touch me."

"Why not? You know you enjoyed that. Do not try and deny it because I will know you are lying."

"Let me go! Now!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"I do not wish to."

Brushing his lip to her cheek, he lightly caressed them as she tried to turn away, but he held her firm. Backing her to the wall, he pressed into her, giving her a feel of what her body was doing to him. She gasped, as his normally icy flesh was hot there. And she suddenly felt strange stirrings below her stomach. Her lips felt as dry as a desert and when she slid her tongue out to moisten them, Dracula kissed her, catching her tongue with his teeth. Lauren froze as he explored her mouth, and it wasn't long before she felt herself responding.

"_No!"_ she thought._ "I can't give in! I'm stronger than this! But oh God this feels so good…No! Snap out of it! Don't let him seduce you! Take control!" _Trying to pull away, she felt Dracula teasing her lips with his teeth. "No.." she whispered weakly. "Stop. Stop!" Releasing her lips, Dracula stared into her dazed eyes. "Why do you ask me to stop?"

"Because, I hate you! We're enemies, and enemies don't kiss each other!"

"Who said we had to be enemies? Just because you are a witch and I am a vampire, does not mean we cannot… get along."

"Yes it does!" she insisted. "I'm a demon hunter, and you're a demon! We're on opposite sides!"

"But would an enemy get this reaction out of you?" he nibbled on her collarbone and his icy breath caused her to whimper slightly.

"See."

"Just because you're a good kisser doesn't mean I like you!"

"You think I am a good kisser?" he asked, smirking triumphantly. Lauren blushed bright red as she realized what she admitted to.

"No! I mean that just because-"

"Hush," he interrupted. "Perhaps if you think I kiss well, you would like me to kiss you again, hmm?" Dracula smashed his lips on her again, and one hand gently caressed her cheek as he played with a strand of her hair, and then traveled downwards to give her hip a squeeze.

Lauren inwardly groaned at another attack and felt herself responding to him again. Reaching to place a hand on his chest, Dracula loosened his hold on her wrists and her hand traveled upwards to its destination. Dracula growled wantonly, and greedily consumed her mouth, clouding Lauren's mind until she couldn't think.

"Lauren?" They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Dracula hissed in disapproval. Why now, when he almost had her?

"Lauren! Unlock the door!" Emma cried and pounded on it again.

Holding Lauren's head in his hands he huskily whispered, "This was only a taste of what I could do to you Lauren, if you would let me. Know this, no matter how hard you try; you will never kill me. And I _always_ get what I want! You _will_ belong to me!" he dematerialized and Lauren slid to the floor as her weakened knees collapsed without him there to support her.

Holding her head in her hands and still breathing hard, Emma burst through the door with the spare key she had, and found Lauren kneeling on the floor. "Lauren! What happened?" Lauren weakly looked up into her sister's eyes. Oh she'd give anything to be anyone else right now!

"Emma, I-I've done something horrible!"

**You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you!**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? (God I hope not...)**

**Let me know through reviews!! **

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	7. To Be Caught Off Guard

**Who's read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? I HAVE! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the OCs. Nope. Zero. Ziltch**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**To Be Caught Off Guard**

* * *

Hours later, Lauren sat quietly on her couch with Emma beside her, trying to cheer her up. "Emma, I've always resisted seduction! Always! I've never had a problem doing so! But with Dracula… Oh God with Dracula… I felt like a puppet! Weak and useless unless Dracula pulled my strings! No one has ever done that to me!" she cried. Emma hugged her sister. "You are not weak and useless! Seduction is subtle. People were created with cravings. It's the way we're programmed. All Dracula did was catch you off guard." 

"But he shouldn't have been able to! Not to this extent!" Lauren cried in shame. "Emma I felt.. I felt like I was on fire… If you hadn't come…"

"You would have gotten yourself out of it! You're too strong to fall for Dracula! Why, with everything that's happened with Mom and Dad, you're as tough as steel! Not once did I ever see you cry when Dad left! Not once during those years! You helped to pick up the slack in the house, and you were always the one to calm Mom down! You're easily the strongest person I've ever met!"

"Thanks," Lauren whispered feebly. "But as to the crying thing, I'm just not a crying person. Not usually anyway." Lauren took a deep breath and sighed. "Dracula really did a number on me, but he'll regret it. I'll make sure of that. There's a reason why I don't let men touch or control me, and he's going to learn!" Emma grinned to herself. Her kick-ass sister was coming back. "Dracula thinks he's broken you down right?"

"Probably," Lauren replied darkly. "The arrogant bastard," she added. Giggling, Emma continued, "If Dracula thinks he's beaten you, then he'll be expecting you to be responsive to his seduction right?"

"Right..."

"So all you have to do the next time you fight him is play seductress, then when he's in range, go in for the kill!" Emma proclaimed excitedly. Lauren smirked, and her eyes shone at the thought. "Oh.. That revenge is worth having him touch me again! Thanks for making me feel better Em!"

"Of course! What are sisters for?" They embraced and laughed together. "Now Lauren," Emma began. "Maybe I should stay with you until you vanquish Dracula, just so he doesn't catch you off guard again."

"No. Thanks for the offer, but I can't let you. That could endanger David!" Emma paused fearfully at the thought. That had not occurred to her. "But what about you? Dracula wants _you_, he already proved how determined he is by getting into your apartment!"

"I know," Lauren replied. "But I won't let you guys get hurt just because I've got Count Lust-A-Lot lusting after me!" Emma broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the nickname, but managed to collect herself after a few minutes. "Yeah, but Count Lust-A-Lot wants to make you his bride! An eternity by his side and in his bed!" Lauren cringed at the thought. "I'd fight him every step of the damned way!"

Emma smiled. "I'd almost feel bad for him, almost. But what happens if he gets you under his mind control? I know you'd fight it, but even the most powerful of minds have broken thanks to Dracula's stare." Lauren sternly looked her sister in the eye. "If Dracula succeeds in biting me, I have no doubt in myself for fighting him off as long as I can, but I refuse to live with him for all eternity as his sex object! I'll stake myself before that happens if I'm bitten!"

Emma's face paled in fear. "No Lauren! You could live as a vampire! You could fight the inner demon!"

"No, I couldn't. And if, _if_ I'm bitten and I can't stake myself, you have to do it for me." Emma gulped. She really did not like where this conversation was going. "I-I don't think I could Lauren. You're my sister!"

"Emma you have to if I'm bitten! I will not be the Son of the Devil's Whore! I will not! I've fought too hard in my life for it to end like that! I know that my chances of defeating Dracula are slim, especially since I don't have any active powers, and potions have no affect on him. So we have to face the fact that Dracula could bite me! If that happens, I have to be killed. If I were bitten, Lauren DiCamillo your sister would be gone, only Dracula's slut would remain! Do you understand? Just like how Mom is gone, I'd be gone!"

Emma nodded. "I understand. I'll do it, but for the love of God, Lauren, please don't get bitten!"

"I'll do my best, no promises though." Emma didn't laugh. Clearing her throat, it was time to change the subject. "Hey, why don't you go out with me and David tonight? We're going to the movies."

"And be the odd-one out? Nah, I'll stay here and work on my latest theory of killing Dracula: Fire and werewolf venom mixed together."

"Oh no you don't! You've hardly left this apartment except to hunt Dracula, buy more potion ingredients, and hunt Dracula some more!" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well, if I can kill Dracula, then we can go to the movies as much as you want."

"Nuh uh! You are not getting out of this Lauren! You are going to come with us to the theatre, and that's that!"

"David won't like me interrupting your date! He wasn't happy when I interrupted you guys at that café when you two were glued to each other's lips!"

"We'll sit in the back and you can sit somewhere else!"

"Oh yeah! That would be so much fun!" Lauren shot back. "Maybe you'll meet someone! Then you can take your mind off Dracula and focus on some other hot guy!"

"Hello! Emma! I have a perverted man after me! The last thing I need is worrying about some other guy getting caught in the crossfire! Not to mention, I take Dracula as the jealous type. He might do something to a guy that shows interest in me, especially if I'm interested right back."

"Then don't meet a guy. Expand your list of friends! Please come Lauren!! Please!" Emma begged. Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed long and loud. "Fine. But I won't like it! And I refuse to see a Sci-fi or a chic flick!"

"Not a problem. A) Obviously David won't want see a Chick Flick, and B) Sci-fi isn't my cup of tea either. I'll go back to my place, get ready, and we'll meet you at the theatre." Emma walked to the door as Lauren slumped on her couch in defeat. "Oh come on Lauren! You're acting like this is a death sentence!"

"Well, it kinda is, you see I'm going to be out at night. Dracula will be out at night. Do we see the pattern yet?" Lauren replied, scowling.

"Oh come on, we'll be in public. Dracula can't do anything to you with people all around." Opening the door, Emma told her sister good-bye and closed the door tight before heading to her car. Lauren grabbed her ipod and slouched on the couch. She needed some music to keep her company for the next few hours. Maybe a break from killing Dracula would be a good thing. Then she could start off with fresh and new ideas. True, she had that one werewolf claw, but she didn't want to use it unless she absolutely had to. Scrolling down her playlists, she settled for listening to Within Temptation, closed her eyes, and let the music wash over her like a caressing curtain of calm.

(Transition)

Dracula smiled as his fellow vampires congratulated him. He had told them it would only be a matter of time before he scratched the surface with Lauren! He had told them so! And now they were all in awe of them, these newer vampires. As it should be. He was older and more powerful than all of them. He was owed respect! And he had it from each and every demon in the room, even Alan Barlow, the one who would dare mock him!

"Congratulations Count," he said with a hint of regret laced into his voice. "No one has successfully seduced a DiCamillo and lived to tell about it in years."

"Why thank you Alan. I assure you, Lauren is within my grasp. Very soon, we will have a demon hunter on our side." The demons cheered at the thought. Having a being of Good turned to their side would massively tip the scale! "And now my fellow gentlemen and demons, I propose that we feast upon mortals, as a reward for striking a blow against the forces of Good!" They roared in agreement and transformed into hell beasts. Hungry with the need to feed, the vampires took flight in search of the lucky mortal that would be their meal.

As he flew, Dracula could not help but think of the blonde huntress he was seducing. In all of his life, a woman had never taken this long to even just scratch the surface! But she was no ordinary woman. But he would have her. Thinking of his empty soul, he remembered his curse of being hollow. But thinking back to when he kissed Lauren, he felt an odd sense of warmth and longing for the witch. How peculiar.

Perhaps she could rekindle what was left of his heart? But that was impossible was it not? The Devil had told him so. But he had also told him that he would never feel incomplete, which he did. All his father had said was that it was Dracula's fault for that, so Dracula had found Marishka in the hopes that having three women to please him would make him feel complete. It did not. He felt worse. And the same could be said each time he failed to bring his children to life. But perhaps Lauren, once she was turned, could be a suitable partner. After all, in some ways, she was like him- Stubborn, determined, strong, witty, and powerful.

Yes, despite her magical handicap, she was powerful. Those potions had stung like ghosts of flames charring his skin. He had also tasted a drop of her blood mixed into one of the potions. That made him crave her being more so than he already did! Gliding down with the other vampires, he landed soundlessly and listened for a heartbeat. A small part of him hoped to hear Lauren's, even if all he did was listen to it. But she would probably be in her apartment. Not out in the city when it was night. The vampires split up to find their own prey. Leaving Dracula to ponder his own thoughts.

(Transition)

Sitting in the theatre about five rows from where Emma and David were making out, Lauren watched the film and popped some pop-corn into her mouth, followed by a sip of her cherry icy. _Jurassic Park IV_ actually wasn't that bad. It had surprised her that they had gone to this for a date movie, but Emma and David were too busy tonguing each other to really notice the movie anyway.

Watching as a pack of raptors tore a paleontologist apart, Lauren couldn't help but be impressed. The special effects in this were surprising well done. Sometimes they were so bad she wanted to rip her own hair out. Not in this one though, the blood and carcass that was flying in every direction looked plenty real to her.

Turning back to take a peak at David and Emma, she rolled her eyes. Emma was now in David's lap. How could someone have no self-control like that? Sheesh. Lauren couldn't imagine what it was like to always want to be glued to someone else. She liked her alone time. It was a miracle no one had reported them to the manager yet and kicked them out. Then again, it would be fun to do that. No, she couldn't do that to Emma. But her face would be hysterical though.

Gluing her eyes back to the screen, all the blood and the suspense from the hunt suddenly brought her thoughts to Dracula. That's all she could think about lately. The Transylvanian Count had been plaguing her dreams too. Mostly it was of him biting her, and she was his bride followed by evil laughter before she woke up. But she had a few dreams where he was just sitting with her, talking and maybe even holding her hand before kissing her. And she let him.

That couldn't be right. She would never in a million years let that happen! Never! These dreams had to be coming from the stress of being faced with a powerful and attractive demon. That was it. She was slightly attracted to him by his looks, but that was all. End of story. But once again, her conversations with him ate at her again, his voice echoing after each memory.

"_I think not, you see, I need to feed." _

"_Lauren, they were drug addicts. They would have died by their own hands soon enough as it was. This way, they served as my meal so I did not have to harm anyone else. Like a family member or someone close to you."_

_Lauren bit her lip. "It's still murder!" she insisted angrily. "No one deserves to die like that!"_

_Dracula shook his head. "If they had died by the drugs, it would have been slow and painful. By me biting them, it was quick and nearly painless."_

"_Be that as it may, you still have murdered people who did not deserve to die! You weren't punished for those crimes, so I'll do it for those that failed to!"_

"_Like who?" Dracula questioned. "Who do you know that I murdered that did not deserve it?"_

_Lauren gave him a bitter smirk. "Like Van Helsing."_

_Dracula's eyes darkened and narrowed at the name. "He deserved to die!" he hissed._

"_For what?" Lauren challenged. "For killing monsters like you? Demonic murderers in human form?"_

"_You do not know what you are saying Lauren. I would suggest you drop the subject," Dracula warned. "Van Helsing is the reason I became a vampire! If you wish to blame anyone for what I have become, and who I have killed, it is him!"_

"_How would he have anything to do with it? You made a pact with the Devil! Don't tell me he forced you to!"_

_Dracula's nostrils flared as he fought the urge to snarl. "Van Helsing betrayed me! He murdered me! That is why I made the pact!"_

"_Come here, my little singer." His eyes glittered with hints of lust as he forced her to look into his eyes. "I like this position, don't you?"_

"_Who said we had to be enemies? Just because you are a witch and I am a vampire, does not mean we cannot… get along."_

"_But would an enemy get this reaction out of you?"_

"_This was only a taste of what I could do to you Lauren, if you would let me. Know this, no matter how hard you try; you will never kill me. And I _always_ get what I want! You _will_ belong to me!"_

Lauren sucked in her breath as the last memory played. She belonged to _no one_! Least of all him! Who did he think he was! She would find a way to kill the demon that was Dracula! She would or die trying!

(Transition)

Walking from the theatre to an ice cream parlor across the street, Lauren was annoyed. Why? Because he sister sent her ahead to place their order while she and David went to the bathroom. Guess what, they didn't go to the bathroom. They headed to the car and were glued to each other again. Lauren would not be ordering their ice cream. They both already had had enough 'candy' as it were.

Sitting down alone at a table in the empty parlor, she nibbled at her scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and silently let her mind wander. She was not knocked out of her thoughts until the bell at the door rang again and a dark haired man about her age stumbled in. Lifting her head up, Lauren watched him order a scoop of French vanilla ice cream before sitting down at the table next to hers and very slowly ate his ice cream.

He had dark brown eyes that at the moment were dimmed with sadness, slightly tanned skin, and from the looks of his shirt, not a bad build either. His features showed that his mind was on other things besides eating ice cream. He seemed very troubled about something. Normally Lauren wouldn't pry, but she felt an impulsive urge to talk to him. "Uh…Hey! I hope I'm not intruding…but would you mind if I joined you?"

The man looked up and half-heartedly replied, "Sure. I don't care."

Standing up with a smile, Lauren stepped over to his table and took a seat. "Thanks. My name's Lauren."

"Christopher."

"Hey, my nephew's name is Christopher!" Lauren replied, trying to get a conversation going. "Um… I don't want to pry, but is something wrong? I mean, I know I'm a stranger in all, but you look like you could use a talk."

"I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me," he murmured so softly that Lauren barely caught it.

"Oh no! I'm sorry," Lauren exclaimed. Boy could she relate to cheating! She had sat with her mother so many times during her father's absence, she had felt like _she_ had been the one cheated on too. "I can sort of relate. My dad cheated on my mom. What happened?"

"Sorry 'bout your mom. I went to pick my girlfriend up, and found her kissing some other guy. The end," Christopher sourly answered.

"I'm sorry. Don't take this the wrong way, but if she's cheated on you, then she probably isn't worth your time. Cheaters can't help but cheat at some point in a relationship. Besides, everything happens for a reason. You'll be laughing at her in the end I'll bet!"

Christopher cracked a weak smile. "Thanks. So what's with you? You're boyfriend on his way?"

"No."

"Oh," Christopher replied, but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh?" Was it just Lauren, or did Christopher seem slightly happier? "You seemed surprised."

"Oh it's just…you don't look or seem like the type of girl that'd be without a guy with her is all…." he choked and looked down with an obvious blush. Lauren smiled and blushed as well. "Thanks. I'm flattered really. But I don't have much luck with guys. I usually attract jerks." Christopher raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So does that make me a jerk?" Lauren leaned closer to him and took a lick of her ice cream. "Hmmm.. I don't think so. But I'll keep my eye on you anyway." Christopher laughed. "You know what?" he asked, all traces of sadness gone.

"What?"

"I think you're right. My girlfriend cheated and dumped me for a reason." He looked her right in the eye and smiled. Lauren smiled lightly and felt another blush coming on. She hadn't clicked with a guy this fast in ages!

(Transition)

Dracula leisurely walked about the streets. He had fed from a few smokers he had found, and was now just relaxing and enjoying the night-his element. As he walked, he suddenly heard a familiar heartbeat. "Lauren?" He said aloud. She was out? And she seemed…. happy about something…. She was too far to get a good lock on what she was thinking. Picking up speed, he arrived in front of a window of the ice cream parlor. Glancing in, he saw Lauren. And he felt sick.

Lauren was leaning in close to some man she was with. They were too close for his liking. Much too close. He felt a low growl radiate from within him. How dare Lauren go off and be.. be laughing and happy with someone else! He was the one that had set her on fire only a few hours ago! How could she!! He felt like he was falling into a pit of black, yet he could still see Lauren with the man. Watching her laugh at something the man said, he felt like ripping the building apart and sucking every last drop of blood from the man. He wanted to break him and drag Lauren away from him. He wanted to fly away and never look back, but he couldn't look away. He had never seen Lauren like this. Except for when she was singing, he had never seen her smile.

Unable to watch anymore, Dracula materialized to her apartment and entered. It was unoccupied, so he had no trouble getting in. Sitting on her bed, he reveled in her scent and sighed. He would wait for her to come home. Obviously his seduction hadn't stuck. But besides the sight he had just seen, something else bothered him. Something burned hotly within him.. but it wasn't lust or hunger… what was it? Some emotion that seemed so unreal.. He had never felt it.

"What is this feeling?" he mused. "Why do I feel so threatened?" It hit him and his eyes widened in shock. An emotion he never had to feel before. He only invoked it from others.

Jealously.

* * *

**AWW!! Poor Dwaccy-poo!! Btw, Jurassic Park 4 is supposed to come out in either 2008 or 2009. I have no clue what's gonna happen, however someone ALWAYS get's eaten so..yeah. That's why I put that. **

**What do you guys think of Christopher? Look up '21 Jump Street Johnny Depp' on google images! That's what Christopher looks like! Heehee, if there was no Dracula, I'd make him be Lauren's love interest, but alas, there is Dracula. But what do you guys think? Should it become a triangle? Just friends? Dracula kills him and then Lauren really hates him? You're the reader, _you_ tell me what you want!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	8. The Beginnings of A Triangle

**Huzzah! Another update! My muse is having a field day... interesting.. lol. Anyway, this chapter is pure Dracula and Lauren confrontation! Bask in their glory of utter hotness..MUAHAHAHA!! **

**I'm totally kidding... :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have no new reviewers. Which is depressing because all of my loyal reviewers are all close friends...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The Beginnings of A Triangle**

* * *

Humming, Lauren unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment, feeling happier and surprisingly giddier, than she had felt in a long time. After they had finished their ice cream, Christopher and Lauren took a walk around the shopping center that surrounded the area, and sat down at a bench to talk and get to know each other better. 

Christopher was twenty-seven years old, an only child, loved cats, and hated wild roller coasters. (To Lauren's dismay) But all in all, Lauren and Christopher had gotten along very well. Lauren could already feel herself becoming attracted to him, and he must have with her because he had asked her out for a date the following afternoon. On her way home, Lauren had called Emma to fill her in on what had happened, and Emma had practically shrieked in her ear how happy she was. Lauren's ear was still sore.

Dropping her purse on the table, she headed to her room with butterflies threatening to burst from her skin. Opening the door, she stopped short. "Oh come on!" she thought angrily. "Is there no escaping him? It's like a freakin moth to a flame the way I somehow always end up confronting him! Alone!" Narrowing her eyes she stared hard at the powerful figure splayed lazily and quite comfortably on her bed. "You seriously need to get a life, Dracula. One that doesn't involve mine!"

Dracula shot her a grim smile. "Believe me Lauren, there is a life I would like more than anything else in this world to _get_ besides yours." Lauren raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oh. No one of consequence to you my dear." Dracula smiled and sat up on her bed. "You know, your room is very.. comfortable and soothing. I rather like it." Lauren snorted. "Uh.. Thank you? Now. Why are you here this time? Come to try and suck my blood again?" Standing up Dracula gazed long and hard at her, letting his eyes glow with power. "Now Lauren, was that a very nice thing to say? Is it not at all possible for you to have kind words for me?"

Lauren opened her mouth to respond with some disrespectful retort, but stopped. "Damn it!" she thought. "I have to make him think I like him!" Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and gave Dracula a weak smile. "You're right Dracula. That wasn't nice. But what was nice was what we shared…earlier…" Lauren swallowed. Surprisingly, this wasn't that hard to do. Odd.

Dracula darkly smirked. "Oh, I would say it was more than nice Lauren. But perhaps with some… persuasion… I can just show you rather than tell you." Grinning, Lauren played her part by responding with, "Mmmm… Maybe I do need reminding Dracula. You wouldn't mind refreshing my memory would you?"

The couple was now only inches apart. Dracula could hear Lauren's heartbeat quicken as she seduced him. A part of him was becoming aroused by it. It would have fully worked had he not known the truth. "It would be a pleasure, my dear…" Inching his lips towards hers, he placed his lips on hers, and guided his hand behind her back, bringing her that much closer to his body. Lauren placed one hand around his neck and whimpered against his mouth-half fake, half real.

Dracula snaked his other pale hand around her waist and let it rest on her thigh. He softly groaned from the intimate interaction, but forced his mind to remain alert to what her other hand was up to. It was not on his body. He felt her heart rate quicken again, and her body tensed. Time to act. Pushing her away, he snarled as a silver stake just barely missed slicing off a very.. sensitive and important organ of his, or any male for that matter. Hissing as he got a safe distance from the stake, he glared at Lauren with all the malice he could muster. Which was quite a bit actually.

Lauren blinked as she realized what happened. "Wha? What happened! How did you know that I was-"

"Pretending? Quite simply my dear," Dracula hissed. "As believable as your seduction was, you tensed right before you struck at me, your heartbeat gained speed, and I also happened to see you out tonight!" Lauren stopped. What did the fact that she had been out have to do with anything? Oh no.. He saw..

"You saw me with Christopher?" Lauren asked quietly.

"YES!" Dracula roared. "I saw you with _Christopher_!! If you had seduced me for the sole purpose of just trying to murder me, that's fine! But you tried to play innocent with me like there was no other man! That is what I cannot stand!" Lauren was speechless. Why did he care? What, had no woman he ever seduced ever have another man in the picture before? Probably not, or they dropped him to have Dracula.

"Excuse me Dracula, for actually liking a guy that didn't try to kill me, seduce me, then try to kill me again! Another thing, how do you know that I'm not just friends with him? It's not unheard of to talk with someone of the opposite sex with no thoughts of attraction in mind!"

"You are attracted to him," Dracula replied coldly, his eyes a deadly shade of icy blue and the room seemed to have dropped a dozen degrees despite the summer heat. "And he is attracted to you. You are planning to meet him tomorrow." The angry demon hunter stepped forward and boldly challenged, "What's the matter Dracula? Upset because you've finally found a woman that doesn't want you? That has no feelings for you except hatred? Well get used to it!"

"You are stepping on very thin ice Lauren," he warned dangerously. He didn't even realize that her fiery defiance when he was _this_ close to killing something was arousing, and anger made her even more attractive then she already was in his eyes. "Christopher is ten times the man you could ever be Dracula!" she shouted back, paying no heed to his warning. She would not stand down!

Dracula's lips scrunched in fury and his entire body tensed. This could not be happening! No woman ever chose another man over him! Never! "What could some mere mortal man have that I do not?!" Lauren smirked. "You opened the wrong can of worms Dracula! Christopher is kind, sweet, and oh yeah, has a HEARTBEAT!"

Dracula snapped. He reacted so fast that Lauren didn't even see it coming. His hand, claws and all, collided with the side of her face, sending Lauren flying before smashing her ribs against her dresser with a sickening _smack_. Lauren cried out with pain, and against her will, tears stung at her eyes, threatening to break free and fall at the feet of Count Vladislaus Dracula. Blood soaked through her shirt by her ribs, and poured freely from the left side of her face from right below her eye to her chin.

Lauren shook as she fought to hold back her tears, but could not fight them all off. _Traitors_, she thought. "Lauren," Dracula started, his voice quiet and filled with guilt. He did not mean to lash out like that. "S-stay away from me," she stuttered. She tried to lift herself up to find a gun, a stake, anything to defend herself with, but collapsed to the ground with another hiss of pain. Another tear betrayed her and slid down her cheek, mixing with her blood. Dracula took another step forward. "Please, I should not have lost my temper. Let me heal you."

"N-no. Stay back," she warned weakly. "I can take c-care of myself. I don't need any help from you!"

"Yes you do," Dracula corrected. "Your ribs are bruised and bleeding, as is your face." Oh God he had shredded her angelic but at the same time teasing and taunting face! "If you are taken to a mortal doctor, you will not doubt have to wear countless bandages, not to mention you will have scars."

"I don't w-want you to touch me!" Lauren hissed as he came closer. He sighed wearily as she scooted away from him. She would rather be in pain and have scarring for the rest of her life than have him touch her for a few short minutes. "You are like a wounded lioness or a tigress. You are so defensive while injured. Even when help is offered to you, but you do not realize it."

"You can't help me!" she cried angrily. "All you've done is hurt me! Why me? WHY! I did nothing to you! All I did was sing at that stupid club! That's it! But what do I get? The King of the Vampires after me!" Dracula stood quietly as she shouted at him. He just gazed at her, and kneeled down to her eye level.

"Why, I ask you, why me?" Lauren demanded. "Why? There's plenty of woman that would kill to have you just look at them with lust, yet you continue to plague me! Why?"

Looking her in the eye, he softly answered her. "Because you intrigue me. You are innocent, yet use that as a mask for obvious pain that you hide behind your eyes." He put a hand up to keep her from interrupting. "Do not deny it Lauren, you'll only be lying to yourself. Secondly, besides your beauty, you fascinate me because you can be so aggressive, but you are also gentle. I want to know what is like to be cherished by you. That is why I do not give up and I continue to pursue you. It is also why I did not like seeing you with that boy that seeks your company."

"You were jealous," Lauren replied solemnly, not a question, a statement.

"I was not. I was.. angered that someone else was able to see another side of you, especially the side that I am curious to see." Lauren winced; her cheek and ribs were pulsating painfully. "But Christopher isn't a boy Dracula, he's two years older than me!" His eyes narrowed. "He has done nothing in my eyes to deserve the title 'man.'" Softening his eyes as Lauren winced again and tried to shift her weight to avoid some pain, he reached out a hand and placed it over hers.

"Let me heal you," he pressed. "I do not want to leave you in this condition. Especially since it was my temper that did this to you. And you know very well that I will not leave until I'm satisfied." Lauren heaved a reluctant sigh and gave in, turning her face away from his pleading gaze. Taking this as the only acknowledgement of surrender he'd get, he crawled over beside her and gently placed his hand on her uninjured cheek to make her face him, and brought his lips to the bloodied side of her face.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. This is how I have to heal you. Be still please, and do try to relax. This won't hurt," he explained in her mind.

Bringing his tongue out to meet her torn skin, he tenderly licked up the blood and closed his eyes as he did so to heighten the warming delights of her blood's taste. Once her cheek was cleansed of all her blood, her softly kissed the jagged scrape from his claws, and it closed up immediately as if it had never been there. Slowly bringing her to him, he noticed that her eyes were closed, and she was breathing in and out to keep herself calm. Her heart had steadied a bit, but it was still beating quickly. Lightly fingering her ribs, he heard her gasp in pain and withdrew his hand.

"I think I have to lift up your shirt to get a look at your ribs Lauren," Dracula mused slowly, watching her for her reaction. Opening her eyes in horror, she exclaimed, "WHAT!? No way! You'd like that wouldn't you Mr. Can't Keep His Hands to Himself!" No sooner after she shouted that, she groaned from the pain again. Realizing the full meaning of the words, he grinned. "I almost forgot the full privileges of what lifting your shirt up would entail."

Lauren scowled at him darkly. "I'll just go to the doctor. There's no way in hell I'm letting you lift up my shirt."

"No, you will not see a doctor. I promise, I will only heal your ribs, I won't touch you in any way that would make you uncomfortable. Besides, a doctor would have you take off your shirt as well."

"Yeah, but I could either have a female doctor treat it, or if a male doctor did, he wouldn't be undressing me with his eyes!"

"How would you know? I'm sure many a doctor has seen pretty girls he finds attractive, but says nothing of course."

"EWW! Dracula you disgust me! AUGH! I will never, ever go to a doctor without thinking about that thanks to you!" Lauren shouted, utterly repulsed. Dracula chuckled. "Forgive me, but I have opened your eyes to that idea at least. And I will be in your thoughts."

Lauren groaned. "Fine. Go ahead."

Smirking, Dracula placed his hands under the bottom of her shirt, and carefully tugged it upward to slide over her head. Tossing it aside, he let his eyes feast on the partial nude beauty before him. Her stomach was mostly toned, and her breasts spilled generously against her pure white bra, pure, like her. Her skin was surprisingly pale for a mortal, and would have been flawless except for a few faint scars on her sides from years of demon hunting, and the gash on her ribs that was seeping with blood thanks to him.

"May I?" he inquired.

Wrinkling her nose, Lauren nodded. Dracula bent down and licked her side up and down, causing Lauren to shudder despite her fight not to. Grinning, he continued, but his eyes were directed upwards to the sight of her face and the emotions crossing it. Her eyes were closed again, she was biting her lip, and her cheeks were colored in a red flush that revealed her embarrassment. Using this opportunity for some low-key seduction masked as healing, he suckled on her skin surrounding her ribs, and breathed a low groan. He quickly healed the gash, and continued to suck upon her skin until the bruise disappeared from under her skin as well.

Sucking in her breath, Lauren moaned as Dracula continued his administrations. It was not until he ran his hands up her sides to caress her breasts did she snap out of it. "HEY! Cut it out! You said no seduction, Dracula!" she shouted and pushed him away. Toppling over, Dracula stood up and dusted himself off. "Forgive me, I forgot myself for a moment." Lauren said nothing but continued to watch him cautiously. Her heart was hammering away in her chest. And it was because of the invigorating fire he had started up. Again. Clearing his throat, he got her to look him in the eye.

"I know that we got off to a bad start with one another, but perhaps we could start again? I grow tired of always waging war against the world. Do you think it would be possible for the next time our paths cross, you do not attempt to kill me?"

"I-" Lauren was stumped. She had not seen this coming. "I'll think about it. But if anything happens to Christopher-"

"I will do nothing to him," Dracula promised, but his eyes darkened at the name. "This doesn't change much Dracula. I'll think about what you've asked, but I _**will**_ be going on my date tomorrow, and if you do anything, _anything_ at all to jeopardize it, I will hunt you with a passion until my dying day! Got it?"

"I understand perfectly," he replied stiffly, but a touch of amusement shone in his eyes. "Though, I'd like to say one thing before I depart."

"I'm listening."

"I know that you do not wish to have anything to do with me, but know that despite our differences, I will fight for you. And I will fight with every skill I know of. This is the beginning, and may the best man win." Taking one last glance at her half naked form, he smirked slyly and dematerialized. Breathing heavily, Lauren collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She really needed to sleep. Realizing something, she looked down to see that she had never put a shirt on. Dracula had been privileged with seeing part of her front with out her knowledge. Damn it!

Sighing angrily, she put on some pajamas and quietly lay down in her bed. Dracula had seemed.. tender and almost gentle.. Up until he started seducing her that is. But as much as she tried to deny it, she had liked it. Not that she'd ever admit to it, but it had felt really good. His touch was intoxicating, and did so quickly. It was darkly exciting, delicious, and risky to have a vampire so close to you, but she was slowly becoming addicted to it. It enticed her, her a demon hunter! Willing herself to fall sleep, she brushed those thoughts aside; Dracula was far too complicated to think about when one was trying to rest. Thinking of Christopher, she smiled easily and slid into a silent slumber.

* * *

**Hoohoo..Drac's not gonna let her go to some 'boy' without a fight! hehehe!! Who's excited for the next chapter? -cricket chirps- O.O !!! Well -I- am!! What will happen? Will Lauren see Drac's sensitive and caring side again? Or will he go back to hard, cold seducing?? Find out at the next update!!**

**Dracula: You ARE truly starving for some new reviewers to like your story aren't you?**

**Forever: So what if I am? I don't write for money. Just for fun/pleasure and the only way I know that I'm doing a good job is by lots and lots of reviews!**

**Dracula: You are pathetic and without help. -shakes head sadly-**

**Forever: I am not! _Shall I sick WereVan Helsing on you again?!_**

**Dracula: NO!!! - transforms into hell beast form and flies away-**

**Forever: -evil laughter- ****Anyway, all comments, suggestions, critics are welcome, just no flames please. :D**


	9. A Date and a Destiny

**Nothing to report except that I found a hysterical Captain Jack video on photobucket. The song fits Dracula too. It's called Sex Bomb. -cracks up- Somebody should make a Drac vid to it!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the stuff in the story that is OC-ish.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**A Date and a Destiny**

* * *

By the following afternoon, Lauren could still hear Dracula's words echo in her mind. "He wants to start over?" she thought, unconvinced. "Yeah right. He just wants to have an easier time of getting into my pants!"

Brushing her hair so that it was half up, half down, she held her blonde locks in place on her head with a brown hair clip. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she widened her eyes. From a sideways view, the hairclip reminded her of Dracula. There was no escaping him! Even when he wasn't there! Grumbling angrily, she tore the clip from her hair and used an elastic band to hold her hair instead. Once her makeup was applied, she stood back to see how she looked.

Her normally wavy blonde hair had been straightened, her ears held small silver hoops, and for good measure, she also wore a silver crucifix around her neck. Lauren was wearing a light blue tank top that was cut to give just a small peak of her cleavage, dark denim jeans that were slightly belled at the bottom, and she had her gray and pink slip-ons again. All in all, she was satisfied with her appearance.

Grabbing her purse, she locked the door behind her, and excitedly strode to her Vespa. She and Christopher were going to go to lunch, followed by a movie, and maybe just maybe a walk afterwards. Seeing that Christopher was not only a really nice _and _cute guy, (which was really rare these days) he also was a way to escape Dracula. In her eyes, Christopher was her new destiny, sent to keep her from being swayed by Dracula's seduction. Thank God, because she was having difficulty doing so. Everything happened for a reason right?

Starting the engine to her Vespa up ,she rode to the restaurant Christopher had suggested they eat at. She inwardly grinned. Christopher really was sweet. His lips weren't too bad to look at either. "I wonder if he's a good kisser?" she wondered. Lately the only man that had kissed her was Dracula, so it would be nice to experience a kiss from another.

Navigating about the streets of L.A., she mentally went over the directions to the restaurant. _Turn right here. When I get to that corner go left, now just go straight._ Pulling into the parking lot, she saw that his green van was already there. She parked alongside it and went in. Entering the restaurant, she closed her eyes in pleasure as she was met with a cold rush of air conditioning. Spotting Christopher, she walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey!" she said with a smile.

"Hey! Glad you could make it," Christopher replied with a grin. "Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No," Lauren admitted. "Have you?"

"Yeah. They have good chicken."

"Really? I'll take a look." Taking a menu, she scanned the meals offered with interest. After a few minutes of discussion, a waitress came and took their order. Once she left, Christopher started conversation.

"So," he said. "Tell me about yourself."

(Transition)

Dracula, with his arms folded tensely behind his back, paced in front of his coffin with anger and unease bubbling fiercely within his body. With every click of his boots on the cold marble floor, his fury heightened. With every step, Lauren was with_ that boy_ doing who knows what! That insolent boy, thinking he could win her! She was _his_ triumph! No one touched what was his! _No one!_

Lengthening his claws, Dracula released some of his bottled rage by digging his claws into the wall, causing chunks of it to fall as dust. He had to possess Lauren in his favor, but how? He was beginning to realize that cold seduction would not work on her. If anything, it only angered her. "How peculiar," he mused. She had also said that her _suitor_ was kind and sweet. Well,_ he_ could be kind and sweet too! And if that's how he had to win her, then so be it! He hadn't lost a woman yet, and he would not start now! Especially not to that ignorant fool that sought Lauren's attentions as well! If there was anything Dracula despised, it was losing. Especially to an unworthy opponent!

Pacing again, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought of how he could appeal to Lauren. He would have to start very soon. The boy whom Dracula could hardly compliment as being called competition, already had a head start. So he would have to act fast. But what would be the right way to approach her? She would be wary of him, despite his act of a truce. How should he do it? Should he go to her apartment and wait for her to return? If she brought that boy in with her, he'd kill him.

Making up his mind to wait for Lauren in her apartment, Dracula relaxed slightly. He would keep her guessing. He'd make her see that he was not entirely a monster, that to be with him was far better than being with any mortal!

(Transition)

The man laughed. "I can't believe that you could have ever sang that badly to the point where your bird screeched!" Christopher snorted.

"It's not that funny!" Lauren insisted defensively. "I sang the song pretty well, it was just the last high notes I couldn't get! I can sing, but I'm no soprano!" Christopher went on chuckling. "I'm sorry, but it _is_ kinda funny Lauren." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Ok, well what say you to talking about something else?"

"Hmmm… Did you like the movie?" Lauren grinned. "Yeah, it was funny. You?"

"Of course! I live for Jim Carrey!" Christopher proclaimed vigorously. Lauren smiled. She had figured as much. Actually, as the afternoon gave into night, she had discovered a few things about Christopher Brookes. One obviously was that he was a huge fan of Jim Carrey. Another thing was that he was pretty predictable. Which in the case of Lauren's unpredictable demon-fighting life, was a good thing. Not as interesting, but he could definitely balance her life-style a bit if she was lucky.

The two walked to where Lauren's Vespa and Christopher's van were parked. Crickets could be heard despite the roar of cars racing in all directions at all hours of the day. It was the Night Music of L.A. And to make it better, Christopher tentatively slid his hand into Lauren's, who in turn clasped his hand in acceptance as they walked. The journey to their vehicles went by too fast, but once they got there and released each other's hand, they awkwardly faced each other trying to decide what to do next. It was Christopher who broke the silence.

"I had a great time tonight Lauren," he began with a shy smile. "Yeah, so did I."

"I, uh… was wondering if maybe.. if maybe you'd want to go out again.. on Saturday? For dinner? I could pick you up if you wanted." Lauren smiled and a blush colored her cheeks. "I'd love to Christopher. Thanks."

"Great! I, uh.. I'll pick you up at eight?"

_Predictable,_ Lauren's mind sighed. _Saturday night dinner at 8:00pm. _"Yeah, that'd be great! I guess I'll see you then." Sliding onto the seat of her Vespa, Lauren went to put the key in the ignition. "Uh Lauren, wait a second." Lauren turned her head, still seated on her Vespa, when a pair of soft, masculine lips met her own. She almost jumped in surprise, but responded eagerly and gently placed a hand on his cheek while the other hand held her up on the handle of her Vespa. Christopher pulled away quickly, watching her reaction. He had kissed her. It hadn't been a very passionate kiss. It had been short and sweet, but a good kiss nonetheless. Lauren smiled and her cheeks were red, as were Christopher's ears, she noticed with a giggle.

"I'll.. See you Saturday," Lauren replied with a giddy smile. "Uh… Yeah! See you then!" Kicking the Vespa into gear, Lauren drove to her apartment, feeling Christopher's lips on hers.

(Transition)

Two vampires stood in the alley behind the theatre, unnoticed by all. They had watched Lauren return the kiss Christopher gave her with smug satisfaction. "You see, Richard? I knew the Count hadn't truly won Lauren DiCamillo over yet! He lied. He was wrong. He loses his touch more so every day! The time to act is now!"

"But, he is the Ruler of us all, he earned that title!"

"Pah! He did not_ earn_ that title! He kisses up to the Ruler of us all, Lucifer! Dracula has ruled over vampires since 1462! For six centuries he's strutted about, ordering demons around because he's the so-called Son of the Devil! He's ruled Europe for centuries, and now he has made his way over to America! We must not let him control us here! I will not stand for it!" Alan Barlow, the New Orleans vampire hissed angrily.

"Perhaps she only kissed the mortal so he wouldn't feel bad. It was not a very long kiss, she could still be seduced by the Count," Richard defended. He did not want Dracula controlling the entire Vampyric Network, but he was still too cowardly to actually rebel against him, unlike Alan.

"No, she feels no ties to him. She will no doubt continue to hunt Dracula, which will lead to our destruction. American Demons have had places in the Land of the Free since the beginning of time! Who do you think fueled the Civil War for so long? Pixies? Lauren DiCamillo has already brought in her sister for help, we have to dispose of them both!"

"But Dracula specifically ordered for no one to harm Lauren, if he finds out before we destroy him, he will kill us without a second thought!" Richard exclaimed fearfully. "On the topic of killing Dracula, if we kill him, won't we die too?"

"No. It will only apply to vampires that Dracula himself turned. And he did not turn us. It will only affect the vampires in Europe, and not even all of them! Dracula has cut down on the quantity of new vampires he creates since Lucifer brought him back for the second time."

"But how can Dracula be killed? We don't have that kind of power do we?" Richard inquired.

"The Count can be killed the same way he was killed last time, by werewolf venom, but not werewolf venom alone. It is my belief that injecting a large amount of werewolf venom into him at once, followed by all of the American vampires in our coven attacking him, we'll be able to rip him apart before he can even think about healing himself," Alan maliciously replied with a smirk to match.

"You really think we can pull it off?"

"But of course we Richard! We have strength in numbers here, what does Dracula have? Nothing! It is not our destiny to be ruled by some aged, European, aristocratic imbecile! He was very foolish to come here. But I suppose boredom can make even the strongest and oldest stupid. We will report this to the other vampires then make a plan."

Transforming into their hell beast forms, the duo flew for the _Hellfire Resort_ with thoughts and plans of murder in their undead hearts.

(Transition)

Striding into her apartment with a happy spring in her step, Lauren didn't even turn in his direction when she went into the kitchen and nonchalantly called, "Hi Dracula."

Stepping from the shadows and coming up behind her, Dracula smirked. "Good evening, Mademoiselle."

"I take it you're here to find out if I agree to a truce or not?"

"I am yes, but either way, I wanted to see you," he responded with a grin.

"Really? How sweet," Lauren replied dryly. "Yes, well, I thought that after my previous… error I would ensure that you were fully healed. Besides, who would not want to see a beautiful flower such as yourself?" Dracula purred and hungrily eyed her.

"I don't know, but I do know that you're trying to seduce me again and that it won't work because I have another date with Christopher to look forward to." Dracula dropped his lustful look and clenched his fists in an attempt to control his temper. "Oh? It went well then?" he irritably forced himself to ask without snarling.

"Actually yes, thank you for asking," Lauren answered with a cunning smile. Watching Dracula blow a fuse was so much fun! She probably should stay out of his reach though, so she wouldn't have to feel a repeat of yesterday. Walking to a cabinet in the kitchen, she pulled out a potion vial that was a light gray, and tucked it along with the small piece of paper wrapped around it in her pocket.

Saying nothing in response due to the hot anger boiling rich in his veins, Dracula watched Lauren bend over to open a cabinet door. He could not help but scan his starving eyes over her body. Very little of her flesh showed, but he severely wanted to change that. Deciding that silence would not get him anywhere, he tried again to start conversation. "Are you going to agree to a truce, and have us start again, not as enemies?"

Standing up to face Dracula, she casually brought the potion and the spell out of her pocket and looked him in the eye. "I'm still deciding. But this will help my decision." Throwing the potion at Dracula's feet, it shattered as it hit him, and Lauren quickly recited the spell she had composed this morning.

_Time passing_

_Changes all._

_Life renews_

_In creation's calls._

_Nothing is immune_

_Not even bone._

_So take this demon_

_And turn him to stone!_

Dracula staggered back and glowed a light gray for a moment, but with a hiss and a clawed swipe at the light surrounding him, he looked Lauren in the eye with an expression that was a cross between annoyance and amusement.

"Did I not already express to you that potions nor a clever rhyme would kill me?" Dracula asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you did, but that potion and spell wasn't supposed to kill you. It was supposed to-"

"Turn me to stone?" Dracula finished with a very amused smirk. "That or turn you into a rock. Either one," Lauren added nervously. "I think I might be ready to agree to that truce now." Dracula burst into genuine laughter. "You were trying to turn me into a _rock_?" he asked in between laughs.

"It's not funny! And yes, I was. It worked with my cousin once. Only she turned the demon into a flower. See, since you're immortal, I figured turning you into something else immortal would have worked. But I was wrong apparently. Even the strongest of spells to just shift your appearance or being won't work!"

Dracula howled in laughter and grabbed a chair to sit down in while he laughed. "I can't believe this! Many people have made an attempt on my life, but _**you**_ Lauren DiCamillo, are the most creative out of them all! Never has someone tried changing me into something else as a means to defeat me! They only thought of ways to try and murder me! Never anything else! Let alone transfiguring me into a _rock_!"

Lauren scowled and put her hands on her hips angrily. "Ok, it is NOT that funny! It should have worked! I wasn't trying to kill you, just transfigure you into something else immortal! You'd still live forever! But even that didn't work! You're impossible!"

Ceasing to only chuckling, Dracula responded with an entertained glint in his eyes. "Ah, but I am a very stubborn man Lauren, as you seem to insist on learning the hard way."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Ok, point well taken. Now can you please go so I can hit my head against the wall in peace because my greatest idea to be rid of you failed?"

Dracula chuckled again. "Please do not harm yourself for my sake Lauren, it really was a very creative means of disposing of me. I never would have seen it coming. You can congratulate yourself in the knowledge that you surprised Count Vladislaus Draguila. That is something few have ever accomplished."

"Hurrah for me!" Lauren responded with fake enthusiasm. "But I still have to be rid of you Dracula!"

"Oh, but must you be rid of me at all? I am liking your company more and more," he responded slyly.

"Yeah, well, tell that to my pride. I don't want to see you. So if you would please go away!"

Dracula sighed. "Very well. I suppose I can honor your wish and finish this conversation another time." Lauren looked at him with great surprise etched in every feature of her face. "You're actually going to leave because I asked you to?" Taking note of her surprise and deciding to use it as a means of gaining her trust, he nodded. "Yes, but I will not leave you for long. After this, I am more curious then ever to know more about you and how you think."

"Oh goody. There's somethin' to look forward to. But also… Well.. Thanks I guess, for leaving when I ask you to," Lauren said feeling rather taken aback and awkward.

"You are welcome. Now unless you have changed your mind, I must be leaving." Seeing that Lauren made no move to stop him, he quickly added, "Until we meet again my dear," and materialized from Lauren's apartment.

Shaking her head, Lauren went to pour herself some juice to calm her. "Dracula said **I** surprised **him**? Well **he** surprises **me**!"

* * *

**Yeah, well, Drac surprises all. So how was that? Teehee, I was looking forward to writing the whole transfiguring him into a rock thing for ages!!!!**

**Do me a favor and make the authoress very happy by pressing the tiny button over there. That's it! You can do it!! It won't bite!! That's Dracula's job!! **

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	10. Trouble Comes in All Forms

**Hi, I'm going to Maui on Friday with my family. I'll be gone until the next Friday after this one. I'll try to update as much as I can this week because you won't get any while I'm there. I think I'm going to go insane with not being able to post...I'm not a big beach person...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10:**

**Trouble Comes in All Forms**

* * *

Two days had past since Lauren had tried to transfigure Dracula into stone. Her date with Christopher was in three and a half hours. But Lauren was only partially looking forward to it for one main reason-When she came back from the date, Dracula would most likely be in her apartment waiting for her. But she couldn't stay in her apartment all the time, and she only had two weeks until she had to go back to work at the _Cloud Nine_! 

Lauren had three options. She could just go out to dinner with Christopher as planned, and risk another encounter with Dracula. After all, she did have one more idea that she wanted to try out to defeat him. Or, Lauren could just have Christopher come over and have dinner in at her apartment. But that could send the wrong signal such as wanting more with him then she did. Her third option was to just cancel. But Lauren did not want to do that because that would be a bonus point for the Lord of the Bats and she did not want to give up her social life just for him.

Lauren had already talked to Emma, and she told her sister to just go, and Emma could stay in Lauren's apartment if she wanted. But Lauren couldn't ask her to do that. And David probably wouldn't be happy either. No, Lauren would just go and risk an encounter with Dracula. Sighing, she undid her hair and went to take a hot shower.

(Transition)

Dracula had just awakened from his sleep, and was taking a refreshing walk around the _Resort. _He knew that Lauren would be going on her date with _that boy_, and that would be Dracula's cue to enter her unoccupied apartment. She would no doubt be expecting him when she returned, but that was part of his plan. Lauren was the type of woman who would gradually warm up to you if you did little things, such as obeying what she asked of you. Their last conversation from two days ago proved that. He would gain her trust by always being there, forcing her to get used to his presence. After that, he could delve deeper in the seduction category.

Striding aimlessly into the 'lobby' of sorts in the _Hellfire Resort_, he was stopped by three demonesses that could be the reincarnations of his past three brides. Even their hairstyles were similar. There were two Succubae, and a Shapeshifter. The two Succubae were a red head and a brunette, and the Shapeshifter was a blonde.

"Count!" the red headed Succubae called. Dracula inwardly cringed. Just what he needed, three clingy, scantily dressed, and sex-wanting women distracting him when he was trying to seduce someone else. The deadly trio caught up with him. "Hello ladies," Dracula said politely.

"We wanted to say hello and make sure that the Vampire King was... comfortable here," the brunette Succubae drawled seductively, and looked Dracula in the eye while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yesss," the blonde Shapeshifter added, and rolled her shoulders back a bit to make her breasts pop out. "After all, you are such an _important_ and _powerful_ man, it's our duty to see to your every _need_." Dracula could not help but smirk. These demonic women were very beautiful and what they wanted was obvious. Normally, he'd jump at the chance for some indulgence in the pleasures they offered, but he had to keep his focus on Lauren. Any side women would tire him and make it all the harder to lure Lauren in.

"How very kind," he answered with a grin. "Might I know the names of you three charming ladies?" The demonesses giggled. "I'm Katrina," the red headed Succubae replied seductively. "I am Gianna," the brunette Succubae answered with a cunning smile aimed directly at Dracula. "And I," the blonde Shapeshifter added with a curl of her lips. "Am Kali." Dracula nodded with another smirk of his own and said, "Thank you ladies for your introductions, but I am afraid that I am currently trying to seduce someone else. Perhaps another time we could… indulge in each other."

The women all glanced at each other with the look of a cat. "Oh we know, everyone knows that you're after Lauren DiCamillo," Katrina answered. "But if you wanted to, you could always practice on us if you wished to Count," Kali added, her smirk never fading.

The demon within Dracula purred, how could he turn these three down? They were beautiful, seductive, and best of all, they were willing. Lauren would not find out, in fact she wouldn't care! But it would push her away. She wouldn't want him if he slept with other women, of that he was certain. And strange enough, it bothered him. He didn't like the idea of her outright despising him again. But these women were no doubt very experienced at sex, whereas Lauren was not. Or so he guessed. Yet again though, he felt odd that he was rejecting what could be some very heated sex, but did not mind. He pictured Lauren's face and felt mildly confused.

"I appreciate your offer, but I must focus on luring Lauren to me," Dracula finally answered. "Once I have secured her, then perhaps we can… celebrate." The she-demons looked disappointed, but immediately regained their sex-appealing grins. "We'll be waiting!" they answered in unison and walked away, but not without adding a taunting sway in their hips as they did so.

Dracula shook his head as he watched the women leave. Something was wrong with him! While had did not have a care in the world for those three demonesses themselves, what they could have done for him left his inner demon screaming in protest, as was a small part of the man in him as well. The only excuse he could think of was that he did not want any distractions. Shaking his head in annoyance at his own confusion, he decided to prepare himself for another meeting with Lauren.

(Transition)

Katrina, Gianna, and Kali strode over to another vampire that was waiting behind a corner. "Did he give in to any of you?"

"No!" Katrina hissed furiously. Men could never resist a Succubus! "He chose to keep his 'focus' on that DiCamillo bitch!" Gianna snarled, her eyes becoming a cat-like yellow. "Well perhaps you didn't entice him enough!" the vampire snarled angrily. "It matters not if we 'enticed' him enough, Alan!" Kali hissed. "He is hotly lusting for that DiCamillo! He refuses to give up on her! We can't change that!"

"No," Alan mused, suddenly thoughtful. "We can't, but _you_ Kali, can."

"What?" Kali questioned incredulously. Alan smirked. "Think, you're a Shapeshifter Kali, use your imagination." Kali paused, but maliciously smiled with understanding. "Maybe I can change his interests a bit."

(Transition)

Wearing a white, summer halter dress that went to her knees, Lauren contently ate her dinner with Christopher. Christopher had been doing all the talking so far, which was fine by Lauren because she wasn't in a talking mood.

"You seem awfully quiet," Christopher commented after finishing a joke. "I'm just kinda tired," Lauren lied lamely. "And I've got a lot on my mind." That was the truth. "Oh. Like what?"

"It's nothing really, just family stuff."

"Well, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me," Christopher said with a reassuring smile. Lauren returned his smile. "Thanks, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good date tonight have I?"

"It's fine," Christopher insisted. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Yeah. You're great to put up with me."

"Who wouldn't want you around?" Christopher replied with a flirtatious grin. "After all, you're-" Lauren's phone rang. "Oh I'm sorry! Hold that thought Christopher!" Picking up her phone, she pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Lauren! It's Emma!"

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"Demons! In an alleyway by Zeke's Barbeque! I need back up!"

"Crap! I'm in the middle of a date Em!"

"I'm sorry, but I need help! Badly! I'm getting my ass handed to me!" Emma exclaimed before shouting to some demon and telekinetically sending him flying. "NOW LAUREN!" Lauren sighed. "All right, I'm on my way!" Flipping the phone shut, she turned to a curious Christopher. "Who was that?"

"My sister. I'm really sorry to bail, but she needs me right now." Christopher's eyes widened concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a family emergency. I have to go right now though!" she hurriedly explained. "Oh, well, you should go then. Your sister needs you," Christopher added quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go. It's fine."

"Thank you!" Lauren proclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek. "I promise to make it up to you! Next time I'll treat you to something!"

"Alright, alright. Now go!" Christopher urged. But now he had a light smile and his ears were bright red again. Racing to the door, Lauren jumped on her Vespa, placed her helmet on her head, started her engine, and raced for Zeke's Barbeque.

(Transition)

"Emma!" Lauren called as she dismounted her Vespa. "Over here!" Lauren raced to the alleyway, but ducked as a slab of a wall was hurled at her. "AHH!" she screamed and ducked. "Look out!" Emma cried. "Gee, thanks for the warning Sis." Standing up, Lauren crawled over to where Emma was taking cover behind an upside-down dumpster. "What kind of demons are we dealing with?"

"Three kinds! Vampires, Wendigos, _and_ Manticores!" Emma shouted and sent another pair of demons flying.

"Oh my!" Lauren responded on cue. "But since when do they all work together? Those three particular demons are among the most bloodthirsty, they don't like to share their prey!"

"They must have made a deal or something 'cause they're working together now!"

"Ok, on three, we go on the offense! Are you ready?" Lauren demanded.

"NO! I am NOT ready!!" Emma shouted fearfully. "Yes you are!" Lauren yelled and grabbed her sister as she counted, "One, two, THREE!" Jumping on top of the dumpster, Emma waved her hand and sent a group of vampires, Wendigos, and a Manticore flying against the wall. Lauren grabbed a rusty pole that had been by the dumpster. She rushed towards three vampires, and impaled them all with one lunge.

"Look! Vampire-ka bob!" Lauren playfully commented as they burst into dust, screaming. "This isn't the time for jokes Lauren!" Emma shouted as she sent more demons flying. "They keep on coming!"

"I know!" she shouted back as she swung the pole like a bat at a snarling Manticore. Removing the stake she had hidden under her skirt on her upper thigh, she thrusted it into a Manticore's heart. He howled and burst in an explosion of blood, spraying Lauren's white dress. "Damn it! That's gonna stain!" Lauren angrily shouted. "Do you have any idea how expensive it is to replace clothes when you demons stain them?!" Lauren asked a Wendigo before plunging the stake into it, ripping it upwards to carve out its ice-cube of a heart.

The two sisters backed up and were back to back, wearily eying the circling demons. The demons wanted to kill, and they would kill the two witches as ordered. "Got any potions on you? Lauren asked. "No," Emma admitted. "And all my stakes are gone because a Wendigo grabbed them from me! Do you?"

"I have this stake," Lauren replied and indicated the bloody instrument in her hand. "Wait! I have one potion that I was planning to try on Dracula!"

"Well get it!" Emma exclaimed and sent another vampire flying into a pile of broken glass. Reaching under her skirt again, Lauren pulled out a small pouch filled with potion vials and a packet of matches. Lighting one, she threw it at one vampire, and hurled a vial at it. The vampire screamed in ear-splitting agony, and the flames caught the vampire and Manticore next to him. The three screeched before exploding to nothingness, and the remaining demon and demonesses paused in fear. What type of witchy potion was this?

"All right it worked!" Lauren shouted in triumph. Handing some matches and vials to Emma, they did the same to every demon, except one vampire that dematerialized to who-knows-where. The DiCamillo sisters panted but smiled weakly at each other. "What- was- in- that potion?" Emma asked, out of breath. "No potion," Lauren replied, equally out of breath. "It was pure werewolf venom. The fire gave it a more deadly reaction to the demons, like I had hoped," she finished with a grin. "Nice," Emma replied incredulously. "But how'd you get werewolf venom?"

"Madam Ava."

"Ah."

"Em, you're bleeding!" Lauren pointed out and picked up Emma's arm. "Oh, so I am! It must have happened before you came and this Wendigo knocked me over."

"It didn't scratch or bite you?" Lauren asked seriously. "No, I hit my arm on the wall when it struck me."

"Ok, if you're sure. Well, I'll get a healing herb on it and then we can go home." Walking to her Vespa, Lauren picked up her purse and grabbed a dark green leaf from the bottom. When she returned to Emma, she was on her cell talking to David. "I'm fine David, really. I just got a scrape when a Wendigo knocked me over. What's a Wendigo again? Um.. It's sorta like a werewolf.. but it's not.. Uh… Lauren! How would you describe a Wendigo?"

"Tell David it's a cross between a werewolf and Rob Zombie," Lauren replied with a grin. "Lauren says it's like a cross between a werewolf and Rob Zombie. Uh huh, ok. David says to tell you that you're very funny Lauren."

"Thank you! I do try!" Assuring David that she'd be home soon, and finished with an, 'I love you', Emma hung up and let Lauren place the herb on her wound. "OUCH!" Emma howled. "Could you at least _try_ and be gentle?"

"Sorry, some dirt got in the wound." Cleaning the wound, she ripped some of her already ruined dress and bandaged the cut that way. Silently heading to their vehicles, the sisters embraced, and departed for their homes. As they drove away, neither sister noticed the pair of angry eyes watching them, seething that they were still alive.

(Transition)

Walking about her apartment, Lauren washed her hands and completely ignored Dracula as he watched her in plain sight. "Is something the matter?" Dracula asked confused. What was the matter with her? She always had some sarcastic remark to say, so what was different about tonight? "Nothing that I want to talk to you about Dracula," Lauren replied icily. Narrowing his eyes, he gazed about her body, noting how dirty and ripped her dress was. She had been in a fight. But he did not know the details because she was blocking her mind from his own with every ounce of strength and magic she had. Following Lauren as she went into her room, he shut the door behind him.

Lauren turned to face him. "Get. Out," she warned. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now!" Ignoring her, he took her hand and softly asked, "What happened little singer? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," she stubbornly answered and refused to look him in the eye. "Yes you are," Dracula replied, and lifted her chin with his other hand. "What happened?"

"Your demon friends! That's what!" she hissed and tried to pull away. "What?" Dracula said, clearly stunned and had froze from shock. "Did I stutter? A few Vampire, Wendigo, and Manticore friends of yours attacked my sister!"

"That's not possible," Dracula responded quietly. "I warned them to leave you and your family alone."

"How thoughtful!" Lauren sneered. "But apparently they didn't listen to you! I could have lost my sister Dracula! But she doesn't mean anything to you does she?! You just care about yourself and your next lay!" Dracula stiffened. Despite his attempt to ignore her words, they hurt and angered him. "Do. Not. Judge me," He hissed and his eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled her close to him. "Everybody else does! I will not put up with it from you! Now, are you hurt?" he removed his hand from her chin and ran it down her body, searching for injury.

"No! And stop touching me! Let go of me!" she demanded angrily. Ignoring her once again, he lightly felt her body as if in a daze. His fingers finally traced a scar on her upper arm. It was five long cuts snaking up her upper arm. "They didn't do this to you."

"No, it's from an old battle, now let go!"

"I could heal it for you if you wish," he offered, trying to sincerely help her.

"NO! IT STAYS!" she shrieked and pulled away from him. Shocked, he let her go but continued to look her in the eye. "How did you get it?"

"It's not your business!"

"Yes it is! You were attacked by my 'friends' as you say, and seem to be unharmed by them, but you are indeed injured, and I don't want to see anything wrong with you!" That was the wrong thing to yell at Lauren. Her lips trembling, she shouted back, "What? You don't want to see me tarnished? Will you not want me now!?"

"No, that is not it," Dracula responded coolly. "I do not want to see you hurt. Now tell me what happened with my 'friends'." Angrily sighing, and too weak and tired to fight him, she told him everything. Once she was done, Dracula looked livid, and ready to rip something apart. "I am going to kill them," he hissed and his eyes turned a coal, pitiless black. "I'm not stopping you," Lauren replied and crossed her arms. Turning back to look at her, Dracula's temper cooled somewhat, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "But you know, Christopher wouldn't understand anything you just told me Lauren," he told her genuinely. "Mortals don't understand these predicaments."

"My sister found a mortal that understands!" Lauren hissed back. "She was lucky," he replied. Lauren opened her mouth to retort, but Dracula put up a hand. "I am not going to argue with you. I had hoped to have a pleasant evening with you, but it appears that I have to deal with some traitorous demons. I will see you some other time." Saying nothing more, Dracula dematerialized, leaving Lauren alone. "Wait Dracula! Get back here!" she cried. No response. She groaned. Why did Dracula care? She didn't need him protecting her! Why did she even bother confiding in him?

_Because he can actually be sincere and understanding sometimes._

"Go away Subconscious!"

_I'm just saying._

"Shoo! Go away!"

_Fine. Learn the hard way. _

Aching everywhere, Lauren stumbled to the tub and got a nice hot bath running. As she waited she couldn't help but think about how angry Dracula got when she told him what had happened. His reaction had actually been... kind of nice. She hated to admit it, but the fact that he was gong to beat the crap out of the surviving vampire for hurting her made her feel better. Even though it was Dracula of all people. Why should he care? She was just property to him wasn't she? So why was he so genuinely concerned about her?

What did it mean?

* * *

**Review!! Tell me what you think!! This chapter has some important factors in it, would anyone care to guess what, and why? heehee...-rubs hands together evilly- I know what's gonna happen next chapter!! MUAHAHAHA!!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	11. Of Movies and Vampires

**Aloha folks! Sadly, this is my last update before my trip, but once I'm back I will update and make it up to you! (Dang now I'm under pressure..lol) I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I did a good job!!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

**Of Movies and Vampires**

* * *

Dracula, fists clenched and eyes demonically alight, stormed down the halls of the _Hellfire Resort_. He just knew that Alan Barlow was behind this. He had to be! Alan was the only one in this demon-infested place that dared to challenge him, and so openly! This act of rebellion would not be tolerated! Dracula had never tolerated those who challenged him, and Alan would learn that Count Dracula was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Alan!" he roared. "Alan Barlow! Come to me _now_!" Alan materialized before Dracula and bowed his head. "You rang?"

"Yes!" Dracula hissed. "You sent demons to attack the DiCamillo sisters!" Alan looked surprised. "Why would I attack them? I don't have a death wish."

"Apparently you do Alan! Because you defied me! I specifically gave orders that Lauren DiCamillo, or any of her family or friends are not to be harmed! The pain from losing any of them will make it all the harder to seduce her!" Alan smirked. "Having trouble holding on to her Dracula?" Dracula growled warningly and his canines lengthened. "Do not play games with me Alan. I know you sent those demons after them. Do not lie, for I will see through it." Alan put his hands up in mock surrender. " I swear to you Count, I did not tell any demon to attack the sisters. But if you would like to question the sole survivor-" Waving his hand, the vampire appeared and stumbled from the impact of being summoned.

"Wha?" he stuttered. "How did I- Count Dracula!" he shrieked. "Sit down," Dracula commanded with a dangerous edge, and indicated to the chair beside him. The vampire glanced at Alan and uneasily sat in an armchair. "Did you attack the DiCamillo sisters?"

"Uh… Well.."

"ANSWER ME!"

The unfortunate vampire shook with fear. "I just attacked the.. younger one. The older sister… came after a few minutes and vanquished everyone except me."

"Why did you attack them after I gave orders not to?" Dracula demanded coldly and stood over the vampire, a menacing, dark figure of malicious power. "I-I…" the vampire nervously looked up at Alan again, and Alan nodded. "Yes?"

"I wanted to get rid of a witch for power purposes." Alan smirked from behind Dracula and nodded in approval. "Oh? And you just came across Emma DiCamillo then?" Dracula asked. "Y-Yes."

"Hmm.. Well. Congratulations on being the sole survivor. Are you not proud of yourself?" Dracula silkily cooed, alarmingly calm all of a sudden. "I- I am proud of myself," the vampire said, feeling a braver. Dracula grinned and his eyes shone black and without mercy. "Be proud that you survived the DiCamillo sisters, but you did not survive me!"

"What!" the vampire cried in terror and looked at a nonchalant Alan. "You promised me power! You liar! I'll-" He was cut off with a desperate gasp as Dracula clenched his claws into the vampire's throat. Lifting him in the air with an icy and dark expression, Dracula dug his other hand of sharp claws into the vampire's heart, and shredded it, causing the vampire's blood to pour freely all over Dracula's hand, coating it with dark, Vampyric blood. The unfortunate vampire thrashed about to release himself from Dracula's hold, but soon ceased, and knew no more as he burst into a pile of bloody ashes.

Licking his hand to cleanse it form the residue of the vampire's blood, Dracula turned to face Alan, who had no emotion whatsoever on his face. "Honestly Dracula, I don't know why you're this upset. She's just one woman that you'll sleep with a few times, get bored of, then find another woman to play with."

"Because," Dracula answered in-between licks. "She is _mine_ and _mine alone_. I desire her and _no one_ gets in my way."

"But," Alan said. "She's just a pet, Count. A pet. A plaything to be used by us for our every whim."

"True," Dracula agreed. "But she is _my_ pet, _my_ plaything, therefore I want nothing to happen to _my_ future bride."

"As you command Count," Alan replied. "Am I free to go now?"

"Yes, but spread the word to all demons here, that if anyone lays a claw on Lauren or her family, will answer to me. Once I turn her, they can have the other DiCamillos if they wish." Alan nodded. "I'll spread the message." He then dematerialized, leaving Dracula alone once more to ponder his own words.

(Transition)

By the following morning, Lauren still couldn't get Dracula's reaction out of her mind. He only wanted her for sex, so why on earth did he show such anger? She didn't need his help! But at the same time, she couldn't help but want to smile at the thought of him scaring the pants off that one vampire that had survived. As Lauren silently lay in her bed, her eyes wide open, she thought of his touch, gently sliding up and down her body to check for injuries. That had felt... nice… It was probably just an excuse to touch her, but she had liked his hands on her, caressing her in a gentle manner that you wouldn't expect Count Dracula to be capable of. In its gentleness, it was still as inflaming and delicious as when Dracula touched her with firm precision in an effort to seduce her.

She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking of him like that! The only way Dracula should be in her thoughts was when she was thinking about killing him. Lauren glanced at her clock. It was 9:15am. She needed to get up. Groaning, she forced herself out from under her covers and got dressed. Emerging from her room clothed in a white tank top and blue denim jeans, she walked to her kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

Removing an apple from her refrigerator, she bit into it, and thought about how she had bailed on Christopher last night. He didn't deserve it. She had to make it up to him, but how? What could she treat him to that would make him happy? Remembering her past conversations with him, she remembered something that he adored-Jim Carrey movies. She had a few of them, but she could go to a Blockbuster and rent more.

She could invite him over for a Jim Carrey movie marathon! He'd love it! She'd make popcorn, order a pizza if they wanted, and just enjoy each other's company! It was the perfect thank you for being so understanding! Tossing her apple core in the trash, she washed her hands and dialed Christopher's number.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Come on! Pick up!" she shouted impatiently to the phone.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Christopher!" Lauren shouted from excitement. "Yeah…"

"It's Lauren!"

"Oh hey!" he responded happily. "I wanted to thank you again for being so understanding last night. It really means a lot."

"Your welcome. It wasn't a problem. When family needs you, family needs you."

"Yeah! Well, I was thinking that as a thank you, you could maybe come over for a Jim Carrey marathon, my treat."

"Are you serious? That'd be awesome!" Christopher exclaimed. "Are you free today?" Lauren hopefully asked. "Yeah! What time should I come over?"

"Um… Is about 11:30 good?"

"Yeah that's fine," Christopher added. "What's your address?" Giving Christopher her address, she added, "It's apartment number 7D."

"Got it. I'll Mapquest it and be on my way in a bit."

"Alright. See you then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Christopher!"

Happily sighing as she closed her cell phone, Lauren glanced at the time, 9:26am. She had to hurry and get everything ready! Setting her phone on the counter, she darted around the kitchen to make sure all her potion items were well hidden. She organized her books on the shelves so they weren't as crooked from being used in a hurry. Moving on to the bathroom, she wiped the counters down, and hid the 'female items' so they weren't in plain sight. The guest room didn't need any cleaning, so Lauren headed to her room. She made her bed, pushed her dirty laundry basket into her closet, and cleaned her dresser and nightstand off. She dusted them, then organized her belongings that dwelled there so they weren't scattered in every direction.

Last but not least, Lauren brought out a bottle of Febreze and went on a Febreze frenzy. By the time she was done spraying, every room in her apartment smelled nice and fresh. Checking the time again, she quickly grabbed her purse and rushed to her Vespa to drive to the nearest Blockbuster. Once she reached it, she asked what Jim Carrey movies they had. Since this was L.A. and was very close to Hollywood, they had every movie he'd ever made. Lauren had some of them at home, so she checked out eight of them. Once she was back at home, it was 10:32am. She had an hour before Christopher would get there.

She set the movies on the table, and went to straighten her hair. She let her long, dirty blonde hair fall loosely down her back. Nearly satisfied, Lauren decided to stay in what she was currently wearing, but added a pair of socks to help it flow. Now she was satisfied. Once it was 11:25am, she placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave, turned her TV on, and set it to DVD.

_Knock knock!_ Came from Lauren's door. Opening the door, in his Johnny Depp look-alike glory, stood Christopher, smelling quite nice with some faint aftershave. "Hey," Christopher said with a smile. "Hey!" Lauren replied. "Come on in. I was just making some popcorn."

"Great!" Christopher replied and walked in. "What Jim Carrey movies do you have?"

"They're over here," Lauren directed. "I have these three," she said and added them to the eight she rented. "And then I rented these ones. You pick which one we watch first."

"Ok," Christopher said and scanned the movies. There was _Bruce Almighty, Once Bitten, _(A/N: Yes, _Once Bitten_ IS a vampire movie with Jim Carrey!!)_ Fun with Dick and Jane, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Man on the Moon, Me, Myself, and Irene, Batman Forever, The Mask, High Strung, Liar Liar, _and_ How the Grinch Stole Christmas. _"Hmm.. How does starting with_ Bruce Almighty _sound?" Christopher asked Lauren who was at that moment pouring the popcorn into a big bowl. "Yeah sure. I love _Bruce Almighty_!"

"_Bruce Almighty _coming up!" Christopher proclaimed and popped the DVD into the DVD player. Lauren came in with the popcorn and set it down on the table. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. "I have Diet Lime Coke, Dr. Pepper, Water, and Cran-Raspberry juice."

"No alcohol?" he teased. "No. I don't drink very often," Lauren replied curtly and rolled her eyes. "Ok, how about Dr. Pepper." Lauren brought in a can of Dr. Pepper, and a glass of Cran-Raspberry juice for her. She handed Christopher the soda and sat down on the couch beside him. They were less then a foot apart. Placing the popcorn between them, Lauren pressed 'Play' on the remote, and the movie began.

(Transition)

Hours later, the couple were munching on a slice of pizza, and were on the ninth Jim Carrey movie. By now Lauren and Christopher had somehow managed to be sitting side-by-side to the point where if they sat any closer, Lauren would be in Christopher's lap. They laughed together at a younger Jim Carrey in _Once Bitten,_ which had been made in 1985. "He does the best expressions!" Lauren cried in laughter.

"I know! He rocks!" Christopher agreed and joined in on the laughter. _Once Bitten_ was about a vampire Countess that needed to feed from a virgin in order to keep her eternal youth. The lucky virgin was Jim Carrey, or his character anyway. Along with the Vampyric action, the movie was full of laughs. Sometimes at random moments in the movie, causing even more laughter from the couple. Ceasing her laughter, Lauren took a sip of her Cran-Raspberry juice. "Hey Lauren, guess what!"

"What?"

"It looks like you're drinking blood!" Christopher sniggered and pointed to her clear glass with the dark red juice. Lauren choked and sputtered. "Are you ok?" Christopher asked, still laughing. "Yeah. That just caught me off guard is all. In any case, we _are_ watching a _vampire_ movie!"

"Yep." Christopher agreed and faced the screen again. Jim Carrey was being tied down to a chair, and the Countess was leaning in to feed. "Ha! There's another hysterical Jim Carrey expression!" Lauren giggled. "He never runs outta those does he?"

"Apparently not," Christopher added and chuckled. He yawned and hesitantly placed his arm around Lauren, who accepted his gesture of 'The Move' and leaned her head on his shoulder. Christopher smiled and held her with his arm a bit more firmly, and hugged her close. He inhaled and smelled her hair, which smelt of sweet fruit and vanilla. By the time the credits were rolling, the two were pressing against each other on the couch, moving their lips on the other, drinking in their tastes. Ignoring the world around them.

* * *

**Lauren and Christopher sittin' in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! lol. Me thinks that Dracula will not be pleased when he finds out. Nope. He will not. **

**Dracula: What won't I be pleased about?**

**ForeverACharmedOne: Nothing Dracula. Nothing at all.**

**Dracula: -raises eyebrow and crosses arms- Why do I not believe you?**

**ForeverACharmedOne: -rubs hands together evilly- I'm gonna have so much fun writing the next chapter... :D**

**Dracula: That is why I do not believe you.**

**-------------------**

**Please review!! I will be so happy if I come back and find an inbox full of reviews!! (hint hint nudge nudge)**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	12. Tilting Scales of the Heart

**I'm baaaaaaack!!! -throws confetti- It feels so good to be back and have computer usage! I managed to write 3 chapters while I was away, and this one was written on the 5 hour plane trip there, so I hope it's good. Happy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula. The time I tried to chain him in my room and hold him ransom from Stephen Sommers didn't work...**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Tilting Scales of the Heart**

* * *

Lauren snuggled closer to something warm and soft. She breathed in and sighed. This was a comfortable position. Lauren shifted and moved closer to the source. The source moaned and an arm around Lauren's shoulders moved. She froze. "An arm!?" her mind screamed. "Shit! Oh God, what did I do?" Opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of a sleeping Christopher Brookes. The drowsy haze slowly lifting from her mind, Lauren blinked as she remembered last night. 

Towards the end of _Once Bitten_, she and Christopher had begun kissing. After the movie ended, she had put in another movie. Then… then Christopher leaned in for a kiss every once in a while. By the time the movie marathon ended, they had fallen asleep. Lauren relaxed. Nothing R-rated had happened. She hadn't done something stupid and in the heat of the moment. Her virginity was still intact, and she vowed it would be for the right guy and only given away at the right time.

Carefully removing herself from Christopher's embrace, she put the DVD back in its box, and quietly stepped down the hall to her room. She changed into a red, v-cut t-shirt that in black letters said, 'I'm Bringing Sexyback!' and a clean pair of jeans. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail with her bangs partially covering her right eye, cleaned her teeth and rinsed with Listerine. Finishing up with a quick touch-up job on her make-up, she returned to the living room.

Christopher was stretching when she walked into the room, and when he spotted her; he shot her an adorable sleepy smile. "Morning," he said lowly and yawned. "Morning, Sleepyhead," Lauren replied. Christopher responded with a boyish grin. "I'm not sleepy anymore!" he protested and stood up from the couch. "So I see." Christopher rubbed his eyes. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence that was perfectly suited for the awkward situation. "Uh… Are you hungry?" Lauren asked. "Yeah. What do you have to eat?"

"Fruit and Lucky Charms," Lauren replied. "Lucky Charms," Christopher chose.

Lauren got out a clean bowl and a spoon. While Christopher ate the cereal, Lauren munched on a slice of watermelon and let her thoughts consume her. She watched Christopher eat from her cereal bowl, in her kitchen, and in her apartment. Frankly, and she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't like it. Him being here and everything being so personal… It well, made her immensely uncomfortable. Lauren wanted him to leave so she could compose herself. Once Christopher finished, he slowly said, "I uh… Guess I should be going huh?"

"Probably," Lauren replied and smiled weakly. Christopher nodded. "Thanks for everything. This was fun," he casually said and walked towards the door. "No problem. It was fun, wasn't it?" Lauren agreed as she followed him. "Yeah. I'll call you, alright?" Lauren bit her bottom lip. What had she done wrong? In her experience, whenever a guy said he'd call her, he usually didn't. Then the relationship ended. Noticing her sudden discomfort, Christopher took her hand. "Hey," he started. "Did I say something wrong?" Lauren shook her head. "No, it's just…"

"Just?" Lauren took a deep breath. "It's just that whenever a guy says he'll call you, he doesn't. No offense. It's the Kiss of Death."

"The Kiss of Death?" Christopher inquired, bewildered. "Yeah…" Christopher laughed. "I _will_ call you. There are no Kisses of Death here." Lauren smiled, relief lighting her facial features. "What about plain kisses?" she questioned with a suggestive smile. Christopher grinned; the same look Lauren had mirroring onto his own face. "Those are great!" Leaning forward, he kissed Lauren full on the lips. His hands wandered to her hips to pull her close, and then one hand reached up to feel her soft, luscious hair. Once they pulled apart to breathe, Christopher lifted his hand to gently caress Lauren's cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Lauren nodded and closed the door once he left. All in all, he wasn't a bad kisser. _But you know someone who _is_ a phenomenal kisser._ "Shut up!" Lauren muttered. She decided to call Emma. It was after eight, so she should be up by now. Clicking 'Emma' on her contacts list, she waited as the phone rang. After several rings and countless impatient finger taps from Lauren, Emma finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly. "Hi Em. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about my date with Christopher."

"Uh… Now?"

"Well, yeah, unless I just woke you up…"

"No. I-I've been up for a couple hours actually. Tell me about it." Telling Emma everything that had happened, she anxiously waited for her sister to give Lauren her opinion. "Emma?"

"Y-yes?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you need to g-get out more so you're not insecure on a date. In other words- NOT NOW DAVID I'M TALKING TO LAUREN! AH! Uh… Lauren, just get a life."

"Emma," Lauren began slowly, her eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

"T-t-taking my o-o-OWN advice!" With that, she hung up. Lauren stared at her phone in disgust. "Eww."

(Transition)

Another week passed, and Christopher and Lauren talked almost every day of that week. The awkward situation that had occurred between them at her apartment had been forgotten. Lauren hadn't seen or heard from Dracula at all during that week, and she would be going back to work in a couple of days. A small part of her thought he'd lost interest in her, which was in a way insulting. A much larger and dominant part of her brain knew that Dracula would be back soon enough. He'd then proceed to seduce her with most certainty.

Tomorrow, Christopher was taking her to Universal Studios. His dad worked there as a guide on the Grand Tour trams you could take to see behind the movie sets. He was getting them in for free. Flopping on her bed, Lauren couldn't think of anything to really do except to watch a movie. Kneeling down to look at her shelf of movies, she decided to close her eyes and pick randomly. Sliding her index finger down the spines of her DVD collection, she stopped, and picked up the movie her finger had fallen on. Opening her eyes, she gasped.

"No way!" she exclaimed in shock. She had picked up her copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Putting it back as if it were a disease, Lauren suddenly realized that she now _wanted_ to watch it. That was depressing. Lauren picked it up again, and walked to the living room, popped it in, and skipped through the previews so she could press play. Lazily kicking back in her couch, she mused aloud, "This _has_ to be fate."

"What has to be fate?" Lauren groaned. "Speak of the Devil," she mumbled. "Technically my dear," Dracula corrected with a smirk. "I'm the Devil's _Son_."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. I am a _much _better lover than my father, Lauren." Lauren rolled her eyes and missed Dracula's sensual gaze. "Oh really? How nice for you." Dracula chuckled. "Not only is it nice for me, but it is also nice for the woman that is my lover." Lauren ignored this entirely. "Where have you been all week?"

"Did you miss me?" Dracula teased. "Uh no. I just want to know if I have to avenge any innocent person you fed on 'cause I wasn't there to stop you," Lauren coolly replied. Dracula pursed his lips. "I had a few demons to take care of. That is all." He had been combing the _Hellfire Resort _all week in search of more traitors besides Alan. He knew Alan was up to something, but he was covering his tracks very well. Dracula would give him that. Lauren said nothing and pushed play to start the movie. Dracula sighed. "Come now Lauren. Are you not going to let me in?" Lauren turned and looked at the handsome face peering at her through her patio door. "Yep. You can stay out _there_, away from _me_!" Dracula crossed his arms. "Do you fear me?"

"No!" Lauren practically shouted. "That's the last thing I am! Don't flatter yourself!" Dracula grinned in amusement. "Oh? Then what am I to you then?"

"A very annoying, perverted vampire king that needs to shut up so I can hear my movie." Dracula scowled. "What film are you watching?" Lauren looked surprised. "You know about movies?" Dracula rolled his eyes. "Yes. I may have been born in 1422, but I do know of today's advances in technology. I would appreciate it if you would not insult my intelligence nor my powers of observation." Lauren blinked. "Sorry. I didn't think about the fact that you'd be aware of movies. Demons generally use today's technology to take over the world with guns, military, and politicians. Not using today's advances for something as simple as watching a movie." Dracula chuckled again. "You are forgiven. Now, I am interested to know what film interests my singer."

"I am _not_ your singer!"

"Fine," he sighed. "But would you be so kind as to tell me what you are watching, mademoiselle?"

"BramStoker'sDracula," she rushed all in one breath. She then turned her attention to watch the beginning scene unfold. "Pardon?" Dracula questioned, his curiosity at its peak. "Bram. Stoker's. Dracula," Lauren slowly repeated and waited with dread for Dracula's reaction. She didn't have to wait long. He was laughing. "Oh!" he exclaimed slyly. "I see you are interested in one of the many films about me!" Eyes narrowing, Lauren continued to watch the movie. "I am truly flattered Lauren. But if you are so interested in my past, you should just ask me instead of indulging in the movie version of a completely inaccurate novel."

Now Lauren was very curious, but she wasn't about to bite Dracula's bait. "Inaccurate or not, I'd like to watch the movie if you don't mind." Dracula looked taken aback, but turned his gaze from her to the TV screen as the movie went on. They said little to nothing to one another, but Lauren could feel Dracula's unwavering gaze watch her. Sometimes she risked a glance to see if he had left yet, he hadn't. When Lauren's favorite part of the movie came on, the part with Mina and 'Dracula' on the bed when 'Dracula' appears in a green mist, Lauren sighed. "I love this scene," she whispered under her breath. Dracula of course, heard her with his supernaturally enhanced hearing.

"Why?" he asked curiously. "Because it's so sweet and heartfelt." Dracula said nothing, but continued to stare intensely at Lauren. She truly was something.

(Transition)

Once the movie ended, Lauren put the movie away, and faced a thoughtful looking Dracula. "What?"

"Nothing," Dracula replied softly. "I can't believe you stayed on my patio for two hours." Dracula grinned. "I have all eternity to exist, Lauren. There is no need for me to be impatient about such a small matter." Lauren rolled her eyes. "So, what did Bram Stoker twist?"

"For one, I did not make my deal with the Devil in Stoker's circumstances. Another error is that I was married twice in my mortal life. But it was my first wife that threw herself into the river. However, it was in the belief that the Turks would kill us anyway."

"I'm sorry," Lauren stated genuinely. "She was a good friend," Dracula replied, his eyes lost in memories of the past that he had fought to forget. "Why did you become a vampire?" Dracula sharply inhaled. "There is not much to be told. Gabriel Van Helsing murdered me and I made my pact with the Devil in my last moments of life. I was not ready to die, so I swore revenge on the man that was once my friend."

"But why?" Now Dracula was shocked. "Why what?"

"Why did he kill you, if you were friends?" His tone icy, as if every light in the world would be diminished at one look from his eyes, Dracula responded, "I suppose the Holy Order ordered him to kill me because they disapproved of my methods for dealing with criminals."

"Hence the name, 'Vlad the Impaler' then?" Lauren inquired. "Yes." Lauren was thinking. "But how could Van Helsing just betray him like that? Just because the Order told him to and Van Helsing was too cowardly to defy them? That's pathetic." She then asked aloud, "So what history says about that, is true then?"

"Some of it. It depends on how you look at it." Lauren bit her bottom lip. "Can I ask you something?" Dracula nodded. "I once read somewhere about an… incident with a thief and a police officer. The thief entered you home, I think it was, and the police officer followed. But you had the police officer killed for trespassing. Is that true?" Dracula chuckled. "It is true. I remember that." His face then grew serious. "I suppose you now think me a bloodthirsty monster?" Lauren paused. "Actually… No. I think you just wanted to make sure you kept peace, and no one rebelled against you. Extreme forms of violence were your way of doing that. I think you wanted to keep power over others, instead of them over you. Kind of how you were always feuding with your younger brother, Radu cel Frumos, right?"

Dracula's eyebrows shot up in extreme surprise. "This is the second time you have taken me by complete surprise, Lauren DiCamillo." Lauren smiled. "I'm on a roll," she teased. "So, you are not repulsed by me or my mortal life?" Lauren sighed. "No. And it surprises me too. When I read that story with the thief and the police officer as a teenager, it made me laugh at the irony of it… In some weird… twisted way." Dracula smiled. She was leaning towards his favor! But the fact that she didn't call him a monster… It… It surprised him and also filled him with a strange sense of relief. Lauren was a puzzling creature. But he had every intention of remaining with her until he had figured her out!

"You know, there's something else that surprises me too," Lauren added. "Oh? And what is that?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I don't have enough power to kill you."

"And surrendering to me is such a bad thing?" Dracula asked with a suggestive gaze. "Um, YES!" Lauren shouted back. "I said I've realized I can't send you back to Hell, but that doesn't mean I'm about to come running to your perverted arms!"

"Pity," Dracula mused with disappointment. "But I do so love a worthy challenge."

"I don't doubt that Batman, but I warn you, I'm very stubborn and I can run really fast!" Ignoring the Batman comment, he countered her with, "I am stubborn as well, Mademoiselle. And I can fly much faster then your mortal legs can run." Choosing not to fuel the argument because she couldn't think of any intelligent comebacks to say, Lauren walked down the hall to the guest room and grabbed her laptop. Why did she keep it in here anyway? Having followed her, Dracula appeared at the open window in the guest room. "Now what are you doing?"

"Finding a song to sing for when I go back to work at the _Cloud Nine_."

"Whatever you choose to sing will be magnificent, Lauren."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Dracula." Dracula grinned again. He silently breathed in her scent through the window and narrowed his eyes in confusion. There was an added, faint aroma mixed into Lauren's, and it was masculine. Dracula's eyes flashed in fury. That was _his_ scent on Lauren, **his** Lauren! That boy had been touching his Lauren! He had kissed her! Dracula felt a possessive growl threaten to roar. But he had to control himself. To lose his temper now would destroy the progress he was making with Lauren. Clenching his fists to the point where you could see every bone in his hand, Dracula swallowed and fought with himself to remain composed. "Would you like me to help you choose a song?" he asked.

"No thank you. If I need help, I'll ask my sister."

"Or your pathetic, mortal boyfriend," Dracula thought venomously. "I best be leaving you now Lauren, as much as it pains me to. But it is almost time for me to feed." Looking up, Lauren locked her blue-green orbs with Dracula's hypnotizing blue ones. "Nobody I know, got I?" Dracula smirked. "You are going to tell me who I am allowed to feed from now?" Lauren glared at him. "I'm serious Dracula, go feed from some criminal or something. Then I won't hold it against you. Otherwise, you're dead."

"I'm already dead, Lauren," he pointed out with amusement. "I'll make you deader." This caused another chuckle to emerge from Dracula. "I will take your word on it." Still smirking, he dematerialized. Lauren shook her head. Dracula was so damn confusing! He was so… so unpredictable! She could never guess what he was going to do or say, and sometimes even when he was going to show up! Unlike Christopher, whom she felt completely safe with, Dracula made her feel exposed. Like everything she fought to keep within her would come spilling out if he wished it. Lauren wouldn't let him though. Oh no, she would not!

Even though there was something… Something in Dracula's eyes when she got him to talk about his past a bit. Something made her feel… feel more relaxed at the idea that his past was painful for him too. And that was why he was the way he was now. He put it behind him and made himself stronger… Like her.

Lauren mentally slapped herself. It was a good thing she was seeing Christopher tomorrow because the fact she was thinking that she and Dracula had _anything _in common was bad, worse than bad. She liked _Christopher_. _Christopher_ meant closure. Thinking about _Christopher_ didn't give her a headache. _Christopher_ was sincere. _Christopher_ was sweet.

Not Dracula, hell no. Dracula was… was **evil**, and a demon, and… and a Casanova! But despite all of this, she found herself suddenly intrigued to find her paper she had written on his mortal life when she was in high school.

* * *

**Oh la la Lauren! Hehe. You can run all you want to Christopher, but he's got nothing on Draccy!!**

**Dracula: Damn straight!**

**Forever: Go away Dracula! You're supposed to be proofreading the next two chapters for me!**

**Dracula: I already did it. Frankly, I don't like them.**

**Forever: -is shocked- WHY???!! DO you know how many hours I spent writing them!!??**

**Dracula: yes, but they have me-**

**Forever: SHHHH!!!!!! Don't ruin it for the readers!!!!!!**

**Dracula: My apologies. -grins-**

**Forever: Anyway, I'd love to update all three chaps right now, but my brother is kicking me off, so I'll try tomorrow. Of all the days for me to be stuck babysitting!! GAH!!!!!**

**Review!!!!! Concrits are more than welcome!! Flames are not!! (compliments on what you liked don't hurt either, lol)**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	13. Universal Events

**Chapter 13! DUN DUN DUN!!! lol. I have one note to mention, then you guys can read on. Van Helsing the movie, does not exist in this universe. DOES NOT! Every other movie ever made about Dracula does exist. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own Draccy. I'm having a case of fangirl's block on any new ideas on how to buy him from Stephen Sommers. Anybody wanna help? lol!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

**Universal Events**

* * *

Dracula silently watched Lauren from the shadows. That pathetic boy had taken her to some mortal amusement park that created films. A good many of those films had Supernatural themes. But they were usually completely inaccurate. Mortals were always dabbling in what they assumed the Supernatural to be for horror films. That was a laugh. They did not know the true meaning of the word horror. 

He started walking again as the mortal held Lauren's hand when they moved to get into a line. Dracula felt hot anger boil in his veins like acidic poison. That boy had nerve! Once Dracula won Lauren, he would kill him! He'd rip him apart with his bare hands! One thought did occur to him though, that was very pleasing to ponder. What if Lauren were to feed from Christopher to seal her conversion? That would be revenge in the sweetest of forms for touching his Lauren, for even thinking about it! After that, Dracula would proceed to shred his corpse into ribbons. _Then_ he'd be satisfied.

As his dark thoughts entertained him, a row of videogames a few young boys were playing exploded into sparks of electric flames. The boys shrieked and ran screaming to their parents. Dracula smirked. Causing fear in mortals and Immortals was all too easy. And it very rarely grew tiresome. Rarely. Returning his attention to his singer and that inferior mortal boy stalking her, he gazed upon them from afar with his disgust growing higher with each passing second. His singer belonged solely to him! Her voice, her body, and her soul all called to him and to him alone!

(Transition)

Lauren smiled as she held Christopher's hand. She was having so much fun! All day long, she and Christopher had gone on just about every ride Universal Studios housed, seen every show the park offered, and they were now in line for the Back to the Future ride for the third time. Life was good.

"So Lauren, have you been having fun?"

"No Christopher, I haven't. That's why I've been smiling and laughing all day-I'm miserable."

Christopher rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Miss Sarcastic."

Lauren giggled. "Sorry. Don't you speak my second language?"

"I'm currently taking classes at the Sarcasm University." Lauren laughed. "Nice! So what's been your favorite part of the day?"

"Hmm… I liked… the Dracula exhibit! The tribute to every actor to ever portray the Bat King was awesome!" This caused Lauren to roll her eyes. _Oh brother…_ While she would admit that the exhibit for all those Dracula portrayals was… entertaining… It was utterly and completely in all sense of the word,** wrong, inaccurate, not up to par.** Take your pick.

"What about you?" Christopher questioned.

"Huh?" Lauren asked, startled form her thoughts.

"What did you like the most today?"

"I liked a lot of stuff… I guess what I liked the most was the Jurassic Park water ride," she responded finally. "And coincidentally, I just saw the fourth one the night I met you, remember?"

Christopher smiled. "How could I forget?" He bent down and lightly kissed Lauren's lips, which responded with the same treatment towards Christopher's lips. Except, she wanted the kiss to be more exciting and cause her to tremble from head to toe, to leave her breathless and desperate for more. She wanted to feel that she was truly desired and important, that the man kissing her only wanted her and no one else. Christopher was not doing that. Ah well, all things come in time.

Before she could kiss him harder, she abruptly pulled away with a nervous expression on her face. She felt like she was being watched. The guilty feeling of a small child caught stealing a bite of cake before it was ready to be served shot through her. Lauren darted her eyes around intently, but couldn't see anyone watching herself and Christopher. Lauren narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn…

"Lauren? Are you ok?" Christopher hesitantly touched her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine Christopher. I just had this weird feeling that we were being watched is all."

"That's weird," he replied and shrugged. "Anyway, did you like my father?"

"Yeah! He's really nice. It was great of him to get us in for free." Steve Brookes was a kind, middle-aged man that had light gray thinning hair, a genuine smile always on his face, and chocolate brown eyes like his son. It was just Christopher and his father. Christopher was an only child, and his mother died of a heart attack last year. At least it had been a quick death for her.

To continue on with more happier activities, Christopher and Lauren continued to pass the time chatting while in line, and once they exited the ride, they got a bite to eat at the Hard Rock Café on Universal City Walk and joked throughout dinner. Finally, it was time for Christopher to drive Lauren home. They'd both had long, but fun-filled day. Christopher walked Lauren to her door, and they both paused on her porch.

"Thanks for everything Christopher. Today was so much fun! I've only been to Universal Studios like, twice before in my lifetime, even though it's only a fifteen minute drive from where I live." Lauren smiled up at him.

"Don't mention it. I had a lot of fun too. We should go again some time." Christopher inched himself closer to Lauren.

"Yeah…" she whispered. Christopher leaned and pressed his lips to Lauren's. There was something about her that was so… so magical and almost addicting. Like he could just bask in her glory forever. He felt drawn to some force within her… There was some aura that consumed her that made her seem so… exotic.

Lauren placed her hands on Christopher's shoulders in an attempt to deepen the kiss. They were both completely oblivious to the world around them. Including the seething vampire threatening to burst into hellish flames of jealousy that was spying on them.

Dracula watched Christopher and Lauren kiss with harsh contempt. How could Lauren choose that… that _mortal_ over him? How! Every time Dracula tried to get closer to her, she fought to stay with the boy that much harder! Almost as if she was letting out any possible desire she harbored for Dracula with Christopher because she was in denial. But what was he doing wrong? Dracula was trying every seduction trick in the book he could think of to bring Lauren to his arms! Short of forcing her, that is.

Dracula swallowed hard, but he was immensely pleased when they finally stopped kissing, they embraced, Lauren stepped into her apartment and closed the door. Christopher walked down the path to his car, and Dracula followed him with eyes that were ablaze in raw, demonic rage. If looks could kill… Christopher would have been dead long ago.

On the topic of killing, Dracula could do it so quickly. It would be all too easy to drain that mortal of all his life-giving blood right here and now. Just quietly approach him, and with one precise bite to his unprotected neck, Christopher Brookes would be no more. Lauren would never know. She would have her suspicions, but she could never prove it. Not if he covered his tracks, which he could do with skilled perfection.

What right did that boy have to Lauren? Why should he be privileged to hold her, to kiss and touch her? Why should he be allowed to feel her warm embrace, and be so close he could feel her heart beating against his own flesh? Why should that mortal boy be privileged to have Lauren **want** him to hold her! Seeing her willingly kiss Christopher just… it just made him ache more and more… And it filled him with anger, pain… and sorrow…

Wait, did he just say he felt _sorrow_? He did not feel sorrow! He didn't feel anything! The only 'emotions' of sort he was familiar with were those of the body- anger, lust, etc. Not sorrow. No, many things existed within him thanks to being made aware of the existence of Lauren DiCamillo, but sorrow could not possibly be one of them. He was incapable of it. Lucifer himself reassured him of it, and Dracula had been making it known throughout the centuries.

Christopher was now in his car driving away. He had no idea how lucky he was. Dracula growled through clenched teeth in frustration. He felt a massively supernatural headache coming on. It would be best to just return to the _Hellfire Resort_ and for once, try not to think about the woman that was proving to be so difficult in luring to his side and into his bed. Dracula wanted Lauren to kiss him, to embrace him, and lay in his arms. He wanted to _**feel**_ her, to be one with her lively body for hours of fiery passion and uncontrollable heat. Dracula wanted Lauren to _want_ him, was that so much to ask of her?

(Transition)

Alan panted and smirked with pleasured satisfaction. Succubae truly were the best at what they did. Gianna and Katrina were already sliding out of bed to dress themselves. They showed no signs of exhaustion, which made sense. After all, they were created to be the ultimate sex objects. They literally fed on it.

Tonight, besides the mind-blowing sex he'd just had, something important would happen. He could sense it in the air. Forcing himself to get up, he groaned and put on his black shirt, black leather jacket, black denim skinny-legged jeans, and tidied his scruffy, dark brown hair. He looked like a younger, paler Alice Cooper.

"Ladies," Alan called. "I need to speak with all three of you." Gianna and Katrina cackled as they approached Alan with a promiscuous walk, and Kali materialized behind them looking very bored. Alan was saving her for Dracula because of her shapeshifting powers. Not that she was complaining about that part, but that meant she had to keep her hands off any other male for the time being. That was what sucked.

Katrina and Gianna were able to indulge in some fun because it didn't matter if Alan's scent was radiating off them, but it mattered if it radiated off her because they couldn't let Dracula smell Alan all over her. Therefore, Kali had nothing to do except wait for the Count to return.

"The Count has been tailing Lauren DiCamillo all day. Once he returns, he will no doubt be in the mood to succumb to his desire for the witch. That will be your job, Kali."

Kali nodded and grinned. "Finally some excitement!"

Alan smirked at the thought. "Yes, now when he arrives, be sure to- Wait! Do you three sense that?"

The three demonesses paused, but nodded as a familiar, dark powerful being materialized down the hall. "Kali! This is your cue! Seduce and conquer!" Alan commanded. Kali flashed him a seductive smile. "Love to!" She materialized before Dracula in a red harem outfit and her long golden hair loose down her back in endless, perfect curls. (A/N: Like the red outfit Jasmine wore in Disney's Aladdin.)

"Count," she called. Dracula's eyes slightly widened as he took in what she was wearing. "Evening," he finally said.

"Evening," Kali responded and took a step closer to him. "Kali, am I correct?" Dracula asked.

"Yes," she purred and took another step closer to him. "Rough day?" Dracula sighed and rubbed his temples with his index finger and his thumb. "Very."

"Then perhaps I can… make you feel more comfortable?" Kali cooed, and ran her hands up to Dracula's strong, broad shoulders. She slyly smiled. Dracula grabbed her wrists and yanked them off his shoulders. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I most focus on my current… conquest. At the present time, that is not you," he calmly, but coldly stated.

Kali grinned and pulled her hands from Dracula's hold. "No. It's that DiCamillo witch you lust for, isn't it?" Dracula said nothing, but his eyes flickered briefly with desire at the sound of that name before returning to the unfeeling, icy inferno of blue. "I could give you what you crave Count… If you let me…" With a blink of an eye, there was a seductive and very tempting Lauren DiCamillo standing in front of Dracula in a sinfully red harem outfit. Dracula swallowed and felt his obvious desire take physical form from under his trousers.

_This isn't Lauren. This isn't Lauren. This is a sex-starved demoness masquerading as Lauren. It's not her. It isn't the same. It isn't the same!_

Kali as Lauren slowly slid her arms up Dracula's front, beginning with his lower stomach and ending at the top of his chest just before his shoulders. She lightly teased his nipples by sensually brushing his jacket aside, and brushing them through his shirt. Dracula shuddered and fought to suppress a moan. _This isn't Lauren. Regain control. This isn't Lauren. _Why did he care so much that it wasn't Lauren? Free sex was being offered to him! And this… this might sate his tormented cravings… if only for a while. After all, she looked like Lauren, sounded like Lauren… And was so very willing to give in to him… Dracula's inner demon was aching terribly with primal need. He would not be able to resist this hellish temptation for much longer.

Kali/Lauren brought her mouth up to Dracula's ear and softly whispered, " Just tell me what you want… What you desire..." Dracula shivered again. Lauren… He desired Lauren's body to be against his… And she was right in front of him, scantily dressed and throwing herself into his arms. How could he resist such merciless temptation?

"I want… Lauren…"

Kali/Lauren smirked. "I can give her to you," she purred. Leaning upwards, she roughly kissed Dracula, causing him to stagger backwards before wrapping his arms around her. He raked his fingers up and down her body, and teleported to his quarters. The door locked behind them with a loud, 'click!'

Dracula backed Kali to the bed he had, still bruising her lips. He wanted to feel Lauren's body, memorize every curve. Finally he would join his body with the one that had been denying him! Dracula's claws lengthened, and he sliced Kali's outfit to a pile of red thread. She wouldn't be wearing that outfit anytime soon. He pinned her down and with a dominant growl, he peppered her breasts with ravishing kisses. Kali hissed and arched her back. Her eyes danced with sinful fire, and she sank her own demonic claws into Dracula's back. He let out the groan he'd been fighting to suppress. _The body before me is Lauren. I am finally conquering Lauren._ 'No you are not Vladislaus. You're fooling yourself due to your desperation to touch what you can't have. You will regret this later,' the small, rational part of his mind warned. 'This isn't Lauren DiCamillo. You haven't won yet.'

Dracula ignored the voice and roared. He bit down on Kali's breasts and drew blood, she groaned and grinded her hips up against his own. Kali's own bloodlust was surfacing and taking her over. She had no thoughts of Alan's plan. Right now she just wanted to sate her own carnal lusts from Hell. Dracula drank some of Kali's blood, then moved to mark her other breast, her stomach, and her legs.

Kali groaned in ecstasy as Dracula continued his administrations. But she wasn't about to let him have all the fun. She was a demon too. Spreading her legs as wide as they could go, she then lifted them to wrap themselves around Dracula's back and rolled them over. Now she was the dominant one. The frictions their bodies were creating were devilishly delicious and both demons were in no hurry to stop.

Kali pushed Dracula's jacket all the way off, and ripped his shirt open. She kissed a trail up his pale, muscular chest to his collarbone, then down to his waist. Dracula moaned. "Lauren…" he rasped. Kali smirked. Damn, when Count Dracula lusted, he lusted. That DiCamillo bitch had to be the stupidest woman in the world! Kali nibbled Dracula's ribcage as her hands undid his belt, and pulled his boots, boxers, and trousers off. Now the playing field was fair.

Dracula, his eyes wild with desire, flipped them over again so he was on top. He roughly kissed Kali/Lauren again, and guided his throbbing need to her wet heat. His rational thinking was long gone. Dracula only saw 'Lauren' sprawled under him, naked. So he did what he had wanted to do for a month, he claimed her.

With an animalistic growl, he plunged into her, groaning upon impact. Kali hissed and bucked. She screeched, "Count!" Dracula responded by moaning, "Lauren," once more. Saying nothing in response, Kali arched against him and started their rhythm. Slow, but quickly picking up speed as they moved. Once they reached their peak, they screamed a scream that could wake the dead. Over and over again this went on throughout the night.

Finally, when they were both spent and exhausted, Dracula gazed over at Kali, and his mind registered that the unconscious demoness had shifted back into her own form. He grimaced. He had not won Lauren. He had had sex with a cunning Shapeshifter that had changed to _look_ like Lauren. Damn her, she had preyed on him while he was mentally weak! The whole ordeal had not helped to sate his lust at all. He still wanted Lauren DiCamillo, even more so if that was possible. To be denied her for the entire month he knew her was very frustrating in more ways than one.

Dracula ached, and not as a result from the sex he just had. Sighing wearily, he shut his eyes and willed himself to fall into a deep slumber… to forget what he had just done out of lust and anger. Since when did he regret sex? Unless it was badly performed... Which it hadn't been... He inwardly groaned. This peculiar confusion and guilt was causing his head to hurt again… He would deal with this tomorrow night when he had the strength and will power to do so. Urging himself to relax he slumbered. But something still ate at him, even subconsciously. What was his desire for Lauren DiCamillo doing to him?

* * *

**I really, really, really, REALLY hate Kali!!!!! Why'd I create her??!!! Oh yeah..she adds drama to it..and action later..hehehehe. At least we now know if Dracula wears boxers or briefs...LOL!!!! I think they're bright pink..with pretty unicorns dancing all over them... and an I Heart Van Helsing on the butt..ok, I REALLY need to stop cause I'm laughing so freakin' hard as I type this...**

**Next chapter, is-**

**Dracula: Absolutely dispicable!! How dare you put me in that postion!!**

**Forever: Quit your complaining Draccy. You just don't like being in a postion where you're not Mr. Macho.**

**Dracula: What is that rude word you Americans use when something is obvious? Oh yes, DUH!!!**

**Forever: -rolls eyes- Ignore the Vampire Diva please.**

**Dracula: Who are you calling a Diva -insert FACO's real name-??!!!**

**Forever: Give it a rest Count Chocula.**

**Dracula: Count CHOCULA??!! Where in the Devil's name did you come up with THAT nickname!!!??**

**Forever: Nevermind. Please review!!! I need encouragement because Dracula's a pessimist.**

**Dracula: I am NOT! I'm an optimist!!**

**Forever: If you say so...-ducks as Dracula swipes at her-Review!!!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	14. Mission: Assassination

**Velcome to Chapter 14!! MUAHAHAHA! lol. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but is very important!! Sorry about the shortness factor. **

**Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Mission: Assassination**

* * *

Dracula slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the full moon rising in the sky as the sun surrendered for the night. He had dreamt again. This time, it was of Lauren. They were on a black, silky, satin-sheeted bed, and their sweaty limbs were intertwined. Dracula sighed. Yes he _knew_ that he hadn't achieved Lauren yet! Did his subconscious_ have_ to rub it in? 

But the dream changed at the end. Suddenly he was alone, and he spied a werewolf, and a vampire lunging towards him, claws sharpened, fangs glistening, and eyes dark with murder. He couldn't move. He just stood there in horror awaiting his demise, when Lauren pushed him to safety. He turned, but could no longer see Lauren, the vampire or the werewolf. But he saw a puddle of fresh blood at his feet.

Cringing from the memory of the dream, he sat up. What did it mean? Lauren would never help him... Would she? Looking up, he realized that Kali was already dressing. She had on an entirely yellow jumpsuit. The top's collar went up to the bottom of her neck, and the zipper was pulled down to show a large amount of cleavage. He looked away. He wouldn't let her take advantage of him again.

"Was last night satisfactory, Count?" Kali asked silkily. Dracula glared and bared his fangs at her, causing the Shapeshifter to take a few steps back. "No it was not. Do not attempt to seduce me again Kali, especially in other woman's form! Or it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Kali gulped and nodded. She quickly recovered her smile and tried again. "Please Count, forgive me. I was only trying to help you." Dracula darkly chuckled. Did she honestly believe that he would believe that lie? She was only interested in her own personal agenda! Sliding from the bed, he clothed himself and faced the demoness. "You are lucky I don't shred you to pieces right now. I would suggest that in your interest for survival, you make yourself very scarce in my presence. Are we clear?"

Kali nodded. "Yes… Of course, Count." She moved to walk to the door, but paused for a second. "I thought you would like to know before I leave, that I have heard that Alan Barlow is planning to overthrow you with the help of other demons." Dracula looked up at her sharply. "Oh really? Who is your reliable source?" Kali shrugged. "Gossip I overheard from a few werewolves is all. They say that Alan is calling a meeting at the local cemetery a few miles from here. But it's probably just a rumor to liven things up." Dracula narrowed his eyes at the word 'werewolves'. "That is all Kali."

Bowing her head, Kali strode out the door and once she reached the hall, materialized to Alan. "Did he take the bait?" Kali smirked. "Like a pig to the slaughter." Alan grinned triumphantly. "Good. Then it's time for us to destroy and conquer! Summon everyone. We're going hunting."

(Transition)

Dracula observed the cemetery Kali had told him about with limited caution. He could not see anyone. And he could not sense any presences there besides his own, and the rotting corpses under his feet. Perhaps Kali had sent him on a wild goose chase as revenge for sending her away. Women were very touchy. No, something important was here, he could sense it. Moving to explore the mausoleum, he appeared within it and looked around. Nothing.

Circling the room, Dracula gazed thoughtfully at everything. Something was important, but what? Retiring his search in the mausoleum, he stepped out in to the cemetery once more. Slowly striding between the graves, he stopped. Someone else was here.

"Good evening Count," the visitor said. Dracula crossed his arms, and continued to walk towards her. "Did I not express to you, that I have no use for your company, Kali?"

Kali smiled. "Aw… But you didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did mean it actually. What are you doing here?"

Kali smiled again. Dracula was beginning to loathe that smile. Something wasn't right with it… "I am here… to settle a score."

"Oh? With me perhaps?"

"Perhaps…" Kali cooed, her feline look of achievement never wavering. "I see you decided to see if the rumor of an uprising was true."

Dracula kept his senses alert for any sign of an audience. "I thought it would be best to see if your story was fact. I can't have anyone rebelling against me, can I?"

"No. Because that would be terrible, Count." Dracula narrowed his eyes, and warning bells went off in his head. Her words were far too honeyed, too cheerful. "Can I help you with something Kali?" Dracula asked.

Kali's grin grew even wider. "Not me, but you can help _them_ out!" As soon as she uttered the word 'them', werewolves, vampires, Wendigos, and Manticores all materialized in a circle around the cemetery, leering at Dracula. And at the top of the group, was none other than Alan Barlow.

"Alan," Dracula hissed. Alan smirked and mock bowed. "Count Dracula. How kind of you to join us this evening."

Dracula scowled and watched Kali stand beside Alan. "So, this is all your doing?"

Alan grinned. "Yes Count, this is my doing. I ordered Kali to distract and bait you so you would act upon your suspicion and mistrust of me, to lead you to your own death. The plan has proved to be indeed, foolproof." Malicious laughter echoed throughout the graveyard. Once it died down, Alan took a step towards Dracula. "And now, we shall see the mighty Count Dracula fall."

Dracula grimly smirked. "And you think that you can be rid of me so easily?"

"I don't think Count, I know. Finally, you will fall, and a new age of vampires will rule! Instead of some European, old fool," Alan spat. The werewolves began to growl and snap their jaws against the air. The Wendigos, Manticores, and vampires hissed and lengthened their knife-like claws. They wanted blood to spill, Dracula's blood. Dracula's eyes widened as he analyzed the situation. Things did not look good. "And why do so many follow you Alan? Too fearful to battle me yourself?" Dracula taunted.

"Glad you asked Count. You see, I have promised each and every one of these demons power, and the freedom to hunt mortals in plain sight. Unlike you, who has made laws to make us feed and kill in the darkness of shadows, hiding what we are! But not anymore! We will go forth, and conquer all mortals in every country! They will bow down to us!"

"We only need take what we need to survive. That is our right in this world!" Dracula hissed. "Demons should only kill for their fair share! And no less then their fill! Can mortals say the same? You are no better than them!"

Alan growled. "How very touching. But now, I grow tired of idle conversation." Glancing from side to side at the demons behind him, Alan then spoke again, loud and full of murderous poison.

"Kill him."

The werewolves howled and sprang forth, the vampires shrieked, and the Manticores and Wendigos snarled as they all flew at Dracula. Dracula roared and transformed into his hell beast form, and swiped his claws at the oncoming demons. He knocked a werewolf out of the way, causing it to whimper, and threw a Manticore off his back. Spreading his wings, he took flight.

Alan's vampires attacked him from the air in their own hell beast forms, hissing and throwing him across the sky. Dracula groaned as two vampires came up behind him, ripped his wings with their claws, and sank their teeth into his back. A group of other vampires came and scratched him across his face, drawing blood. Dracula hissed and clawed at them, but missed. He could feel more claws scrape his flesh. With a loud and angry roar, Dracula fell to the ground and at the feet of the screaming demons waiting for him there.

Immediately upon striking the ground, Dracula was forced back into his human state, and felt Werewolves attack his legs and back. "GRAHH!" he screamed and fought to get them off. Their teeth had sunk into him so far as the bone. Dracula recoiled and transformed into his hell beast form again, and stood to face the swarming demons. There were so many…

Dracula screeched in agony and shredded the Wendigo that had slashed him, sent a werewolf flying, and ducked out from under a vampire and Manticore. Dracula wearily panted and his dark blood poured from countless blows administered to his body. His normally black attire was caked in dirt, rubble and blood. His perfect ebony hair had fallen loose from his clip, and was matted. This could not go on forever.

He struck to the right, dodged to the left, slashed below him, and went sprawling across the ground again. After what seemed like hours, Dracula was struck to the ground again, and forced into his human form. He tried to transform, but failed. He was too tired and the blood loss was getting to him. Two Manticores held him down as Alan approached him with a triumphant smirk and pitiless red eyes.

Dracula struggled and heaved breathlessly. He was exhausted and vastly outnumbered. He looked up at Alan with pure hatred, but also with a flicker of fear. Alan had trapped him. He was going to send him back to Hell. Alan bent down, grasped Dracula's neck in a death grip, and slammed his head against the ground hard. Dracula saw black dots and gasped for air. Alan repeated the motion five more times before letting Dracula slump to the ground in searing pain.

Dracula's vision was fuzzy and realization hit him like a hot crucifix. He was going to die. The Devil would torture him with his most sadistic methods again for failing, and letting another being defeat him once again. His chances of escaping were next to nothing. He had nowhere to go even if he did somehow escape. Everyone here was Alan's ally. Unless… It was a long shot... But it was his only hope.

"You see Dracula. You have failed. I have won. Be sure to give Lucifer my regards. He'll be _so_ happy to see you," Alan taunted with a bloodthirsty expression. With an indication from his finger, a werewolf slunk forward, and sank its teeth into Dracula's abdomen, causing him to cry out. Alan grinned with success. "And now…" Alan lengthened his claws, and pointed them directly at Dracula. "…You're finished!"

Dracula watched in slow motion as Alan's claws shot towards him. _Come on Vladislaus, You have to teleport. Someone please give me strength to teleport this one time! It is my only chance!_

Praying to whomever was listening, Dracula clenched his muscles, felt himself teleport, and with a weak groan, was gone. Alan's claws dug deep into the earth instead of Dracula's unbeating heart. Alan screamed, "NO!" and roared into the night sky.

(Transition)

Lauren was parking her Vespa and walking up the path to her apartment. She had just sung for the first time in a month at the _Cloud Nine_. She mentally smiled. Singing felt good, it was what she was meant to do. She could feel it, besides hunting demons on the side of course. After the stress of Dracula's presence plaguing her these past few weeks, singing had really helped her to relax and get back into sync. Sighing happily as she walked up to her porch, she paused to retrieve her key from her purse. Finding it, Lauren stepped forward to place it in the door.

Just as she stepped onto the porch, she jumped back and screamed bloody murder. Dracula, a very bloody and dirty Dracula, had just materialized onto her porch. He wearily looked her in the eye, swayed, and collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Her hand to her mouth, Lauren cautiously approached him and kneeled down.

"H-help… me.." he rasped weakly and passed out. Lauren hesitantly poked him. He wasn't faking it. What on earth had done this to him? It'd have to be very dangerous, vicious, and powerful to have beaten Count Dracula up this bad. Looking up, Lauren made sure no one was around, mortal or Immortal. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at the thought that whatever had done this, could still be lurking about. She shivered.

But what to do about Dracula? He was covered from head to foot in his own blood, from the looks of it, and near death. Again. No matter what, she couldn't just leave him on her porch. But why should she help him?

Lauren had a very important decision to make. She could bring Dracula into her apartment and do her best to heal him. Or the easier way- dump him in the dumpster behind the apartment building, and rid the world of him forever. Lauren bit her lip. Should she help this demon, this man that had been seducing her the last month? Or leave him to die and never be bothered by him again? She couldn't ponder her choices for too much longer though, because Dracula had little time left. And she couldn't kneel out here forever. Lauren sucked in her breath.

What should she do?

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! I feel so evil at the moment. hehe.**

**Dracula: No kidding! You've all but killed me!!!**

**Forever: Relax Draccy. You're already dead, so it shouldn't bother you. Much. lol.**

**Dracula: -rolls eyes- Haha, very amusing. But you do know that you might get flames for beating me up so badly? -smirks-**

**Forever: NO! Don't flame me!!! (Really, don't. You'll regret it.)**

**Dracula: Begging doesn't suit you my dear.**

**Forever: Whatever. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be reading the next chapter for me, feeding, and/or seducing some unfortunate female?**

**Dracula: -Grins- Actually, yes, I should be.**

**Forever: O.o Dracula...Don't look at me like that!!!!!!...Dracula...**

**Dracula: -advances with a very evil and seductive smirk-**

**Forever: Uh guys...review...Normally I'd ask more enthusiastically, but I gotta run...**

**Dracula: Whatever for? -grins-**

**Forever: Review!!!! O.o -starts running-**


	15. Your Life in My Hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Your Life in My Hands**

* * *

Lauren opened her door and kicked the stopper into place. Checking once more to make sure no one was around, she wound her arms under Dracula and grasped his chest as she dragged him into her apartment. _I can't believe I'm helping him. This is _so_ gonna come back to bite me, I just know it! _Setting him on her carpet, Lauren jumped over him and locked her front door. Turning back to face him, she allowed herself to sigh. He looked so beaten and worn. Stepping over him again, she ran to the guest room, placed a sheet over the bedspread and pulled the curtains on the window shut. Hurrying back to him, she hoisted him up, and dragged him to the guest room. _He really needs to cut down on a feeding or two. Dracula is _not_ the lightest thing around!_

Once she got him into the guest room, she pulled him over to the bed, then set his upper half on the side of the mattress. Lifting his legs up, she rolled him over to the center of the bed. Leaving the room again, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a large plastic bowl, filled it with warm water, and grabbed a fistful of healing herbs. She then grabbed a small towel. First bringing in the bowl of water and the towel, she sat them on nightstand by the bed and hurried to return with the herbs.

Looking Dracula over, she felt sick. His normally flawless skin was barely recognizable from all the dirt and blood, and his clothes were badly shredded, mainly, in the leg and abdomen area. Taking a deep breath, Lauren gently removed what was left of his jacket and dropped it on the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt, and watched his face for any sign of waking while she removed it. His face stayed the same exhausted, pained look it held when he had collapsed on her porch. Letting her eyes roam on Dracula's upper half, she looked away for a moment. His wounds were worse than any wound she had ever seen in her lifetime of demon hunting. And that was saying something.

Dipping the towel into the bowl of warm water, she slowly and almost tenderly washed the grime off his chest so that all that remained were the open wounds. She then did the same to his face, and then propped him on his side to get his back. Wringing the towel out, she then dumped the bowl out in the bathroom sink and filled it again with clean, warm water. This time, she mixed the healing herbs in with the water and began rubbing the cloth lightly around his face, arms, back and chest. The wounds looked a lot less painful, but they still weren't healing. Lauren narrowed her eyes in confusion. He should be healing himself now that she had cleansed those wounds.

Gazing over his body, she suddenly felt a peculiar fuzzy feeling trickling around her heart and drip down to settle in her stomach. That was odd… She shook her head eyed his legs. They were scraped up as well. Maybe she could try to heal them through the tears in his pants… Pushing some of the fabric on his thigh aside, she saw to her dismay that his legs were just as bad as his upper half. Groaning and cursing under her breath, she quickly looked up at Dracula's face again to be sure that he was still out, and placed her fingers on the belt of his pants. God must hate her. He's up there with all his angels laughing right now, including Van Helsing must likely. They're all pointing and laughing until they all fall over.

She slowly unbuckled his belt, and closed her eyes as she slid them down to his ankles. _Oh God, if there is any mercy in this world, _please_ let him have something on under his pants! PLEASE!!_ Nervously opening her eyes, she let the breath she had been holding out as she saw that he had black boxers on. _Thank you! Someone up there likes me! _She had no idea what she would have done if he had nothing on. She shivered at the thought. Most likely be scarred for life, even though this whole thing was strictly for medical purposes only. Feeling goose-bumps crawl all over her, she washed his legs and placed the herbs on them much quicker then she had his chest, arms and face.

Lauren then slid his pants back over his powerfully toned legs, buckled his belt and breathed. That was over. But she noticed that he _still_ wasn't healing himself. _What gives?_ _Something else must be wrong. _Taking a closer look at Dracula, she couldn't help but notice that despite his wounds, Dracula's body was… very pleasing to look at. Looking at a half-naked, unconscious Dracula after _helping_ him, _had_ to be some sort of sin. His pale and hairless chest was covered in endless muscular perfection, and his face in slumber seemed different. After all, she had never seen him with an expression other then seductive, anger, or the one brief conversation they had had, thoughtful. Her eyes widened and she slapped her face. What in the bloody hell was she thinking!? Dracula was not attractive! Ok, maybe he was, but she didn't want him! Admitting that he was a little attractive didn't mean that she liked him! No way! She was with Christopher! She wanted Christopher! Right? Right!

However, still looking down at his body, she couldn't help but worry that he hadn't started healing himself yet. Placing her hand on his forehead, she gasped and pulled it back. He was freezing! Granted, his skin was always cold. He was dead, but this was different. It was more… corpse-like… and chilling. He seemed to be truly dead and lifeless, instead of the passionate undead vampire he was. Another thing that she had not noticed before, was that he was trembling. What was wrong? She had cleaned the wounds hadn't she? So why was he shaking?

Suddenly, the shaking grew more violent and sickening to watch. What on earth was wrong with him? Glancing at his wounds again, it suddenly hit her like a brick. He was suffering blood withdrawals. After the amount he had lost, no wonder he wasn't healing! He was as drained as the victims he fed on! But where was she going to get blood? She had raw chicken in the refrigerator, but it had already been pre-drained at the supermarket. How was she going to- Wait, there was one way. She could give him some of hers… Wait, no way! That was going too far! She'd already taken him into her home and cleansed his wounds, she wasn't going to give him a taste of her blood! No way no how!

Lauren nervously bit her lip as Dracula's body began to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't just stand here and watch him die! Despite the… rough month they had had since they'd met, she couldn't just let him die in her apartment. She'd never be able to live with herself if she did because, he for some weird reason… had trusted her enough to come to her when he was weak. He was depending on her… And she wouldn't fail! Not again, not when someone needed her, enemy or no!

Racing to her kitchen, she grabbed a kitchen knife and ran back to the guest room. Steadying her hand, she sliced the blade into her left wrist and punctured the vein. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. _Ok, I can't see, I have to open my eyes. Be strong you big baby! It's just a little blood. _Opening her eyes, she put her wrist to Dracula's icy lips. His fangs slid from his gums on impulse and sank into her bloodied wrist. Lauren gasped, but didn't move. Dracula unconsciously drank from her, sucking greedily and not missing a drop. The more he drank, the less he shook. Finally, he stopped trembling all together and was just licking her hand, still somehow unconscious. Lauren hissed in pain. She was feeling very dizzy. Dracula was fine now, she had to pull away or_ she'd_ die from blood loss.

Prying her hand from Dracula's bloodstained mouth, she grabbed the wet towel from the nightstand and stumbled backwards into a chair. The world was spinning fast around her, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Lauren wrapped the towel around her wrist as tightly as she could to stop the bleeding. She had to stay awake incase Dracula awoke. And she was partly afraid that after losing all that blood, she might not wake up. Stay… Awake… Breathing heavily, she managed to sing softly to herself. Singing made everything better for her…

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you… Fifty thousand tears I've cried…_

(Transition)

"I want all of you to fan out and find him!" Alan screeched. "At all costs!" The Manticores, Wendigos, Werewolves and Vampires scattered in all directions. Kali quietly stood beside him. "But Alan, he's probably died by now, he lost a lot of blood and is very weak. He can't recover from that!"

Alan growled. "I'm not taking any chances! He can't have teleported far, not in that state! And someone could decide to help him, not knowing who he is."

Kali looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps he went to the DiCamillo witch. He certainly lusts for her enough. Maybe in desperation he hoped she might help him?"

Alan shook his head. The DiCamillo witch wouldn't help him. She hates him! No doubt he's found some hole to crawl in and hide, like a coward." Kali went to protest but Alan raised his hand and hissed. "Enough Kali! Just find him! Kill whomever gets in your way!"

Alan snarled and turned his back to the Shapeshifter as he transformed. He was going to find Dracula. And then he would finish him off for good.

(Transition)

Dracula looked around. He could see nothing but black… Every direction he turned was an endless black abyss staring him in the face. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Everything was so lifeless… and cold. Gazing intently about his surroundings, he suddenly gasped as he felt scorching pain consume him, like he was being drained. He sank to the ground, and shut his eyes, hissing. What was happening? He clenched his fists and dug his fingers into the ground in an effort to block out the pain.

But as soon and unexpectedly as the pain had begun, it stopped. A wave of relief washed over his limbs, and he felt a strong burst of energy. The blackness around him was fading, and in its stead was white. Dracula raised his eyebrows in confusion, and was struck with the sensation that he was falling. But it felt… pleasant. As he fell, or he _thought_ he was, his vision began to cloud over. Dracula blinked and saw pale lavender. He blinked again, and saw the white nothingness. Blinking once more, he saw lavender. Dracula's eyelids slowly opened, and he spied a familiar wooden desk with a matching chair. And in the chair, was a sleeping Lauren DiCamillo.

Dracula tried to sit up, but immediately slumped with a groan. He felt a great deal better than yesterday, but still felt very weak. Noticing a small crack of sunlight through the closed curtains, he realized that it was morning. Licking his lips, he tasted dry blood. But it was much sweeter than any blood he had ever tasted before. Sniffing the air, Dracula smelt blood from where Lauren was. He saw a bloody towel around her wrist.

Dracula opened his mouth in shock... She had... She had given him some of her blood! To save him! And she had done it without any seduction or persuasion on his part! But why? Maybe she just had a soft heart, and couldn't bear the thought of him hurt and in need. No, that couldn't be it. Lauren was a demon-hunter. She killed beasts like him daily. By right she should have left him to die, or worse, turn him over to other demons to give to Alan. But she didn't… He had hoped she would allow him sanctuary, but he had not expected her to feed him a taste of her blood...

The bed creaked as he shifted to get more comfortable, and Lauren stirred and began to wake up. Watching her eyes open, he noticed for the first time that his belt was on a loop less than he had had it. And his shirt was open. He smirked. It appeared that his singer had done some… exploring while he was out of it. Not that he minded.

Lauren opened her eyes. "I see you're awake Count." Dracula grinned. "Yes. Thanks to you I take it." Lauren nodded her head. "Feeling better?" she asked. "Very."

But Lauren could still see that he was weak. He looked tired. Standing up, she went to leave the room to put some healing herbs on her wrist. "You allowed me to drink from you," Dracula stated. Not a question. Lauren paused at the door and wearily sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you were trembling from no blood in your system. You would have died otherwise. I had no other alternative other than letting you die in my apartment."

Dracula thoughtfully stared at Lauren's back as she stood in her doorway. "Why did you help me in the first place?"

Still not facing him, Lauren responded with, "Because… Because everything happens for a reason, and there's a reason why you came to me. Besides, now you owe me."

"Is that all?"

Lauren sighed and shut her eyes. Turning to face him, she opened her eyes and looked Dracula in the eye. "I also couldn't let you die because… because you trusted me enough to come to me for help, even though I am your enemy. I'm not really sure... other than that. I guess I also figured that I was the only one that _could_ help you. I take it a demon did this?"

Now it was Dracula's turn to sigh, angrily. "A group of demons have it in their heads that they can do a better job of leading the forces of evil than I. I was simply outnumbered."

Lauren let a small smile show. "The nerve of them!" she teased. Dracula scowled. "I don't find my wounds amusing. They should know better than to ignore their fear of me and attempt to kill me!"

"Well, I did tell you that fear just asks for assassination, if you recall…" She got a furious hiss in response. "Hold your horses Batman! I'll be right back. Then we can talk and I promise to stop baiting you. So play nice!" Slowly walking into the bathroom, Lauren steadied herself and removed the towel from her wrist. Rinsing her wrist in the sink, she then bandaged it up and returned to the room. Lauren sat in the chair and glanced at Dracula. He was watching her with curious and thoughtful eyes.

"So, what exactly did happen?" Dracula looked down and refused to answer. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on Dracula, if you want to stay here, you have to tell me what we're up against."

Dracula's head shot up. "You want me to... stay here, with you?" His face revealed hopeful disbelief. "It's not a matter of wanting you to, Count. It's the matter of a great demonic threat out there, and I could really use your help. I think that the correct term for it would be, 'the enemy of my enemy is also my friend,' Lauren replied. She must be insane! Having the Prince of the Perverts live with her! Had she completely lost it? The whole situation would be completely inappropriate! Especially since she was seeing another man. This would be disloyal to Christopher wouldn't it?

Dracula grinned. "That is a wonderful saying, don't you agree?" Lauren rolled her eyes again. "I would be delighted to stay with you," he added with a smirk. Lauren narrowed her eyes in disgust. "That reminds me to tell you the ground rules of staying with me. No seducing. No feeding off me. And you have to lay low! I don't want hordes of demons attacking my apartment at all hours of the day, got it?"

Dracula looked irritated at the first two rules, but reluctantly nodded. "Very well. If that is what you desire of me…"

"Yes, that is what I desire of you Dracula," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, what happened?" Still reluctant, Dracula told her everything about Alan Barlow and his rebellion. The only thing he left out was his sex with Kali as Lauren. The real Lauren wouldn't be too pleased to hear about that one. Of that he was certain. By the time he finished his story, he had completely healed, and felt good as new. He sat up and stretched. The blood Lauren had given him wouldn't sustain him for long. Hopefully he would be able to hold off feeding for as long as possible. He didn't want to frighten her with the sight of the bloodthirsty animal within him.

"If you like, I can heal your wrist for you," Dracula offered. He owed her that much. Lauren looked at her bandaged wrist. It stung like hell, despite the absence of infection. "Ok… Thanks." She removed the wrappings and held her wrist out to Dracula. He took note of the scent of her blood, and felt his inner beast stir. _No! I'm healing her. Not feeding from her! _Holding her delicate and soft wrist in his strong hands, he mended her hand within seconds.

"Thank you Dracula! That feels better. No more stinging!" she cried happily. Dracula smiled. "Any time Mademoiselle," he replied silkily and lightly kissed her hand. Lauren wrenched her hand from him. "I thought I said no seducing." But she was blushing slightly. And there was no anger in her voice, only minor annoyance and a matter of fact tone. And she risked a quick glance at what his open shirt revealed.

"That was not seduction, that was charm," he replied with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "Whatever."

Dracula's smirk stayed strong. He was to live with Lauren DiCamillo for a time. This presented countless opportunities and advantages for him. One of them was being able to keep a certain Christopher Brookes out of the picture. Perhaps Alan had done him a favor by attacking him. Fate was truly a funny thing.

* * *

**Hehe, now I can make things REALLY interesting! -rubs hands together- Who's excited for the wicked games to come? I am! (I just watched Labyrinth with David Bowie, and I now have 'games' on the brain. lol)**

**Dracula: Do Forever a favor, and review. I command you to!**

**Forever: Whoa...you're helping me? O.o Why?**

**Dracula: -smirks- Because I want you in a good mood...**

**Forever: O.O Uh..I don't want to know.. -backs away-**

**Reviews would be great! Concrit, suggestions, whatever floats your boat! (except flames. I have a strict No Flames policy)**

**I'll update soon!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	16. Surprise!

**Alrighty, Chapter 16! This chapter was fun to write. However I thought it up from a dream I had about Lauren and Dracula. Yes, I am so psychotic I dream about my OC and Dracula. It was typed up while I was hyper from all the ice cream I had today to keep cool. I hope you guys like it! **

**Dracula: I like it. -smirks-**

**Forever: That figures.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

**Surprise!**

* * *

"Alright," Lauren began. "We need to get you some clothes. Yours are shredded everywhere." Dracula looked down at his attire. His pants were clinging for dear life to his legs and his shirt was still open and ripped beyond repair as well. "Very true… But to be without clothes… Is not such a terrible thing," Dracula replied with a fiery twinkle in his eyes. Lauren angrily shook her head. "I said no seducing! I _will_ kick you out if your don't watch yourself Count!" 

Dracula pursed his lips. "I was not trying to be seductive, I was… simply attempting to make light of the situation."

"Right…"

Rolling his eyes, Dracula left the room for a moment. Lauren scrunched her eyebrows together in questioning. "Dracula…? What are you doing?" He stepped back in to the room again and was completely clean. His usual attire was present and tidy and his dark hair was loosely swept back in his clip. It was as if last night had never happened. The Count struck a pose. "Am I satisfactory?"

Lauren stared in shock. Nice use of magic… "Well, you're clothed, so yes I'm satisfied." Ignoring Dracula's smirk, which was something he did _a lot_, she ate some fruit for breakfast and then headed for her bathroom. "Now what are you up to?" Dracula asked. "I'm going to shower. No you can't join me. No you can't watch. And yes I'll be putting up spells to keep you out of my bathroom!"

Dracula smirked. "A witch's spells have no effect on me, remember?" Now it was Lauren's turn to smirk. But Dracula had no clue why. "That was before I had your blood, your DNA. Now with a little help from that, I can make just about anything that could either help or hurt you. Or protect me." Dracula said nothing as the grinning witch walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. After a few minutes, he heard the water start.

Slowly approaching the bathroom door, Dracula placed a hand on the door, and was surprised to find a white force field keeping him from touching the door. The Count widened his eyes. "I'll be damned… She was right." Feeling disappointed, Dracula appeared in the kitchen and picked up the notebook that Lauren had taken notes in when he had told her about Alan's rebellion. Flipping through it, he found a page entirely dedicated to him. From the looks of it, the ways Lauren had tried to kill him with. She had scribbled all over it as she tried, tried, and failed.

_**Possible Ways to Kill Dracula, Past and Present:**_

_-Silver stake-can't kill but possible distraction/way to detain him as said by Van Helsing and Anna Valerious in Victory Over Vampires._

_-Not allergic to sunlight, as said by Van Helsing -_**Proven**

_-Garlic doesn't affect him, but doesn't like the smell- Mixing it in a potion is a possibility._

_-VH killed him in 1888 with a werewolf bite-Possible means of weakening him. Could find some in the Supernatural Market and use to mix in a potion. -_**Failed**

_-Crucifix has no effect except to cause him mild discomfort as stated by VH. _-**Proven**

_-If cannot be killed, casting a spell to weaken him/transfigure him in to something is possible. Hard, but do-able. _**–Tried a rock/stone. Failed.**

_-Idea for spell(s)- Freeze him in coffin for eternity. _

_-Eyes are a weak point, use it. He is a male, therefore has another weak point to use for advantage. Wear boots. And keep something pointy on person at all times._

_-Mix garlic and holy water for a possible painful reaction._ **-Failed**

_-Get sample of his blood and/or flesh to create a force field charm specifically to keep him away. Also could be used to kill him. Theory: blood/flesh sample will have his DNA, therefore will inject potion directly into his bloodstream. _

_-Fire? Heated to blue? Any known affect?_

_-Make a sunlight bomb like Carl's. He lists ingredients in Victory Over Vampires. Somehow get ingredients without getting killed/bitten/made a Bride. _**-Failed**

_-Restock silver stakes, get them blessed and a big bottle of holy water._

_-Dracula has lusts, try sex appeal to distract him if cornered. Pray I don't get cornered._

_-Dracula's eyes can hypnotize, don't ever look him in the eye, if can get a good shot, stake/shoot his eyes for distraction. (See weak points above ) _

_- Dracula can dematerialize and materialize/teleport. Common trick- teleporting behind victim. Be ready and catch him off guard._

_-Has supernatural demonic strength, if captured, use marital arts training to use his weight against him._

_-Bloodlust, go to store and buy rare meat. Infest meat with garlic and/or holy water. Cover smell with a few drops of my own blood. If tries to bite, keep a piece of meat in purse/pocket and throw it to his mouth._

_-Wear crucifix. Get it blessed. Shove it into him like a stake._

_-Combine any/all ingredients/maneuvers above into one big can of whup-ass._

_**Note: Keep neck covered. Travel in groups and in daylight. No dark alleyways.**_

Dracula chuckled as he read her notes over. This was very interesting. Turning the pages, he found nothing more of interest and he placed the notebook back where it had been. The next few hours of the day were spent by Dracula getting acquainted with Lauren's apartment and of course, he flirted with her at every opportunity. They were now making plans for defeating Alan, and Lauren would need to return to Madam Ava's shop for supplies. Once nightfall began to hint over the horizon, Lauren wrapped up their current plan-making session.

"Alright. Well, thanks to you Dracula, I now know where every demonic L.A. scumbag festers. Demon-hunters have been looking for that for years. Dracula shot her a dark smile. "It is my pleasure to know that those demons will be meeting their end soon."

"Yeah… Anyway, I have to get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go work. So we can resume our plans tomorrow."

"Good. I am in the mood for one of your splendid performances," Dracula replied with a wolfish gaze. Lauren looked Dracula in the eye. "Uh, you're not going!"

"Why not?" "Because you're on lockdown, buddy! This Alan Barlow knows where I work, and there's every chance that he or one of his flunkies will see you. You're staying put!" Dracula scowled. "Do you not think that I have the power to cloak myself from those who I do not wish to see me?" Lauren glared at him. "You aren't going! It's too risky!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards towards her couch. "And what if you need protecting, Lauren? Did you think about that?"

"I can take care of myself!" she shot back and forced him to sit on the couch cushion. "And you think that I cannot?" Lauren put her hands on her hips. "Stay! Stepping backwards, she waited for Dracula to move, he didn't. Pointing her finger at him, she mischievously grinned and said, "Good boy." Dracula rolled his eyes. He couldn't stay in this apartment! He wanted to hear Lauren sing! He would wait a few minutes, and then follow her to the _Cloud Nine_.

(Transition)

Lauren sighed as she entered her dressing room. Thank God Dracula was at her apartment. She did not want him to witness her performance tonight. Besides, Christopher would be at here. Christopher plus Dracula plus in the same room together equaled trouble. Putting on her outfit for tonight, which was a white halter-top with white suit pants, and gold heels. Her hair was brushed out and straightened. It hung loosely past her shoulders. Lauren breathed in and ran over the words to the song she'd be singing tonight. She wanted to fucking murder Harley for making her do this song! But he had threatened her job if she didn't. She couldn't afford that.

Yeah she did dirty songs now and again, what did people think _When You're Good to Mama _meant? But this, this was dirty. _I Touch Myself _by Divinyls was one of the last songs she wanted Dracula to hear her sing! But it would just be Christopher, she didn't mind singing that for him. Christopher wouldn't try anything, and if he did, it would be easy for Lauren to refuse him. Glancing at her clock, she walked out the door of her dressing room. It was show time.

(Transition)

Dracula sat in a seat on the side, perfectly concealed from any demon that was present, which he sensed none. He smiled with anticipation as the announcer declared that Lauren DiCamillo was up next. Time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

The stage lit up with multi-colored spotlights as the song began. And finally, Dracula heard the voice that was taunting his being.

"I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself. I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me!" Lauren smiled as she sang. She swayed her hips as she teasingly strode up and down the stage. She saw Christopher in the front row! Making eye contact with him, she continued the song.

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself!" Lauren tangled her hands in her hair and grinned. "Ooh! I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Dracula forced himself to remain sitting still in his chair. But his face betrayed primal desire. _So this is why she didn't want me to come tonight… _

"You're the one, who makes me come running!" Lauren pointed to the crowd. "You're the sun, who makes me shine! When you're around, I'm always laughing! I want to make you mine!" She placed her hands over her heart. This song was dedicated to Christopher! Not Dracula, who would no doubt be having a hard-on and wouldn't leave her alone for the rest of the night. Thank God she didn't see him anywhere.

"I close my eyes and see you before me!" Lauren closed her eyes and with her hands, drew an invisible shape of a man beside her. "Think I would die if you were to ignore me! A fool could see just how much I adore you! I get down on my knees! I'd do anything for you!" She slid to the ground and made a face like she was begging. _Oh God... If Dracula saw this..._ In another movement, she was up again with the next line.

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you I-" Lauren choked and stopped singing for a moment. She saw a pair of lustful, sapphire eyes watching her. _Oh. My. God! He's here! WHY! He supposed to be at my apartment!_ Lauren weakly smiled and resumed singing, much more conscious of herself now, " -I touch myself. Ooh I don't want anybody else! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Dracula smirked. She had seen him. Her look of surprise and embarrassment was priceless! Not to mention immensely amusing. Lauren kept singing, but the audience could tell that something was wrong. She didn't seem as lively or enthusiastic now.

"I want you. I don't want anybody else. And when I think about you I touch myself. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ahh!!!!!!!!" Lauren twirled with her hands on her hips. She was in so much trouble! Why her, Lord? Why!! Dracula would never let her hear the end of this. She could see it in his gleaming eyes that were now making her _very _uncomfortable. Was it just her, or was the room suddenly really hot?

"I don't want anybody else! When I think about you I touch myself! Ooh I don't want anybody else! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" When she hit the final note, she feebly bowed, then rushed off stage, her heart pounding. Harley stopped her as she rushed to her dressing room.

"Yo! What the hell happened to you out there?" he harshly demanded.

"I uh, got stage fright is all," she quickly lied.

"You? Stage fright? Well you can't make it big time if you get stage fright, Lauren. If it happens again, you're fired! I'm not going to waste my time with a newbie!" Lauren nodded and flew to her dressing room. Breathing hard, she changed back into her street clothes. After a few minutes, there was a loud knock on her door. Lauren froze. It couldn't be Dracula could it? He wouldn't knock…

"Lauren? It's Christopher. Can I come in?"

Lauren sighed with relief. It was only Christopher. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She opened the door, and there stood Christopher with a small bouquet of roses he had obviously purchased for her. "Here, these are for you. You sang beautifully!" Lauren blushed. "Thanks Christopher." She sniffed the sweet smell of the roses. "But I didn't sing beautifully. I messed up."

"Nobody's perfect," he pointed out. "But I still liked it." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. Lauren rose to meet him when she saw a figure in black striding towards them. "Dracu-uh- Drake!" Lauren shouted and pushed herself away from a confused Christopher. Dracula cocked a brow and his eyes asked, 'Who, me?'

Christopher turned around and still looked confused. "Uh Christopher, this is Drake. Drake is my… cousin!" Well, all magical creatures were interlinked, sort of. "My very, very, _very_ distant cousin that's about six times removed!" Dracula smiled and stared at Lauren intently. This was too funny. Lauren looked up at Dracula, begging him with her eyes to play along.

"Yes… Her… cousin."

"Oh," Christopher said and shook Dracula's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Christopher."

Dracula sourly smiled. "Charmed." _So this is the whelp that seeks her attentions!_

"Uh.. Drake!" Lauren started. "Shouldn't you be at my apartment?" Christopher turned to her with more confusion outlining his face. Dracula noticed this, and added, "I am living with her for a period of time." _So you better watch yourself you insolent mortal! Lauren is_ _**mine!**_

"Oh. How nice," Christopher replied. Lauren nervously looked at Dracula, who looked like he was debating the best way to kill Christopher. In her mind she screamed, _Dracula, PLEASE just leave! Go back to my apartment! I'm begging you! _Dracula heard her, because he looked her in the eye and smiled a dark smile that made her fear for Christopher's life. _Oh, but I've just properly met Christopher. I don't wish to leave yet._

_Please! Don't hurt him! _

_Why not? I suddenly feel very hungry… _

_Don't! Go back to my apartment!_

_Why should I?_

_If you don't, I'll kick you out!_

_Hmm…Pity. But I am very hungry…_

_I'll do anything, except sleep with you, if you leave now! _

"Uh… Earth to Lauren!" Christopher shouted and slightly shook Lauren. She was staring right at her cousin's eyes. She shook her head. "Sorry, blonde moment." Christopher snaked an arm around Lauren waist. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt very possessive of her. Her 'cousin' made him nervous.

_Anything?_

_Yes anything you damned, evil, prick!_

_No name calling please. When we are back your apartment, you are to kiss me._

_WHAT!? Are you crazy!?_

_A kiss. And you have to really mean it Lauren._

_No fucking way!_

_Mmmm… Christopher looks very tasty right now… I wonder what his blood type is? _

_I hate you. Fine._

Grinning, Dracula abruptly bowed his head. "I must be going. I wanted to congratulate Lauren on her… stunning performance. But now I must go. I have other activities to attend to."

"It was nice meeting you," Christopher offered half-heartedly. "Indeed," Dracula replied stiffly. With a seductive smirk in Lauren's direction, he confidently walked out the door and into the night.

"No offense Lauren, but your cousin scares the hell out of me!"

Lauren sighed. "He's the black bat of the family."

"Don't you mean sheep?" Christopher asked.

"No. Believe me, I mean _**bat**_." Lauren then pulled Christopher in for a kiss. _I see you spying on me Dracula. BEAT IT! I'll see you at my apartment._

_Stop kissing him then! _

_Leave and I will!_

The couple pulled apart when they heard a loud, blood-curdling screech. "What was that?" Christopher asked, bewildered. Lauren grinned and casually shrugged.

"No idea."

* * *

**So was that any good? I hope so! Review!! I now have to go work on the next chapter of The Addiction of Red and Green. To anyone reading it, wish me luck! I keep getting writers block for it.. **

**Review review REVIEW!!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	17. Temptation is Always the Beginning

**Howdy folks! Sadly, I return to school ****on Wed., August 29. Once I'm back in school, I have no clue how often I'll get updates posted. Not nearly as fast as I have been during the summer. But I will update! But until Wed., I will try to get as many updates up as I can. After this one, you'll for sure get one more, maybe two. Three if there's a miracle. Anyway, read on! I love this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with VH, and this isn't the chapter where Dracula and Lauren finally sleep together. Too bad, so sad.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Temptation is Always the Beginning**

* * *

Dracula impatiently paced in the living room of Lauren's apartment. She had kissed that boy while he was right there! Right there witnessing it! True, he had lingered to watch her, but she didn't have to kiss that insignificant whelp! Dracula lowly growled in irritation. Why did she have to make everything so difficult! No she didn't have to, but she wanted to. That was what truly angered him. What could Christopher Brookes offer her that he couldn't top? Dracula offered eternal life, and knowledge that had been collected for centuries. He could give Lauren anything and everything she desired. Christopher, or any mortal man for the matter, could only give her a short lifetime of second-best and fallen dreams. What was desirable about that? 

Dracula eyed the door for what felt like the thousandth time that night. What was taking Lauren so long? Each passing minute was like an eternity! She couldn't possible have continued to kiss Christopher after he had left could she? No, she wouldn't dare, especially because that would only endanger the mortal boy's life all the more. Yes, frightening Lauren to think that he'd harm Christopher, so that she would worry and do anything to protect him, was pure genius on his part. She was too selfless and kind to risk harming another for her sake.

When they kissed, Dracula would show Lauren what it would be like to be with him, the Prince of Darkness, the Devil's Son! Her eyes would be opened to what delightful sensations he alone could make her feel... What dark passions they could explore... The carnal pleasures he would introduce to her… Addict her to them… Lauren would not be able resist him any longer.

Dracula turned his head to the door when it silently creaked open. _Finally!_ Lauren stepped into her apartment and completely ignored Dracula as she brushed by him to head towards her room. Dracula cocked a brow and crossed his arms. "Oh Lauren," he cooed. "Are you forgetting something?"

Lauren turned to him. "No." Dracula narrowed his eyes. She was not getting out of this! "Allow me to refresh your memory then." He disappeared, then reappeared in front of Lauren, and snaked an arm around her waist to bring her to him. Her slim body slammed against his cold, hard chest. Dracula smiled at her with the most sinful of intentions. "You are supposed to kiss me, remember?" he whispered. Lauren glared at him. "Remove your arm please."

Dracula grinned impishly. "No."

"Remove it or you'll pull back a bloody stump!"

The vampire chuckled. "I doubt you have the strength to harm me in such a way, but even if you did, it would grow back." He lowered his face so that it was mere inches from hers. To his satisfaction, he heard her heartbeat quicken and her eyes were wide with obvious curiosity. Was he going to kiss her, or wasn't he? His lips were so teasingly close to her own. He could feel her short breaths brush his skin. Almost taste them even. "You said you would kiss me… You gave your word," he rasped, his eyes never leaving Lauren's.

Lauren swallowed. "I said I would kiss you, but I don't have to yet." Dracula's lips curled in amusement at her attempt of defiance. She wanted to kiss him. Her eyes were begging for it, her body was weakly pressed against his, and her lips were slightly open and trembling. It was just her mind that was screaming for her to fight him. Her mind was convincing her to reject the wicked temptation he offered, but not for long.

Dracula smiled and the feral look he gave Lauren sent shivers down her spine. She could practically hear her own heart pound. "Yes, but you see Lauren, I would like to kiss you, _now_."

Lauren licked her lips. She felt like she was melting. _Why did I agree to this?_ _Is this what an ice cream in August feels like?_ "Well, you know that I only agreed to kiss you, so you wouldn't hurt Christopher." She was stalling, but those words caused the wanton light in his ethereal eyes to dim. _Of course, for __**Christopher. **_"No more talking," he whispered to her, almost pleading. "Kiss me…"

Lauren swallowed again. She did promise… And for some reason, she really wanted to kiss Dracula, to see what it was like… His satin lips were just above her own, out of reach, yet only by so much. One move from her and she could taste those devilish lips… Never breaking eye contact, Lauren tentatively raised her lips to meet Dracula's, and once they both felt the contact of their flesh, Dracula wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her from escaping, and his other hand firmly clasped her thigh. Lauren groaned at the sensation, and felt a fire igniting within her, spreading to consume every last inch of her skin. Dracula growled possessively and selfishly devoured her mouth, marking her lips, claiming what was his. Lauren felt herself relax into his hold, and her own lips savagely plundered Dracula's equally seeking mouth. Her hands itched to touch him, this dark creature that was forbidden to her… Sliding her hands up his chest, she wound them around his neck to further meld their bodies together.

Finally, Lauren forced herself to pull away. That was enough. This was betraying Christopher on so many levels. "That's enough Dracula," she said, but her voice was weak. "No it is not," he husked, his eyes ablaze with new wanton feeling. "It's not nearly enough…"

"It's all you get!" she protested and fought to pull away from his strong embrace. Dracula held her tighter. "No. You want this as much as I do… Just let go… for one more moment…" He leaned in to kiss her again.

"No! I won't cheat on Christopher!" That got Dracula's attention, and he ceased his journeying lips. "Cheat?"

"Yes! Kissing you is being disloyal to him! I won't do it again! Now let go!" Lauren tried to pull away from him, but Dracula's hold on her wouldn't budge. "You liked kissing me."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. Do not bother to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You want to kiss me, but you won't because you do not want to be disloyal to Christopher, correct?"

"Yes," Lauren breathlessly mumbled without thinking. Dracula briefly smirked, but then pursed his lips. This had never happened before. Women, whether they had another man or not, always gave in to him at the drop of a hat. But she was choosing to remain loyal… Even though she was rejecting him, which was both infuriating and foreign, this made her more desirable to him. Whomever she was with, she stayed loyal to. "I see. Then, I won't force you." Slowly and regretfully, he removed his arms from her. Lauren looked into his eyes in surprise. Seeing that he actually meant it, she backed up a few steps.

"Thank you. I-I need to be alone for a while. Don't follow me please." Turning, she dashed to her room and locked it. Dracula breathed in and sighed. He could smell Lauren's feminine scent intoxicate his senses like a heavy drug. Dracula ran his fingers through his hair. That had not gone the way he wanted it at all. He gazed at Lauren's door wishfully. How was he supposed to seduce her if she was set on being loyal to the whelp? Somehow, they needed to be broke apart, but how? Dracula perked his ears, and could hear Lauren's heartbeat. Her life's blood pumping underneath her skin… Blood he had been allowed a brief taste of… Dracula felt the strong urge to feed. _No! Not now! If I feed now, she will assume that I'll feed on Christopher! _The small amount of trust that he had built would be shaken._ Later!_

(Transition)

Lauren sat on her bed, shaking. What was happening to her? Dracula was her enemy! She wasn't supposed to _like_ kissing him! Especially since she was seeing Christopher! Dracula was a vampire, she was a witch, he was a demon, she was a demon-hunter, and he was evil, she was good. They were complete opposites! But… Maybe he wasn't completely evil. After all, he could have forced her to kiss him, or so much more. His eyes had betrayed what he truly wanted of her, not to mention the hot, telltale tent in his pants that had been pressed between her legs… Dracula could have bitten her by now, but he didn't. And if these demons that he had told her about, had kicked Dracula out, that must mean that he was the lesser evil right?

Lauren sighed and held her head in her hands. This was all so confusing. She put her fingers to her mouth. The cold fire was still inflaming her lips. Christopher had never left her wanting more, but she wanted to kiss Dracula again. Lauren stuck her tongue out and traced her lips to hold onto the taste that still lingered there. The kiss had only been for a few seconds, but it seemed to cling to her lips for dear life. It was like a ghost, a poltergeist that refused to leave.

What was she going to do? This attraction she had for Dracula, it had to be just a Forbidden Fruit thing right? She had a very handsome vampire living with her. Dracula was an enticing candy for women… That alone was just asking for trouble. So it was just hormones acting up wasn't it? But she had a man that she could kiss, so that should satisfy any bodily desires. What about Dracula made her like him then? She didn't really know _him_, him, just what she had read about in books. And she knew the little information he had given her when she'd asked him.

Maybe, maybe once she left her room, she could talk to him and try to set some boundaries. It didn't seem to work last time, but it was worth a shot. Besides, she didn't have to say she'd kiss him. But when she refused him, he seemed… genuinely hurt. Though he covered it well. What she could do, is start over with him, as friends. He was going to be living with her, so they had to get along on some level. Sighing once more, she slipped on pajamas and went to bed early. Tomorrow, tomorrow she'd talk to Dracula. Then maybe she could be rid of the delicious fantasies he was so skilled at creating.

(Transition)

The following morning, Lauren cautiously opened her door. "Dracula?" she called. Venturing from her room, she eyed her quiet apartment with nervous distaste. Sure it was usually quiet because she lived by herself, but when you have the Vampire King rooming with you, silence was unnervingly creepy. Was he sleeping maybe? Lauren slowly opened the door to the guest room. "Count?" The room was pitch black, much darker then it had ever been before playing host to Count Dracula.

She didn't dare turn the light on, so Lauren continued to call for the Count in the dark. "Dracula, you in here?" She whistled like she was calling for a dog. "Dracula…"

"Yes?"

"SHIT!" Lauren jumped about a foot and felt her heart leap up her throat. Twin bright sapphire orbs were glowing in the dark right beside her. Dracula laughed out loud. "Why Lauren, your heart is racing so fast, did I scare you my little singer?"

Glaring, Lauren put her hands on her hips. "HA! You wish!" she spat. Still laughing, Dracula willed the lights to turn on. He was dangling upside down from the ceiling, but due to the short height from the floor to the ceiling, his face, while upside down, was perfectly inline with Lauren's. (A/N: Picture the upside down Spidey/M.J. kiss in the first Spiderman) Lauren looked him up and down and temporarily forgot her anger. "So, you sleep upside down?"

Dracula grinned. "Sometimes. It depends on my mood." Showing off, he took a few steps around her ceiling. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Don't get foot prints all over my ceiling Batman!" The Count chuckled. "Your ceiling is safe from me, Lauren." Finishing his demonstration of defying gravity, he dropped and in a flash of black too fast for Lauren's mortal senses to fully grasp, was standing upright before her, examining his fingers in a bored fashion. "Did you wish to speak with me?" he asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, but did I wake you? Don't you sleep during the day?"

Dracula took a step closer to her and smirked. "I am touched that you are worried if you disturbed me Lauren," Lauren scowled and a traitorous blush colored her face. "But no. I was merely resting. Over the centuries, I have developed the ability to rarely need to sleep."

"That's handy."

"Yes, especially if you have enemies seeking to kill you, as I do. Now, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

Lauren breathed out through her mouth and caused her bangs to fly up. "I wanted to talk to you about last night…"

Dracula smirked as the memory vividly flashed across his mind. "Oh?"

Lauren sat on the bed and played with her hands. Why was this so hard to say? "I think… that if you're going to live with me, then we really need to set some boundaries." Dracula's smirk fell. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. And he hated the mention of the word, 'boundaries.' "What do you have in mind?" He didn't want to know…

"For starters, no threatening Christopher so you can kiss me. That's manipulative, evil, and controlling. I don't like fearing for Christopher's life because you're jealous!"

"Excuse me Lauren. I am **not** jealous of Christopher Brookes! To entertain that idea is simply absurd!" Dracula sternly interrupted, and his eyes darkened a few shades of blue. "I don't envy him in the slightest way!" _Except that he gets to kiss you whenever he wants to, whereas I have to seduce and manipulate to get you to even think about it._

Lauren ignored his protest and continued on. "Try to at least not think of me in a sexual manner. Would it kill you to just _try_?"

Unable to resist, Dracula smirked like a Cheshire cat. "No it would not my dear, because I am already dead." This earned him another eye roll from Lauren. "Ha ha. Ok well if you want to be technical about it! But at least try to control yourself. We're not going to be able to work together if your libido keeps getting in the way!"

"I'd hate to disappoint you Lauren, but I am not the only one with desires. You harbor an attraction for me too. And if you deny it, I'll pounce on you right now!" Lauren shut her mouth. The animalistic gaze he was piercing her with caused her to believe his threat. "Ok fine, but I, unlike you, can control myself. Plus I'm seeing someone else, another incentive for me to not think of you romantically!"

Dracula sighed. Once again, things weren't going his way. "Alright. I will attempt to make an effort to not seduce you every other moment. Is that agreeable?" Lauren nodded again. "If you attempt to, I'll go along with it. Now, on the subject of destroying Alan and his crew, what do you think we should do oh military one?"

The vampire almost didn't hear her. He was far too busy examining her mouth. However, at the mention of Alan, he snapped out of it. "Hmm, I propose that we simply aim to kill Alan. He's the one that poisoned them all against me. We kill the leader, and the army will fall."

"Impressive plan, Socrates. But _how_ are we gonna do that?" The supernatural duo debated for another hour. Finally, it was decided that Lauren would return to Madam Ava for supplies incase Alan had other demons with him, and they would search for him once night descended on L.A. "It's a good thing I cancelled my date with Christopher for today," Lauren mumbled under her breath. "I'm going to be busy for a while."

(Transition)

The sun would be setting in two hours. Lauren had gone to see Madam Ava, who had plagued her with questions if she had killed Dracula yet. The Hungarian gypsy had eventually squeezed Lauren's predicament out from her, and had been absolutely livid. However, Madam Ava loved Lauren like a daughter, so by the end of the shopping trip, she had given Lauren about twenty different voodoo-like gypsy blessings and a long lecture on 'What Men Really Want From a Woman.'

Lauren's encounter with Madam Ava had reminded her that she hadn't told Emma that Dracula was staying with her yet. They could definitely use Emma's help. However, Lauren really didn't want to deal with Emma's reaction. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be disastrous. She couldn't keep it from her forever though. Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed Emma's number.

"What are you doing?" Dracula questioned as he strode into the room.

"Calling Emma to tell her that you are living with me."

"WHAT!" Dracula shouted. "Are you insane? Do you honestly think she'll be receptive to the idea?"

"No, but I'll be in worse trouble if I don't tell her when she eventually finds out." Dracula growled in frustration. Her sister would ruin everything!

"Hello, Emma? Sorry to bother you, but I need your help. Well, it's demonic. I found out that there's been an uprising in the demonic community. Newer demons are banding together to take over the world, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, same old story. Anyway, these demons actually have a chance due to their numbers. What I need you to do is keep a look out for a vampire called Alan Barlow. He's the leader we need to topple. Who's my source? Uh, that's another reason why I called, you see-"

Dracula chuckled and sat down on the couch. This would be humorous to watch, to be sure.

"I took him in to live with me for protection, and he'll be helping us. It's, it's… Dracula." Lauren held the phone from her ear. You could clearly hear, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND LAUREN?!"

"Emma," Lauren interrupted. She glared at Dracula who was still chuckling. "Emma, he's not that bad, really."

"Why thank you Lauren! I had no idea you thought that," Dracula proclaimed with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up! No, not you Emma." After several more minutes of talking, Lauren hung up. She groaned and collapsed on the couch beside Dracula. "Well," Dracula began. "I think she took that, rather well actually." Lauren stared at him wordlessly with an, 'are you serious' look. "She'll keep a look out for Alan and any demon associated with him. But she also says you better watch it Dracula, because if you bite me, she says she'll castrate you with a wooden spoon."

Dracula winced at the thought and rolled his eyes, half amused, half annoyed. "What is it with the DiCamillo women and their threats of removing my limbs?"

"You have a sign on your head that says, 'threaten me.'"

"Really? I thought that sign said, 'if you threaten me, you better watch yourself and be able to run very, very fast.'" Lauren couldn't help it, she laughed.

(Transition)

The two hours until sunset had passed rather quickly. It was mostly of Dracula and Lauren challenging the other's wit. That had been a fun past time. Lauren was now gathering all her potions, stakes, two handguns, and a few knives and hiding them on various spots of her body. She was about to put more potions in her purse, when she heard a knock at the door. Stopping, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Christopher enthusiastically greeted when the door opened. "Hey," Lauren replied. _Damn, of all the times for him to actually surprise me! _"Sorry to just drop by, but I wanted to surprise you."

Lauren managed a smile. "Well, you did."

"I was thinking, that since you cancelled our lunch date because of the family emergency you had, that maybe we can have dinner since you have tonight off? If everything is fine, that is."

Dracula's supernaturally enhanced hearing perked at the sound of another heartbeat. _Christopher_. Narrowing his eyes, he silently appeared in the hallway by the door, and peered around the corner. Christopher was leaning towards Lauren, and she was leaning towards him. Dracula forced his canines to remain their normal, human size and fought the urge to drain Christopher right now. Still watching, he saw Christopher push Lauren against the wall, and kiss her.

Eyes ablaze in unbridled fury, Dracula made his presence known. "I would appreciate it, Mr. Brookes, if you kept your hands off my… cousin."

Christopher immediately backed off and nervously looked Dracula in the eye. Lauren looked at Dracula with such fierce warning that had he been any other man, he would have run for his life. "Uh Drake, Christopher is my _boyfriend_! He can kiss me if he wants to!"

"Forgive me,_ Cousin_, but I am very protective of you, and it's my job to keep you safe," he replied with a completely false innocent smile. "Sorry," Christopher mumbled weakly. Dracula's smile grew. That pathetic whelp was afraid of him! And he didn't even know what Dracula truly was!

Lauren looked at the two men. It was time for Christopher to leave, mainly because Dracula looked way too pleased with Christopher around. She trusted Dracula with that look on his face about as far as she could throw him. "Sorry Christopher, but my cousin can sometimes be a control freak. Can you take a rain check?"

Feeling brave enough to glare at Dracula, Christopher nodded. "Yeah sure. No problem. How does lunch at 12:30 sound?"

"Delicious," Lauren answered with a smile. Dracula felt sick as he witnessed this. _Oh I know what sounds delicious right now. How about pathetic mortal boy on a stick?_

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 12:30 then."

"Great!" Lauren then drew Christopher in for a slow kiss. Christopher did not resist and kissed her back. _God she tastes good…_ Lauren opened her eyes to glance at Dracula, who looked like a hellish volcano ready to explode and unleash his full demonic wrath at any moment. Lauren, deciding that she had been cruel enough to Dracula, pushed Christopher away. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Lauren shut the door and faced a still furious Dracula. "What?" she asked innocently. "Don't give me that innocent look Lauren!" he hissed. "What do you see in him!"

Lauren looked thoughtful. "Well, he's nice, cute, sweet and reliable."

"And I am none of those?"

"Uh… No." Dracula looked disappointed. "I see. If that is what you believe… The sun has set, let's go search for Alan now."

Lauren nodded. "Let's. We're going hunting." Dracula smirked at that, but followed Lauren as she finished putting all her 'effects' together, and they stepped out into the night.

"Ok, I'll ride on my Vespa, and you can follow in the air."

"But it would be easier if we rode together," Dracula protested, but his eyes gleamed in hidden meaning. "You want to ride on my Vespa?" Lauren naively asked incredulously.

Dracula smirked. "No, I'd like to carry you."

Lauren glared at him with all the malice a good witch could muster. "Read my lips Dracula."

"They are very pretty lips… They say to me, 'kiss me.'"

"N. O. NO! I'll ride my Vespa, you can fly!"

"Carrying you would be easier."

"No way! I trust you not to kill me in my sleep Dracula, but I don't trust you that much!"

Dracula looked like he was pouting. "I say that carrying you is better." He made his point by slipping his arms under her, and hoisting her up in his arms. Her warm body fit perfectly against him. "See?"

Lauren thrashed about like a wounded animal. "Put me down!" She beat her fists across his muscular chest. Dracula raised his eyebrows in sheer amusement. "My, my, aren't we feisty?"

"Damn it Dracula, I said put me down!" Dracula sighed. "As you wish. I wouldn't want to frighten you with my hell beast form anyway."

Lauren set her feet firmly on the ground. "Oh please. I'm not scared of that!"

Dracula's face showed stern seriousness. "As brave as you are, I hardly doubt that even you would not cower in fear at that part of me."

"I wouldn't be afraid! But we can argue about that all night, or we can go kick some ass. I'd prefer kicking ass, so if you'll excuse me." Lauren confidently strode to her Vespa and started the engine. Dracula shook his head, transformed, and took flight. She would fear him if she saw him like that. There was no doubt about it. It was simply impossible for her not to fear him. Everyone else did, so why wouldn't she?

Ignoring all the demanding heartbeats surrounding him, Dracula followed Lauren's Vespa and began their search for demons. His senses were perked and his focus was honed to specifically track any dark energies.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it?** **I wrote this while watching/listening to videos on YouTube by DeadlyElegance, like her Anna/Dracula Poison video, and her The Value of Innocence Trailer. Go watch them!!!** **They rule!!**

**Anyway, reviews would be great. Now I must go write the next chapter...It's evil... Ta!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne **


	18. The Beast Within Us

**An update! Yay! -cricket chirp- Oh fine. Be that way. lol. Fyi, this is an important chapter. The fate of Lauren's mom has been revealed! -gasp-**

**Disclaimer: OCs only.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**The Beast Within Us**

* * *

Lauren drove the stake deep within the vampire's ribcage, just barely missing its heart. Dark Vampyric blood spilled free and coated Lauren's hands. "Now, are you going to tell me what you know about Alan Barlow's plans or not?" The vampire glared at her. "I know nothing!" 

"Liar!" she spat. "Dracula, hand me a vial of holy water will you?" Dracula silently grabbed the clear vial from her purse and tossed it to Lauren like it was something vile. "Thanks." The demon-hunter popped opened the lid and raised it above the vampire's eyes. "Tell me what you know! You're already in a position of death!" She indicated the stakes impaled into the trapped vampire's ribcage, arms, and legs." Dracula couldn't help but watch Lauren with awe. He had never seen this vicious side of her before. True, when she had hunted him, she was aggressive. But there was something more brutal with her approach to the poor vampire pinned to the ground then what she had done with him.

The vampire continued to glare at the witch, and eyed Dracula with obvious disdain. "If I were to tell you anything, Alan will kill me!"

"And we'll kill you if you do not tell us what we want to know," Dracula broke in warningly.

"Pick your poison," Lauren hissed, and let a drop of holy water fall into the vampire's left eye. The vampire screeched in agony. Dracula winced. He knew what an eye full of holy water felt like. "Now, I can do that with your other eye, unless you want to talk."

The vampire continued to give her the evil eye. "Answer the lady," Dracula demanded coldly. In response to the Count's words, the vampire just hissed at them both and cried, "Piss off traitor!" Dracula snarled, his fangs lengthened to full size and his eyes flashed black. "The traitors are you and your leader! Finish him!"

"With pleasure!" Lauren drove another stake through the vampire's heart, and his screech of painful agony echoed throughout the alleyway. "That's the second vampire we've come across tonight that refused to give us info!" Lauren bitterly said aloud. She failed to notice Dracula's hungry gaze that had only increased with all the bloodshed. "Why are they protecting him?"

"They're not protecting Alan, they're protecting themselves. Both of the vampires we've dealt with this evening knew next to nothing. I could see it in their eyes. Alan did not trust the two we found enough to tell them much." Lauren scowled and began to wipe the vampire blood off her hands. "Damn!"

"Must you curse all the time?"

"One, I don't curse all the time. Two, don't tell me that you've never cursed. That's blaspheming about blaspheming!" Dracula allowed a smile of amusement to show. "I don't curse excessively."

"Neither do I! Anyway, thanks for your help." Lauren began and offered a brief smile. Dracula felt his whole body tingle. She had smiled, for him! Only him! Dracula's happiness was cut short when his senses inhaled blood again. It was all over Lauren from that vampire, and there was an inescapable cloud of heartbeats pounding all around them. Those heartbeats were closing in on Dracula, taunting him. Dracula shuddered. He needed to feed. _Now_.

"Lauren," he said softly. She didn't hear him, a little louder this time. "Lauren."

"Yeah?"

"I… need to feed." Dracula looked her in the eye pleadingly. Lauren worriedly pursed her lips. "Badly?" Dracula nodded and took a step back from her. He didn't want his inner demon being tempted by Lauren's own singing heartbeat. Lauren sucked in her breath. "Alright, we'll find some gang member or something for you. This is L.A. It's crawling with them. No one will miss some homeless druggie or something." Dracula gazed at her with shock. "You do not mind?"

"Well, everyone has to eat, and there's nothing I can really do about it." Dracula looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lauren noticed this, and replied, "I'm not afraid Dracula. I've seen vampires feed before." The Count said nothing in response, but his eyes seemed to take on a more primal, animal look to them. "Come on, let's go," Lauren quietly said, and she took off on her Vespa, and Dracula took flight.

Finally, the two stopped in an abandoned street. There was an all-male gang dwelling there. Lauren quietly watched them from the shadows and shivered when she felt Dracula's dark aura appear behind her. "Wait here," he said with an edge of regal command. Lauren said nothing, but watched as he approached the gang, a figure of unearthly power with an incredible thirst.

One gang member noticed Dracula, and shouted, "Hey! This is our territory! Beat it you faggot!"

Lauren had to fight the urge to laugh, the very idea of _Count Dracula_ being called a faggot. Dracula himself said nothing, but continued his advance that would mean the deaths of these disgraceful young men. No one could see it, but there was a fine circle of bloodlust red around Dracula's pupils. "What are you deaf? Get lost!" Another yelled, "I think he wants us to teach him a lesson!" There was a group outcry of, "Yeah!" and the gang of about twelve men lumbered forward with guns and knives.

One man thrust his knife at Dracula. He dodged it with quick precision and sent the man flying. Another pair approached him, and shot their guns at him. The bullets harmlessly passed through the Count, and he prepared himself for another attack while his wounds healed. The gang members stopped in shock. "What the fuck?" one cried. "Get him!" another shouted. The entire gang swarmed on Dracula like bees to a bear in their hive. Dracula moved to the left and avoided another blow. With supernatural reflexes, he sent another gang member flying. The adrenaline was pumping so fast beneath Dracula's flesh, that he had no concept of what he was doing. Only that he needed to feel these mortals' blood drip down his throat.

Suddenly, the gang all jumped on him at once. Lauren gasped. She readied her own gun, just incase. She'd never killed a mortal before, but she had threatened them. The ground began to rumble, and every last gang member was thrown in every direction. A loud and very animal-like roar was heard. Lauren stared in wonder at the sinister creature before her. Dracula was in his hell beast form and all of its horrifying glory. He roared vigorously again, and took the life of every last gang member there. Before long, their cries of fear and pain died as Dracula fed from them, still in his hell beast form. Lauren watched him feed, studying the way his fangs silently pierced flesh to drink, and was not afraid of him as all logic told her to be, but entranced, like an instinct. _This_ was what he was truly capable of. What he had the power to do, the power to be a being of pure destruction, but he wasn't… Not all the time at least…

Once he finished feeding, Dracula stood up. His thirst completely quenched for at least a month. He detected a steady heartbeat behind him, and turned to see Lauren watching him with an awestruck expression. _NO! She wasn't supposed to see that! _He had forgotten that Lauren was there. The thrill of killing out of hunger had made him ignorant of her presence. She would hate him now, fear him, and run from him. Any plans of seducing her were gone forever. She, a creature of light and good, would be utterly repulsed by what he had just done, what he was.

A low growl of anguish and pain escaped his throat, and Dracula went to change back. "No don't!" Lauren cried, and took a step forward. Dracula stopped, clearly shocked. What was she doing? The space between Lauren and Dracula was a little over a foot. "I'm not afraid," she softly assured him and captured his questioning eyes with hers. "I'm not disgusted by what you just did…" She took another step. "I'm not going to turn on you…" They were now practically touching.

Lauren didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew that she didn't fear Dracula, and she was impressed and very curious about this creature of the night. More so than she ever had been. Or let on. "I've never… never been so close to a vampire in hell beast form without being attacked," Lauren whispered. She hesitantly raised her hand to touch Dracula's chest, asking with her eyes for permission. He silently gave it.

The curious witch slowly placed her hand on Dracula's abdomen. She jumped as her fingers made contact with his demonically marred flesh. He felt so abnormally warm. _Must be from feeding,_ she silently mused. Quietly, she trailed her hand up his muscular front to his neck, exploring the bronze colored skin that Dracula harnessed while like this. Dracula shivered and his eyes closed for a moment of stunned bliss. What she was doing had innocent intentions, but his reaction was far from that. Not only was she willingly touching him, an unthinkable feat in its own, but she also had no fear of him, only curiosity and awe. Such a tender and gentle touch, while in his demon form no less, was so foreign, so unconceivable to him, yet ten times more pleasing than anything he'd ever felt in a long, long time. To be completely honest, he almost felt like purring. And if Lauren kept this up much longer, he probably would. The stirrings he felt tease his flesh were far more intense and overwhelming than if he were in his human form.

Some sort of force was possessing Lauren's trembling fingers as she traced the outlines of Dracula's curved wings. She had no idea what she was doing, but she felt the urge to explore this demon's body that was so different from her own mortal one. Getting bolder, she trailed her fingers back up to Dracula's collarbone, and cautiously guided her fingers to his darkly tanned face. A low groan escaped Dracula's lips before he could stop it as her fingers ran up his cheek like a spider. He was afraid to change back now, afraid that if he did so, it would break the spell that had come over Lauren.

Lauren shyly bit her lip at the sound of his arousal. She slowly removed her hand from his face, to both of their regret. Without a word, Dracula returned to his human form, and gazed into Lauren's eyes with a mixture of desirous want and fascinated intrigue. However, the silence was unbearable, and Dracula chose to be the first one to slice through it. "Why are you not running from me? Or attempting to kill me?" he softly asked.

Lauren looked down for a moment. "I, I don't know myself. But I think that I'm starting to see you not as a killing machine, but as a person, who like everyone else, has needs. Only yours are multiplied and far more intense than a mortal's."

"Yes, but I am not a mere person, Lauren. For me, blood is equivalent to what chocolate would be for a mortal," he quietly replied. "I am a beast from hell. The creature you saw is still within me. I can feel it, and it will always be a part of me."

Lauren shook her head, and took no notice of how close their bodies still were. "Having a creature inside you doesn't make you an animal, Dracula." The Count looked at her like she had lost her mind. "It's knowing when to let it out, what makes you a man." Dracula widened his eyes in pure shock. He was at loss for words. "What makes you think that?"

Lauren smiled, and Dracula felt himself be set aflame. "My mom once said that, and she was hardly ever wrong." Dracula weakly smiled, then felt his body take into account how close they were. His lips were screaming for friction with Lauren's own, and she must have felt the same because her own lips were parted. Lauren felt her pulse beat faster and faster. _Don't kiss him, don't kiss him! Remember Christopher? My boyfriend! If I kiss Dracula now, I'm just like my dad: a lowly cheater._

Dracula leaned in closer. Lauren's words had certainly done a number on him. He desperately craved for her to kiss him again, but now, he would be content with her just embracing him with no sexual thoughts in mind. That was very peculiar and so out of character for him. Affection was a touch away from sex in his mind, yet he just wanted to hold Lauren now, even if there was no sex involved. What was bloody wrong with him? "Lauren, I-"

**I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

Lauren groaned as she heard Emma's ring tone insist for her attention. "Sorry," she meekly said to Dracula and retrieved her phone from her purse. "Emma? Where? Are you serious? We're on our way! No, Cleopatra, yes Dracula! Sheesh!" Lauren hung up and turned to Dracula. "Emma says that she's found a group of vampires over by where the Hollywood Walk of Fame thing is. We've got to go now!" Dracula creased his forehead and nodded. "Agreed. Lead the way." Lauren roared her Vespa to life and took off. She fought to shake the ardent feelings Dracula had just charmed out of her, and he hadn't been trying to seduce her! What was the matter with her?

(Transition)

Lauren sprang from her Vespa and staked a vampire from behind. "Glad you could make it Sis!" Emma shouted and sent a trio of vampires flying. She immediately sent stakes whirling towards them, and they burst into dust upon impact. "Nice shot," Lauren commented. "Who started the party without me?"

"You call this a party?" Emma asked. "What? You're not having any fun?" Lauren teased and destroyed a few more vampires. "So, where's the almighty Count Duckula?" Emma questioned and dodged a vampire pouncing towards her. "Behind you. Oh and Miss DiCamillo, it's pronounced, Count _Dracula_," said a suave and aristocratic voice from behind her. Emma jumped and looked at the entertained vampire king behind her. She scowled. "Are you gonna help or not?"

"I'm here to help," he coolly replied and shredded two vampires apart with one hand each. Lauren rolled her eyes. Watching Emma and Dracula fight would be fun. "If you ever bite my sister Count, I swear to you, I will-"

"Castrate me with a wooden spoon. The message has already been delivered." Lauren giggled. "Traitor!" Emma spat at the sight of her sister laughing over something Dracula had said. Lauren shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, AH!" Lauren went flying as a vampire clawed her side. She limply sat up on the ground and shot the vampire in the heart with a silver bullet. It exploded into black and gray dust. As Emma turned to see if Lauren was all right, she failed to notice the she-vampire prowling behind her. "Emma! Look out!"

Emma screamed as the vampire lengthened her fangs, and sunk them deep into Emma's jugular vein. "NO!" Lauren shrieked and ran towards her sister. A flash of black dove at the vampire, and ripped her to ribbons. Emma fell limply to the ground. "NO! No, no, NO! Emma!"

"Get out of here!" Dracula snarled to the remaining vampires, and bared his fangs warningly. The vampires dematerialized, leaving the trio alone. Lauren was cradling Emma in her arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO! Please no! Not my sister too! Please God NO!!" Dracula was immediately at her side. "Lauren, listen to me. Emma is-"

"-Going to die because you distracted her! She didn't have enough time to fight that vampire off!" she shrieked with a wild look in her eyes. "No, Lauren she's-"

"Just shut up, Dracula! SHUT UP and go away! I don't want to see you!" The woman began to sob. "LAUREN!" She jumped at the sheer force Dracula used when he angrily said her name. He grabbed her wrists and made her look him in the eye. "Lauren, your sister is not going to die, nor is she going to turn in a vampire. I killed the vampire that bit her, and that vampire had only drunk a little blood. After a few days rest, your sister will be fine. Now calm yourself." Lauren shivered and feebly nodded. "You're sure?" She whispered. Dracula smiled for a brief moment. "I'm sure. Now allow me to heal her." Placing a hand on Emma's bite mark on her neck, he healed the wound in under a second. "Now," he said. "Let's get her home."

(Transition)

Lauren huddled on her bed. After taking Emma to her and David's place, Dracula had explained what had happened to David. Once that was finished, Dracula teleported Lauren back to her apartment. David would drive her Vespa back to her in the morning. _I can't believe I almost lost Emma… Like I lost Mom..._ Dracula knocked on the doorframe, interrupting her thoughts. "May I enter?" She nodded. Dracula was instantly beside her on the bed. "What is wrong?" he asked. He was completely lost to why she had blamed him. People often blamed him for their problems. He was a demon. But with Lauren, it was different.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to blame you. It wasn't your fault. No one could have forseen that vampire's attack. There wasn't anybody to blame except that vampire."

"Yes but, why did you blame me in the first place?"

Lauren sighed, and for a short second actually looked old and weary. "It's a long story."

"We have time," Dracula replied. "It has to do with my scar on my arm, and my mom's death."

"I'm listening."

Lauren took a deep breath. "It all started when I was twelve years old. My dad, Michael, had a mid-life crisis and cheated on my mom with this twenty-year old girl he knew from work. Soon after the affair began, he moved out." Lauren swallowed. "My mom waited for him for three whole years. Three years of tears, pain, and suffering because he was off screwing some bitch," she bitterly hissed. "My mom hunted demons as always, and continued to teach my sister, brother, and me the Craft and the art of killing demons. Emma was only ten when he left. She didn't really understand why our dad was living somewhere else. However my brother, who was fifteen, and I knew exactly what was going on. There wasn't a night that went by that we couldn't hear our mother cry herself to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Dracula whispered. Lauren looked away from him. "Thank you. Anyway, when I was fifteen, my dad finally filed for divorce after three years of nothing. He married that girl he cheated on my mother with. My dad had grown tired of the magical lifestyle we led, and wanted a normal life. None of us went to the wedding. I doubt that girl even now, knows that my dad is a warlock. During the next year before I turned sixteen, my mom was far more depressed than she had ever been. She rarely hunted demons anymore, and left that job to my siblings and me. After a while, she went out on a few dates. But then, we heard that that girl was pregnant with my father's child. My mother fell back into her depression again. After I turned sixteen, a new coven of demons arrived in our part of L.A.: Banshees."

Dracula sucked in his breath. Banshees were demons that fed on people in an immense amount of tragic pain. He knew what was coming. "My mother was unable to fight them off. They sensed my mom's pain, and turned her into one of them." Lauren's voice was coming out in chokes and gasps now. "My siblings and I set out to kill them, and we succeeded in killing the one that had turned my mom. But we were too late. She, she had already killed someone with her Banshee powers."

Lauren was trembling and new tears shone in her blue-green eyes. Dracula noted the look of suffering as she told him this. He cautiously took her hand. "We tried everything, everything we could think of to bring her back to her humanity. We even tried to get our dad to talk to her. He refused, the bastard. My brother made a plan. We knew that we had to destroy our own mother, but none of us wanted to do the deed. We created a potion that would require all three of us to do. We separated the potion into three vials. All of us would have to do it. We tracked our mom down, and Emma and Harry threw their vials. It was just me who couldn't do it."

"_Mom, please! It's me, Lauren, your daughter!"_

"_I have no daughter you foolish witch! And I will end your good deeds once and for all! You do-gooders are a nuisance!" Kathleen's eyes were wild with malicious intentions, and her body's features were paler, sharper, and had an air of insanity laced into them._

"_Lauren! Throw the damn potion already!" Harry shouted. He ducked as Kathleen DiCamillo flew at him in a mass of claws. A younger Emma sent her flying with a rush of telekinetic power. "Lauren! Throw it!"_

_The sixteen-year-old Lauren shook her head. "Lauren! You have to! She isn't our mother any more! She's a demon! Employed by the Devil!" her brother cried. Lauren looked at her mother. "I-I can't!"_

_Kathleen stood up and glared at her children with a murderous regard. "I will enjoy killing you all!" Lauren took a step forward. "Mom, please. Look at us, look at your children! Don't do this! Fight the demon within you!" The Banshee responded by letting a shrill scream echo and swiped her claws at her middle child. "AH!" Lauren screamed and knelt to the floor. Her entire arm was bleeding profusely from her mother's talons. Kathleen stood before the fallen witch. "Good bye little witch!" she cackled insanely. _

_Tears falling, Lauren grabbed her potion vial. "Good bye, Mom." Using her left hand, Lauren threw the potion at the cackling former witch. She screamed so loud Lauren thought her brain was going to explode. Flames surrounded her, and she exploded, still screaming, in a puff of black smoke and ashes._

Lauren was sobbing hysterically now, and Dracula closed his eyes as the ghosts of Lauren's memory faded. "You had no choice, Lauren. One of you had to die."

"B-but w-we could h-have tried h-harder t-t-to s-save her!" Lauren bawled, holding back her tears no longer. "There was nothing that could have been done once she had consummated the evil within her," Dracula softly said. Normally, hysterical women frightened him, but he had had three brides in the past that had been like this. Often. Not to mention, this was Lauren. She hardly ever cried. Ever. He scooped her into his arms and held her against his chest. Lauren did nothing to stop him. She only sobbed into his coat. "Shh…" Dracula whispered in her ear. "It's only a memory… It's in the past…"

Holding her tightly for who knows how long, the vampire felt Lauren's heartbeat finally slow and slip into the blissful state of sleep.

* * *

**Ouch.. I AM mean. But I've wanted to do this chapter for ages!!! I hope you guys liked it a tiny bit. No flames please. Now I'm off to do the next chapter. Maybe you guys will get one more update before I start school. Maybe. **

**Review please!!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	19. Fear is a Curse

**Hey people! This is my last update before school starts for me! (which is tomorrow) I don't know when I'll be able to update next due to homework, etc. But I will try to update again soon! Also, Dracula MIGHT seem a little OOCish in the beginning. I'm aware of that. So don't flame me! Just read. Concrit is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Dracula can't come to school with me... -le sigh-**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

**Fear is a Curse**

* * *

"You're sure?" Alan asked the vampires before him. "Positive," one answered. "Josie bit Emma DiCamillo, but the Count destroyed her before the witch could wake up. She's free of Vampire venom, but she will be weak for a few days." Alan nodded and a smirk lined his features. "Then the time to attack is now."

"I followed them back to Lauren DiCamillo's apartment, we now know where the Count has been hiding," a very smug feline-like voice said. Alan rolled his eyes and fought to keep his temper in check with the Shapeshifter. She had been correct on where Dracula was hiding, so now she was throwing herself around like she was queen of the Underworld.

"That's excellent Kali," Alan forced himself to say. "As a reward, you can kill Lauren DiCamillo if you wish. There is no reason to keep her alive." Kali smirked and looked even more cat-like than usual. "Goody."

(Transition)

Dracula silently watched the sleeping woman he held in his arms. He was holding an angel, a magical, singing angel. Even her voice was heavenly to his ears. The Count lifted a hand and stroked her soft, luscious hair. It had come undone from the ponytail she had kept it in while demon hunting last night. Slowly, he brought her into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He took this chance to indulge his senses in her sweet, siren-like scent. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the smell of her hair, closing his eyes as he did so.

_She never ceases to amaze me. Her words last night… How can she not think me a monster? _Demon-hunters now past had always held fear of him, especially when he was in hell beast form. _But she, she approached me, and touched me with kind and curious hands. Lauren has seen what I can do yet she does not turn on me like everyone else has done. _

Dracula shifted his position so Lauren's entire body was on top of him with her back against his chest. He pulled her closer to feel her steady heartbeat pound against him. If he had turned her as planned, he wouldn't be feeling such divine warmth right now. The Count curved his head so it could rest on her shoulder. He could sense her jugular vein pumping blood just below his chin. His eyes darkened, and the thought of biting her now beckoned to him invitingly. Just one bite, and she could be with him forever…

_No, I must not. _

_But why not? She's just another bride to you, Vladislaus._

_No she's not, not anymore. She's the first not to cower before me when I am frightening._

_That makes her insolent. She should obey you!_

_Yes, but not always. Sometimes defying me can be a good thing, if not entertaining and amusing._

_What makes her so special? She's a mortal, a witch with no active powers. Controlling her should be the simplest thing in the world with or without that whelp!_

What was so special about her this woman he had known for a month and a half, besides her lack of fear of him? Thinking of his ex-brides, Dracula pondered the reasons why he had turned them. _Verona had been from a noble family in Italy. She was intelligent and had an elegant grace about her. My next bride, Aleera, had been from a Middle-class family vacationing in Spain. Aleera amused me with her loyalty and aggressive nature. Marishka had been a spunky, spirited peasant girl. That was what was so appealing about her. _Then came the only woman Dracula had ever wanted, but had not succeeded in making her a bride. _Anna Valerious. The Gypsy Princess had a fighting, determined personality. _Dracula had had her once, when she turned sixteen. Seducing her after her coming of age party had been priceless.

_Lauren is very intelligent; more so then I would have expected any woman to be. She's fiercely loyal, and after what she told me last night about her father, I don't blame her. Despite her gentleness, she is very vivacious and aggressive when threatened. Perhaps that is why I am drawn to her. She has all the qualities I admire rolled into one._

But no, there was more that fascinated him. More to her… Her unexpected understanding of him, maybe? Dracula knew that there was an important reason why he didn't want to take her life. _Life. Perhaps that is it. After all, she is so warm compared to me, so soft. Her skin is golden compared to my own. If I turn her, such privileges will be denied me. But why do I think of her all the time? Why did I feel pain when she feared for her sister's mortality? Could it be, that _I_ feel more than just lust for her? That I feel some sort of affection or attatchment? No. That is impossible. My heart is ice. I am hollow._

_But, you haven't been acting very hollow as of late. Have you Vladislaus?_ That evil voice in his mind taunted in a sing-song-like way. Lost in the argument with his thoughts, Dracula failed to hear Lauren's breathing pattern quicken. "Dracula, what the hell are you doing?" Dracula looked at the suspicious witch. "If I remember right, I didn't fall asleep in your lap." Dracula chuckled. "Forgive me my dear. I could not help myself."

"Hmmph," she huffed and went to untangle herself from the Count's embrace. Lauren found that she could not however because Dracula had tightened his arms around her stomach. "Dracula," she lowly warned. "Let me get up, please." Dracula made a pouting face. "Must you leave so soon?"

"Uh yes. Release me now." Dracula sighed and buried his nose into her hair and the back of her neck. "Hey! Personal space invasion!" Lauren shrieked and struggled to escape. "Oh but you're so warm," he playfully remarked. "I would like you to warm _me_ up." Lauren shuddered and groaned. "No thanks. You want to be warmed up? Go lock yourself in my oven." She struggled again and this time, Dracula let her go, grudgingly. "Thank you though," she said. Dracula raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For putting up with me last night and not mocking me."

"Lauren, for one, I'd gladly 'put up with you' anytime. Two, I would never mock you for relating your past to me." Lauren softly smiled. "Well, thanks anyway. But you need to get out now." Dracula looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

"'Cause I need to change my clothes."

"Oh." Dracula smirked. "Well if you insist that I leave, very well. But do not hesitate to call if you wish for some company." Still grinning, he dematerialized. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Men! Their brains are in their pants!"

(Transition)

"I'm telling you Count, no evil being is getting in here!"

"So why am I here?"

"You don't count! You're a lord! Lords are a higher power!"

"Well I sense a powerful demon outside your apartment complex, and you'd sense it too if you'd stop being so stubborn!" Dracula growled. "I can sense it! But I guarantee that it won't get in here!"

"Tell it that when it barges in!" Lauren sighed. "Fine. I'll make more potions and we can go check it out. I just don't want any of your buddies knowing where I live."

"Do not worry mademoiselle. I will personally ensure your safety," Dracula silkily promised. "I can take care of myself!" Lauren angrily mixed together a potion and together, she and Dracula went out into the courtyard of her apartment complex, neither one of them paying attention to what time it was. "Come out, come out, wherever you are demon!" Lauren teased. Dracula shook his head in amusement. "I won't hurt you," Lauren continued. "I'm just going to vanquish you!" she added with a giggle.

"And what makes you think that we're not going to vanquish you!" Lauren and Dracula whipped around to see two demonesses, a Shapeshifter and a new breed of demon, a Firestarter. Kali grinned at the Count. "Hello Count, did you miss me?" Dracula stiffened and glared at her. "Not in the slightest," he growled. Lauren turned to him. "You know her?"

Kali giggled. "You didn't tell her? Shame on you Count!" Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what?" Dracula stayed still, but his eyes were pitch black in fury. "Kali, you keep silent!" The Firestarter and Kali cackled shrilly. "Naughty Dracula, not telling Lauren about _this_!" At the word 'this', Kali shifted into Lauren, red harem outfit and all. "You didn't tell her what you did in an effort to sate your lusts?"

Lauren's eyes widened at the sight of her whorish double and whipped around to face Dracula. "Did you sleep with me?! I mean, _her_! Her as me!" she demanded. Dracula clenched his teeth. "Not now Lauren." Lauren glared at him. "You're sick, you know that? You're perverted, and psychotic, and twisted! You need help!"

_**"Not now Lauren!"**_

Kali continued to cackle. "I'd hate to interrupt this, but I have a job to do. Monique!" The Firestarter grinned. "Distract the Count will you?" Monique smiled. "But of course!" She hurled a fireball at his head. He ducked. Kali sent Lauren flying with a punch. "You should have heard Dracula that night, _Lauren_," she taunted. "He was screaming your name the whole time." Lauren bit her lip. "Spare me the details please. I just ate." Kali laughed. "Oh you don't know what you missed. Dracula is _very_ satisfactory in bed," she slurred, still as Lauren's double. "Yeah well, I'm not a whore like _you_, so what I'd consider good in bed may not be what satisfies _your_ low standards."

"I heard that Lauren!" Dracula called, his pride clearly knocked down a notch. He then paused. "Look out!" Monique heaved a fireball at Lauren. Lauren dove to the ground, and threw the potion vial at Monique. She didn't see it coming, and was hit with the full force of fit. She screamed as she exploded and the Firestarter was no more. Kali hissed. "Damn it!" Dracula and Lauren turned to her, ready to pounce. She then smiled. "Ta ta!" The Shapeshifter disappeared.

Lauren turned to Dracula and put her hands on her hips. "Ok, _you_ have some major explaining to do!" Dracula offered her a weak smile. How was he going to explain this with his manhood still intact? He didn't have to worry about that now, because a voice from behind them screamed, "What the hell!"

They turned. Christopher Brookes was eyeing them like he'd seen a ghost. "Christopher!" Lauren shouted. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step back. "I was going to pick you up for our date, but now, no way!" Lauren mentally slapped herself. Their lunch date, she had forgotten! "Christopher, I can explain-"

"Explain? EXPLAIN! Explain that you just _**murdered**_ a woman? I don't think so!"

"It's not like that!" Lauren desperately cried. "She was going to kill me! That's what demons do. They kill! I had no-"

"Whoa, whoa, did you just say, demons?" Christopher demanded, his eyes bulging. Lauren stopped. Her heart was pounding. _Shit._ "Yeah… because I'm a witch. But a good one! I don't have any powers actually. They skipped me. But I do good things!"

" A witch," Christopher breathed. He looked to Dracula. "And what are you? A wizard?" Dracula smirked. "Vampire, actually." Christopher took a step back. "Dracula!" Lauren hissed. "What?" he innocently said and shrugged. "Dracula?" Christopher choked. He began to back away again. "Christopher, please wait," Lauren pleaded. He shook his head fearfully. "No way. S-stay away from me!" He began to stagger backwards as fast as he could. Lauren stepped forward. "Please Christopher, try to understand!"

"Understand what?" he screeched. "That you're some... psycho?"

"Don't call her that!" Dracula growled maliciously, having every intention to rip Christopher's throat out. Lauren reached her hand out to Christopher. "Please, trust me!" she begged. Christopher tripped over a bench and began to run. "NO! Stay away from me! You, you FREAK!" Lauren froze and her heart skipped a beat. She felt like she was drowning. He had, he had called her the F word. Dracula saw her face. The look of utter betrayal and hurt painted her every feature. This was what it felt like to be feared, even by those that you care about. That hurt more than anything.

"Lauren," he whispered. She ignored him in her dazed stupor and covered her face with her hands. Dracula placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to cry?"

"No," she whispered. Dracula grimaced. "I am sorry he fears you. He deserves to be skinned alive for treating you like that!" Lauren shook her head. "No, I deserved that."

"What? You do not deserve such treatment!" he protested angrily. "When I get my hands on that mortal, I'll-"

"No Dracula. I lied to him. I was using him. I did like him, a lot. But I was using him as a shield from you. I… I was worried that you would bite me if I were alone. I had hoped it would discourage you, so I wouldn't have to worry about falling for your seduction. I do like you, a little bit. I was afraid that I would be too weak to resist you." Dracula sighed, despite the part of him that was jumping for joy. She _did_ harbor some level of feelings for him! He'd rub it in her face later.

"Lauren, forgive me for making you think that. But I can honestly say, that you are not weak. You've resisted me for over a month. No one has the honor of saying that." Lauren smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Though you must forgive me. You have no idea how pleased I am that you finally admitted that you are attracted to me." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Figures there'd be a catch." Dracula chuckled, but then turned serious. "But you know, Christopher risks exposure of our world. He cannot be allowed to live."

"No!" Lauren cried. "Can't we just remove his memory or something? He doesn't deserve to die!"

"I suppose I could remove all of his memories of you, to keep him from ever recalling this incident," Dracula grumbled. So much for finally being able to rip that mortal to shreds! "We'll do that," Lauren softly agreed.

(Transition)

Christopher quickly turned on all the lights. Great. Just great. His girlfriend, no EX-girlfriend, was some supernatural monster! He sat in the couch shuddering. And to think that he'd _kissed_ her! And wanted to go farther when she was ready! He shivered with disgust.

"Now, now Mr. Brookes. Those thoughts aren't very nice," a dark, booming voice, said from behind him. He turned, his heart hammering away in his chest. "Is something the matter?" Dracula innocently asked. "Your heartbeat is as fast as a hummingbird's."

"I'm so sorry Christopher," Lauren said. "For what?" he asked, his fear mounting even more. Dracula grinned. "For this!" In the blink of an eye, Dracula had him by the collar of his shirt, and his eyes were glowing bright blue. His thin lips were curved into the most malicious of smiles. Christopher struggled to fight the cloud that was suddenly consuming his mind. "What's going on?" he cried out. A powerful force was in his head, poisoning his thoughts.

_You will never remember_ anything _that happened between you and Lauren DiCamillo._ _You will never remember_ anything _that happened between you and Lauren DiCamillo._ _You will never remember_ anything _that happened between you and Lauren DiCamillo…._

The last thing Christopher saw before blacking out was Lauren's remorseful face. "I am sorry," she whispered.

* * *

**Bye bye Christopher!!! Everybody wave!! hehe, I destroyed the Lauren/Christopher relationship, MUAHAHAHA!**

**NO FLAMES! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! With school starting, lot's of reviews would make me VERY happy!!! And more prone to write faster. lol. If there are any mistakes/typos in this chapter, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry to post this before school started and I'm babysitting my brother while I type this.**

**Dracula: You screwed their relationship up good. FINALLY!! -smirk-**

**Forever: -rolls eyes-**


	20. New Plan

**My first update since the start of school, huzzah! It's not too bad actually. So far anyway. I want to give a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers so far, and to the anonymous ones, I wish I could reply to your kind words. Thanks everybody!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula. Also, September 4, I believe is Steve Irwin's Death Anniversary. I don't know when I'll update next, so I'll do the dedication now. We all miss you Steve! You taught the world so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**New Plan**

* * *

Dracula silently listened to Lauren's heartbeat from his dwelling in the guest room. He drummed his fingers on the desk with annoyance and what was surprising to him, jealousy. For the past four days since he had modified Christopher's memory, Lauren had done nothing but sit in her room, researching demons, and who knows what else. At night, she went to work, came back and locked herself in her room. He could have easily entered to keep her company, but he didn't dare approach her while she was in this depressed state. 

Even after their breakup, Christopher Brookes was always on her mind. Lauren was constantly replaying the good memories they had shared together over and over. But she was also plagued by those venomous words that had struck her like a lethal poison. Those cruel words that caused her internal suffering.

Sadly, Dracula did not have the control over Lauren's mind like he did with mortals. She was magical, and had her own shields to protect herself from his prying mind. However, thanks to his exposure to her blood and the glimpse into her mind when Lauren had shown him her mother's death, he had a limited access to it. Whether or not she was aware of it, Dracula didn't know. But the connection could be mirrored if Lauren were given a brief taste of his blood. Not to turn her, but to give her glimpse of what went on in his mind.

Concentrating, he tried to see into the huntress's mind again. Reaching his power within her, he broke through a thin barrier to feel her emotions. Guilt. There was guilt, regret, anger, and… embarrassment. This brought a triumphant grin to the Count's face. Lauren was humiliated to have admitted aloud that she was attracted to him. She had not meant to, but in her distress over Christopher's betrayal, she had let it slip.

Thankfully, she had forgotten to question him about his one-night stand with Kali. That was the only thing Dracula could ever thank that whelp for. Perking his ears, the vampire king sensed Lauren's heartbeat coming closer to him. There was a quick knock on the door.

"Enter," Dracula called, his flawless accent breathtaking, as always. Lauren opened the door to see the Count sitting in a chair, his form perfectly posed like a porcelain statue, his features perfectly carved as if by angels-how ironic.

"I have an idea for our situation with Alan and his flunkies," she started, getting directly to the point. "Hello Lauren. I am well, and you?" Dracula teased. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on Dracula. We only have so much time to destroy the demons! There's no more time for games!" Dracula crossed his arms. "I play no game, Lauren. I am simply invoking in common courtesies."

Lauren irritably sighed. "Fine. Sorry. But I want to destroy Alan as soon as possible so I can get on with my life! If I can turn it around from being so screwed up that is!"

Dracula cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon me for 'screwing up' your life, Lauren. But I did not ask for Alan to turn every demon against me."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. She was not in the mood for this! "I'm not blaming all of this on you! Though quite a bit of it _is_ your fault, actually."

"Oh really? Pray tell, what did I do to deserve fault?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Let's go down the list shall we? You refuse to come to terms with my rejection of you, so I went to Christopher and completely leaned on him to escape you. You made me use him! You have no allies here, so you were forced to come to me, so now I'm stuck cleaning up your evil messes! Have I left anything out?"

Dracula's eyes darkened, and he stood up in anger, towering over the fuming witch. "I didn't tell you, Lauren DiCamillo to go off with that mortal! The fault is entirely your own if you used him for your own purposes!" he hissed.

"Excuse me! You wanted to bite me! Did you honestly expect me to just lie down and die? Did you think that I would cower before you and let you feed from me?"

Dracula glared at Lauren, and clenched his jaw. "You only sought another man out Lauren because you are in denial of your feelings for me."

"Feelings? You have it backwards buddy!" Lauren shouted, her own eyes flashing with rage. "Yes, you're a handsome man and you can be fascinating to talk to when you're not busy seducing or being a pompous ass! But I have no reason to like _you_, the real you!"

Dracula blinked in surprise, and his temper cooled. "You think I am fascinating to talk to?"

Lauren closed her mouth and swallowed the obscene insult she had been about to hurl at the Prince of Darkness. "Do you?" he inquired, and took a step towards the speechless witch.

Lauren bit her lip. How did Dracula always manage to trap her into things? "Well, I mean, you've been around for centuries. So you've gathered plenty of knowledge as the world has changed multiple times. You've been there, and that's just interesting to hear about, rather than reading about it in a book or on the Internet. Satisfied?"

Dracula cocked his head ever so slightly and smirked. "For the time being, my dear."

"Oh well _that's_ a relief!" Lauren sarcastically cried. Dracula's grin evaporated at her mockery. His patience was like cool water in an erupting volcano whenever she was near! "What are your ideas for defeating Alan?" he curtly inquired.

"First, I have a question. You said that you, Alan, and a few other vampires have been touring America, right?"

Dracula nodded. "Correct."

"Have you visited Las Vegas yet?"

Dracula eyed her the blonde singer intently. "No. Why do you ask?"

Lauren grinned, the reason behind her pleased expression hidden from the Count. "Because, we're going to Gambler City to gain a few new recruits. My older brother, Harry, lives there with his wife and kids. They help enforce the demon-hunters there because believe it or not, the demonic activity is worse there than it is here in Los Angeles. The gambling numbers attract factions of demons hoping to take control of the mortal industries like you wouldn't believe! So what do you say Count? Care for a visit to Las Vegas?"

Dracula grinned. "Of course."

"I knew you'd agree," Lauren excitedly proclaimed. "Now, I was thinking we'd stay there for a few weeks to throw Alan off our scent since he now knows where I live. We can send a demon hunter from Vegas to check in here for me, and meanwhile, we'll be putting together our own army against Alan!"

"Perfect!" Dracula replied, the same eager enthusiasm mirroring into his own voice. "Alan would never see this coming, he sees demon hunters no different than average mortals. He believes them to be of no threat."

"Well, he's about to find out that he's dead wrong!" Lauren answered with a gleam of cunning ignite in her eyes. Dracula grinned with a primal edge to it. The idea of such a battle made his blood broil rich with murderous excitement. That conniving, backstabbing, low-life that called himself a vampire would meet his maker! "When do we leave for Las Vegas?" Dracula asked.

"Almost immediately, if that's fine with you. I just need to tie up some loose ends and we'll be ready to go. What did you think I was doing in my room for four days straight? Watching soap operas?"

Dracula shook his head and chuckled. Always with the quips… But his amusement was cut short as a thought occurred to him. "But Lauren, what about your job? Surely you will not be able to attend work while in another city?"

At this question, Lauren stiffened and her expression of anticipation for their plans turned cold and dismal. "I don't have to worry about working at the _Cloud Nine_ anymore," she replied with an icy edge to her previously warm voice.

"Why not?" Dracula questioned, fearing the worst. "Did that disgraceful mortal, Harley, fire you?"

"No," Lauren replied quietly. "I beat him to it. I quit. I wasn't happy there anyway. The _Cloud Nine_ was hardly a respectable club."

"But you love to sing!" Dracula protested, outraged. "You have a deep passion for it! I have seen it in your eyes! They scream for you to sing! You have a beautiful voice!"

Lauren blushed and managed to smile at Dracula's compliments. "Thanks. But as a demon hunter, I have to make sacrifices for the greater Good. Besides, the _Cloud Nine_ didn't pay too well, I hate every inch of Harley's perverted guts, and I wasn't getting anywhere. I'll just have to sing somewhere else." Dracula clenched his fists. "Would you like me to kill him for you?" he suggested. "Or even just give him a scare?"

Lauren released a loud, melodious laugh. "Thanks Dracula, but no thanks. Your offer is very tempting though. Harley's a coward."

Dracula crossly pursed his lips. Lauren would have her revenge against that molester! Even if he had to do it himself… "You shouldn't have to be so selfless Lauren," Dracula firmly chided.

"It's how I was raised. I'm a demon hunter," Lauren replied and shrugged. "Anyway, back to the plan. Emma will meet us up there in about a week. She's just finishing up healing and convincing David that she'll be all right to work in the field again. He really does love her you know."

Was it just Dracula, or was there a hint of jealousy and envy the way Lauren mentioned David's love for her sister? "I'm not packing much, just a few sets of clothes, weapons, some spell books, and the obvious essentials: a hairbrush, toothbrush, etc. Do you need anything?" Lauren asked, completely oblivious to the dark look of wonder that had crossed Dracula's face.

Not something, some_one_. "No," he coolly responded. "Ok, good. More room for spell books. But I'm sure I won't need too many at the Las Vegas DHWW Headquarters. Las Vegas, being such an expensive city, has everything!" Lauren added.

"DHWW?"

"Demon Hunters World Wide," Lauren explained. "There's a Headquarters in every country, in every major city, like L.A., Las Vegas, New York City, Orlando, etc." Dracula nodded in understanding. "They have their own website too. 'Course, you have to be magical to get on. If mortals somehow find it, it says that they have subjected a virus to their computer. Naturally, any mortal that sees that leaves it before you can blink and never returns for fear of their motherboard's life."

Lauren eyed her watch. "Harry is expecting us in about an hour and a half at his place. I'm going to finish packing a few things, then we'll go, ok?"

"Understood," Dracula replied thoughtlessly. Ninety minutes was plenty of time for a trip to the _Cloud Nine_ and back while escaping Lauren's notice.

(Transition)

Harley Weber angrily jabbed his key into the door and let himself into the _Cloud Nine_. The club would be open for business in a few short hours, but they were short a performer. "That bitch," he hissed. People didn't quit on him! He fired them! It was a pity too. Lauren was a real looker. "Her loss," he muttered to himself, unaware of his audience. "Stupid, selfish, bitchy-"

"I can assure you, Mr. Weber, that Lauren DiCamillo is none of those distasteful insults you have bestowed upon her. While she can be very infuriating at times, she is still a respectable young woman," a haughty and grandeur voice cooed.

Harley whipped about. "Who's there?" he demanded. "You're trespassing! If you don't get the hell out of here, I'll call the cops!"

A sadistic and ruthless chuckle echoed throughout the club. "I have no fear of the mortal law enforcement, Mr. Weber." Harley could not distinguish where the source was, and he shivered in alarm. His brown eyes darted about in panic, the hair on the back of his neck raised. "What is the matter?" the voice purred. "Frightened of something?"

"No!" Harley spat, but it was an obvious lie. "Tut tut," the voice scolded. "I detest liars." It was now behind him. Harley turned, and saw a man as pale as snow, blue eyes as sharp as knives, hair as dark as night with an outfit to match, and a cruel smile that promised pain and torment. "I know you, you've come here to see Lauren DiCamillo!" the mortal all but screamed.

Dracula smiled and revealed perfect teeth that shone sharper than his eyes. "Yes. I have come here on her behalf."

"She quit!" Harley exclaimed, his terror mounting with each passing second with this intimidating man. The pitiless smile grew in its dark intentions. "I know. She had no choice." Dracula began his slow approach to the quivering man. Lauren was right. He was a coward. "Stay back!" Harley warned and grabbed a metal rod to point at his foe.

Dracula smirked with harsh amusement. "You can't protect yourself with that. Nothing can save you from me…" he hissed and stepped forward, further severing the gap between them. With a spark of fury, the Count was directly in front of Harley. His eyes were pools of midnight black, pitiless in every aspect. Harley yelped in horror and a malicious shadow towered over him. A merciless snarl rumbled from within the vampire, and he attacked the mortal.

Once the shadow left him after what seemed like an eternity of torture, Harley was left on the floor, heart pounding, shaking with fright, his eyes wide, and his skin pale.

(Transition)

Dracula stood beside Lauren, happy as a cat that had captured a rat. And it showed on his face. Lauren suspiciously looked him over. Something was up. "Dracula, where were you the last eighty minutes?"

"Waiting for you," he replied innocently, but his self-satisfied grin betrayed him. Lauren scowled irritably. "You confronted Harley, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Dracula smoothly answered.

Lauren slapped her palm to her face. "Damn it Dracula! Is he at least still alive with a heartbeat?"

"Regrettably, yes. But he won't be harassing any females anytime soon."

Lauren groaned. "I can't be mad at you because I'm secretly pleased!"

Dracula's smile broadened. "Good."

"You're impossible!"

"So I have heard."

"GAH! Let's just say the spell to teleport us to Harry's condo, ok?"

"Very well," Dracula complied. "But why don't I just do the teleporting?"

"Because Alan can track you otherwise. Now take my hand."

"With pleasure."

"Pervert!"

"Vixen."

"I am not!"

"You _**are**_. Now say the spell please."

"Stupid, annoying-"

"_**Lauren!**__**"**_

"Fine! I'm going, Senor Bossy!"

Leaving their game of sorts at a truce, the two felt themselves be sucked into a supernatural whirlpool, spinning for Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *


	21. Relocation

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:**

**Relocation**

* * *

The world was spiraling at the speed of light. Finally, after a matter of seconds, the vortex slowed and the blurred rainbow of colors began to come into focus. With a flash of white light, Dracula and Lauren were hurled to the ground as they reached their destination. Dracula landed gracefully on his feet, while Lauren stumbled to the hard ground with a thud. "OW!" she groaned and wobbled to stand up. 

Dracula laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Allow me," he offered. In the blink of an eye, Dracula had Lauren's hands intertwined in his own, she was standing up, and her body was pressed against him. Lauren gasped at the delicious friction between them. Her body felt like thousands of wondrous red-hot flames were erupting from her skin. She gulped and jerked away from Dracula and his impish gaze. "Thank you," Lauren replied curtly and bent down to pick up her bag.

"My pleasure," the Count responded, his devious look never fading. He was making progress. She _would_ be his. Lauren dusted herself off and took a step towards the front door of her brother's condo. The building was larger than the average-sized condo however, because Harry had built extensions over the years. The small condo was now the size of the average two-story house.

Lauren put her thumb to the doorbell to announce their arrival. After a few seconds, the oak door swung open to reveal a young man with blue eyes, tanned skin, and sandy blonde hair that sat on his head like an unruly mop. "Lauren!" he cried happily, and embraced his sister. "Hi Harry!" Lauren answered and grinned.

"Come on in!" Harry exclaimed with a smile. He hadn't seen his sister in a long time. Lauren took a step into the building with her sack on her shoulder, stopped, and turned to see Dracula lingering on the porch. "That means you too, Count," Lauren called. Dracula cautiously stepped through the doorframe and into the house. Nothing happened. He was not thrust backwards or filled with excruciating pain. He had permission.

A young woman with light green eyes and short, chocolate-colored hair came downstairs. "Lauren!" Bonnie screamed and bolted to her sister-in-law. Lauren laughed and hugged Bonnie. "Good to see ya, _Bon-bon_." Bonnie groaned. "Oh God, _please_ don't call me that! You know I hate it!" Lauren smirked. "I know." Bonnie glanced past Lauren and stepped to her husband's side, nervously clasping his hand. Lauren took note of Bonnie's sudden discomfort and cleared her throat. "And this is-"

"Count Vladislaus Draguila," Dracula finished and regally bowed his head. Harry clapped and Lauren rolled her eyes. "He likes introducing himself," she explained dryly. Bonnie giggled and Dracula narrowed his eyes. _She always has to have something clever to say! _he thought crossly. Harry extended his right hand to shake the Count's. "Nice to meet you, Count. Sorry if I'm too bold, but I'm seriously surprised that you haven't bitten my sister yet and made her one of your mindless brides." Bonnie gasped at her husband's blunt comment and Lauren scowled, a livid blush spreading across her face. "Harry!"

"What?" he replied and removed his hand. Dracula chuckled. "I will not lie and say that I did not make an attempt to, Mr. DiCamillo. I did try. But your sister is very hard to… persuade." Harry smirked knowingly. "I'm not surprised. You're welcome in our house, Count, as long as you don't bite anybody. Is that ok?"

Dracula nodded his head. "That is agreeable." He snuck a glance at Lauren and grinned. "But what if someone were to ask me to bite them?" Lauren huffed. "That will never happen!" Harry laughed. "_Then_ it's ok. Just try to keep your hands off my sister in public please."

"HARRY!"

The oldest DiCamillo sibling ignored his fuming sister. As funny as he found Dracula's attraction to his sister to be, he knew it was also very dangerous. He'd talk to the Count in private later about how protective of his sister he was, and how far Harry would go to defend her, if necessary. Bonnie chose to stay out of the storm brewing between her husband and sister-in-law. She shook her head at the sight of Harry and Count Dracula conversing over Lauren, turned to the stairs and called, "Holly! Chris! Your aunt is here!"

Two childish screams could be heard, followed by the sound of two pairs of feet scampering down the stairs. "AUNTIE LAUREN!" The two blurs tackled their aunt in an inescapable hug. "Auntie Lauren, Auntie Lauren! You're here!" Holly cried. But because she was three, it sounded like, 'Auntie Wauwen.' "You haven't visited us in a long time!" Chris accused.

Lauren laughed, and the happiness of her reunion with her niece and nephew made her eyes shine like rare jewels. "I know, I'm sorry. But if I'm going to get such a warm reception every time I visit, I'll stay away longer."

"NO!" Holly screeched and clung to her aunt. "Don't go away ever!" Harry snickered at the sight of his children embracing and scolding their aunt. "Yeah, _Auntie Wauwen._ Don't go away! That's not nice."

"Oh shut up Harry!" Lauren shot defensively. "Don't mock the fact that Holly can't say 'Lauren' right yet!"

Holly tugged on her aunt's pant leg insistently. "Auntie Lauren! Look what I can do!" The three year-old dashed into the next room and brought back a small ball. She handed it to her aunt and said, "Ok, now throw it!" Lauren did as she was told. The ball flew up, but didn't come back down. With a flick of her hands, Holly froze it midair. "Look! I can keep stuff frozen now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great!" Lauren replied with a proud smile. "You've been practicing I see." Holly beamed and ran to her aunt's side again. Chris huffed, annoyed that he was out of the spotlight. "That's nothing! Look what I can do!" Chris waved his hand to the left, and the ball was forcibly removed from its unmoving position. It went flying into the wall with loud splat.

"Wow!" Lauren replied and her smile widened. "You've been practicing too!" Chris grinned impishly. "Yep!" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "A little too much, I'm afraid. No playing ball in the house!" Lauren laughed and gave the young witch and warlock a hug again.

Dracula watched Lauren hold her niece and nephew. Their love and adoration for their aunt was obvious. And Lauren was just as crazy about them. A ghost of a smile grazed his lips. The bond between the children and their aunt was so cute and loving. Judging from Lauren's face and the way she teased, yet protectively held her niece and nephew, she couldn't love them more if they were her own. Finally, he cleared his throat to break up the display. He was being forgotten about.

Lauren looked up. "Chris, Holly, this is Count Dracula. He's going to stay with us for a while, and help us fight some demons." The two children looked up in awe at the name. "Count Dracula?" Chris breathed, obviously impressed. "Like the man in the story you told us?"

Dracula stared at Lauren intently. "Story?" Lauren's face flushed red. "Uh," she stammered, at loss on how to how explain. Dracula smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "You told them a story about Dracula?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Well, you see-" Lauren nervously began.

"Auntie Lauren told us a bedtime story about Count Dracula once when she was babysitting us!" Chris proudly explained. "You did?" Dracula inquired. "That's a story I gotta hear," Harry added. "How about now?" Lauren shook her head. "Uh, no. Maybe some other time."

"But I want to hear it again!" Chris protested and put on a puppy dog-like face. "Yeah!" Holly shouted with an innocent smile. Whatever her brother wanted to do, she wanted to do too. Lauren looked at everyone in the room watching her. She was trapped. "Well… Ok. But I told the story a long time ago, so I've probably forgotten a lot of it."

"Nuh uh!" Chris said, his corrections for his aunt on a roll. "You never forget a story! We want to hear everything! No cheating Auntie Lauren!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a smirk. "No cheating." Lauren groaned with defeat. "Alright, alright. But let's go in the living room so we can sit down, and can't I just put my bag upstairs real fast?"

"We'll go in the living room, Lauren. But you can put your bag upstairs later. I think we all want to hear this story," Harry answered, still grinning. Lauren sighed. "I surrender!" she cried and raised her arms in the air. Harry laughed. "That's a first."

Dracula grinned as well. _Now if I can just convince her to surrender to_ **me**. The troop herded themselves into the living room much too fast for Lauren's liking. Everyone took a seat on the white leather couch supplied there, with Lauren at the top of the circle in a chair. _Dracula is never going to let me live this down! Why did Chris have to remember that story I told? This is so humiliating!_

_Now Lauren, telling a story about me is not humiliating. I am quite flattered actually. I am most anxious to hear what you could have told your niece and nephew about me._

Lauren rolled her eyes in irritation. _I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my head please!_

_But it is such a fascinating place. Your mind is one of the many places I'd like to… explore._

_Tough. Do you want me to tell the story or not?_

_Please proceed, _came the obviously gloating answer.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Ok. There was once a prince of Wallachia who-"

"That's not right!" Holly interrupted. "You're supposed to start with 'once upon a time!'" Lauren fought the urge to roll her eyes and snap at her young niece. "Sorry. You're right Holly. Once upon a time, there was a prince. His name was Vlad Dracul III. He's more commonly known today as Count Dracula. Vlad's kingdom was the polity of Wallachia. Vlad had two brothers, Mircea, his older brother, and Radu, his younger brother."

Dracula sat on the couch cushion, his face completely emotionless. Except for his eyes, which revealed his curiosity and intrigue. He was hearing his story from Lauren's lips, through her eyes. This would be most the most fascinating tale to be certain. Not to mention, every time she said 'Vlad,' he felt like trembling from head to foot in sinful delight. He enjoyed, no _**hungered **_for his name, his true name, to be on her lips.

"The Prince's country was at war with the Turks. He loathed and despised them with a passion. When Vlad was a child, he and his brother Radu were prisoners of the Turks. Vlad was not released until many years after his brother was. Once he did however, he made the Turks pay for imprisoning him for so long. I won't go into it, but is was really, really bloody."

Chris leaned forward with child-like enthrallment. "Cool!" he breathed. Bonnie looked horrified at her child, Harry coughed to hide his laughter, Holly shrieked, "EW!" and Dracula curved his lips in amusement. _The naïve child,_ he thought humorously.

"Uh, not really Chris," Lauren corrected. _How do you explain impalement to a five-year old?_ "Anyway, Prince Vlad soon became feared throughout Europe. He did everything in his power to keep a rebellion from rising. He did an excellent job of that, until his death that is. As to how he died, just ask him that because he's sitting right there on the couch."

Harry burst into uncontrollable laughter and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Dracula cocked an eyebrow. The majority of him was immensely amused. However, another part of him was clinging to her words. They illustrated no harsh judgment of him. _Is this what she truly thinks of me? Or was that just a tale to tell her niece and nephew?_ Dracula gazed at Lauren with fierce yearning. He ached for her touch, her acceptance. What did he have to do to convince her to be his?

"So," Lauren began. "How accurate was that?" Dracula met her gaze and grinned. "Almost impeccably. My only complaint is that you left out many details." Lauren rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Well duh! Holly and Chris are just kids! I don't want to scare them half to death and scar them for life thank you very much!"

"Hey!" the two toddlers protested, both of them furious. "We're not that little!" Chris and Holly then started up the boastings of, "I'm three and a half!" Or, "I'm a big boy now! See!" By the time the two siblings finished their demonstrations of their _obvious_ maturity, Lauren and Dracula were shown to the two guest rooms they would occupy upstairs, side by side. Lauren would be 'in charge' of Dracula to insure that he behaved himself. Harry had been unsure what Dracula would prefer, an actually bedroom or the darkness of his basement. The Count chose the bedroom.

Dracula idly looked about his quarters, small, but quaint. He wouldn't need the room for much anyway. Perking his ears, he could distinctly hear Lauren singing to herself next door. Grinning, the Count stepped out into the hall and knocked twice on Lauren's door.

"Come in," she called, and ceased her song. Dracula wordlessly entered the room, disappointed that she had stopped singing, and found Lauren sprawled on the bed, strands of her blonde hair loosely out of place, and piles upon piles of large, bulky books surrounding her, including the one in her hand. She looked up to acknowledge her visitor. "Count. What's up?"

Dracula took a moment to take in the amount of books around his singer. "What are you reading?"

"Spell books. I'm formulating different ideas for the other demon-hunters at the Las Vegas DHWW Headquarters. We meet with them in two days." Lauren looked back down at the scribbles of magical rituals in her current book.

"I see."

"Yeah, what did you think of my family? Is the DiCamillo Hotel satisfactory?"

Dracula chuckled. "Your family is kind and very generous to honor me with hospitality. I actually think I'll like living here."

"Don't pick out curtains or anything though, because that's Bonnie's pride and joy." Dracula said nothing, but his amusement was plain on his face. "By the way," Lauren added. "You have to get your story down for the other demon-hunters."

"Pardon?"

Lauren sighed, and book-marked her book. "The other demon-hunters are going to want to know exactly why the infamous Count Dracula is helping the cause of Good. You're going to have to convince them that you're not going to double-cross us. I'm forewarning you, they can be a very judgmental group. " As she said this, there was a hint of anger hidden in her voice.

"I will simply tell them the truth. I was betrayed, and I now have no ties to my past accomplices. Besides, I can be very… persuasive when I want to be."

Lauren laughed out loud. "So I've noticed. But be very careful on what you say. The slightest word can condemn you. You already have your record against you."

"My record?" Dracula repeated. "Yes, well. I will show your council of demon-hunters that I mean them no harm, and only wish for revenge against Alan Barlow."

"Hey, you've got my trust on that Dracula. But with the demon-hunters, you might want to leave out the word, 'revenge.'"

Dracula eyed Lauren with a peculiar look etched into his face when she said the word 'trust.' "While we are on the topic of stories, Lauren, enlighten me. What you told your niece and nephew about me, is that the truth, or just a story?"

Lauren removed her eyes from his burning gaze. "I-. It-." She sighed, exasperated. "Truth," she finally muttered. Dracula felt his glee radiate from within him like a glorious flame. "I enjoyed hearing my story from you."

Lauren shrugged and bit her lip, something she seemed to be doing quite a lot lately. "Well, would you like me to help you examine your books?" Dracula questioned, sensing her discomfort.

"If you like."

"I do."

Lauren scooted over and handed Dracula a pile of her books. The Count took a seat on the bed, and in between watching Lauren, basking in her warmth, he actually read her spell books for the next several hours. Both man and woman were perfectly aware of the other, and the appealing contact of their bodies. Lauren herself found it difficult to read, what with Dracula's strong physique resting beside her own. Risking a brief moment to glance at the Count, the blonde couldn't help but admit in her mind, _Damn!_ _His enticing sex appeal is not fair!_

She didn't notice the victorious curl of the vampire's lips, nor the dancing fire in his eyes. He had heard, and his pleasure knew no bounds. _My dear,_ _what truly is not fair, is your denial!_

* * *

**Me thinks that Lauren should watch her thoughts, no? hehehe. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	22. The Judgment of Hunters

**Ick..I am so broke right now.. I went to Best Buy and completely splurged on a bunch of CDs I've wanted for a while. Oh well. I'll survive. I have my music! -goes to listen to recently bought Nightwish CD-**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this?**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**The Judgment of Hunters**

* * *

The following two days passed by quickly. Dracula said nothing to Lauren about her overheard thoughts. He would keep that to himself, at least for the time being. He would confront the witch on her growing desire for him once it had blossomed more, and she would be more vulnerable to pluck. Lauren and the Count spent their time during those two days pouring through books and mapping out plans to present to the Las Vegas hunters. They also took time to perfect their argument on why Dracula could be trusted. Lauren continued to warn the Count of the other hunters' judgmental attitudes and prejudices. They had to be careful and choose their wording carefully. The demon-hunters would be meeting an hour before sunset, when the major hunting began. 

The Las Vegas DHWW Headquarters was located within the vast oceans of the inviting casinos. Bright lights in the big, hot city beamed everywhere. Hundreds, thousands, millions of people, mortal and magical alike, roamed the streets 24/7. Money was lost and gained, and the white pieces-demon-hunters, did everything they could to checkmate the black pieces-demons.

Lauren and Dracula arrived at the LVDHWW Headquarters early. Bonnie and Harry would arrive as soon as they dropped Holly and Chris off at the Witches and Warlocks Child Care ward. The DiCamillos were not the only demon-hunters with children. Thus the babysitting service for young mages was born.

The vampire and huntress made their way down the white hallways to room 4747. The gathering of Las Vegas demon-hunters would be held there. The sole purpose of this meeting, while the other Las Vegas hunters would say it was to begin brainstorming for the fight against Alan's revolution. It was really an excuse to pass judgment over Dracula, could the forces of Good trust and depend on him, or not? If not, Dracula would be put in quarantine until Alan was dealt with, than he would be forcibly vacated from America and sent back to Transylvania. He would be forbidden from ever stepping foot on American soil, ever again.

The two entered the almost empty room and took seats around the giant oak round table. The rest of the room was relatively plain. The walls were an immaculate white, and there was a large map of the United States in the center of the room on the wall, and a world map stood beside it. A few other demon-hunters had already arrived and were quietly conversing among themselves. Once Dracula had entered the room however, their topic of conversation grew hushed, and they moved a few seats down from the vampire. Both Lauren and Dracula noticed the act. This happened as the room continued to fill. No one wanted to be beside the Vampire King. Only Bonnie and Harry were brave enough to sit on the other side of the Count. Even then, it was because Lauren was there with them.

Soon, the round table was almost completely full. When the hour was precisely one before sunset, the gathering began with the Pledge of Allegiance, (to Dracula's amusement) and a male, dark-haired, brown-eyed, with a lean build, demon-hunter began the evening's announcements, taking no time to get to the point.

"Now," he began. "Tonight's most important matter of business deals with our neighbor city, Los Angeles. We are graced with our sister witch, Miss Lauren DiCamillo, who has honored us with her presence. She is representing the Los Angeles territory. Lauren, you are welcome here. I hope you enjoy your stay in Las Vegas."

Lauren said nothing in response to the demon-hunter, Peter Jackson's words. The only indication given that she had heard him was her nod. "And now," Peter began again. "We have another important guest with us. Everyone please turn your attention to Count Dracula."

The Vampire King felt dozens of eyes peer curiously at him, followed by more whispers. He remained unmoved.

"Count," Peter said. "Would you be so kind as to relate your dealings with Alan Barlow?"

Dracula nodded. "Of course. I traveled with Alan Barlow around America for a few weeks with other fellow vampires."

"Other vampires?" Peter interrupted. "So there are more of you under Alan Barlow's command?"

"Not only vampires, but Wendigos, werewolves, Manticores, and many other breeds of demon."

The room erupted in chaotic mutterings. The heavy tension crushing the room only mounted as the demon-hunters expressed their obvious outrage. So many breeds of demon hardly ever joined forces! "And tell me Count," Peter began again after silencing the room. "What part did you play in this uprising of demon activity? Did you recruit anyone?"

"No," Dracula replied, his cool composure never fading. "I had no knowledge that Alan was planning a war. As I'm sure you have been told, I am here, because Alan and his demons turned on me. I have no ties to them. I only seek to aid in destroying them."

"But you have killed innocent Americans to sate your bloodlust, have you not?" Peter tested. Dracula stiffened. "Some were not so innocent. I have to feed. I am owed my fair share."

Lauren kicked Dracula from under the table. Sadly, it did not give the desired reaction. It was Lauren who ended up with the sore foot._ Dracula,_ she warned. _Watch what you say! _Dracula did not respond, but continued to stare the other demon-hunters down with his penetrating gaze.

"It isn't your place to judge who deserves to die! This is not your native country. You do not belong here. In America, we do not slaughter our own people, _Count_." The room fell into an uneasy silence at Peter's words. Dracula's emotionless expression changed into an icy, venomous look of hatred. Peter was very lucky to be on the other side of the room. Lauren anxiously held her breath. _Damn you Peter Jackson! Oh God, how is Dracula going react to that?_

"I do not deny my past actions. But I give you my word, Mr. Jackson, that the only mortals I have killed in America were killed for the sole purpose of survival. Nothing more, nothing less."

"It's still murder," Peter hissed. "You have no right to take human life! You are a demon. Now as a demon, you have turned your back on your fellows because you've had a disagreement with this vampire, Alan Barlow. But what would keep you from turning your back on us, if we have a disagreement? Why should we trust your idea of 'help?'"

Once again, the majority of the room's occupants whispered their agreement with Peter Jackson. Dracula clenched his hands in an effort to dissuade his claws from erupting to rip the male hunter apart. His teeth were violently ground together to keep his fangs from sprouting. To take this hunter's life would be _so_ satisfying… But he had to control himself, if not for himself, then for the sake of Lauren's fragile trust in him.

"I would hardly call my current predicament with my fellow demons, a 'disagreement.' Alan Barlow tried to have me killed! I do not take this act kindly. I will not turn on you. I only seek for justice to be served. Then I will continue on with my existence," Dracula hissed, his features rigid and tensed like a predator ready to attack.

"Justice?" another demon-hunter, a brunette female called Jennifer Anaya sneered. "What would _you_ know of justice? Or at least, any _humane_ justice!"

A low growl of severe rage rumbled from Dracula's throat. "How dare you!" he snarled, his sapphire eyes darkening into endless pools of onyx. He stood up, towering over the entire table, and placed his hands flat on the cool wood to lean on. Jennifer recoiled fearfully, but Peter never skipped a beat. He stood up as well. "No, how dare you! Once again, why on earth should we trust you? You, the very demon that has plagued Europe for centuries! You have no business here at all! You should just go home and massacre the people there! You are not a mage! You're different from us! Therefore, you can't be trusted!"

"Just because he's not a mage, Peter, doesn't mean we can't trust him!" Lauren shouted, kicking her chair backwards so that it collided with the wall. It was time for a little intervention, Lauren style. All eyes darted to the power-handicapped witch. She was defending a _vampire_? Peter glared at Lauren. "It does!" he insisted. "He's not one of us! His powers are not like ours! He is evil!"

"So, because he doesn't have the powers of a witch or warlock, he should be alienated from everyone else, is that it?" Lauren demanded coldly. "YES!" Peter roared. "We can't depend on his word that he won't eventually use his powers of darkness against us! To allow him to work with us, to give him information could lead to our destruction! He is not of our kind! He is too different!"

The look Lauren gave Peter could have frozen the Sahara desert. "Then maybe, Peter, you should exile me too! After all, I'm not like anyone in this room! I don't have any active powers!"

Everyone gasped, shocked at the witch's challenge. Harry eyed his sister with brotherly pride. _Everybody take cover!_ He thought dryly. _Hurricane Lauren has blown into town!_ He certainly hadn't expected his sister to play the whole 'no power' card though. She usually avoided that topic of her 'handicap,' so to speak. Dracula however, was staring at Lauren with his mouth agape, stunned. He had not expected her defense on his behalf. They had agreed that he would do the talking. _What are you doing Lauren?_

_Saving your undead ass!_

"It's not the same thing," Peter slowly replied, recovering from his astonishment.

"Isn't it?" Lauren went on, and began to circle the room in a Dracula-like fashion. "I have no powers. For some strange reason, I was born without them, despite my ancestry of pureblooded witchcraft. I've wanted an active power of my own for as long as I can remember! If I was evil, I could have that power, and so much more. If I crossed over to the Dark Side, I could receive what I've wanted my whole life! I don't deny it. And I never will! I desire power for my own. Does that make me evil?" she asked, daring someone to say yes.

"Well, no," Jennifer Anaya said, mildly uncertain. "I don't think it does." She looked around the room. "I mean, we all want what we can't have, right?"

"But what makes you so sure we can trust a bloodsucker?" Peter broke in. "That parasite is sure to simply use us, then destroy us as he sees fit!"

"Because I trust him. I've known Dracula for two months now, and the most recent part of that has been with him living in my apartment!" There were gasps of outrage at the news of such a scandal. "However, I'm still a virgin and have a heartbeat. Why, ladies and gentlemen, do you think that is?" No one said anything. "No one knows?" Lauren tsked. "It's because I told Dracula, to lay off! I don't want to be his whore. I made sure he got that through his thick head at our first meeting. And surprisingly for the most part, he has kept his hands to himself. Is that evidence enough for my reasons for trusting him? If Dracula gives his solemn word on something, then I think he'll stick to it!"

To this, even Peter was speechless. The entire assembly was watching Lauren with bewildered wonder and fascination, Dracula most of all. Her declaration of her faith in him was baffling, yet incredibly pleasing in ways he couldn't even begin to name. She couldn't possibly mean that, could she? She had to mean it. Lauren DiCamillo was not the type to tell such a lie. This conclusion brought a smug grin of ease to his face. He silently sat down, marveling at Lauren's verbal victory over the other demon-hunters.

"But, but that _leech_, will-"

"Oh enough with the lame vampire nicknames!" Lauren shouted. "If you really want to call Dracula something other than 'Dracula' or 'Count,' then I've got a whole list of nicknames! 'Batman' being one of the more… mild ones."

A swarm of light laughter could be heard, and the tension lifted, somewhat. Peter opened his mouth to make yet _another_ protest, but Lauren cut him off. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll take full responsibility for Dracula's actions, who he feeds on, etcetera!"

Once again, everyone did a double take. This was the most interesting Gathering anyone had ever been to! "You accept full responsibility?" Peter asked.

Lauren sucked in her breath. "Yes."

"And if Dracula were to massacre any Americans other than for food, you would share his punishment? In other words, you would be exiled from America along with him, never to step foot here again. Do you still wish to back him up?"

Lauren paled and felt sick to her stomach, like she had been dropped off a skyscraper with no parachute. She felt everyone's gaze on her, waiting for her answer as she took her seat. Could she do it? Could she trust Dracula enough, to risk being banished from her own country? Was he worth it?

"Y-yes," she finally replied, her confidence beginning to falter.

"Very well. The demon known as Count Dracula is in your charge. In the case of his betrayal, you will share his fate. Now, onto the next order of business-"

Lauren weakly slumped in her chair, oblivious to what Peter was going on about. What had she done? What if she was wrong to have trusted Dracula? To be exiled... Oh God, she couldn't face that! Lauren shivered. A very powerful set of eyes was staring at her, as if they could burn right through her. The huntress turned to see Dracula studying her with his piercing, azure orbs. She looked away and shuddered again. Feverish warmth was spreading through her like an untamable wildfire. It flickered on her face in a telltale blush, and spread to the rest of her body in a matter of seconds.

_Why did you do that?_

_Do what?_

_Defend me, and so vigorously, too._

_Peter Jackson has always been a judgmental prick. In the past, he often cracked jokes about me being powerless. It was all in good fun, but I hated it. I've had enough of people being quick to judge without knowing the whole story first!_

_I have a feeling that this also may have something to do with Christopher Brookes._

_A little bit. He's still fresh in my mind. Not to mention his words._

_He is not worth your energy. Forget about him. But, did you mean what you said?_

_Every word, why?_

_You trust me._

_I trust you to not turn your back on us. But please, for the love of God, behave yourself! If you go down, so do I!_

Chuckling echoed in Lauren's head. _Thank you, for that. But perhaps, I should kill a mortal for the sole purpose of us being together in exile! A pleasurable thought, yes?_

_You wouldn't dare!_

_My dear, I happen to be a very daring man. I would think that you would have noticed by now._

_Dracula, if you-_

_Calm yourself, Lauren. I can hear your heartbeat quicken. Stress is not good for it._

_You _would_ know what's good for the heart, wouldn't you?_

_Very amusing. I'm glad that your witty sense of humor has not failed you. But the part about your longing for an active power, is that true as well? _

There was a pause, then a sigh. _Yes. Are you going to gloat now?_

_Hmm… Maybe later, when there are no witnesses._

_Fuck._

The rest of the Gathering went on like that. The witch and the vampire conversed back and forth. Even once they ceased to mind-talk, Lauren could feel the Count's eyes still watching her. They were still there, causing an explosion of hot sparks and sweet, ticklish sensations to pool beneath her belly. The witch even took to squirming in her seat throughout the Gathering under his unwavering gaze of power. The vampire allowed a dazzling smirk that could melt pyramids parade across his face. He most definitely had not lost his touch. And the irony of it: He had barely scratched the surface of touching Lauren DiCamillo at all.

But that would change. After all, even the most patient of men could only wait for the object of their infatuation for so long. Especially when the infatuation was so incredibly, intoxicating, even for Count Dracula.

* * *

**Oh! Is it just me, or are things about to get a bit hot? Where's my fan? lol.**

**You know the drill. The key to making the authoress very happy lies in one word.**

* * *


	23. A Glimpse of Hell's Fires

**I likey this chapter. It was fun to write. -grins-**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**A Glimpse of Hell's Fires**

* * *

The following evening, Dracula strolled through Harry DiCamillo's condo, heading in the direction of Lauren's heartbeat. The building was unusually quiet. Even Holly and Chris were silent, instead of bouncing off the walls. The Count appeared downstairs and entered the dining room. There sat Lauren, scribbling in her notebook after glancing at a page in her book. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top with straps of white lace, but it wasn't too low-cut, to his disapproval. However, it hugged her curves perfectly. To top her casual look off, her long, curly blonde hair fell past her shoulders, down loose for once. To Dracula, she looked exceptionally ravishing. Licking his lips in a suggestive manner, Dracula silently made his way over to her, careful not to make a sound. Lauren didn't look up, but she loudly announced, "I know you're there."

Dracula smiled and allowed a light chuckle to emerge. He took a seat in a chair across the table from Lauren. "Spell books again?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah."

Silence. Paper rustled and crackled as she turned the page.

"It is so quiet," the Count mused.

"Harry and Bonnie went out for dinner and some alone time before the battle with Alan gets too intense. Holly and Chris are watching _Happy Feet_ upstairs. I'm down here because I couldn't get any work down up there. The movie was too loud." She paused, and you could very distinctly hear Robin Williams singing, _My Way (A Mi Manera)._ Dracula smirked. "So, we're the only adults in the house?" He inconspicuously slid closer to the oblivious witch.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind being Count Babysitter for a few hours." Lauren still didn't look up. Dracula's predatory smile grew wider. "Not at all," he purred. The Count stood up and approached his prey, trailing his cool hand on the smooth wood of the table as he went. It wasn't until he was directly behind Lauren that she looked up to see what he was up to. "Count? What are you doing?" She went to stand up, but was forced back down when the Count's cold, firm hands grasped her shoulders, holding her prisoner.

"Dracula!" Lauren exclaimed, growing nervous. "This isn't funny! Let me up!"

Dracula continued to smirk, his wicked intentions painted black and white on his face, though Lauren couldn't see it. "This is not meant to be funny, my dear." He bent down to her level, so that his lips were merely a breath away from her ear. "I told you that I would gloat once there were no witnesses. Look around. There are none."

Lauren shuddered and gulped, her throat completely dry. She couldn't even try to struggle out of Dracula's grip because it was so strong and… possessive. "Dracula, I _just_ told everyone that you were doing a… a good job at keeping your hands to yourself. D-don't ruin it now!"

The hungry Count ignored her. He ran his powerful hands down her arms, inch by inch to hold her wrists down. His mouth was parted, and unneeded breaths came out ragged and heavy. Dracula lightly kissed the back of her neck, and trailed his lips slowly across her neck to her shoulder, moving her strap aside to nip at her skin. Lauren completely froze, and a gasp of pleasure escaped before she could stop it. The fact that she couldn't _see_ Dracula, but she _knew_ he was there, seemed to arouse her further.

Dracula continued to curve his neck around the chair to reach Lauren's delicious flesh. He rained soft, seductive kisses up and down her shoulder, up her neck, her cheek, then back down again. Lauren shut her eyes tight and clenched her hands. She couldn't move, but oh God could she _feel_! She had to fight this, this exhilarating torture that made her spine tingle and her skin crawl as her nerves leapt to life. "Dracula, no," she whispered unconvincingly. "Holly and Chris are just upstairs, if they come down-"

"I will hear them. Now, if that is your only excuse, I wish to continue." He nibbled at her flesh again, causing the trapped witch to tremble with unfathomable bliss. Lauren fidgeted half-heartedly. She needed to take control of the situation, not Dracula controlling her. But so far, his masterful tongue was doing a superb job at that. She felt as if an inferno had ignited within her. She was on fire, inside and out. Lauren wouldn't be surprised if she burst into flames right now!

Dracula listened to the melodic ebb of life sizzle through Lauren's pumping veins. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the air to take in her scent, for it to fill his lungs until her aroma molded with her taste. One of his hands released her wrist, and gradually made its way up her arm again to trace the swell of Lauren's left breast. The imprisoned witch groaned at the contact, her heart beating faster than ever. Her breathing was quick and shallow, her body completely unaccustomed to such a hot and delicious sensations. _How can such a cold hand make me feel so hot?_ Dracula continued to stroke her breast with one hand, and tease her neck and shoulder with his mouth. "You want power, my singer? There is power in front of you, offering this and so much more," he husked.

Before Lauren could blink, much less respond in such an overwhelmed and drunken state, her chair was whirled around so that she faced her seducer. The Count's face was the very icon of raw, wanton desire. His eyes gleamed a wild blue, and his mouth was set in the most sinful of grins. Before Lauren could move, he was on her again. Dracula straddled Lauren in the chair so that his aching organ received partial attention in between her thighs. Lauren hissed in pleasure, the forbidden fire Dracula was feeding spread. Lauren attempted to arch her back, but she couldn't, however, because of the limited amount of space between her and Dracula in one tiny chair. She was forced to endure the vampire's sensual administrations without being able to move or torture him herself.

Dracula slowly grinded into Lauren, drinking in the sounds of her moans and whimpers. He could feel his member strain against his trousers for more intimate contact with her beckoning heat. He growled and pressing himself further into the gasping woman, greedily captured her mouth. Lauren immediately responded, fervently kissing his lips. God forgive her, she wanted this so fucking bad. The couple was so close, that there was no border between them. It appeared as if they had molded into one, save for their clothes. So close in fact, that Lauren's hands were cruelly pinned against Dracula's chest. Dracula's own hands snaked up to locate Lauren's hair. He twisted his fingers into her soft tresses, forcing her head back.

It wasn't long before Dracula felt Lauren's tongue probing at his lips for entrance. His reaction was instantaneous. He growled into her mouth with hot arousal, and met her warm tongue with his icy one in a battle for dominance over the other. The Count wanted to ravage Lauren's lips to the point that they bled, he'd lick her blood up, and then he'd bruise her silky lips again and again and again until her mouth was forever stained blood red.

Lauren felt as if fireworks were exploding within her, only to have another set burst stronger than the last. Flames, such sinful and primal flames were flooding her system in ribbons of passion. She whimpered into Dracula's delectable mouth of velvety lips again, and fought to free her hands. A desperate wish to touch and feel the man above her had infected her system like a crazed obsession. She had to; she _needed_ to experience him like he was experiencing her!

If Dracula's lustful kisses weren't enough torment, the images he sketched into her mind were. As he claimed her mouth for his own, Lauren saw in her mind a picture of the two of them, sweating, screaming, and rolling in an enormous bed. She saw Dracula on top of her bare body, pleasuring her until she went insane with need. Lauren moaned. "Not fair," she murmured. Her body was coiling tighter and tighter in dancing, rich, hot excitement. She needed, she needed _something_!

Dracula smirked and ceased his kissing for a moment. "Who ever said that I play fair?" Lauren ached to touch him, to feel him. He could sense it. She hadn't earned that right yet, though. Lauren would have to allow him to rule her before he would be her slave. Lauren, her breathing heavy, prayed in vain that Dracula couldn't see just how much she craved for his touch. She rested her forehead on the domineering vampire, and attempted to catch her breath and free her mind of the wondrous images. Those images that left her aching and hot with the temptation. The temptation that made you want more and more until you went mad.

The Count, however, did not want her heartbeat to slow just yet. He began to kiss her face, deliberately taking his time so he could hear her gasp. "Oh God," she sighed. "Please don't." Her clothes felt so unbearably heavy and almost pained her oversensitive skin.

"Don't what?" he asked in between marking her face with his scent.

"D-d-d-don't tease me."

Dracula grinned again and nuzzled the side of her face. "Dracula, stop. You've had your fun."

"Not entirely," Dracula corrected, his demon roaring, weeping in need within his head. The soft enticement of her warm breasts against his chest wasn't helping.

"I don't care what just happened. I am not sleeping with you!"

"You don't have to right now, mademoiselle. But, before I release you, there is something I want."

"And what is that?" Lauren inquired, watching Dracula with suspicious, yet curious and glazed eyes. She shifted slightly. Now that the rush of ecstasy had passed, she could feel the wooden chair dig into her back, causing imprints of the design no doubt.

Dracula's cerulean orbs blazed over Lauren's curious expression, capturing her eyes to the point where Lauren couldn't turn away even if she wanted to. The Count leaned in so his mouth lingered a breath away from her lips, still being a teasingly sexual bastard. "I want you, to say my name."

Lauren scrunched her face in confusion. "Um, Count Dracula?"

Dracula shook his head. "No, my _true_ name. You know it. Now say it. Say it, and I will release you."

The woman eyed him, bewildered. Say his name, that's it? She should count her blessings, but after everything he just did, what he caused her to feel, all he wanted was to hear her say his name? "V-Vlad," she whispered. "Vladislaus."

Dracula shut his eyes for a brief moment at the ecstasy of hearing Lauren say his name for the first time. He wanted to hear it again until her he was deaf and Lauren lost her voice, but he had promised. As slowly as he could, he tore his body off of Lauren's and helped her up. She staggered as she stood, her knees as unstable as rubber.

"I- I'm going to go check on Holly and Chris," Lauren announced. She needed to get away from Dracula. Dracula and his lustful and hungry gaze, hungry for _her_. He had done something, something that had broken her demon-hunter walls of protection. Dracula nodded, but his eyes still burned. "I will continue to examine your books, if you do not mind?"

"N-no. Go ahead." As soon as those words left her mouth, Lauren hurried up the stairs. Dracula watched her go, and felt a strange mixture of frustration and happiness. Happiness of what had just occurred between them, frustration of Lauren's inability to just accept him on a romantic level. The witch in question had dashed to check on Holly and Chris, who were in the process of putting _Finding Nemo_ on, and then locked herself in her room for the remainder of the night.

_What the bloody hell came over me? _The huntress suddenly felt exasperated and angry. Angry at herself, for being so weak, for allowing the Count to seduce her with his eyes, touch and voice. Trusting him as an ally, maybe as far as to say a friend was one thing. A possible love interest was completely different! To have feelings for him for completely unacceptable! She was a demon-hunter and he was a vampire, enemies by her birthright! But she could not deny the sweet devil's food he had fed her. The witch sighed. A song came to her mind that described both Dracula and her. Singing was the only way she could calm herself down in this state. Then she could think clearly.

Lying motionless on her bed, she opened her mouth to begin the note.

"Come on closer, I wanna show you, what I'd like to do! You sit back now. Just relax now! I'll take care of you!" _That would be the Count. Always seducing and tempting! The chorus describes me. I don't want to admit it, but it does…_

"Hot temptations! Sweet sensations! Infiltrating through. Sweet sensations! Hot temptations, coming over you! Gonna take it slow babe. Do it my way! Keep your eyes on me. Your reaction, to my action is what I want to see." _That vampire has to have his way! And he of course wants to be able to see what he's doing to you. What he did to me. _She shivered at the memory and stood up to walk to her mirror.

"Rhythmic motion, raw emotion, infiltrating through! Sweet sensations! Hot temptations, coming over you! And now you're satisfied. A twinkle in your eye! Go to sleep for ten. And anticipating, I will be waiting for you to wake again!"

The singer reached the mirror, and gazed at her reflection with guilt and repulsion at what she had done. "Hot temptations! Sweet sensations, infiltrating through! Sweet sensations! Hot temptations, coming over you!"

She didn't care if the Count was listening, which he probably was. Let him hear. He already knew that he had succeeded in touching her. They both knew that. They both knew that she had liked it. That she wanted it again.

"Hour after hour of sweet pleasure! After this I guarantee you'll never wanna leave! Shut your eyes and think about what I'm about to do! Sit back relax, I'll take my time! This lovin's all for you!"

Lauren left her mirror and collapsed on her bed, her head in her hands in shame. She wanted Count Dracula. She was attracted to him, him and his suave nature, the power he held and his vast intelligence. God forgive this sin that was inflaming her in its seducing poison.

(Transition)

Emma DiCamillo anxiously dashed into her brother's condo without even knocking. She had just finished talking with Peter Jackson. He had told her everything, that Lauren had defended Dracula and put her U.S citizenship on the line. That wasn't what made her hurry to find her sister though. There was something in the L.A. Times she needed to see. "Lauren!" she called. "Lauren!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

Emma swallowed. "Sit down."

Lauren paled at the sight of her sister's edgy expression. "What's wrong?"

"Read."

Lauren looked down at the front-page article that was pasted across the newspaper in bold, screaming letters, and gasped in horror.

**CLOUD NINE MANAGER HARLEY WEBER FOUND DEAD IN CLUB!**

**Doctors baffled at cause of death. Harley Weber was found to be drained of all his blood with no fingerprints on the body. The only sign of a struggle were two puncture wounds on the club manager's throat. The police are still investigating the cause and are in search of the culprit or culprits.**

Lauren stood frozen as she read. She had never liked Harley. But he didn't deserve to die, not like that. "Do you think Dracula did it?" Emma questioned, ready to confront the vampire. Lauren shook her head. "No, he said that he didn't. But,"

"But nothing. I had nothing to do with Mr. Weber's death. I believe that it was either Alan or one of his followers," the Count interrupted, entering the room. Emma still looked skeptical, but Lauren immediately agreed, also keen to keep the subject of last week's seduction in the dark. She couldn't avoid Dracula forever. "Then we need to move quickly, before they realize where we are."

"Yes," Dracula added. "There is a casino run by demons I happened to sense on our way to the Las Vegas Demon-Hunter Headquarters."

"And?" Emma questioned, not seeing the point. Dracula smirked. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Oh! What's the plan! What's the plan! Btw, the song was Come On Closer by Jem. I LOVE that song. Guess what I was listening to when writing this chapter. lol. If you haven't heard it, go on youtube. There's actually a tribute to Dracula's Brides to that song. Anywho, reviews/feedback would be great! Especially with school being back in session and all. -curses under breath-**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	24. Falling or Flying?

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Been very busy with school, homework, etc. Anywho, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: **

**Falling or Flying?**

* * *

Lauren sat crouched, hiding in the shadows atop one of the tall buildings surrounding the demon's casino, perfectly camouflaged with the night sky in her skin-tight, black outfit. Searching with her eyes, she just barely spotted Emma on the building across from her, and Harry was concealed on the roof of the building beside her. Turning her gaze to the encircled casino, Lauren spotted Dracula walking briskly towards the entrance of the casino. The Count's confidence in himself was obvious. His oh so brilliant plan was to infiltrate the casino and uncover any information about a possible allegiance the Las Vegas demons had with Los Angeles. A monkey could have come up with _that._ Granted, the monkey would also have to be very careful and sneaky. Infiltrating enemy lines was dangerous. Harry, Emma, and Lauren were present as backup, though Dracula was positive that he wouldn't need it. 

_Dracula better be careful,_ Lauren thought worriedly. Why she was worried about Dracula, she had no idea.

_Do not worry my dear. I know what I'm doing. Though your concern is very touching._

_Oh please! I'm not concerned about _you_! I'm just worried that you'll blow our cover!_

_Really? That is it? Because your thoughts say differently…_

_GAH! Would you stay out of my head please!_

_So you do not deny having such thoughts?_

Lauren narrowed her eyes, and flipped Dracula off from her perch on the roof.

_I will take that as a yes, though I would appreciate it if you would not show me such an obscene gesture again. That is unless it involves the bedroom._

_You are too perverted for your own good! Did you know that!?_

_No, I did not. Thank you for enlightening me._

There was mocking, sensual laughter in the vampire's tone that both infuriated the witch and caused a coil of ticklish delight to shoot down to her stomach, and even below it. _How are you even reading my mind so easily anyway?_ Time to change the subject. She didn't like discussing her feelings. Particularly with Dracula, when they concerned Dracula.

_Oh, so you just noticed? Well, I believe it to be because you fed me some of your blood that night you saved me life, and when you showed me the memory of your mother's death. Combined, that broke through the barriers your mind previously provided._

Lauren cursed, regretting both of the instances. _I should have never helped you!_

_Ouch. That hurts, Lauren. How can you be so cruel?_ Dracula teased.

_How can you be such a Goddamned pain in my side?_

_I do not wish to cause you pain, I would much rather cause you pleasure. Take last week for example._

Lauren froze, and her face flushed bright red. Even under the night's protective screen, she was willing to bet that Dracula could see her blushing. _Oh God, last week…_

_Was very enjoyable. I would like to take it further though, wouldn't you agree?_

_Um, NO! And if you ever attempt to seduce me again, I'll cut your balls off with a silver spoon covered with holy water, and then I'll come up with a spell to send your family jewels into a volcano!_

_Now, that would hurt, but it would grow back. And all that can be avoided if I succeed in seducing you again, not 'attempt' to._

The huntress clenched her fists in rage. She was both severely ticked off at Dracula, and yet his proposal was deliciously pleasing to think about. Too bad her thoughts weren't safe from him anymore.

_Lauren, you must calm yourself. Your heartbeat is too fast. I wouldn't be surprised if any vampires inside the casino can hear it._

Lauren fought the urge to tell him the fuck off. Actually, she wasn't going to fight it.

_Fuck off! Just go do your job so I can do mine!_

_As you wish._

The blonde watched Dracula enter the casino. Despite her anger, she still couldn't help but worry if any demons in Las Vegas knew that Dracula was being hunted by Los Angeles demons. She hoped not. Then she'd have to go save his batty ass, which come to think of it, wasn't too bad to look at actually.

_Wait, did I just think that? AH! I hope to God he didn't hear that! What on earth is happening to me!? Demon hunters aren't supposed to have fantasies about demons!_

(Transition)

Dracula strode into the demon's casino with untroubled ease. He smirked to himself, recounting his previous conversation with Lauren. _Oh yes, she wants me. I know she does._ The very idea that Lauren DiCamillo was slowly, but surely responding to his seduction, brought feelings of unfamiliar happiness and satisfaction. His usual icy way of regarding things was melting, but he was not entirely sure why. He knew it had something to do with Lauren, but what? The fact that she was worried about him, whether she denied it or not, caused him to feel content, and dare he say it, cared for. He counted for something in this world. Dracula had existed for centuries, locking away all emotions, claiming to be hollow to the point that he almost believed it himself. No one truly cared for him. He had proclaimed to be unfeeling for so long, that it was all he knew. But the blonde witch had changed something in him. He was no longer monotonous in his daily and nightly activities. She was worried about him, _him_! Perhaps that meant, that she felt some sort of emotion for him, other than lust. Could she possibly? Could she feel something for a beast like him?

The Count forced himself to banish such ridiculously hopeful fantasies to the back of his mind. The very thought was absurd. Or was it? Lauren certainly was not like other women, the night she had watched him feed on that gang had proved that. Then there was last week when they kissed… Dracula growled to himself, frustrated beyond relief. He couldn't even keep his own thoughts straight! And he had a job to do. Now was not the time for contemplating the possible emotions of a woman, a _mortal _woman! Even though she was a witch, and already shared a part of his world. Dracula mentally slapped himself—there he went again!

It was easier to keep a one-track mind on the task at hand when he spotted a lone demon, a vampire like himself, lounging on a black-leather couch. "Pardon me," Dracula called, and stepped towards the vampire. "Me?" the vampire asked incredulously, and looked up at Dracula with wide, bewildered eyes. "Yes," Dracula replied, towering over the simple bloodsucker. "I was hoping that you could assist me," Dracula began. "I am searching for information."

"Oh? What about?" the vampire asked.

"I am seeking out any information on a vampire, Alan Barlow. He originated from New Orleans."

"And who, my good sir, is asking for such knowledge?"

Dracula grinned, his crystalline eyes of pure azure sparkling with amusement. "Count Vladislaus Draguila. Born 1422. Murdered 1462. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

The vampire yelped in surprise before leaping up to stand before the Count. "Count!" he cried. "Forgive me, I didn't know it was you! My name is Colin Brown. I would be happy to assist you in any way possible!"

Dracula smirked again. This was going to be a piece of cake, or in his case, a glass of blood. Word had not yet reached demons here about his exile from the Los Angeles demons! "Alan Barlow. What is known about him?"

(Transition)

The Count found himself near the entrance of the casino where he had met Colin Brown. Colin did not know much about Alan. Demons in Las Vegas knew of his plan for an uprising to rule over mortals, but nothing had been set in stone yet. The jittery vampire had given Dracula a tour of the casino as well; doing everything he could in an attempt to please the Count. His infiltration of the casino had taken much longer than expected, and Dracula could sense Lauren's worry and impatience.

_What's taking you so long? Did you stop for a tea party or something!_

_I never drink… tea, Lauren. Learn to be patient._

_Be patient? BE PATIENT! We've all been waiting for you, for nearly two hours Count!_

_My apologies. It was not my intention to take this long._

_Whatever. Just hurry up!_

Dracula turned his attention to the rambling young vampire before him. He was babbling on about something to do with old, American cemeteries. The elder vampire was about to interrupt Colin, when Lauren spoke to him again.

_Uh, Dracula?_

_I'm almost finished here Lauren! Be patient!_

_That's not why I'm talking to you again._

_Why? What is the matter?_ Dracula could feel the edge of panic in her voice. Or was it his own at the thought of Lauren in peril?

_We've got a problem. Make it four problems. Their names are Vampire One, Vampire Two, Vampire Three, and Vampire Four! We've been discovered! Get out of there!_

Dracula ground his teeth, his lips pursed. "Forgive me," he interrupted. "But I'm afraid that I have come at a bad time. Something urgent has come up. I must go. Now."

Colin looked taken aback. "That's alright Count. I hope your stay in Las Vegas is pleasant!" Dracula fought the urge to snarl at the young one. _It would be better if I didn't have a fledgling clinging to me like a parasite!_

"Thank you. And thank you for your time." Not even waiting for Colin's response, Dracula dashed to the exit to assist Lauren. He turned his gaze to the heavens, and to his horror, saw one vampire each attacking Harry and Emma on the roofs of the buildings they were on, but two vampires advanced on Lauren, sensing her power disability. They tagged her as easy prey. Harry's vampire snarled at him before lunging. The hunter just barely avoided a collision. The one attacking Emma hissed and freed its claws from the confines of its mortal form. The younger witch sent it flying with a rush of telekinetic power. Lauren however, having no active power of her own, brandished her stakes with steel determination. She would fight, and she would not be a demon's meal!

Lauren motioned to the two vampires with a curled finger. "Hey vampires! You want it? Come and get it!" The two bloodthirsty demons eyed each other with malicious smiles. Fangs lengthening, they continued to prowl towards her. The prowl that would end her life, and begin their meal. The witch slowly backed away, but paused on her last step. In a moment she would rush the vampires and end their undead existence. Lauren raised her weapons and prepared to strike, but a black, screeching shadow interfered just as the Vampyric duo pounced in unison towards their dinner, or breakfast, depending on how you looked at it.

Dracula stood between Lauren and the two vampires, keeping them from touching her. The King of the Vampires opened his mouth wide to reveal his deadly fangs. With his eyes glittering an opaque black, Dracula roared his outrage at the assault on his Lauren. These vampires would die. Painfully.

The two vampires ceased their attack, and widened their eyes at the sight of Count Dracula defending a witch.

_"You will not touch her!"_ Dracula growled warningly. "Dracula!" Lauren hissed. "I can handle them myself!" The Count ignored her, but the vampires grinned at each other. "Is the almighty Count Dracula in bed with a witch?" Vampire Number One taunted. Dracula's look of rage never faded. _No. Not yet anyway, _he thought remorsefully. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_," she said, irritated and mildly embarrassed. "Don't make me sick!"

The two vampires continued to eye the blonde with eyes flaming a brilliant scarlet. They stopped their pursuit momentarily, intimated by the Count's intervention. A smirk tugged at Dracula's lips, despite his fury. These vampires knew who he was, and they feared him. Good.

"What is the matter?" Dracula asked, his voice a lethal black velvet. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Actually, I think it would be more accurate if you said, '_Bat_ got your tongue', but whatever floats your boat," Lauren added. Dracula kept his gaze on the vampires before him instead of rolling his eyes at Lauren's comment, like he was dying to. "Very amusing," he replied dryly, and took a step towards the two vampires. The moment Dracula moved however, his adversaries sprung into action, fangs glistening and claws sharp.

The vampires hit Dracula in perfect unison in an effort to claw their way to Lauren. They wanted their food, now! Dracula growled, and staggered backwards upon the impact. "Lauren!" he shouted. "Leave! It is your blood they want!"

"No!" she angrily replied. "I do NOT take orders from **_you_**! I can handle this!" A stake in each of her hands, Lauren rushed forward and thrust her left stake at one of the vampires. It missed, and the vampire snarled in response. Dracula grunted, and saw that Lauren had no intention of removing herself from harm's way. He began to back away again, forcing the vampires away from their prey. Lauren moved to avoid a collision with all three vampires, and watched in wonderment as Dracula tumbled in a blur of pale flesh and dark clothing with the other vampires. Seeing that she had a better chance of vanquishing her attackers from a distance rather then a closer range, Lauren pulled out a gun loaded with silver bullets and aimed it towards the demons.

One of the vampires heard Lauren ready her gun, and shot its gaze towards her. It snarled and freed itself from Dracula's grasp. The vampire sprung towards her, hissing as it went. "No!" Dracula shouted, and fought to get past the other vampire. Lauren fired at her oncoming foe, and missed. She tried again and grazed its arm in a haze of streaked silver. The vampire stopped to open its razor sharp mouth and howl in pain. It looked into Lauren's eyes with fierce hatred. Healing itself, it went after her again. Lauren took a step back each time she fired, and could hear Emma and Harry's cries of triumph as they destroyed their demons. Now it was her turn to be triumphant!

Dracula hurled the remaining vampire to the ground. He risked a brief moment to eye Lauren. She kept backing up towards the edge! "Lauren! Behind you!" The Count could not further warn her however, because his own adversary had sprung back into action. Lauren didn't even bother to glance behind her. She was fine! It was her front she had to worry about! The demon hunter then felt her left heel go over the side of the building, she gasped and took a quick step forward. Nevermind. The vampire in front of her showed its fangs, and its bloodshot eyes contrasted eerily with the paleness of its skin and the darkness of the night.

"Say good night, witchy!" he taunted.

"Good night to you, maybe!" she shot back. The vampire said nothing, but a growl of the predator radiated from within its chest, and it leapt towards Lauren with its fangs and claws unsheathed just as Dracula finished its buddy off. The Count turned to see Lauren on the edge of the roof, and the vampire in midair above her. He watched almost in slow motion as Lauren raised her gun to fire and reduced the vampire to dust. She smiled jubilantly, but her victory was bittersweet. Before anyone could say anything, let alone think, the force from the gunshot knocked the witch backwards, and her eyes wide in terror, sent her over the edge, plummeting to the ground.

"NO!" Harry and Emma screamed and raced to the staircase on the sides of their buildings to reach the ground. Dracula screeched as loud as his demonic lungs would allow, and dove after her, changing into his hell beast form as he went. Lauren felt the wind howl around her as the black asphalt came nearer and nearer to deliver her death. _No! I can't die! Not like this! I'm not ready to die! Save me! Somebody help me!_

She then spied her dark knight in shining black armor flapping his wings with inhuman speed. The threatening ground came closer, and Lauren stretched out her hands towards her rescuer, begging him to save her from this form of death. Dracula propelled himself forward with all the strength he could muster within him, and reached his clawed hand to her. "Dracula!" she cried in desperation. The ground was right there, marking her for death. Dracula pushed himself forward, grasped her hand in his, and with a sharp yank, she was in his arms bridal style, pressed against him. Dracula swerved so that he flew inches above the ground before flying upwards again. Lauren, her heart pounding with adrenaline, opened her eyes when she felt herself in Dracula's embrace, his arms, demonically altered or not, felt strong, and protective, and… safe. Lauren's arms were wound tight around his neck, clinging for dear life even though the danger had passed.

The wind swept through her hair in a benevolent manner now, causing her to shiver. The view of the night sky from this height was breathtaking! The blonde felt a smile of delight tug at her lips. Flying, now that the death-threat was gone, was incredible! She felt free and powerful to have the privilege of seeing the world from this view. The stars glittered like diamonds across the black, velvet blanket of sky. Even the moon seemed so much more glamorous up here. For a moment, Lauren envied the Count. He could escape the world when he wanted to, through flight.

Naturally, all good things come to an end. Dracula landed beside Harry and Emma on the ground and it took Lauren a minute to realize that Dracula was now in his mortal form, and still holding her tightly to his torso. Lauren blushed at her intimate position with the Count, and struggled to free herself. "Um, Count. You can let go now." Wordlessly, almost in a daze, Dracula set her down on the gravity-restricted asphalt. Lauren wobbled a bit as she made contact with the ground under her feet. She preferred the boundless sky already. One taste and she wanted more. "Thank you," she whispered to Dracula, and managed a weak smile to prove her sincerity.

Dracula's face was hard, his eyes never wavering from Lauren, but he nodded in acknowledgement. Before any other words could be exchanged between them, however, two distraught siblings attacked. "Oh my God, Lauren!"

"We thought we were going to lose you!" Emma sobbed, her watery eyes confirming her story. Lauren was immediately sandwiched between her brother and sister in a bear-like hug. "I thought I was a goner," she admitted. "Guess I better watch where I step, huh?"

"YES!" her siblings bellowed, and clutched their sister tighter. Lauren laughed and fought to escape their hug. "Ok, ok. I get it. You guys would kill me if I ever almost die again. Let's just hope that Dracula is around if I'm ever on a roof again." The DiCamillo siblings turned to the vampire king, whose watchful gaze hadn't left Lauren for an instant from the moment he had set her down.

"Thank you, Count, for saving my sister," Harry said.

"Yeah," Emma added, feeling rather awkward. Working hand in hand with a demon was still kind of hard to swallow. But the youngest DiCamillo now felt a surge of appreciation and trust towards the Count. He had saved her sister. He didn't have to, but he did. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he was different from other demons. Maybe.

Dracula nodded his head again. "Think nothing of it."

Silence.

"So uh, did you find anything of interest?" Harry asked.

"No. Nothing is known. If we truly wish to uncover Alan Barlow's plans, we must return to Los Angeles."

Emma sighed in frustration and threw her hands up in the air. "Figures. Back to the drawing board!" Seeing no more reason to linger at the casino, in plain sight to other demons no less, the three mages recited a teleportation spell to bring them back to Harry's, while Dracula teleported himself. Once they returned, Harry grabbed Lauren's arm to pull her aside. "I need to talk to you," he said. Lauren nodded and followed her brother into the empty kitchen.

"What's the matter?" she asked, mildly concerned. Everyone was safe. What was wrong?

Harry looked her in the eye. "Nothing's wrong, exactly. I want to talk to you about Dracula."

"He's not going to turn on us, if that's what you're thinking," Lauren immediately replied, thinking that that was where the conversation was going. "I know, that," Harry answered. "But that's not what this is about."

"It's not? Then what is it?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It, it's when Dracula saved you. He didn't have to, but he did."

"I know that. It's a reason why we can trust him."

"Yes, but what I mean is, why?"

Lauren shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I… guess it's because there is some good in him, and he sorta likes me a bit..." the witch eyed her black combat boots, suddenly intrigued on how they contrasted with the gray carpet.

Harry snorted. "No, Lauren. It's not just that. A man in lust doesn't protect a woman. Lust will fade. He could very easily find another woman to sate his desires."

Lauren stiffened at those words. She did not like the sound of that at all. "Well, maybe he just didn't want to lose?"

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation, but he was. Best tell his sister everything. "When Dracula caught you, Lauren, and brought you back to the ground, he still held onto you tightly."

"So?"

"So, even after he set you down, his eyes never left you. It was like, like he wanted to be sure that you didn't do something stupid again and fall off another building."

Lauren's eyes narrowed into blue slits. "I did not, fall off that building Harry, on purpose!"

Harry continued on. Now was not the time to argue with his sister over such a silly matter. "How you fell isn't important. What's important is that I think that while Dracula lusts for you, I think that on some level, it's a bit more than that. You've grown on him."

Lauren blinked in shock. "Run that by me again."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a happily married man, Lauren. While I don't think Dracula is in love with you, I think that on some level he does care for you. You didn't see his face when he caught you."

Lauren didn't know what to say. Honestly, she was unsure how she was supposed to react. She was still figuring out to deal with Dracula when he was seducing and when he wasn't. She couldn't just pretend like it never happened all the time. "What do you want me to say?" she finally asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought I'd bring it to your attention. We're demon hunters Lauren, and the demons we hunt usually don't go out of their way to save a demon hunter. In fact, demons take what they want. They don't live with demon hunters and attempt to get along with them. Call me crazy, but that seems like a lot of trouble just for lust. I don't think Dracula himself even realizes it."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She swallowed then tried again, choosing different words. "You really think he actually cares about me?" The witch's question came out quiet, timid, trying to hide the forbidden hope. Harry grinned. "I do, but why don't you just ask him yourself?"

Lauren shook her head. "No thanks. I don't think that conversation would go very well. Anyway, if that's it, I'm going to go up to my room. I'm tired." Harry nodded, and Lauren walked out the door, missing her brother's smirk. _So she_ does _like him,_ Harry thought. _Figures that Lauren would be the one to fall for the bad boy._

Harry exited the kitchen and stepped towards the stairs to find Bonnie. As he did so, he noticed that Dracula had his sharp gaze trained on the staircase where Lauren had undoubtedly just been. _So, the Impaler has grown attached to my sister. You just better watch it Batsy. If by some twist of fate, my sister ends up giving you her heart and you shatter it like my dad shattered my mom's, I'll kill you._

* * *

**Dracula better watch himself then, huh? XD Well, I'm pretty satisified with this chapter. What about you? What do you think?**


	25. Warnings From a Copycat

**Oh my goodness we're at Ch. 25! And I almost have 100 reviews! -is very excited-**

**Ok, a note for the beginning of this chapter. If you have not seen the movie Moulin Rouge, you may not get the beginning. Also, I think I was on something when writing that part anyway. But it cracks me up. **

**Enjoy my insanity!**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

**Warnings from a Copycat**

* * *

Giggling. High-pitched, feminine giggling was all Count Vladislaus Draguila had heard for the past hour. And it was slowly driving him insane. Bonnie, Lauren, and Emma were spending their Labor Day camped in the living room, watching some movie that was apparently incredibly amusing to them. And he had no idea what it was. He had been sorely tempted to take a peek at what they were doing, but Harry had strongly advised him against it. "Women," he said, "were highly dangerous when having their 'girl time.' As a male, don't intrude or face their wrath." Dracula was reluctant to heed this warning. After all, he had had _three_ brides at once. Whenever Aleera, Verona, and Marishka had their, 'girl time' to amuse themselves when he had no need of them, they immediately halted those activities to come to him when he summoned one or all of them. 

Dracula glared at the door as another echoing laugh reached his ears. What the devil were they doing?! The Count pursed his lips. That's it. Warning or no warning, he was going to see what those women were up to! Materializing to the doorway of the living room, he cautiously peered in at the trio of sniggering females. They were all splayed side-by-side on the leather couch, eyes glued to the television screen, and their mouths curved and ready for their next chuckle. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dracula perked his ears to catch the dialogue. He was going to get to the bottom of what was so funny.

"Confessing? What kind of imbecile do you take me for Zidler!"

The Count frowned, so someone was angry with a man called Zidler. What was humorous about that? Clearing his throat, three sets of eyes turned towards him, and for some unknown reason, the women burst into laughter upon seeing him. "What," he hissed and stepped into the living room. "Is so funny?"

The three DiCamillos just continued to laugh until their stomachs threatened to burst. "Count!" Lauren shrieked in between giggles. "Just the man we were talking about!" Bonnie and Emma went on cackling like they were on something. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Bonnie told me that the villain in this movie reminded her of you. I didn't believe her at first, but now I do!" The witch started to giggle again. Dracula crossed his arms. "You watch too many movies."

"No I don't! Besides, they're entertainment for in between demon hunting!"

"Ooh, ooh! This is the best part!" Emma cried and pointed at the screen. Dracula sat down in an armchair. "Why is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"SHH!" The trio hissed at him. The Count frowned at such a rude display directed towards _him_, but kept silent as he turned his gaze to the screen.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!" the screen sang in a really annoying voice. Dracula cocked a brow in confusion and crossed his arms. "How is this entertaining?"

The witches began to snigger again. "Because the Duke looks and acts like _you_!" Lauren answered as if it were obvious. Dracula narrowed his eyes and looked this Duke character over. He did not! He looked nothing like him! "I fail to see the resemblance Lauren," he replied stiffly, a haughty air of refinement lining his features.

"Well, open your eyes, because we do!"

"I'll tell you why we think so, Count," Bonnie said, her eyes twinkling at the joke.

"Please do."

"Ok. One, it's the whole aristocratic thing. Two, You both have frou-frou accents."

"Excuse me, _frou-frou_ accent!" Dracula demanded. "That film character's accent is ridiculous! Mine is not!"

Emma hissed something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Is _**so**_!" The trio laughed again, but Lauren's bell-like laughter was what reached his ears. The Count found himself liking her musical laugh. You could almost say he was beginning to love that sound. Dracula calmed down a bit, despite the ridicule being made of him. He was staring at Lauren's lips, how they curved when she smiled. When she was playful and happy. The Count felt a powerful urge to claim those grinning lips, to mark that mouth as _his_.

"I still do not see how you could possibly think that the Duke is anything like me," he began again.

"He's also really possessive of his woman," Emma added, and both Emma and Bonnie smirked at the now scowling, blushing Lauren. "Really?" Dracula asked, pleased that the joke was now off him. "Yes," Lauren replied curtly. "But there's another reason why he's like you, Count."

"Really? What?"

"That!" Lauren pointed at the screen to show the Duke swishing his robe with his mouth open, and screaming his head off in a way that was oddly like a vampire's. Dracula glared at the women that were now putting hyenas to shame. This is what Harry DiCamillo meant about their 'wrath.' They were now banding together to mercilessly mock him.

"I do not behave like that!"

"I'm not going to respond to that, but you have to admit how vampire-like that is!" Lauren exclaimed, her cheeks flushed red from laughing so hard. Dracula's lips were pursed in annoyance, but his ears were perked in intrigued curiosity, listening to the pounding of her racing heart while she laughed. The quickened beat was different than when it beat in fear or anxiety. It seemed to laugh along with her, in some enticing, melodious way.

Shaking his head of that lively humming sound that was haunting him, Dracula noticed that the song had ended, as had the laughter. "So how is this Duke possessive?" Dracula asked, deliberately looking at Lauren as he did so. His smirk, poisoned with his sexual intentions caused Lauren to shiver and look straight at the screen. "He's a jealous idiot that thinks he can get whatever he wants. Basically he's a big cry baby when he doesn't get his way."

Dracula opened his mouth to reply to that obvious insult directed at him, when Emma stopped him. "We outta show him _Dracula: Dead and Loving It!_" she cried. The other witches began to chuckle again. "_Dracula: Dead and What_!?" The Count demanded, flabbergasted. "Some other time we will," Lauren promised, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Dracula went to question her further, when Harry burst into the room, obviously horrified about something by the look on his face. He held the newest copy of the L.A. Times in his hand.

"Harry," Bonnie began, her smile fading. "What's wrong?"

The warlock slapped the newspaper on the coffee table in front of them. "Los Angeles has a really, really big problem." Bonnie grabbed the newspaper and read aloud.

**LOS ANGELES BECOMES FOREST OF IMPALED!**

**In the past few weeks, countless bodies of men, women, and children have been found impaled along the streets of Los Angeles. The LAPD suspects a mass murderer. Whoever the culprit or culprits are, they certainly know what they're doing when impaling their victims. The law enforcement has yet to decipher a pattern or motive from the killer. The very idea of such gruesome and merciless murder is random and/or for the culprit's sick entertainment, is more terrifying than an actual motive. If anyone has information on the killer or their whereabouts, call the LAPD immediately.**

Bonnie stopped reading, unable to go on. The room was silent, its occupants speechless with horror. It was not until Lauren turned to face Dracula, and witnessed his look of rage that words finally broke the tense silence. "Alan knows that I am not in Los Angeles," he hissed. "He mocks me, using my previous methods during my mortal life to lure me to him." The Count was stiff, muscles tight, eyes hard and burning, fingers clenched, and fangs bared at the nerve of his enemy. "We have to report this to the other demon hunters," Harry said. "We have to stop Alan."

(Transition)

"We must relocate to Los Angeles, but we must do so without Alan Barlow's knowledge," Dracula proclaimed at DHWW Headquarters. The other demon hunters murmured their agreement. "But how do we do that?" Peter Jackson inquired, testing the Count for an answer. "I propose that the DiCamillos and I return to Los Angeles in secret first, just to scope out the situation. Then the rest of the demon hunters here can follow in small groups to avoid suspicion. Combined with the forces of Los Angeles' demon hunters, we should have a better chance of defeating Alan Barlow."

No one disagreed, and no one challenged Dracula, so the motion was passed. "Very well. The DiCamillos and Dracula will journey to L.A. first. The rest of us will follow in a few days. Good luck," Peter said, miffed that they were following _Count Dracula's_ plan.

(Transition)

Three witches, one warlock, and vampire silently crept down the path to Lauren's apartment, using the darkness as cover. The members of the Anti-Alan League had dropped Chris and Holly off at Emma and David's for safety, and were now approaching Lauren's apartment to ensure that there were no demons watching the place.

"I don't sense any unwanted guests," Dracula murmured, his sharp eyes darting to-and-fro in the shadows. "Ditto that," Lauren whispered. The magical beings were heading towards Lauren's porch, when an ear-splitting yowl flooded their ears. Everyone jumped in surprise as a hissing, furious streak of striped gold flew past. A beige cat leapt into the bushes, and glared at the group with intense yellow eyes. It hissed again. Dracula chuckled. "Lauren, shame on you! You stepped on that poor cat's tail!"

Lauren stuck her tongue out at him. "Poor cat. I'm mean, aren't I?" she teased. She got out her keys and opened the door. Her empty, dark apartment greeted them. "No demons here," Harry mused aloud as he went in. Once everyone filed in, the door was shut and locked.

"Well, everything seems secure," Bonnie said. "I think we're safe for now."

Harry nodded in agreement with his wife. "But we don't know for how long. Lauren, get whatever you need. You and the Count will room with Emma and David for the time being."

"Alan's flunkies shouldn't know where I live," Emma added. "You guys outta be safe there." Dracula and Lauren nodded. "With any luck, we can buy some time with relocating to confuse them."

(Transition)

Dracula watched Lauren punch and kick at the red bag dangling from the ceiling with interest. She had such intense fire and strength. First thing this morning, the witch had entered the garage at Emma's place, and been at her work out for nearly two hours now. Sweat poured from her brow, and her lips were slightly parted with heavy breathing. Her muscles clenched and released as she attacked the bag from all directions. It was fascinating to watch.

Finally, after another few minutes, Lauren stopped for a quick water break. She bent her head back, and chugged the water down her throat. "Have you finished?" Dracula asked, making his presence known. Lauren turned to him. "You've been watching me?" Dracula had been watching her? For how long? Had she done something stupid to make her look weak to him? She did not want to look weak or stupid in front of Count Dracula!

"Yes. It is times like this that I am glad that I am not a mortal. I would not want to be on the receiving side of one of your attacks."

Lauren laughed, and felt more at ease with the Count now. "But you _have_ been on the receiving end, Count." She set her water bottle down and approached him, hands on her hips. Dracula grinned. "Yes I have. And believe me, I have no desire to be your adversary again."

"Aw, I'm blushing," Lauren teased and went to pound into the punching bag again. "How much longer are you going to be at that?"

Lauren continued to rapidly punch the bag. "Until I'm perfect."

"You're perfect."

Lauren laughed again. "Not in my eyes I'm not! My fighting skills have to be perfect to make up for my lack of active powers." She switched to a repetitive kick. Hands behind his back, the Count advanced towards her. "As you know, in life, I was a warrior, and still am a military genius." Lauren snorted and ceased her kicking for a moment. "I have no comment to that. Or at least, no comment that wouldn't deflate your overly large ego!"

Dracula chuckled and faced Lauren. "What I am saying, my dear is that if you like, I can help your fighting skills improve."

"You'd do that?" Lauren asked, torn between wanting help and wanting to just do it her way.

"But of course. If you'd like me too."

"Hmm… Definitely!"

Dracula smiled. "Good." This presented so many countless and delicious opportunities!

"Wanna start now?"

"No. You are going to take a break before your heart over works itself. _Then_ we will begin."

* * *

**Opportunites indeed, lol. So, who liked the beginning? Did it make anyone laugh? It cracks me up every time at the thought of the Duke meeting Roxula. But that's just me. Well, me and my friend Kelsey. XD Sorry if the chapter seemed a little..rushed in the middle, but it needed to be done so I can get where I need to be for the next chapter. -laughs evilly-**

**I will update soon!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	26. Wrestling With Demons

**Guess what! I have been inspired to write a little fic starring the Duke from Moulin Rouge and Roxula! I've started to write it, but a thought occurred to me that I could also add Count Armand from the Legend Of Zorro in it as well due to the direction I'm going for it. What do you guys think? Leave it at the Duke and Roxula, or add another Count? (btw, view the bottom of my profile to read a funny quote about Count Armand and Count Dracula. Well, I think it's funny...)**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

**Wrestling With Demons**

* * *

A swift, willowy shadow stole through the dimly lit streets of downtown Los Angeles, skillfully avoiding the roaring automobiles claiming the streets with uncanny precision and timing. The shadow was currently driven by one purpose: to deliver information. The information would set the plan for sole dominion over mortals in motion. Yes, this shadow thought itself very important and was exceedingly pleased with itself. This shadow held knowledge that would be the key in Good's undoing, as well as Count Dracula's. Finally, after locating the entrance to the _Hellfire Resort_, the shadow materialized into a room filled with all sorts of demons meeting for the same reason. 

They were waiting for her.

The shadow revealed itself as a golden, beige colored cat. But the flesh of the cat began to bubble and change to take another form. The shape grew and grew until the rising body began to take the shape of woman with wild, curly, gold hair, cold feline eyes, and a sensual figure that could tempt any man. A wicked grin possessed the demoness' lips, and she turned to face Alan Barlow. "What have you found out?" he asked, craving good news. Kali's smirk grew wider, a sure sign of future devastation for the forces of Good. "Plenty," she smugly replied.

"Then by all means," Alan replied, impatient for the information. "Tell us!"

Kali casually slunk around the room, prolonging the moment, basking in the fact that everyone's focus was on her. The she-demon dared any of her fellows to lose patience and simply _beg_ her for her knowledge, the secret information she had collected. "All the DiCamillos are living in Emma DiCamillo's home, as is the Count," she at last cooed. The Shapeshifter waited for the cheers of triumph howling throughout the room to die before continuing on. "However, groups of Las Vegas demon hunters are arriving. It won't be long before we're outnumbered." Shouts of powerful outrage followed. The room seemed to shake from the dark, furious energy radiating from each and every evil entity present. Kali, her job finished, propped herself on the top of a table, legs crossed, and lazily examined her claws. Let the other demons erupt into chaos. She didn't care. Her agenda in life was to kill, have sex, shape-shift into something, and then repeat the daily process.

Alan rose from his chair, snarling viciously to bring the room back to order. "My fellow demons! We still have a chance! All we must do is lure the Count to us. We can finish him from there!" The room began to quiet down, lapping up this idea. Hope was not lost. Supreme power was still in their reach. Alan turned to Kali again. "Kali, is the Count still infatuated with Lauren DiCamillo?" Kali smirked and began to cackle. "Infatuated? That word isn't strong enough! You should see the two of them! In the past few days, I've seen Dracula just watch her without touching or even talking to her! He just stares at her with this disgusting far-away look in his eyes! It's sickening that one of the most powerful demons of all time could have fallen so low! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's falling for that sorry excuse for a witch."

Alan's eyes glittered an intense red when he heard Kali call Dracula the most powerful demon of all time. But not for much longer, not if he had his way! A new reign of Evil was at its dawn! But the vampire's lips curled in a grin saturated with sadism as an epiphany hit. His plans could be perfected with Lauren DiCamillo. She would be Count Dracula's undoing. After all, it was well known that the Count was very possessive of what he considered _his_. Alan motioned with his finger for everyone's attention. "It appears that all we must do, is use the Count's obsession with Lauren DiCamillo against him. In other words, we must capture her. Now who would like to volunteer?"

(Transition)

Lauren blocked a kick with her left arm and plunged her right hand towards Dracula's eyes in a knife-hand position. The Count dodged and using her left arm as leverage, flipped the blonde to the ground. Grinning, Dracula stood over his prisoner, a leg on either side of her waist to keep her from escaping. "I win," he purred.

A devious smirk found its way onto Lauren's lips. The type of smirk that meant that you knew something your opponent didn't. "Not yet!" Lauren rocked her self up so her feet collided with Dracula's lower back, sending him toppling over Lauren and onto the cold, hard floor of Emma's garage. Dracula shot back up with surprise etched handsomely into his every feature. Under his instruction, Lauren's fighting skills had improved enormously over the past few days. She was an eager student and quick to catch on. But he still had not seen that coming.

Lauren giggled as she pushed herself off the floor to stand as well. Dracula was so cute when he was genuinely surprised! "What's the matter Drac?" she asked sweetly. Dracula raised his eyebrows. "'Drac'?" he repeated disapprovingly. The Count had removed his jacket at the beginning of their spar, giving Lauren a much better view of the muscles his black, silk shirt restrained. "Did I stutter?" Lauren asked, her eyes still twinkling, taking a moment to run her eyes up and down his body. "One of these days Lauren," Dracula vowed as he circled. "You are going to get into a lot of trouble with your mouth."

"Mmmmm… Not necessarily. I won't if I can use my mouth to get out of trouble again!" Dracula crookedly smiled in amusement and chuckled. He didn't know it, or at least not yet, but his smile was causing Lauren's stomach to flip over and her heart to do this odd fluttery thing where she could feel every single beat. She swallowed in an attempt to calm down, but she couldn't. Lately, she felt rather peculiar whenever she was around Dracula. Her heart quickened for no reason at all, her stomach felt like she was on a wild roller coaster, and when they touched even for the briefest of moments, she felt like she would melt into oblivion.

"That is a scenario I would very much like to witness," the Count replied, still grinning. The two continued their circle, eyeing each other, waiting for the other to pounce. It was a dance that challenged one to catch the other in a game of cat and mouse. The question was, which was which? Dracula faked to the right, causing Lauren to immediately spring forward. Using this to his advantage, Dracula lunged to the left in the blink of an eye. He tackled the witch so that his body pinned her to the wall. "_Now_ I win," he husked, his pools of endless crystalline blue boring into her like the ocean, using its currents to draw her in.

The imprisoned witch felt her breath hitch in her throat. Dracula's hard, firm body was so intimately pressed into her own perspiring, sensitive one. If she had never felt the commanding and enticing urge to kiss the Vampire King before, she did now. Dracula felt his body respond with wanton excitement to such contact, and his lips inched closer to Lauren's panting mouth completely of their own accord. "Surrender?" he questioned, praying she'd say yes.

Lauren moistened her lips and swallowed hard, her throat so dry it almost hurt. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Dracula's erotic and hungry gaze. She wanted to, yet she didn't want to. To say that she _liked_ being looked at with such desire would be an understatement. She practically fed on that look. She wanted to kiss him, but it was wrong, wasn't it? But having a demon living with you was wrong too, and she was guilty of that. When it came to Dracula, she had become guilty of many things. "Never," she replied softly.

"Then perhaps I should change your mind," Dracula suggested. He leaned closer to his hostage, feeling her warm breathing caress his nose, his lips, heating every inch of his cool flesh. "I don't think you can," Lauren defiantly shot back.

"I do," came his confidant albeit low and breathless reply. He was so close to kissing her! So close! But he wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to crave him, desire him, and want no other man but him. Dracula lifted a hand to cup her face. He then traced her quivering lips with his thumb, feeling the curve and smooth texture of her mouth. "Dracula," she whispered, her eyes fluttering at his touch. Her lips moved closer to his own like hot metal seeking to be sealed and bound.

"Yes," he rasped, barely controlling himself. He wanted to lose himself into the woman before him so badly it ached! He never wanted to be vulnerable, or seen as such, but he felt abnormally so at such dangerous intimacy. It was thrilling to be so close, yet holding back only just. The Count felt as if he were a young man again, experiencing the overwhelming pull towards the opposite sex for the first time. "If you want something my dear, you must tell me. I'm honoring your wish for me to stay out of your mind."

Lauren inwardly groaned. Of all the bloody times for him to choose to behave himself! Sort of... Why couldn't he just take what he wanted when she actually wanted him to take? Then she could just say it was all him, even though it wasn't. Not anymore. Something was at work, making her feel so desperate, hot and fervent when the Vampire King was around. Making her want to just drop everything and be with _him_. She swallowed. What did she want exactly? She wanted to be a great singer, her voice being the only active power she had. She could be successful too. She wanted to have a family of her own, a husband that she could trust to only love and desire her. She wanted to visit Paris, Venice, London, and see the great theatres of Europe. She wanted to fly again, and see the world's splendors from above. But right now, she wanted Dracula to kiss her so passionately she got dizzy and passed out. And she wanted it so bad it was insane.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I know what I want," she hesitantly admitted, ashamed of herself. Why was everything so confusing now? Until Dracula, all that went on in her mind when it came to Evil was: Find demon. Kill demon. Repeat. Now however, she found herself wanting to really know how they worked, how Dracula worked. Dracula took a moment to moisten his lips. "Then perhaps I should help you sort out your confusion, hmm?" Lauren shivered, the sheer intensity of his words compelling a teasing fire to surge within her, infecting her intimate places where the heat settled and grew from ashes to flickering flames. She feebly, almost hesitantly nodded, fearing yet secretly yearning for what was supposed to be forbidden.

"Lauren! LAUREN!" a voice called from a few rooms down. Dracula groaned in frustration. Why? WHY! There was nothing in his pact with the devil that forever denied him a willing woman's touch!

"Lauren?" the voice urgently called again. "Coming!" Lauren cried. She pushed Dracula away from her and headed towards the door to the house before Dracula could stop her. That was close, too close! She needed air, lots and lots of cool air. The Count watched her go, displeased that all the warmth he had just felt was leaving him. That _she_ was leaving him. He definitely had not expected to become this attached to Lauren DiCamillo, but he was. He just couldn't put his finger on the reason why. Why he for the first time in centuries, felt embers crackle within his soul.

Lauren headed into the house, following the voice. "There you are," Harry replied, relieved that he had found his sister. Holly and Chris were with him, looking very hopeful about something. "What's up?" she asked. "Can you take Chris and Holly down the street to get an ice cream? They heard the music from the truck, and are _very persistent_ on getting their ice cream on such a hot day." Lauren laughed, the exasperated look on her brother's face telling the story of two very demanding toddlers. "No problem. Come you two, let's go get some ice cream!" She held out her hands for the two children to take, and after some shrieking with excitement on Chris and Holly's part, the trio was on their way.

(Transition)

Lauren smiled as she watched Holly take a lick of her bubblegum flavored ice cream and Chris took a bite of his mint-chocolate chip. "Eat it quick before it melts!" she cautioned playfully, watching ice cream slide down to Holly's fist. "My hand's pink!" Holly shouted excitedly. Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed. "Here, let me wipe it clean. Taking a napkin, she wiped her niece's hand of all traces of the sticky dessert. Chris scoffed at his sister. "So what! Pink stinks! It's for girls!"

"Well I'm a girl, Chris!" Holly retorted. "And pink doesn't stink!"

"Does too! Blue rules!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does _**not**_!"

"Does _**too**_!"

Lauren rolled her eyes again. The things kids fight over! "Hey! If you guys can't play nice, you can't play together!" Holly stuck her tongue out at Chris, who stuck his tongue out at Holly, who then blew him a raspberry. "Auntie Lauren! Holly spit at me!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Holly, Chris, cut it out! Holly, don't spit at your brother. It's gross."

"Ha ha! Auntie Lauren sided with _me_!" Chris taunted. The three year-old's bottom lip started to tremble. Why hadn't Auntie Lauren sided with _her_? Lauren groaned. "Holly, don't cry. Chris, don't bait your sister! Or I'll stop being the cool aunt and I'll tell your mom and dad!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lauren's stern look of 'authority figure' shattered as she laughed at her nephew's outburst. "Then stop fighting! Sheesh! You two are like cats and dogs! Ninjas and pirates! Vampires and werewolves!"

Holly and Chris giggled, forgetting to quarrel for a moment. "Arr! I'm a pirate!" Chris proclaimed and raised his ice cream cone in the air like a cutlass. "So! I'm a kitty cat! Meow!" Holly made a noise like she was purring. Lauren shook her head, snickering. They were too much. She then stopped in her tracks, horrified. _That_ had not been there before!

A teenage boy, probably around sixteen, was no more than ten feet in front of them, impaled from between his legs through the top of his head, a skateboard, his, lay at his feet. His ipod was clipped to his belt, and from Lauren could see on the screen, was still playing the song he had just been listening to. Blood seeped from his ears, mouth, head, nose, and every other exit the crimson fluid could locate to flow freely. The poor boy was still twitching in agony, his bloodshot eyes rolled back and his mouth grotesquely agape. Lauren, Holly, and Chris had only been at the ice cream truck no more than ten minutes! So who or whatever had done this, had murdered the teenager in under that time frame, which meant that the culprit was probably still around. A shower of goose bumps crawled down her back as Lauren darted her eyes around. They were only a few houses down from Emma's. If they ran, they might make it before whatever did this attacked.

"Holly, Chris, shut your eyes!" Lauren commanded before they saw. She put one hand over each child's eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok…"

"Are they closed?"

"Yes," came the answer in unison.

"Both of you?"

"Yes! Auntie Lauren, what's wrong?" Chris asked, feeling fear creep into him. What was wrong? Why was Auntie Lauren so upset?

"Just trust me kiddo." Lauren led her niece and nephew past the impaled teenager, feeling ill. _Why had he been murdered? Who did this! He was just a kid!_

"Aw, how cute! Such love for her niece and nephew, such devoted protection, it makes me sick! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Most definitely. Remind me to throw up once we're done. Do-gooders make me nauseous!"

Lauren halted as two demons materialized in front of her, blocking the route to Emma's. She grimaced. This was not good. "Auntie Lauren," Holly whined, clinging to her aunt's leg. Chris whimpered and sought his aunt for comfort as well. "Shh," she whispered. "We'll be ok."

"Define 'ok', witch," the demon on the right sneered. "From where I'm standing, you look pretty screwed to me!" Lauren slowly began to back up, holding Holly and Chris in a death grip. A popping noise that reminded Lauren of a roaring wild fire abruptly came from behind her—More demons were arriving.

_Shit._

Hugging her niece and nephew close to her, Lauren scanned their surroundings, taking note of the tight circle the demons were forcing them into to. From the looks of it, the breeds present were Firestarters, and it took a second of squinting in the sunlight to see, Poltergeists. "Well," the demon huntress began slowly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having so many demons for company?"

A chain reaction of dark, cold laughter erupted from the circle of demons. "Oh nothing much," a Poltergeist replied, the sun glittering through its nearly transparent body. "Your presence is required by our leader is all, nothing to worry about. That is, unless you have a heartbeat. Which come to think of it, you have, so actually, you _do_ have something to worry about!"

"Tell us witchy, did you like our means of getting your attention?" Another demon gestured towards the impaled boy, causing that chilling laughter to start up again. As it did so, Lauren weighed the option of screaming for help in her mind. Dracula might hear her, but wait, why did Alan Barlow want to see _her_? Unless she was bait for Dracula, which would make more sense. But why would Alan Barlow think that Dracula would come after her if she were captured? Sure, they had their moments of… attraction, but that was it. It was a normal feeling of the flesh. He couldn't genuinely care for her, not like how Harry had implied. And she didn't care about him to _that_ extent. At least, she didn't think she did. And now was not the time to ponder it. "Alan Barlow?" she asked, trying to keep them talking. She needed time to think of a plan to get Holly, Chris, and herself to safety. Oh why hadn't she been blessed with an active power of her own? Why!

"Yes," a Firestarter stated. "Alan has some questions to ask you concerning a certain Count Dracula."

"Oh? Well if he's so interested in the Count, why doesn't he just go to the library like a normal person?"

Rowdy hissing was the result of her defiance. "Our apologies, witch, but Alan wishes to hear the information from someone who has truly… _experienced_ the Count." Suggestive snickering shortly followed that implication. The huntress bristled and narrowed her eyes in humiliated rage. _How dare they! _Lauren, still holding onto Chris and Holly, continued to step backwards towards the impaled teenager.

"So if you don't mind, why don't you just come with us without a fuss? Think of the safety of the little hunters."

Lauren glared at the demons leering at Holly and Chris, and held them tightly. "Well you see the thing is, I _**do**_ mind!" Before the demons could stop her, Lauren kicked up a storm of soil from a freshly seeded lawn, temporarily blinding the demons in front of them. Seeing an opening, Lauren shoved Chris and Holly forward, screaming, "RUN!"

Brother and sister immediately began to run towards their Aunt Emma's house, shrieking, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Wasting no time, the blonde grabbed the skateboard from the teen boy's feet, guiltily apologizing. "I am so sorry, but I kinda need to borrow your board! Uh, I'm insane for asking an impaled person to borrow their skateboard! This must be some type of sin! Using a dead boy's skateboard as a weapon! This is so wrong!"

Turning around, Lauren swung the skateboard like a baseball bat. Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw a Firestarter hurl a fireball at her. Holding the skateboard with two hands, the demon huntress used the skateboard as a shield. The board singed upon contact, causing Lauren's hands to burn and her weapon reduced to worthless ashes. "Damn it!" She widened her eyes at the approaching demons. She was so screwed! But she saw Holly and Chris heading towards the house. At least they'd be safe. She couldn't say the same about herself, however.

"Grab those brats! We can't let them escape!" a Poltergeist cried. "They're leverage!" Two Poltergeists were already on it, flying towards the young witch and warlock without touching the ground. "NO!" Lauren screamed. "Leave them alone!" She fought to get to her niece and nephew, but was blockaded by more Poltergeists and Firestarters, determined to bring her to their leader. Enraged, she rushed towards the demons. Lauren dodged a fireball, jumped into a somersault to avoid a collision, then kicked at a Poltergeist with all the force her muscles could accomplish. The Poltergeist simply cackled as Lauren's flexed foot passed right through it. Reforming itself, the Poltergeist sent Lauren flying to the ground with an ice-cold slap to her face.

Lauren stumbled to get up again, her elbows and hands scraped from the fall on the concrete. Looking up, she saw that two Poltergeists had Chris and Holly in their clutches. "No! Let them go! They're just kids!" The witch, now acting as an aunt, forced herself up again to run to her niece and nephew, but was stopped by two pairs of cold, harsh hands grasping her shoulders in a death grip. A cruel voice breathed down her neck, chilling her to the bone.

"_Where do you think you're going little witchy?" _

Meanwhile, Dracula was idly lounging in a chair in the kitchen, waiting for Lauren's return so he could finish what they started. There was something about the singer that drew him to her. When she hunted, smiled, laughed, and sang. Sing, that was it. She was a Siren, maybe not literally, but it was the philosophy behind his desire for her that he was contemplating. Interrupting his thoughts abruptly, were two, terrified voices. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Dracula paused, listening. _That is Holly and Chris DiCamillo. _Standing upright, he sensed their fear and panic, along with Lauren's now that he was concentrating. _Lauren! _He called. _What's happened?_

The tone in her answer was hopeless, afraid, and pained. _Help! Alan's flunkies out front! Too many…_ Her thoughts were weary. Striding to the door, he flung the front door open, and stopped in horror. He ignored Harry question his reasoning for slamming the door. Emma's smart aleck remark completely eluded him. Lauren was being held captive in the arms of two Firestarters, and Holly and Chris were sobbing in the hands of a Poltergeist. Charging out the door, Dracula shrieked in demonic rage, eyes stormy blue and black, fangs at their sharpest and claws fully erect.

The demons turned to the approaching vampire, and laughed. "Something the matter Count?" They jeered. Dracula said nothing in retort, seeking only to kill this threat. "Alan will be seeing you!" Still snickering, they all dematerialized, leaving a livid Dracula with an impaled teenager for company. The Count screamed in fury and ripped the boy down from his perch, ending his misery.

"Count!" Harry shouted from the porch. "What's wrong?"

"They took them," he hissed, and clenched his fists. "They took them to Alan Barlow."

(Transition)

Lauren held her terrified niece and nephew close, giving all the comfort she could. The two young mages' hands were bound tightly to prevent them from using their powers to escape. Lauren had not been bound, but that didn't matter. The room they were in was pitch black. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. "Shh," she soothed. "We're going to get out if this, ok?" She felt the sniffling Holly and Chris nod their heads against her waist. The adult witch forced herself not to sigh or make any sound of hopelessness. Why had they taken Chris and Holly? Why couldn't they just be satisfied with her? _Leverage, that one demon said,_ Lauren recalled bitterly. _To use against me so I behave myself._

Suddenly, the already sullen and gloomy prison got colder. A pair of smug, dark eyes bore down upon them. Lauren glared at their visitor. "Show yourself!" The huntress could tell the demon was smirking from the glint in his eyes. "But of course, Miss DiCamillo!" The room was filled with dim light, casting spooky shadows. Alan Barlow stood before them, causing Lauren to stand abruptly up to look back up at him, challenging him with her eyes and body language. Alan just continued to grin.

"Or may I call you Lauren?"

* * *

**Review if you please. :)**


	27. Suffering is Your Teacher

**I'd like to give a GIANT thank you to all reviewers, new ones and usual ones. Thanks are in order to the readers who don't review, because at least you read the chapter. -shrugs- Though it'd be nice if you left a quick word or two. I always check my reviewers' profiles out, and leave reviews for their stories. **

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**Suffering is Your Teacher**

* * *

"Alan Barlow, I presume?" Lauren hissed, her muscles more tense and ready to fight than ever. The vampire nodded, beaming with pride at his prisoner, his rather _attractive_ prisoner. He looked his captive over like a child in a candy store, taking note of her bleeding limbs, letting that sweet and delectable aroma flood his senses. _Not now,_ he ordered himself._ There's plenty of time for that later. After all, she's not going __anywhere._ Lauren continued to glower at the vampire with the utmost look of loathing. Not even Dracula had ever been a victim to this level of hatred. "It's Miss DiCamillo," she retorted, and held Holly and Chris to her. Alan lazily advanced, his smirk now one of amusement. "Too bad. I like the sound of _Lauren_, better." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Untie my niece and nephew! They're only kids!"

Alan made it look like he was sighing with regret. "Terribly sorry Lauren, but children or not, they have magical powers. You should be thankful you're not tied up as well. But you're no threat to me, not here. You have no powers now, do you?" he sneered. If she could have, Lauren would have snarled at him, followed by strangling him. But that wouldn't accomplish much, now would it? "I don't need active powers to defeat the likes of you!" she replied hotly. "I eat pathetic, scumbag, sorry excuse for a demon, wusses like you for breakfast!"

"Must we result to insults?" Alan drawled, and took a step closer. "I would _hate_ to have to do something rash and be the cause of a child's pain, wouldn't you agree my little huntress?" Lauren only continued to scowl. "Leave them out of this!"

"You shouldn't glare so much my dear, it will cause wrinkles on such a pretty face."

"Why did you send your goons to kidnap me?" Lauren demanded, disliking the look he was giving her. It was like he was contemplating the best way to devour her. "Not a lover of small talk, now are you? If you really want to know, I have a few purposes for you."

"Like what?"

Alan grinned, showing off his pointed fangs. "What do you think?" Lauren paled, numerous scenarios playing in her head. Each one leaving a more sickening image than the last. "Bait for Dracula," she guessed.

"That's one. Try again."

"Dinner."

To this, Alan laughed a nasty, dark chuckle. "Oh, that's on the list, but not very high. At least, not yet."

"I give up."

Alan pouted. "I was told you were more intelligent then this." The huntress shrugged. "I'm not in the mood to play some psycho, Vampyric villain's mind games."

"Oh, you take all the fun out of gloating!"

Lauren smirked. "I try. Pissing off demons is what I live for." Alan chuckled again, causing a shudder of discomfort to creep its way across Lauren's skin, erasing her smirk. She could see why Dracula never liked this guy. "While we're on the topic of 'pissing off demons,' how's old King Batsy doing?" Lauren folded her arms over her chest. "Better than you are. 'Specially because I'm not angry with him." _At the moment._

"Oh? And I have done something to anger you?" Alan asked innocently. "Gee, let's think for a moment. You kidnap me, my niece, and my nephew, you threaten them, you tried to kill Dracula, you-"

"Whoa whoa, time out!" Alan exclaimed. "Trying to kill Dracula upset you?" The witch instantly froze. She hadn't even realized that she had said that. "What I mean is that since you tried to get rid of him, now I'm stuck with him!" Lauren hastily covered up. Alan smirked, not believing her lie for a second. "Oh ho ho!" he hooted. "It appears that I've come across a Count Dracula fangirl! How ironic, the demon huntress has feelings for the very demon she hunts!"

Blushing, Lauren balled her fists, forcing the shaking limbs to stay at her sides. "I am _**not**_ a Dracula fangirl! And I do NOT have feelings for him! But in any case, I'd choose Dracula over you any day! Of course, it doesn't take much to choose anyone over you!" Almost immediately, Alan growled in warning, his eyes flashing a dangerous crimson. "That's enough!" he hissed. "What? Mad because you're second best? You're pathetic! You have to round up a bunch of demons to back you up because you're too weak to fight Dracula yourself!" Alan snarled ferociously, causing Holly and Chris to scream and cling to their aunt even tighter than before.

Lauren soothed them with soft hands and reassuring words before going back to her harsh scowl reserved specifically for the vampire in front of her. Forcing himself to calm down, Alan strode up to the blonde so that they almost touched. He could get a better view of the heart pounding beneath the lively flesh. On instinct, Lauren backed away, pulling Holly and Chris in tow. A grim smile replaced Alan's previous look of rage. "There is no escape here, witch."

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Lauren questioned, wanting as much information on her situation as possible. Alan's lips remained curled. "Oh, I'll let you take a guess. It's much more fun for me. While this is not my usual headquarters, this is where my power dwells for now. You are under _my_ control."

"You don't control me!" Lauren proclaimed, enraged. "Not even Dracula controls me! I answer to no one! _**No one**_! Understand! Least of all you!" During her rant, Alan surprisingly said nothing in response, but a strange look of interest crossed his face. Taking a step closer, he slurred, "No wonder the Count wants you. Your feisty nature is so different than the mindless slaves he usually beds."

Her jaw set hard, Lauren said nothing, only watching the vampire come closer with cautious eyes. "You must be so lonely in this dark place. Seeing as you're still single, perhaps while we wait for the Count to get off his lazy ass and attempt to rescue you, you and I could pass the time… together." The vampire lifted his bony, icy fingers to Lauren's chin. The witch shuddered. His touch was nothing like Dracula's. Alan's was cold, unfeeling. Dracula left phantom flames caressing her even after he had ceased to physically touch her. "You despicable, man-whore, bastard, PIG!" Lauren screeched and slapped his hand away, her eyes livid pools of fury.

Alan chuckled at her outrage. "Is that a no?"

"Let us go! Now!"

"No. I think not. You have much to learn about power, witch. You don't command me, _**I**_ command you!"

"You wish!" Lauren snapped. Why was she so fascinating to vampires? She was a power-handicapped, blonde, blue-eyed, American woman! Blonde and blue-eyed! How cliché was that! "Maybe, but I always get what I want. And if I want to have you before Dracula does, believe me Lauren, I _will!_" Lauren fought the urge to shudder at his chilling tone. Where was all this bad karma coming from!

"I almost forgot! Someone else wants to see you. You're so popular among us demons!" Alan joked. "Lucky me," Lauren dryly responded and rolled her eyes. Alan grinned. "You can come in now, Kali." Not even a second later, the demoness materialized beside Alan, her usual cat-like smirk in place. "Hello Lauren."

"Nice to see you again, slut," Lauren replied coolly. Kali scowled, resulting in her usually demonically flawless looks to appear marred and repulsive. "If I were you, I wouldn't be calling me names, witch!"

"What if they're true?" Lauren challenged.

"Why you insolent little witch!" Kali snarled and started towards Lauren, claws emerging and eyes betraying her extreme desire to take the singer's life. "Well, I'd rather be a witch, than a bitch!" Lauren shot back, the muscles beneath her skin, tight from all her recent stress.

"Ladies! That is enough!" Alan commanded and stopped Kali from pouncing on Lauren to rip her to shreds. Kali ended her advance, but her eyes remained that vindictive yellow, the pupils nothing more than cat-like slits. "Now, I'd like to 'talk' with you in private, Lauren. So if you don't mind," Alan motioned towards the door with what he hoped was a winning smile.

Lauren clutched her niece and nephew. "Like hell I'm going anywhere with you! I'm going to stay with my niece and nephew!" Alan's gaze was of a scolding regard, like Lauren was a silly child questioning an adult's authority. "Sorry, but you and I are going to have some quality time together. Kali will watch the little brats for you, won't you Kali?" Kali rolled her eyes, but a sneer of sadism brightened her previously angry looks. "But of course! I'll treat them as if they were my own kittens!" Lauren held the trembling Chris and Holly closer to her, wishing she could shield them from all of this. "I'm not letting them out of my sight!"

The vampire sighed. "Always the hard way with you hero types." Alan strode forward and grabbed Lauren's right arm tightly, almost cutting off the circulation, and yanked her away from the now screaming children being restrained by the grinning Kali.

"NO!" Lauren cried, and clawed at Alan to reach her niece and nephew. "Auntie Lauren! Don't leave!"

"Please come back!"

Struggling against Alan's vice-like grip, Lauren continued to keep eye contact with her sobbing niece and nephew until they were gone from her line of vision. Alan literally dragged her down a hall that was in complete darkness. He could have been leading her into a portal that led to the pits of Hell for all she knew. But as she was herded along, her nose detected the faint odor of automobile gas. _Gas?_ She thought incredulously. Were they by a gas station? She didn't have time to think the possibility through however, because they had arrived at Alan's destination. Upon arriving, Alan wordlessly shoved her into the room.

(Transition)

Dracula furiously paced across the family room, boring holes into the floorboards with each click of his black leather boots. He could hear Bonnie's tears whilst Harry and Emma attempted to soothe her. _Damn Alan Barlow,_ Dracula cursed. _Damn him to the deepest pit of Hell!_ There was no doubt in his mind as to why his enemy had chosen to kidnap Lauren rather then simply send his followers to attack him. What better way to lure your foe out into the open at your own leisure then capturing their favorite toy? But Lauren was no longer just a toy. And Dracula thanked whoever might be listening that Alan didn't realize it yet. If he knew that Dracula had felt a flicker of fear when he saw Lauren in those demons' arms, that Dracula actually cared for her to some unknown extent, (even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Not even to himself.) Both he and Lauren would be doomed.

"Count," Emma called, breaking Dracula out of his thoughts. He sharply turned to her, startling the witch at such intense, swirling, neon blue. "Yes?"

"Do you have any ideas on where Alan's demons would have taken them?" Dracula's eyebrows furrowed together. "No. He would not have them taken to the _Hellfire Resort_. It would be too risky for a demon hunter to realize its location. No doubt Alan is hiding somewhere else for the time being." Emma sighed. "I'll go scry for them, then." The Count resumed his impatient pacing. What if Lauren was hurt? Alan might keep her alive until Dracula came for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't submit Lauren to other tortures. Just as he had not been killed, but tormented by the Turks during his own imprisonment as a boy. The fact that Lauren was a woman did not help her cause.

The very idea of Alan touching Lauren, _his_ Lauren, possibly even raping her, made the Count's insides lurch and his fangs throbbed to free themselves from the confines of his gums. And then there was Kali, a sadistic wench if he ever saw one. His entire body must have tensed as his thoughts grew more and more enraged, because Harry unexpectedly reassured, "I'm sure they're all fine. If you think about it, knowing Lauren, _she's_ probably giving _Alan_ hell right now." Dracula smiled briefly at the thought, a humorous image playing in his mind. That was true. But that didn't do much to ease his mind. "I can't scry for them!" Emma cried, infuriated. "The crystal just keeps spinning and spinning! They could be anywhere!"

"Alan probably has the place magically cloaked so you couldn't scry," Dracula replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Then how are we supposed to find them!?" Dracula halted his pacing, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face. "I might be able to find them. But it will be very difficult."

"Do it!" Bonnie desperately urged, joining in the conversation. She needed her babies back. Nodding his head in compliance, Dracula closed his eyes, and focused on seeking out one heartbeat, the one heartbeat that thrilled his flesh, his soul, and recently, his heart. The Vampire King explored the city of Los Angeles, shuffling through thousands of heartbeats. Countless hearts pounded in his head, but he forced himself to ignore them. There was only one he was searching, straining to hear. After what seemed like hours, the Count finally distinguished one particular heartbeat from the rest. The one he was slowly but surely becoming a nervous wreck over. He needed to have the host of that heartbeat in _**his**_ arms, not Alan's. The middle DiCamillo belonged to _**him **_and_** him alone**_.

"I've found them!" he shouted in triumph, and shot his eyes open.

(Transition)

Caught off guard, Lauren went tumbling to the ground. Seeing nothing but black nothingness, the witch immediately stood up. She could not see Alan, an exit, or even the end of her own nose! She was truly imprisoned by the confines of the dark. "Mmmm, your heartbeat makes such a lovely sound," Alan purred from behind her. Lauren whipped around, but saw nothing but the jet-black void of the room. Cruel, pitiless laughter echoed in the unlit room. "Have you lost something Lauren?" Alan taunted. Lauren turned around again. "Just the way out!"

That cold, malevolent laughter started up again, sending chills down Lauren's spine. How was she going to get out of this? She was alone in the dark, with a sadistic vampire, with no weapons. The only thing she had was her martial arts knowledge. But she had little hope that that would save her from Alan. "You've got me locked up, now let Holly and Chris go!"

"If I were you, I would be more concerned for your own welfare," Alan whispered in a honeyed, yet cutting-edge tone. He could hear and see her heart, smell her blood, taste her fear and uncertainty. That sweet combination was driving his enhanced senses mad! He was a blood-driven predator, and his prey was trapped before him. Lauren shot backwards suddenly, yelping in fright. She felt Alan touch her! He just barely grazed her arm in a feather-like touch, but it was enough to make her flinch with disgust. The vampire's sharp laughter started up again. "Oh Lauren." The huntress spun on her heel, blankly searching the dark for a sign of her jailer. "I'm right…" his low, unpleasant voice moved again. "Here." He was directly behind her. Lauren whirled around and contacted her fist with Alan's face. Catching the vampire by surprise, he yelped in surprise and clutched his now bleeding nose. The sound of Alan's hissing loud in her ears, she blindly groped for a wall. Quickly finding one, she felt the solid, cool texture with her hands in search for an opening. Almost immediately, she jumped in fright, a strong hand had grasped her shoulder in an iron-grip.

"That," Alan hissed furiously, "was a big mistake!" He yanked her around, and slammed her body against his own, holding her waist in a painful manner. His fury began to fade however, as he felt Lauren's body tremble, her heart hammering for all it was worth. He smirked, and it was lucky Lauren couldn't see it. His smirk promised sadistic pleasure for him, merciless torture for her. "As much as I admire your fiery nature, Lauren, I'm inclined to teach you your place!" Lauren shuddered, anger boiling simultaneously with fear, both emotions raging for dominance with each passing second in the presence of Alan Barlow. The witch clawed at Alan, kicked him, punched, shoved, and screamed at him. She did everything she could think of to cause him pain and let her go. The vampire didn't move, but patiently waited for her to realize that her situation was futile. Not even the more advanced techniques Dracula had taught her rose a reaction out of Alan. No winces, groans, or gasps. Nothing.

Two circles rebelled against the dark, revealing two dark and very fierce eyes. Alan peered down at Lauren, speaking to her without words. But those eyes, those horrible, black eyes told her nothing but hopeless tales. She was alone with no one to save her. Whatever Alan wanted to do with her, he could, and _would_ do. Right now. "I have complete power over you right now, witch," Alan whispered, and inched a hand up Lauren's rib to the underside of her left breast. "Whatever happens in here is because I wish it!" He grasped her breast, squeezing it until it brought tears to Lauren's eyes from the pain.

Gasping, Lauren struggled to free her right arm from Alan's firm hold. The vampire's intentions for her were obvious, but that didn't mean that she would lie down and take it! Jerking her arm free, she went to strike Alan with all the force she could summon. To her dismay, Alan caught her arm before her fist could come into contact with his face again. Holding her arm, he brought her hand to his lips, his eyes gleaming with a hidden agenda. And then, to Lauren's complete horror, Alan's long, Vampyric tongue slid out from between his lips, and he began to lick her injured hand, squeezing the wound to urge more blood to flow. Giving a shout of repulsion, Lauren fought in vain to get away. "Stop it!" she screamed. "I'm not a snack!"

Alan ignored her, and increased his feeding by sinking his fangs into the palm of Lauren's hand. Lauren shrieked as Alan's fangs punctured her skin painfully. It had hurt when Dracula had fed from her, but not to this extent. Lauren tugged and struggled to twist herself to safety, but Alan Barlow's grip was unyielding. Alan paused for a moment, licking his lips to taste all trace of her blood. "You taste divine, little witch. Too bad Dracula will never get to taste you!" Before Lauren could even think, Alan's harsh lips were on her mouth, along with the faint flavor of her own blood. The blonde squirmed and fought to escape, to rid her mouth of Alan's horrible taste and cold touch. They were both vampires, but Alan and Dracula were nothing alike. The same could be said for their touch. She couldn't explain it, but Dracula's touch was passionate and heated, while Alan's was icy and made her sick. She preferred Count Dracula's touch, for some crazy reason that she had yet to decipher. If she escaped this place alive, she silently vowed to figure out why.

At last, Alan withdrew his vile and foul-tasting lips from hers, only to let his shameless claws paw at the rest of her body. "Did you enjoy that, witch?" Alan asked, his lustful eyes still the only thing she could see in the dark. Lauren swished the saliva in her mouth around, and spat at what she hoped was his face. To her satisfaction, he hissed upon contact. "Does that answer your question?" Lauren inquired, and resumed her struggle for freedom. A ferocious snarl rumbled from within his chest, causing the vibrations to almost tickle Lauren's flesh. "You don't get it do you?" Alan growled. "You're in _**my**_ power! I kissed you because _**I**_ wanted to! I can touch you as _**I**_ please!" To emphasize his point, Alan raked his claws down Lauren's ribs, ending at the top of her thighs, causing her to cringe. "Dracula is not here to save you! No one is! It's just you and me!" He pinched her thighs, making her cry out. "Not that Dracula could help you even if he were here! When he does come for you, because he will, he won't like that I have his plaything, I have a little present for him. I hope he's hungry, hungry like the wolf!" Alan mocked.

Lauren's eyes widened as his meaning sunk in. "He'll stop you! And if he doesn't rip you to shreds, trust me Alan, I will!" Alan chuckled darkly. "Let me let you in on a little secret Lauren. You have no power, got that? I control what happens to you here!" Alan twisted her around so her back collided with his arousal from her helpless position. "If I want to take you, claim you as mine, make you my bride, I can! Right here, right in this very room, right now!" Lauren shivered, her pulse quickened all the more, and began to truly panic as the realization crashed down on her like an avalanche. Alan was right, he could not control her mind, but he could control what happened to her body. The thought of being at his mercy truly frightened her. She had no control whatsoever.

Alan whirled her around again to make her face him. "I want to take whatever the Count wants first, I can take his toy now, and no one could stop me! You may fight me, and you may block your mind, but my power will overpower your strong will before long!" Lauren couldn't breathe, she felt like her breakfast was going to be revealed to Alan at any second. _No! I'm not at his mercy! This isn't happening! _Alan thrust a hand under her shirt, and made it look like he was going to rip her top from her. "No!" Lauren screamed, unable to remain silent any longer. "Don't!"

Alan absently ran a claw down her stomach. "I don't know, I rather thirst for some female company right about now, and you look delicious." Lauren began to fight against him again, kicking at his shins and attempting to scratch his eyes. "No! I don't want you to!"

"Ah, but that's my point now isn't it? It doesn't matter what _you_ want, you're in no position to make demands. What matters is what _I_ want!" Alan threw Lauren to the cold, merciless ground, and straddled her. The blonde reacted by shrieking like a caged animal, punching and kicking in every direction. "NO! Get off me bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk," Alan scolded. "Rule number one in power: Don't insult those who have power over you." Tears threatened to spill from Lauren's eyes to form a waterfall. _Oh God please no! Don't let him rape me! Please! I'm begging you, please!_ Alan began to kiss her again, leaving trails up and down her arms, her neck, lips, and face, each touch from him making her feel more and more filthy. It wasn't until she finally went limp and ceased to fight that he stopped. "I think we've learned our lesson now, haven't we?" Shaking, Lauren said nothing. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to be at home, training with Dracula or laughing at one of Emma's jokes. Alan eyed her trembling flesh with satisfaction. "Yes, I think we have." With a smirk that could make the devil jealous, Alan teleported Lauren and himself in front of the door to the cell she had occupied earlier.

Upon standing, Lauren stumbled, her legs feeling like they would never support her weight again. Firmly holding her by the arm, Alan strode into the room where Kali was tormenting little Holly and Chris, stalking towards them like the cat she was, making them scream and cry in terror as they scurried to avoid her. At the sound of their entrance, Kali turned towards them. "Done so soon?"

"Yes," Alan replied. He released his grip, letting Lauren fall to the ground and watched her crawl to Holly and Chris, clutching them for dear life. Still grinning with sadistic triumph, Alan commanded, "Come Kali, let's leave our demon huntress to her thoughts, shall we?" Kali nodded her head and followed Alan out. "Talk to you later little witch!" she cackled. Once the demons were gone, Holly and Chris snuggled against their aunt, needing comfort, scared for their lives. "Auntie Lauren," Holly whimpered. "Sing for us, please?"

"Not now," Lauren choked out. Her hand where Alan had fed from was throbbing and she felt weaker than she ever had. "I don't feel like it."

"Please?" Sighing, Lauren complied. "All right. Just for a little bit." Taking a deep breath, and forcing her own tears of desperation back, she began. "Isn't something missing? You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago! Am I that unimportant? Am so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice! You won't try for me, not now! Though I'm dying to know you love me! I'm all alone! Isn't someone missing me?"

_I want this nightmare to end so badly, I'm even willing to sit through one of Dracula's more arrogant episodes, just to be safe and with…. him._

What Lauren didn't know, was that Chris and Holly were not her only audience. A pair of ears adorned with gold hoops in the lobes heard her song, and was silently following the sound of her heartbeat as fast as he could go.

* * *

**Now, who would like me to update the next chapter?**

**(hint: This is the part, where the readers, (that's you) REVIEW!) :D**

**Song: Missing by Evanescence**


	28. We All Need a Hero

**I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got 8 reviews! I've never gotten that many for one chapter before, so I'm very happy! Thanks you guys!**

**Also, the song below is what I believe to be the mood for this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

**We All Need a Hero**

* * *

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing_

_'Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Til everything burns_---Everything Burns, Ben Moody feat. Anastacia, Fantastic Four Soundtrack

* * *

Willing the memories Alan had bestowed upon her to cease their haunting, Lauren rested against the wall with Holly and Chris nestled in her lap. Other than the occasional sniffling from her niece and nephew, the room was silent, unbearably so. The hours slowly ticked by as if each one was a single eternity, having nothing to do but sit in the dark room and offer comfort to Holly and Chris. Heaving a loud sigh, the witch attempted to amuse herself by allowing her thoughts to stray, wandering to escape plans, her lack of power, (which she needed to remedy) and finally, to Dracula. Lauren felt her pulse quicken at the thought of the Count. Why did she like his touch, versus Alan's? Why did she for a moment, just one moment, wish that she had been in Dracula's arms when Alan was sexually harassing her? 

Most likely due to her mother's destruction by the hand of her father, Lauren secretly craved to be desired, to be the only one wanted. That desire was what led her to performing on stage. After all, when you performed, you were the center of attention, the star! But what was the difference between Dracula and Alan? Alan desired her. There was no doubt about that, so why did she only want the Count to kiss her? Because she liked him, was infatuated with him, had grown to truly care for him. Against her will, an emotional attachment had formed. However any higher level of desire for him was not something she was willing to admit, not even to herself. Besides, no feeling stronger than lust could be mutual from the Count, so why bother even admitting it privately? Why set herself up for the same heartbreak her mother had gone through for love?

As much as Lauren secretly relished the attention Dracula gave her, even when it resulted in her loss of temper, she couldn't allow herself to be seduced any longer. Dracula had worn through her steel defenses built to keep her from becoming her mother. No more kisses, no more touches. The Count held far too much power over her when he did, and it needed to end before it went too far. Once they got out of this, Lauren would banish the magnetic force that drew her to Dracula to a far, locked corner of her mind. She would work with him to annihilate Alan, but that was all. The attraction between them aside, the demon huntress had a question for Dracula, one that she had been working up the courage to ask him for a while.

What was it like to be a demon? There were so many breeds and powers associated with them, not to mention their behaviors. And they could live forever unless they were stopped. What was it like to be turned into one? Her mother had completely lost herself to the darkness within, but did that happen to everyone? Dracula was not entirely ruled by darkness, so what made the difference? Dracula had once said that just because he was a demon and she a witch, didn't mean that they couldn't be 'friends'. True, that had been a move on his part in his chess game of seduction, but there could actually be something more to that. Perhaps it wasn't the breed of magical species that made you evil, but your choices, strong will and habits: your personality. Perhaps magical beings, good and evil, were really just super-humans. They had the same desires, only stronger. It all lay in what you chose to do. But after centuries of the same breeds choosing the same sides, it became natural, a habit, tradition.

Maybe there were truly no demons per say, only magical creatures gone down the wrong path. Next time she saw him, Lauren made a mental note to sit Dracula down and ask. She had always had an insatiable curiosity for anything foreign to her. And she didn't have an active power, so knowledge was her power! No demon hunter had ever analyzed her theory, not even Gabriel Van Helsing. But she would investigate it. It could be a break through for the forces of Good if she proved it right! But she needed a source for information, and what better source than the King of the Vampires residing in her sister's house?

(Transition)

Dracula rushed towards three heartbeats, mindful of any guards Alan may have. As luck would have it, he found none. Alan had most likely figured that he wouldn't need guards, the fool. Silently hurrying down the shadowy halls, he prayed that Lauren was in one piece. If not, Alan's demise would be ten times more painful that he was already planning it to be! If one golden hair on Lauren's head was out of place… The Count snarled to himself as he reached the door that held the mortal prisoners. Alan would regret the day he was sired! Using his power to unlock it, Dracula pushed the door wide open, and saw three forms huddled together on the floor, three forms with heartbeats. "Lauren!"

The witch looked up, and Dracula felt his insides give a sickening clench. Lauren's eyes were weary and the stench of fresh blood polluted her usual scent. "Dracula?" she rasped, hoping for a miracle. _Thank God! We're saved!_ She could barely make him out in the dark, only his sharp, azure eyes that pierced the darkness like headlights, and she was the deer. The Count nodded, though Lauren couldn't see it, and was immediately at her side. "Are you injured?" he demanded, smelling blood. Lauren shook her head. "Just a few scrapes, it's Holly and Chris I'm worried about." She motioned to the two fearful toddlers. "Alan bound their hands. I can't remove the ropes." Wordlessly, Dracula ripped the cords from their wrists, revealing large, red welts snaking around Holly and Chris' tiny hands like swollen bracelets.

The toddlers whimpered in pain. "Are you here to help us?" Chris timidly asked. "Yes," Dracula answered, and helped Lauren to her feet, taking note that her right hand was recoiled to her chest. Her right hand was the source of blood. He could smell it. Ignoring Lauren's protests, he took her hand in a firm, yet gentle grip and healed the wound. As soon as he finished healing, Lauren went to take her hand back, but Dracula still held on, examining her hand with an unreadable expression etched onto his face. "Your scent is different," he stated, his thickly accented voice suspicious and threatening to become angered. Lauren yanked her hand back. "It's just from being captured," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "You lie," he hissed, not accepting that feeble answer for the entire truth. "Alan fed from you, didn't he? _**Didn't he!**_"

"Now isn't the time Count!" Lauren snapped. Alan had bullied her. She was not about to be bullied by Dracula too! Lauren clasped Holly and Chris with each hand. "We need to focus on getting out of here!" The Count pursed his lips, displeased by her lack of cooperation. What had been done to her? "You will tell me what happened," he started again, his tone warning her to tell nothing but the truth. "Later!" Lauren replied. "Now lead us out!"

Lauren began to walk briskly to the door and into the hallway, holding Holly and Chris' freshly healed hands tightly. "What did Alan do to you?" Dracula asked again, refusing to be deterred. "All he did was try to scare me. I don't want to talk about it!"

"I want to know!" he hissed. "Now answer the question! _What did he do to you?_"

"Aw, is Count Dracula worried about his plaything?"

The four stopped, seeing the outline of Alan Barlow in front of them, with a small troop of demons behind him. Dracula tensed, and a possessive, threatening growl sprung forth from his chest. "What did you do!" he demanded. "Nothing you wouldn't, I'm sure," Alan replied with a grin. Dracula's eyes electrified and his fangs unsheathed themselves. A snarl of outrage curled his lips. "Now, now, Count, I wouldn't be focusing your rage on me right now. If you haven't noticed, it's a full moon tonight. What happens on a full moon?"

The Count's eyes widened at the realization. _Damn it! I HATE werewolves! _

The full moon shone bright from between the boarded windows, searching to create the monster that worshipped its beams with a blood-curdling howl. The demons parted, and a werewolf, down on all fours, slunk towards the Count. The wolf's eyes glittered an insane yellow, and fangs as sharp knives sprouted forth in its jaws. A growl radiated from the wolf's chest, and its black pupils were trained solely on Dracula, a need to kill present in the Wolfman's every thought. Chris and Holly began to cry again, causing Lauren to push them behind her. Every muscle tensed, Dracula lifted his arms slightly, both to allow his cloak to shelter the mortals behind him and to make himself bigger in the eyes of the werewolf.

By a force of will, Alan shattered the windows' boards, lighting the room up in an eerie white. At the full force from the moon's commanding rays, the werewolf leapt at Dracula, snarling as it went. Lauren dove to the ground with Holly and Chris beneath her just as Dracula went hell beast, swiping his claws at the wolf with a furious hiss. Lauren stood up and watched Dracula tumble with the werewolf in such a small space. Cold laughter reached her ears, and she turned to see Alan taking pure entertainment at the Count's predicament. Her eyes narrowed in anger. This was not funny!

"Tell me Count," Alan called from the sidelines. "How does it feel to know that your death approaches? How does it feel to know that you, the King of the Vampires, can die?"

Dracula ignored him, and just barely managed to avoid the werewolf's snapping jaws. He hurdled into the air and rocketed downwards, the heels of his boots colliding into the wolf's spine with a loud _crack_! The wolf whined in pain, but soon ceased its whimpering as Dracula snapped its neck in half. The werewolf fell down limp as a rag doll before returning to its human form. Alan stopped his laughing, his eyes widening at the Count's victory. Dracula eyed Alan with a look that could kill a mortal man and took a step towards the now frightened vampire. "I do not know, Alan, why don't you tell me?"

His eyes nearly black, the Count bared his fangs and prepared to pounce. His adversary would not escape justice! Alan cleared his throat. "Firestarters!" he shouted and ducked for cover. A row of five Firestarters created a block between Dracula and Alan, igniting a fireball in each of their hands. Before the Count could blink, five sets of fireballs were hurled at him, three of them hitting their mark. Lauren ducked, and shielded Holly and Chris with her arms. Hissing, Dracula healed himself and prepared to make another attempt of attack, ignoring the scent of fumes forcing their way up his nose. His ears perked however when he heard Lauren scream. Risking a moment to glance behind him, he saw a ring of flames entrapping Lauren, Holly, and Chris to the wall.

Taking note of this, Alan smirked and called out, "Well look at this! Beings of Good being burnt by Evil! How ironic!" Reveling in his last taunt, Alan and his legion of demons dematerialized, leaving Dracula and the three mages at the mercy of the flames. In less than a second, Dracula was at Lauren's side, throwing his cape over her and the children for protection. "We must go," Dracula commanded. "I will keep the flames from scorching you." Lauren nodded and inched herself closer to Dracula's body, covering herself with part of his cloak. The Count took a second to relish in the fact that the proud Lauren DiCamillo was looking to him for strength, for comfort. He admired her vivacity, but this felt good, better than good, to be accurate. He felt her hip and upper thigh brush against his in a feather-light caress as she clung her niece and nephew to her. If it weren't for their pants, he would be feeling her soft, womanly flesh. Damn clothing!

The trio of mages at his side, Dracula shoved his way past the flames for a better place for teleporting. A strong, protective arm wound around Lauren's waist whilst she held onto her family. A tingling sensation shot through her at the gesture, but the witch forced herself to ignore it. _No feelings for him remember? None!_ She did not finish her attempts to convince herself, as the overwhelming force that came with teleporting took control of her senses.

(Transition)

"What do we do about Alan?" Harry asked, his arms folded over his chest. After Dracula delivered everyone safely home, hugs, tears, and kisses saturated the air like a strong perfume. "We kill him," Emma replied as if it were obvious. "No duh!" Lauren broke in. But he doesn't deserve to just _die_! I want it to hurt!" Dracula chuckled. "I see subtlety is not your strongest point, Lauren. Though I am inclined to agree with you."

Harry nodded his head. "Any ideas?"

"I say we castrate him! I mean, just because he's dead, doesn't mean he can't feel, right? I volunteer to do the honors!" Lauren proclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and winced. "Oh come on, Lauren! That's your answer for every male enemy!"

Lauren shrugged. "So? Dracula here is known as 'the Impaler.' I can be 'Lauren the Castrator.' Emma snorted while Dracula rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What a lovely couple we'd make!" he said dryly.

"Ok, back on topic here," Harry broke in, trying to ignore the sensual looks the Count kept shooting in his sister's direction. "We need to report this to the Los Angeles DHWW. You up to that tomorrow, Lauren?" Lauren paused and shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to sit this one out. I just want to forget everything that happened." Dracula pursed his lips. He still had yet to figure out what Alan had done to her. But he _would_ find out.

"That's fine," Harry said. "I'll handle this one."

Calling it a night, the DiCamillos went to their rooms for a long night's sleep. Once Lauren reached the room she was staying in, she undid her hair and sighed in relief. Before bed, she would take a quick bath. She felt positively filthy thanks to Alan. Massaging her scalp with her hands, she failed to notice Dracula's entrance until he touched her shoulder. "Oh my God!" Lauren eeped and placed her hand over her heart. "Don't do that!" Dracula smirked. "My apologies. Though I'd say this is one of the first times I've actually scared you."

"I was not 'scared', you startled me!"

Dracula only continued to grin as he drew himself closer to the blonde. Lauren 'hmmphed' and went to brush out her hair. "What do you want, Dracula?"

Dracula ceased to grin and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "There are many goals I'd like to achieve, Lauren. Many triumphs I have not acquired, wars I have yet to be the victor."

Lauren rolled her eyes in weary annoyance, but continued to brush her hair, finding the repeated motion as a way to calm her nerves. She'd had quite a day. "I mean, what brings you to my room right before I go to bed?"

"I wanted to be certain that you are unharmed."

"I'm fine." The huntress turned her back on the vampire. Facing the mirror, she studied her reflection and Dracula's lack of one. _Why don't vampires have reflections? _She mentally asked.

Dracula narrowed his eyes and took in her scent. No she was not fine. Her aroma was not sweet and intoxicating. She reeked of something vile and corpse-like. It was as if her smell had been polluted by some sort of filth. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He stepped towards Lauren without making a sound, causing Lauren to jump again when she felt his nose bury itself in the back of her neck, followed by his cool, spine-tingling breath. A powerful hand forced her to turn around to face him, and she did not resist. "Alan Barlow's scent is all over you," he stated in a strained voice, like he was fighting to keep his temper in check. Lauren scarcely dared to look him in the eyes. Power was emitting from him like an energizer bunny, it was endless.

"Why?" he demanded. An inferno of fiery blue burned into Lauren's eyes. She shivered, feeling nervous and suddenly afraid. She did not want to tell him why.

"It's from being captured. Alan man-handled me a bit."

"'A bit' does not defile the scent of your flesh," he growled. Placing both hands over Lauren's shoulders in a firm and possessive grip, he said, "Tell me what he did to you. _**Now**_."

Lauren gulped. For the first time, she was scared of Count Dracula, and desperately wanted to keep what Alan had done to her a secret, particularly from him. "I. It was just…"

"Yes?"

Lauren looked down. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, wishing he'd just let it go. "Why not?" he hissed. "It makes me… uncomfortable."

Dracula's eyes grew brighter in rage. "Did he rape you?" he demanded, ready to rip Alan into a million pieces. His hold tightened, causing Lauren to wince at such sheer force. "No, NO! He just, I mean, he touched me, and made me think he was going to, but it was just a big power trip to him. He just wanted to scare me." A snarl vibrated from his chest, and his entire body remained tensed and angry. Sucking in his breath, Dracula asked, "Why did you wish to hide it from me?"

Lauren bit her lip. "I don't want to remember it. When it happened, all I could think of was- never mind, that's not important, but the point is, I feel so... so violated and dirty…. I really just want to take a bath and scrub his touch away."

Dracula didn't know whether to leap from joy that she didn't like Alan's touch or enraged that Alan had dared to treat his Lauren like that. Loosening his grip on her so it was soft and gentle, he murmured, "Then go. Wash it all away. He will be punished for that. He will not get away with it. I promise."

* * *

**Awww...Why can't Dracula get possessive over ME? lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


	29. Black, White, and Gray

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updates in about two weeks! I've been really busy. But I'm updating now! And for this chapter, I'd like a round of applause for _Anon E. Mouse._ She gives me great concrit for the story, and trust me, if she didn't, this story would be suffering greatly. So if you get a moment, go check out HER story, To Trammel Some Wild Thing. It's fantastic! You won't be dissapointed! Unless you're a hard-core Gabriel fan, then you should stay away. Then again, I bash him in my story now and then, so..-shrugs- read at your own Dracula/Anna risk!**

**A little note since I can't contain my excitement: This chapter holds a dark twist. And Anon E. Mouse? Keep your mouth shut! You know what it is! lol.**

**Before I let you ppl just read the darn chapter, I thought I outta share with you a particularly funny moment having to do with Dracula. Well, in my opinion it's funny. But basically, my BFF and I were watching The Sound of Music the other day and singing along to Julie Andrew's 'My Favorite Things' like the dorks we are. I ended up creating a Dracula version to it! Seriously, couldn't you just picture hm singing that after his whole, 'I am hollow!' speech and Verona and Aleera say it isn't that bad? You're right! It's NOT that bad! Because Dracula's got his favorite things! XD**

**Here's the Roxula version of 'My Favorite Things'. It doesn't really rhyme at the last part because I couldn't think of anything good that rhymed with 'hollow', but my BFF and I got a kick out of it! So I feel like sharing...**

**-**

**Screams of a dying Van Helsing and his blood on my fangs**

**Claire's butterfly hairclips and werewolves in chains**

**Anna Valerious a puppet on my string**

**These are a few of my favorite things!**

**Creepy white henchmen and grunting little dwergi**

**Crashing Sunday Mass and ruining the Liturgy**

**Hellbeasts that fly with the moon on their wings**

**These are a few of my favorite things!**

**Brides in slutty dresses with no decent sashes**

**Turks with a sharp stake right up their asses**

**Cold, icy coffins that melt when I spring**

**These are a few of my favorite things!**

**When the werewolf bites!**

**When the holy water stings!**

**When I'm feeling hollow...**

**I simply remember my favorite things**

**And then I can FEEL, and not be hollow!**

**-**

**lol. Well, I'm no songwriter, but I hope SOMEONE giggled at this. -fears being called an idiot with no life-**

**Let's just read the chapter, shall we?

* * *

**

**Chapter 29:**

**Black, White, and Gray**

* * *

Alan Barlow angrily prowled the darkened streets of Los Angeles. Woe to anyone, mortal or magical, that suffered the misfortune of crossing his path. From the moment Lauren and Dracula had slipped through his grasp, Alan had been taking out his rage on the mortals of L.A. He had long since fed and drunk his fill. Now he was killing for the satisfaction of feeling the precious blood trickle down his throat and warm his core. The sun would be rising within the hour, but he was in no way ready to hibernate during the daylight hours. A low growl of fury lay crouched within his chest, threatening to pounce into a roar. Dracula was still alive, damn it! And he didn't even get the chance to bed his witch before him! But at least he had successfully marred her with his scent. The Count would not be pleased once he got whiff of that. A smirk finally grazed the rebel vampire's face. Last night's escapades had not been an entire waste. 

Abruptly, a lone, rapid heartbeat drew Alan's attention, and the driving force of bloodlust returned. _Perfect_, he thought. _More blood to spill. More screams to hear. _Materializing closer to his victim, Alan kept himself cloaked behind the shelter of a tree in a nearby park. Piercing his hunter's eyes into the dark sky, he spotted his prey. His prey was a young male, a little over six feet tall, dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and a light tan. The man was jogging around the park with his ipod on high volume, unaware of the danger just a few feet away. His heartbeat was fast, perfectly in time with his fast gait. _Thump, thump, thump, thump! Thump, thump, thump, thump!_ The prey was in good physical shape. _Good. He presents more of a challenge, and will taste better, too._ Eyes a dark crimson with bloodlust, Alan inhaled his prey's scent. It had a certain husk to it that all males had, sweat from his workout, and a slight touch of aftershave, but there was something peculiar about this mortal's scent. There was a familiar aroma embedded into his skin that did not belong there.

This mortal smelt of a magical being. It was old and faded, but it was there. Alan narrowed his eyes in confusion and irritation. Mortals were not supposed to smell of a magical creature! Mortals were dirt! Blood banks! Slaves to magical creatures, they were not supposed to smell like one had touched them, had honored them with a caress from someone above their station! But why was it familiar? As the man drew closer, Alan racked his brain to discover where he knew that scent. It was on the tip of his tongue! Inhaling again, his eyes went wide as it dawned on whom this mortal smelt like.

_Impossible! _

The man jogged past Alan, still oblivious. Fangs unsheathing, Alan wordlessly pounced on the mortal, knocking him face-first onto the ground. The man gave a shout of fear and surprise, but Alan quickly silenced him. Sinking his fangs into the man's jugular vein, Alan probed through the mortal's memories, ignoring the gurgling sound he was making from a mouth full of soil. Journeying into the mortal's mind, the vampire finally found what he sought, coaxing the sweet information out of the mortal's subconscious. Intrigued at what he witnessed and certain of having further use for this mortal, Alan ceased his drinking so as not to kill his new slave, and forced him upright. The poor man was as limp as a rag doll, dirt seeping from his mouth and his chocolate eyes rolled back into his skull. "Today is your lucky day, mortal," Alan drawled. "You will not die, but live to serve me. Isn't it wonderful?" Chuckling, the vampire materialized to the _Hellfire Resort_ with his new slave in his grip.

----------

Lauren brutally kicked the red sack dangling from the ceiling, causing the chain that held it up to rattle from such force. _Punch, punch, kick! Punch, punch, kick!_ With each assault, Lauren's intensity towards such an innocent object grew. Harry and Emma had gone to the Los Angeles DHWW Headquarters to explain the events from last night, leaving Bonnie and David to watch Holly and Chris, and Lauren to train in the garage, perfectly aware of her audience. _Stupid vampire,_ she thought angrily. She hated having someone just watching her, eyes never wavering or blinking, silent as could be. It was creepy and unnerving. Especially since some of the steam she was trying to work off had to do with the set of unholy blue eyes watching her. _Doesn't he have something better to do!_

"What is better than watching a beautiful young woman?" Dracula inquired from his seat on the garage steps. Ignoring him, Lauren continued to mercilessly beat the punching bag. "And how much longer are you going to continue to disregard my presence?" he added with a hint of annoyance. When the witch still kept her back to him, Dracula clenched his jaw and stood up. "Enough is enough, Lauren! Speak!" The blonde jumped at his sudden outburst, but still said nothing. She moved over to a table pushed against the wall with a pair of handguns loaded with bullets, and continued to then fire at a row of targets hanging on the opposite wall. The Count's eyes flashed a bright shade of blue in stormy rage. If there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. Not to mention, he liked hearing Lauren's voice. It was… soothing in a way. He wanted to hear it. Now.

"Damn it, Lauren! At least look at me and acknowledge that I'm here!"

Still silent, Lauren continued to shoot the targets, her eyes never leaving the circles of red and white, but her lips curled in a mischievous grin. Ticking off Dracula, while may be dangerously playing with fire, was _fun_. A low growl rumbled from the back of the Count's throat. Her defiance was never-ending no matter what he did! And even when her strong will did falter in his favor, it was never for very long. "If you continue to ignore me," he hissed. "I will not be held responsible for my actions!" When he wanted someone to face him, they faced him or endured the consequences.

Spinning on her heel, Lauren fired her gun at Dracula twice, both bullets hitting their mark in his lower abdomen. Dracula's eyes widened with surprise at the harsh contact, and with a low groan, he fell to the floor flat on his back. Dark, almost black blood dripped from where the bullets had pierced his body, trickling to the floor. He didn't move. Lauren gasped in horror. She hadn't killed him had she? They weren't even silver bullets! "Dracula!" she screamed and ran over to his unmoving form. His eyes were closed. Lauren quickly kneeled at his side and dug the bullets out of his abdomen, coating her fingers with his blood as she tossed the bullets over her shoulder. "Count? Count! I'm sorry! I swear I was just trying to tick you off! I didn't think I could actually hurt you! I didn't mean- AHH!"

Lauren yelped as a firm, large hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to fall flat on her stomach. In another movement so swift it sent her mind reeling, the witch found herself with her back to the floor with a partially aroused Dracula straddling her hips, an impish smirk on his thin lips and a triumphant spark in his eyes. "Apology accepted, my dear," he drawled, healing up his wound. The Count continued to smile charmingly at her. Lauren's jaw dropped in shock. Oh. My. God. Dracula had tricked her. He had tricked her _good_. "Is something the matter?" he asked, still grinning like a cat that had just captured an elusive mouse. Lauren shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "You, you BASTARD! Get off me now! I can't believe you did that!" she hissed.

"Really, Lauren, I am touched that you care so much. I had no idea," Dracula teased, locking the witch beneath him with his legs. He took a moment to breathe in a large amount of air. Mmmm…Lauren's scent had returned to normal after her long shower the night before. No trace of Alan Barlow's mark remained. _Good, for she is mine!_ The blonde wriggled to free herself. "Get off!"

"No."

"Damn it I said get off! Now!" The more she struggled, the harder Dracula squeezed his muscular thighs into her hips to hold her in place. "Were you worried about me?" he asked. "Did you feel guilt for one moment at the thought that you had murdered me?"

"No!" the huntress replied. But it was a terrible lie. "No remorse at all? I recall you just proclaiming a moment ago that you were sorry and did not mean it."

"Why do you care?" Lauren hissed.

"That is not your concern," he replied coolly. "I simply wish to know if demon hunters feel regret when killing demons."

"No, we don't!" At that declaration, Dracula's facial features darkened, and the lights in the garage flickered briefly. "I suspected as much," Dracula finally hissed. "You demon hunters never ask for the whole story before vanquishing, do you? You slay first, ask questions never." Lauren shivered at the Count's icy tone. "No demon has ever given us a good reason to!" she defended. "Demons kill! It's what you do! If we don't strike first, then you will! It's all a test of survival!"

Dracula chuckled darkly. "And who taught you that?"

"Elder Demon Hunters! There's never been any other way! Demons hurt people! Even if you can't help it, you do! That's why you all have to be stopped!"

"Even me?"

Lauren swallowed again. The room felt so very warm. "Not as long as you're on your best behavior," she replied. "Now get off me!"

"You ignored me when I fought to hold your attention, why should I obey you?" The Count's eyes had hardened at the inquiry. It was a genuine question, not a jest designed to infuriate her. Lauren's regard softened, her body relaxing for a moment. As she slackened, so did Dracula. "Well, I…"

"No answer? No witty comebacks? Lauren, I'm disappointed in you!" he chided. Lauren bit her lip and shifted, trying to ignore what was forcing itself into the seams of her pants. "Look, I didn't mean to ignore you, per se. It's just I don't like having people breathing down my neck when I'm trying to train! It distracts me and makes me more self-conscious than I'd like to be!"

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "I was not breathing down your neck, Lauren." He bent down, bringing his lips to her ear, lightly brushing his cool flesh against her cheek. "_This_ is breathing down your neck. And if you wished for me to leave, you should have asked." Swallowing, Lauren retorted, "But you wouldn't have listened, would you?" Using his arms to hold himself up again, he smirked again. "No, I would not."

"Then why bother!" she hissed, anger fueling her senses again. She would not be seduced, no matter how much his devious face and sensual remarks were turning her on. "Why ask you anything if you're only going to just take but never give?"

Dracula blinked, not having an answer for that. "…It is the thought that counts," he finally replied. Lauren rolled her eyes. "That's a saying for those who having nothing to give!" she spat. "Now let me up!"

"No. Say, please."

"What? I'm not going to say 'please'!"

"So be it. I'm perfectly content to sit atop you for all eternity," he husked, his devilish smirk returning. Lauren bit her lip. She was developing horrible habits thanks to Dracula. And she couldn't believe that she had feelings for this arrogant man! There had to be a way to be rid of them, there had to be! She would not allow her heart be taken by Count Dracula. She would not! It was regretful however, that both Fate and her body were against her. But Fate was against Dracula as well. Except, he had no problems with the physical attraction between he and Lauren. It was the emotional bond that was slowly forming that he had difficulty in understanding. "Would you _please_ let me up!"

Silently, Dracula rose, holding out a hand for assistance. "Thank you," Lauren curtly replied. "Oh my, a thank you as well! What a glorious day this is!"

"Oh shut up, Count!"

"And the smart aleck has returned."

Scowling, Lauren returned to her punching bag and began the punch-kick exercise again. The Count watched her quietly, musing, for lack of a better word, her defense. But perhaps there was hope for demon hunters to evolve from cold-blooded killers. After all, Lauren had 'pardoned' him as it were, and certainly was having second thoughts on Gabriel Van Helsing's teachings. In fact, it appeared to him that she was even questioning herself!

A particularly loud _smack_ from the punching bag startled Dracula from his thoughts and drew his attention to Lauren. She was attacking the red sack with more ferocity than ever. "You wouldn't be picturing that sack as me, would you?" Dracula inquired with an amused grin. "It doesn't make any sense! I can't figure it out!" Lauren snapped.

"What does not make sense?"

"How demons could be so… so different!"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Sighing angrily, she faced him. "You! Demons! Some demons control their animalistic side, while others don't! And then you! You-" Lauren sighed again and put her palms on either side of her face. "I don't even want to go into the subject of you."

A curious expression upon his face and his arms folded behind his back, Dracula slowly approached. "And why do you ponder the characteristics of demons if you are only going to slay them?" When Lauren looked away, he continued. "Do you wish to know about demons, Lauren?"

"Yes," she murmured. "And then you, well, never mind."

"What?" he questioned. "What about me?"

"Nothing," Lauren hastily replied. "It's not important!"

"I think it is," Dracula said. "What about me?"

"Nothing! You don't need to know!"

Dracula bared his teeth and harshly captured Lauren's hands with his own. "Yes I do! You will tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Lauren shouted, wincing at Dracula's tight hold. "I don't believe you," Dracula hissed. Taking note of her pained expression, he added, "Must you tempt my temper? Is it not possible for you to simply obey me?"

"You don't always get what you want, Count," Lauren snapped. "Whether you threaten me or even s-seduce me, you don't get to order me around!"

Dracula's forehead creased when Lauren stuttered over the word, 'seduce'. "And you do not desire my touch?" he asked. "NO! I mean, yes, but it doesn't mean anything! OH! Why do you seduce me anyway? We're trying to kill your enemy here! Sleeping with me isn't going to give you any brownie points, if that's what you're after!"

Dracula released Lauren's hands at her outburst in surprise. "Is that what you think? That I desire you for, 'brownie points'?"

"And that makes it worse!" Lauren continued on. "You have to be all seductive, and then we have a semi-genuine moment, and then you freakin' try to seduce me again! How the hell am I supposed to react with you changing your motives for me every five seconds!"

"My motives for you have not changed," Dracula replied with a hint of amusement. "As to how you react, react to what I do in that moment. Do not hide what your body craves," he cooed as if it were obvious. Lauren shot daggers at him. "My body doesn't rule me, _Dracula_! Get used to it!"

"Do not hide yourself from me," he drawled. "There's nothing to hide from you!" Lauren retorted. "There is not? Very well. Now that that is settled, you and I are going to dinner tonight."

Lauren blinked, and momentarily forgot her anger at the sudden change of subject. "What?" _Where did_ that_ come from?_

Dracula resumed his trademark, charming smile. "Tonight, you and I will go out to dinner. Then I will answer any questions about demons you have." Lauren folded her arms in mistrust. "And what does going out to dinner with a vampire entail?" Dracula chuckled. "There will be no killing, Lauren. I will take you to a restaurant and that is all. Satisfied?"

"I…suppose…"

"Wonderful! Oh and one more thing."

Lauren narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Dracula simply smiled darkly. "I will teach you about demons, but you must call me, Vladislaus."

----------

Alan grinned maliciously at his new servant. What a prize he'd found! If he played his cards right, he might succeed in stealing Dracula's newest plaything from him after all! "Now, repeat your orders to me again. Once you locate the Count and Lauren DiCamillo, you will?"

"Remind Lauren that the Count is using her. I will convince her to resume her attempts to vanquish him," the servant responded. "Good. If you succeed, I will give Lauren to you. You will no longer have a lonely bed or a lonely heart," Alan falsely promised. The mortal nodded his head eagerly. "I will succeed, Master. I will make her see things our way!"

"No doubt you will. But remember, don't mention me until you have her entire trust, understand?"

"I understand."

"Excellent! All we must do now is locate them. Then you may set our plan in motion." Christopher Brookes' eyes glistened with anticipation as he nodded. But his eyes were no longer a warm, chocolate brown.

They were black.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Alright, who guessed who the 'prey' was in the beginning? Anyone? _Put your hand down Anon E. Mouse!_ You don't count! You helped me come up with the idea! lol. XD If you guys find any typos, feel free to tell me. I try to catch them all, but you know how spellcheck is... -rolls eyes in annoyance- Anywho, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will try and update soon! **


	30. The Way of the Demon

**Note: There is a minor part towards the end where I went crazy. And I do not own that attempt of humor. It belongs to the story 'How To Annoy the Van Helsing Characters'. Go read it!!**

**In this chapter, we have Storytime with Professor Dracula! YAY! -applause- who wouldn't want THAT storytime? lol. ****

* * *

Chapter 30:**

**The Way of the Demon**

* * *

Lauren stood before her mirror, her damp hair dripping. Taking her towel, she casually wrapped her wet locks up and coiled them atop her head for a quick dry job. She might be going out to dinner with Dracula, but she wasn't about to get excited, or go to a lot of trouble for her looks. There was no way in hell she would give him that satisfaction! Once she finished towel-drying her hair, she looked around for her hairbrush. After a minute or two of searching, she realized with an annoyed sigh that she had left it in the bathroom. Placing her hair on top of her head again, she wrapped the towel around her head like a turban and strode out of her room to the bathroom across the hall to retrieve her brush. On her way back, she bumped into a tall, black, hard something. 

"Sorry," Lauren muttered without thinking and continued to head back to the bedroom. Dracula grasped Lauren's wrist and prevented her from moving an inch with a bewildered look etched on his face. "What," he demanded, his accent richer than ever, "is on your head?" Lauren raised an eyebrow in irritated confusion. "It's a towel," she stated. Then it dawned. _Oh! He's probably never seen a mortal wear a towel on their head unless they were Muslim! Weird…_ "I'm just drying my hair," she added. "You look like an Ottoman sultana," Dracula reported scornfully. He had a disgusted look on his face like he smelled something foul and gruesome.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren started back down the hall to her bedroom. "What are you gonna do about it? Nail it my head?" she muttered under her breath. The Count's eyes darkened as he scowled at the deliberate insult. "I heard that!" he hissed. He heard the blonde laugh with relaxed ease and amusement. "In my day, you would have been impaled for such cheek!" He heard that marvelous bell-like laughter again at his warning. "If I was around during your day, Dracula, I probably would have been impaled from the moment of our introduction! And I know it and take pride in it!" Stepping towards the door, he ignored her defiant teasing and called, "Getting ready for our outing?" He would not allow his temper be aroused because of her.

"No comment! And don't expect anything special!"

Dracula chuckled, the remnants of Lauren's insult fading. "Oh, by the time the night is over," he promised to himself. "You will be singing a different tune for me."

----------

Lauren strode by Dracula's side dressed in skinny jeans, ankle length black boots, and back, long-sleeved shirt that was cut down the center, ending right above her cleavage, properly covering yet teasing at the same time. Her hair was up in a loose bun with her bangs draping just below her eyes. The restaurant bubbled loudly with the voices of other customers. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Lauren asked. "It's pretty crowded."

"Here is fine," he replied with ease. "Besides, the loud voices will prevent any mortal overhearing our conversation." The two were shown to their seats and given their menus. Unknown to Lauren, Dracula was peeping over his menu, observing her and running his eyes over her outfit. True to her word, the witch did not seem to have done anything different with her looks. She had the same amount of makeup on, casual clothes, which to his complete and utter dissatisfaction did not show nearly enough of her flesh. He had some major changes to make to her wardrobe. But her usual scent was off. It was… sweeter.

That was it! She had used different soap! She smelt of fresh, enticing apples. _The forbidden fruit,_ he thought with a wry smirk. Good thing he had the menu for cover else Lauren would become suspicious. _She is Eve, and I the Devil's Son, must tempt her. And I am so very good at tempting._

Lauren set her menu down. "So, do you know what you want?" she asked innocently. Dracula set his own menu down. "Yes," he drawled. "I do in fact know what I want."

"Good," she replied, still ignorant. "Since we're going to be here a while, why don't you start explaining demons to me, Count." Dracula crossed his arms and calmly responded with, "Oh, I think not, Lauren. You see, I recall telling you that if you did not call me by my true name, I would not tell you anything."

Lauren glared at him and equally crossed her arms. She didn't want to call him Vladislaus because that would put her in a far more personal position with him. It might mean next to nothing other than a peculiar whim to him, but to her, it made things far more intimate. She was probably reading into to it too much, but she was female. Females tended to read into things more than males did. "Why does it matter?" she retorted.

"Because I'd like you to address me as Vladislaus."

"But why? What's wrong with Count or," she dropped her voice to a whisper so no stray mortal ears would hear, "Dracula?"

"Nothing is wrong with those titles other than their overuse," he replied with an air of boredom. "But you do not hear me addressing you as DiCamillo or Miss, do you?"

"Well… No. I guess not," Lauren slowly admitted. _Yep, I'm over thinking it. He just wants a change of title. _"So if you please, address me properly," the Count slurred. Lauren sighed. "Fine. Will you please explain demons to me… Vladislaus?"

Eyes of the purest blue bore into hers. One word, that one word sent pleasant, unfamiliar warmth creeping up and down his back. He relished in that rare contentment and made a mental vow that Lauren would only call him Vladislaus from now on. "Certainly. Now, to begin, I will say that demons have indeed chosen to walk the dark path for many centuries. But not all demons wrought destruction on mortals for the sole purpose of bloodshed. Once, many centuries ago, we killed simply for food and if the case called for it, revenge. It was never random unless we were provoked."

"But why walk the dark path at all?" Lauren questioned.

Dracula paused. "It… depends on your situation. If you are wronged by God, as I have been, then the devil can free you if you wish it. He will grant you power, and it is up to you what you do with it. Until he has a task for you, of course."

"And you really think you're free?"

Dracula cocked his brow. "But of course I am! If you notice, I still walk the earth while Van Helsing, the Valerious family, and all others who sought to destroy me are dead!"

"Except for Alan," she pointed out.

"Not for long," Dracula replied with a lazy grin. "But, but what about demons like werewolves and Banshees? Why do they have no control over the evils they do? They just… do it!"

Dracula leaned forward on the table, his elbows propped on the wood and his fingers meeting at the tips. "I can not say exactly why because I am neither, but werewolves usually are under the command of other demons, namely vampires. But after their first full moon, they surrender to the wolf and accept their turning willingly. Sometimes they can retain small pieces of their humanity when they do so. As for Banshees, they are creatures solely driven by their inner torment. Your mother had already lost a part of herself in her misery. She was doomed as a witch or a Banshee either way, Lauren," he explained softly, exposing her hidden question with slight discomfort. It was foreign to him to be driven by thoughts of loved ones, as he no longer had any.

Lauren nodded in unspoken understanding. She cleared her throat. "So, uh, with vampires, how is the self-control thing?"

"Vampires, you may find to your surprise, are actually quite similar to humans. They can have a will of their own if it is strong enough. But a relationship between Bride and Master for example, would depend entirely on the Bride's will and if the Master wanted the Bride to have a mind of her own."

"So if you're stubborn in life, there's a good chance you'll be stubborn in death if you fight hard enough then?" Lauren asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes, if that is how you would like to put it," Dracula said, half amused.

Lauren looked down for a moment, thinking. "So, if I became a—"

"Sorry for the wait, what can I get you?" a cheerful, flirtatiously feminine voice interrupted with a Barbie doll smile to match. Barbie Doll was actually more of Barbie's best friend, Midge Hadley. Briefly, Lauren wondered to herself how many times Midge Hadley the Waitress had been 'had'. She pinched her thigh from under the table to keep from laughing out loud. Midge's actual name was Elena, according to her bright pink nametag. Elena had unnaturally straight, light red hair, eyes as green as an award-winning lawn, and flawless skin. Ah, the wonders of today's plastic surgeons! Lauren instinctively rested a hand on her left cheek to cover up the tiny birthmark she had there. _I wonder how much her boob job cost her, _she thought with potent hatred. _Not to mention the rest of her body! _

Lauren quickly darted her eyes over to see what Dracula made of the waitress. He was telling the waitress that he wanted nothing to drink, but what about Lauren? "Uh, a Tropical iced tea, please," she hastily spat out. "All righty! And what can I get you to eat, handsome!" Elena said with a flip of her red mane and a smile of white teeth. Lauren scowled. Oh no she did not! The freaking waitress was hitting on him! And a quick glance around at the other tables told her that the surrounding female customers were making doe-eyed looks at Dracula, too. Great. Lauren sunk low in her seat, nearly missing Dracula give his order.

"I would like a steak please, extremely rare."

"Pfft! Don't even bother cooking it! Or better yet, just squeeze all the blood from the steak into a cup and bring it to him!" Lauren mocked rather childishly. "Lauren," Dracula warned in a low voice. To the confused Elena, he explained, "She likes to tease me."

Elena giggled. "No problem!" She jotted down Lauren's order, and rushed off with another flip of her long, shiny hair. _She must use a lot of conditioner. Or it's a wig,_ Lauren sneered to herself. "What was that about?" Dracula demanded, wondering why Lauren suddenly seemed so gloomy. "Nothing, Dracula. What was I saying before that floozy, I mean _waitress_ had her perfectly manicured nails all over you? Oh yeah! I was wondering what would happen if you were to turn me into a vampire!"

Dracula looked taken aback at both Lauren's question and her resentment at the mention of the waitress. She couldn't be jealous could she? Not of that foul-smelling, falsely cheery girl! If she was, this could be used to his advantage. And the thought that she was attracted to him enough to envy attention given to him by another woman did nothing short of thrill him. "With your will, you would no doubt be no different then you are now. Why? Considering the prospect of being my bride after all?"

"You wish! I was only curious. Besides, if I were a vampire, I'd live forever, right? Well, aside from demon hunting, I'd spend forever annoying the hell out of you!" Dracula gave Lauren an unconcerned smile. "My dear, I doubt you could irritate me for all eternity. I have more control over my temper than you realize." Lauren snorted with laughter. "Oh _sure_, if you say so, Count!"

"Vladislaus," he corrected.

"Whatever. But I bet I could. Want to know why?"

"Do tell," he replied dully. He doubted that she could truly find a way to get on his nerves. Other than continuing to refuse him.

"Well... I could start by buying you the tallest high heels there are in existence, and switch all of your boots with them!" Lauren exclaimed. Dracula gazed at her, wondering if she was feeling all right. "Pardon?"

Lauren grinned sneakily at him. "I could then take black eyeliner and black mascara and put it on you while you sleep during the day! Damn! You'd look _really_ pale then! Or maybe just dump a bunch of blush on you so you _aren't_ so pale!" she giggled. "I know! I could dye your clothes bright pink and yellow! HA! That would be hysterical! Not to mention the pictures I'd repeatedly take afterwards!" Dracula blinked at her, stunned, unsure whether to laugh at her or become angry. "Remind me to _never_, leave my clothes unattended with you, Lauren DiCamillo," he said shaking his head at her bout of insanity.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" she teased. "It is a good thing you did not order anything with alcohol," Dracula began. "Because I think you have been drinking already."

"I never drink… wine," Lauren proclaimed dramatically, before breaking out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. And she pronounced 'wine' like 'vine', adding to her personal giggle fit. Dracula continued to glare at her, uncertain of what to make of the witch chuckling at his expense. "Wonderful, I am courting a mad woman," he announced dryly. Lauren continued to laugh. "One, your fault for being persistent, and two, who said you were courting me?" she asked, bringing her snickering to a halt. "I don't recall saying we were together, _Count_."

Dracula grinned. "You don't have to, my dear," he explained charismatically. "I can read between the lines." Lauren choked on her iced tea. Sputtering, she retorted, "Then you should have read that I will never get into bed with you! See page fifty-four!" Dracula chuckled, though inwardly, her words stung like a silver stake to his heart. What if he could not win her over? What if she continued to reject him, and he never got to feel her willing touch? Or her kind words of affection reserved for him only? And why did he want all that so fiercely? Why not just have his way with her and be done with it? He certainly had the power to do so! But he did not want to simply control her like a mindless puppet, an unusual desire for him. But it was because she had gotten closer to him than he would have liked, closer than he could have ever expected.

The closest experience he could relate this… this feeling to was to the refreshing and much needed understanding he had had with Verona centuries ago. But what he wanted from Lauren was so much stronger, stronger than he would like to ever admit to. And he wouldn't, not ever. This personal attachment to a mortal woman was dangerous for him. He would say nothing, would admit to nothing. He would conquer _her_, not the other way around. Though he had a horrible inclination that it was already too late.

"So anyway, back on topic," Lauren said, sipping her iced tea again. Dracula composed himself and took a breath before continuing. "Let's see, demons and their strong wills… Ah ha! You are familiar with the demons called Firestarters, yes?"

"Yes," Lauren grumbled, remembering her singed hands. "Well, did you know that Firestarters are the only breed of demon that were originally on the side of Good?"

Stunned, Lauren's eyes widened. "Seriously? But why did they turn evil? Why would they?"

"I do not know every detail, for the Turning happened before I was even born, but I know that ages ago, Firestarters were the first ones to truly master fire when it was still new to mankind. They were actually mages: witches and warlocks that first learned to tap into the greater powers." The Count took note that Lauren was leaning forward, hanging onto his very word. That was a trait of hers he could not help but have a deep respect for, if nothing else. Unlike other women in his experience, who had a little short than nothing in their heads, Lauren actually listened to what he had to say. This alone about her only made him appreciative of her, and built a certain extent of a trusted bond to her. He could actually talk to her without any interruptions that usually involved sex. Not that he'd mind having sex with her. He was eagerly awaiting the day he made her his! But the reality that he could at least have an intelligent conversation with her made him feel at ease, almost like he had found an equal. That was something he could rarely say, particularly with a woman.

"The first Firestarters were mesmerized by fire, and soon mastered the element."

"But how did they turn evil?"

"It is said, that a volcano by a village in Europe erupted, and the few mortals that survived blamed the Firestarters for starting it, and not being able to end it."

"That's not fair! How could they blame them?" Lauren protested. "Firestarters are very much like their element, impulsive and fiery. I am sure accidents happened. But the survivors were typical mortals, fearing what they did not comprehend. What with magic being involved, mortals even today think magic can solve all their problems. But when it doesn't, mortals turn on magic wielders. The survivors hunted the native Firestarters down, using water to render them powerless. No doubt the Firestarters of that time refused to help mortals ever again, and the vendetta has been passed down throughout the centuries. All thoughts of Good forgotten."

"What was the village?" Lauren asked.

"No doubt you have heard of it. The village was a once proud Pompeii."

Lauren gasped. "Well, I never would have seen that coming. But all magical creatures know that all major events in history have magic involved someway or another."

"Yes," Dracula agreed. "But what is your view on demons now?"

"Well… I honestly can say that while today's demons are cold-blooded killers that serve as my target practice, some demons like you said were wronged, and deserve another chance."

Dracula stared at her intently. "Do you really mean that?" he urged. "Do some deserve another chance?"

Lauren shyly met his powerful eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

Once their dinner arrived, they ate in silence. It was not until Elena brought the bill that the vampire and the witch spoke again. Lauren immediately picked up the bill and dug through her purse to find her wallet. "I will take care of it," Dracula announced and reached for the bill. Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh, how?"

Dracula glowered at her. "What? Do you think that I have nothing in this country? Before visiting America I transferred a few of my accounts over. I will take care of the bill. The man is supposed to pay."

Lauren handed the bill over. "I believe in equality between the two genders! But ok. If you say so." Smirking, she then added, "I suppose you should take care of it, being that you must feel pretty worthless by now." Dracula glanced up from signing. "And why would I feel worthless?"

Lauren chuckled. "Oh, just because you've been depending on me for a few months, is all. What with me saving your hide from Alan, and I've been hiding you at my apartment, my brother's and now my sister's. I was wondering when you were going to feel the macho impulse for control." Dracula finished signing and set the bill on the side of the table. "I have _not_ been depending on you. I am perfectly capable with dealing with Alan Barlow on my own."

"Really? HA! I don't think so. I bet you couldn't last a night on your own with Alan and his gang! They'd tear you apart by sheer numbers! That's a battle tactic you of all people should be familiar with!" Dracula opened his mouth to hiss a retort when Elena interrupted to pick up the bill. Flipping her repulsively shiny hair, she asked Dracula, "Are you sure I can't get you or your friend any dessert?"

_I am not just his friend!_ Lauren screamed in her mind. _I'm his--- nothing… Oh my God! I'm jealous! That's impossible! I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous! I'm __**not!**_

Unfortunately for Lauren, Dracula noticed her heart quicken at her inner conflict and saw her face briefly contort. Grinning, he handed Elena the bill. _Oh dear. It appears that my precious little mortal is jealous. Well, there's one way to rectify that! But first, I should think that it's my turn for a little fun…_

The two left the restaurant, Lauren's fists clenched tight until her knuckles were white. Stepping into the dark parking lot, Dracula decided it was time to remind Lauren that she was _his_. "So," he began, "how was your dinner?"

"The food was good," Lauren answered. Dracula smirked. "What about the service? Despite the many customers, I would say we were well-taken care of, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Lauren agreed in a strained voice. "What about the waitress? She was attentive, wasn't she?"

"Very," Lauren hissed through clenched teeth. "She liked you."

"She did, didn't she?" Dracula mused aloud, dangling the bait. "I suppose she was an attractive mortal."

"Then why don't you go sleep with her?" Lauren snapped. Bingo. The prey had taken the bait. "You would not care if I did?" Dracula questioned. "Nope. You can fuck the living daylights out of her for all I care, just do it somewhere else!" Lauren spat coldly, her eyes hard and angry. Dracula wrapped a firm hand around her wrist and pulled her to a stop. He used his other hand to softly run his fingers across her spine. "So if I were to walk back into that restaurant, kiss that waitress, and chain her to a bed somewhere to have my way with her, you would not mind at all?"

Lauren sharply inhaled. "No. If you want her so bad, go take her. I don't care."

Dracula cocked his head. "You don't?" he husked. Lauren shook her head. Ooh the treacherous image of Dracula chaining _her_ up was already infecting her mind, spreading throughout her skin like a fiery disease. "I think you are lying," Dracula softly announced. "I think you are lying, my pet, because you are jealous."

"I'm not lying!" Lauren insisted, her voice shaky. Dracula took her hands in his. "You are lying. Why do you deny your desire for me? What obstacle holds you back?" _What keeps you from joining with me for hours upon hours of fervent passion? What must I do to win you and make you mine forever?_

Lauren jerked her hands from his grip and staggered back from him. "Get this through your perverted head, Count!" she shouted. "I do not, do not want you! Understand? There is nothing sexually appealing about a man who is constantly thinking about his next lay! I will not be a lay! Got it! Go fuck that waitress! I don't care! But know this, I will never come to your bed, never!" Turning on her heel, she started to speed walk away, heading for home. "Lauren!" Dracula growled. "Get back here now! I am not finished with you!"

"Well I'm finished with _you_!"

Dracula stood, stunned, as Lauren raced away from him. This was the first time a woman had ever just… just left him! "How are you going to get home?" he reminded her, trying to get her to come back. He didn't want her to leave. "I flew you here, remember?"

Not even the wonderful experience of flight could tempt her. "I'll walk!" she screamed. "I'd rather walk then touch a man-whore!"

"FINE!" Dracula roared. "The dark will keep you company! Be thankful if you make it back alive for I will not save you!" Snarling, Dracula turned and strode in the opposite direction. Foolish woman! Who did she think she was! Calling him a man-whore! His fangs lengthened as his fury grew. Stupid woman who made him want! Stupid woman who had somehow in her rage given him a hard on!

Feeling abruptly ill, he decided that to solve his little problem, he needed to feed. It would give him time to think of the perfect honeyed words to get back into her good graces.

----------

Lauren angrily trudged down the deserted streets of Los Angeles. Her phone, of all things, was dead. So she would be walking home. And apologizing to Dracula was not an option! He was probably back at the restaurant putting the moves on that waitress, that evil, lucky woman. The thought of Dracula putting his skillful hands all over the waitress caused hot tears to sting at her eyes like knives. She was a conquest and Dracula was the conqueror. That was all there was to it. He just wanted to get her into bed. He didn't care about her. Though after tonight's events, Lauren was pretty damn sure she had fallen in love with the Count. Fan-fucking-tastic. She had become as that bastard Alan had put it, a 'Dracula fangirl.'

Lauren wiped her eyes. This was so unfair! Why did she feel so light-headed around the Count? Why! She couldn't be in love with him, not that sex monster! And not in a good way either. There was good in him, she had been privileged enough to see it, to see the man behind the vampire. Glimpses of him at least. But there was more evil in him than good, and she had fallen for him anyway. Was she really that easily seduced? Was her heart so easy to sway? Lauren swallowed back a sob. Oh Lord, what had she done to deserve this?

"Lauren?"

The witch jumped, recognizing the voice that had addressed her from in front of her, but refusing to believe it. "Christopher?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Hey! How are you?" Lauren hiccupped. "I'm ok. But what are you doing here? And how do you—"

"Remember? Simple, you just aren't an easy woman to forget, Lauren."

Lauren blushed. "But if you remember me, then you also know—"

"That you're a witch? And that man is Count Dracula? I know. And I am so sorry I freaked on you! I was just overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think!"

Lauren nodded, choosing to block out the mention of Dracula. "It's fine. I can see why you flipped out."

Christopher shook his head. "But I shouldn't have hurt you! I care about you! Can you forgive me?" Lauren managed a feeble smile as Christopher stepped closer to her. "Of course."

Christopher smiled, and Lauren noticed that his smile seemed… different. It seemed darker. "Were you crying before I found you?" he inquired, frowning. "No! I was just thinking."

"About the Count?"

Lauren looked down, giving the mortal man his answer. "He's just using you, Lauren! How can you stand to be around him? He doesn't care about you! He doesn't give a damn!"

Lauren cringed at his harsh words, but they were true, so painfully true. "I know, but he needs my help. Once we deal with his problem, he'll return to Caste Dracula, and we'll never see each other again."

"But why help him at all?" Christopher pressed. "He's a big tough vampire king, surely he doesn't need anyone's help!"

"No, he doesn't, does he? But nevertheless, I promised to help, and his problem affects all magical creatures." She shivered from the late night chill. "Cold?" Christopher asked.

"A little."

"Let's get out of here." Christopher boldly placed his hands on Lauren's upper arms and rubbed them up and down to warm her up. Lauren shuddered from both the instant heat and the thought that Christopher rubbing her shoulders was wrong. "Umm, let's go to my sister's house. I'd like to introduce you to everyone."

Christopher grinned boyishly. "Sure."

Once Lauren and Christopher returned to Emma's now crowded abode, introductions were made and questions asked until everyone knew everything about what had happened with Christopher Brookes minus the Alan Barlow being his Master part. Everyone warmed up to the mortal instantly. It was only Harry who felt like something was amiss. Something didn't feel right, like a piece was missing. However he did not need to say anything because a cold, furious voice demanded everything.

"What is _**he**_ doing here?"

* * *

**Ooh..Jealousy! Lauren admitted her feelings to herself! Christopher! Evil plots! Demons and Pompeii! Oh my! lol. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. I think it was my longest yet, actually...**

**Next chapter will be up soon! It shall be fun..hehehe... -evil laughter- Sparks will fly with Christopher and Dracula within ten feet of each other! O.O**

**Reviews would be great! Concrit is warmly received!**

**-Forever**


	31. She Loves You Not

**Chapter 31:**

**She Loves You Not**

* * *

Dracula advanced into Emma's small living room, his furious gaze trained on the chocolate-haired mortal. That mortal had the gall to glare back at him, challenging him with every tense muscle. _Mine_, Dracula mentally claimed, as he became inches from the silent DiCamillo clan. _Lauren is __**mine**__, whelp! You will not obtain her affections! _As Dracula claimed his right to the blonde witch, Christopher was doing the same. It was strange that two men that loathed each other so ferociously, thought the same way when it came to the affairs of Lauren DiCamillo and themselves. Furthermore, Christopher no longer looked upon Dracula with fear or unease. Why should he? He had his master to protect him. What had he to fear from a soon to die Count? Nothing. He had absolutely nothing to fear. _Not yours, Count. She will be mine! Master promised! You will lose! Lauren will have me! I, who would never use her like you have been! Lauren will choose me, and you will die!_

There were sparks of electricity darting through the air between the two men, silently proclaiming their hatred for one another. What frustrated Dracula the most however, was that he could not enter the boy's mind to see what he was thinking of now. _Odd,_ he mused. He could always read Christopher's intentions before, but now they were clouded. The Count's glower deepened. Something was amiss, supernaturally amiss.

"Count," Lauren icily said, the first to speak. "Back so soon? And here I thought you'd be occupied all night! But I guess you're bored easily and need as many toys as you can collect!"

"I only fed before returning, Lauren," he replied stiffly, turning his gaze from Christopher to her. "Oh, I'm sure you satisfied your hunger, Count," she replied, her eyes hard. "For about a month. I will not need to feed again for at least a month," Dracula answered coolly. He then added with an air of command, " We need to talk."

"Oh I'm done talking to you!" Lauren hissed. "I'll help you destroy Alan, but after that, you're out!" Dracula struggled against flinching, her words cut him so deep, making him ill. He had never considered _not_ achieving her. But the fact that she wanted him to leave, fiercely, by the look of her… No! He had to turn this around! He would not lose her, could not! And especially not to that smirking mortal behind her! "Now, Lauren," Dracula slowly, albeit chokingly began, making an attempt to remain composed. "I think that you are angry over nothing, and I would be more than willing to explain things to you." For the sake of appearances, Dracula put on a charming smile.

"I think she said that she wanted nothing to do with you, Count," Christopher cut in with a disturbingly gleeful smile. He was savoring every moment that Lauren pushed the Count away! Dracula harshly turned his gaze to the impertinent mortal. He should have disposed of him long ago! But now it was too late. To simply kill Christopher now would only intensify Lauren's fury since she had befriended him. "Lauren can speak for herself, mortal," Dracula growled threateningly. "Yes," Christopher agreed. "And I think she has spoken that anything between the two of you is strictly business, Count."

"Uh... I think we should go do that thing that we have to go do right now," Harry wisely muttered to Bonnie and Emma, sensing the brutal tension in the air. Bonnie nodded her head and inched her way towards the door, but Emma scowled in protest. "What! We don't have anything to do, Harry! This is just getting good!" Harry grabbed his youngest sister by the arm and hauled her out of the room.

"She is distressed at the present time, and is therefore prone to proclaiming things she will not mean later!"

"I'm pretty sure Lauren is sound-minded enough to say things she means, Count!"

"And I'M pretty sure, that Lauren doesn't like being talked about like she isn't there!" Lauren shouted angrily. The two men both eyed the irritated witch for a moment before resuming their glowering. "You're right, Lauren, I'm sorry. I was only looking out for you," Christopher immediately soothed with a sickening smile to attempt innocence. "I'm sure," Lauren replied softly. Dracula clenched his teeth in combustive rage. She couldn't believe that whelp! She couldn't be taking his side! He would not allow it!

Christopher shot a triumphant grin in Dracula's direction. Master would be pleased! He was gaining Lauren's favor already! Completing the Master's plans would be simple! "However," Lauren added, her tone becoming icy once more, "I wouldn't expect you to know this, Christopher, because we haven't known each other too long. But for future reference I. Hate. Suck-ups. I can fight my own battles, thank you very much!" Christopher took on the look that was like that of a stricken puppy. "I'll keep it in mind," he mumbled feebly. Dracula's glare instantly was replaced by a smirk. Lauren was still very much in his reach!

Feeling horrible at the sight of Christopher's wounded demeanor, Lauren asked in a tender, gentle voice, "So, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, right?" The chocolate-haired mortal immediately perked up. "Definitely! See you around, twelve-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me."

Basking in Dracula's appearance that was a cross between horror and anger, Christopher brushed past the Count and quickly whispered so Lauren wouldn't hear, "Ever read fairytales? Vampires don't win the girl!" Dracula stiffened and began a retort, but the mortal was already gone. _How did he move so quickly?_ Shaking his head, Dracula set his gaze on Lauren, who was in the process of leaving the room. "Lauren, wait!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped while heading towards the bedroom she was currently residing in. "I didn't touch that waitress, Lauren!"

Lauren snorted and continued to walk away. "And why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my word?" Lauren said nothing, but simply rolled her eyes. "Truly, Lauren, have I ever tarnished my word of honor?" he urged.

Lauren paused at her door. "No, I don't think so," she truthfully answered softly. "Then believe me now!"

"I wouldn't bring honor into this, Mr. Can't Keep His Hands to Himself!"

"I could have taken you when we first met, or multiple times after that," Dracula replied. "I could have taken what I wanted and be done with it, but I refrained from doing so! And you would have liked it. I guarantee I could have made you enjoy it!"

Lauren whipped to face him, flushing bright red. "I would not! I would fight you and do everything I could to escape and preserve my virginity!"

"Perhaps you would be furious with me afterwards, but during the act itself, you would enjoy it."

"See, this is why I fought to stay with Christopher before!" Lauren proclaimed. "I can trust him not to try and violate me!"

"You mean predict his every move," Dracula answered dryly. Remembering the unforgiving ache he had felt when Lauren had allowed Christopher to court her before, he demanded, "How can you be attracted to him! Especially after what occurred tonight! There's something different about him Lauren, something dark! I recognize it."

"He might have… changed a little, but he's not evil! You're just jealous!"

"It is impossible for me to be jealous over anyone!" Dracula insisted. He did not get jealous! Though lately, he could swear that he was _feeling_ something. And it was Lauren's fault. It was becoming harder and harder to remain indifferent in this world. "Right," Lauren mumbled under her breath. "Anyway, don't get your ponytail in a knot, Batman, I'm not attracted to Christopher anymore."

"Then why are you so determined to reject my attentions?" Dracula inquired, silently pleased at Lauren's confession. "Because you don't really mean them!" Lauren cried and darted into her room with a slam of her door. Well, he wasn't pleased at that confession. Huffing, Lauren went to the closet to find a pair of pajamas. "Why do you think I don't mean them?"

Lauren jumped and glared at the vampire king. "Jeez! How many people have you given a heart attack with that whole, 'materializing-in-without-knocking-thing?' Knocking is a wonderful invention that's been around for centuries! Try using it!"

"Why do you think I don't mean my advances?" Dracula repeated, determination sparkling in his eyes along with a foreign emotion, one not felt since he was very young and alive: hope. Lauren placed her hands on her hips and pretended like she was thinking hard. "Hmm. Let's see, you've had three brides and who knows how many one-night stands. Gee, what's genuine about that?"

"Lauren," Dracula firmly said. Lauren fought to keep from shivering. Oh, how did he do that? Especially when he said her name with that accent of his! It was so pathetic that she, like almost every other American girl, was so easily attracted to a man with a European accent. Or maybe it was just Dracula. Dracula took step towards his elusive prize, then another and another. "Lauren, you must know that the only woman I think of is you."

Lauren looked away. She would not believe him. It was much easier not to. "And how long will that last after I give in? A day? A week? Maybe even a month or two?" Dracula took one of her slim hands in his and placed it over where his heart would be if it still beat. "If you are not attracted to that mortal, than choose me, and I will give you everything in my power."

Lauren wrenched her hand away. "I'd prefer I stay single, and maybe attend a single witch and warlock mixer. How about that?" Dracula shook his head, needing her more than he'd ever needed another woman. Wanting her for reasons so strong he could scarcely understand them himself. But he did understand that he had to possess the heart of this woman. She, who sang so beautifully, cared so deeply for her family, and held a curiosity and surprising understanding for his kind. She, who did not fear him. "Choose me," Dracula said again, intending it to be more of a command but resulted in more of a pleading. "I can give you what no other man could." There was sweet seduction laced into his voice intended to draw Lauren in, but it held an impulsive desperation to it that not even Dracula knew if it was false or genuine.

Lauren dared to look Dracula in the eye, marveling at those brilliant shades of blue. She sighed, like his request made her internally suffer. "All you can give me is a few minutes of lust, nothing more. And I see that the only way to keep you from me these days, is to use something sharp to pierce your heart." Done speaking, Lauren exited the room, accepting that Dracula had no desire to leave her be. But as she left, she missed Dracula admitting something that made him vulnerable, a feat he vowed to never be, not to anyone.

"My heart has already been pierced," he whispered almost angrily. "By Cupid's cruel and merciless arrow."

----------

The Following Afternoon

----------

Christopher shuffled into the _Hellfire Resort_, eyes cast down. He had just had lunch with Lauren. He had flirted and done everything he could think of to remind her of the relationship they had before. But every time he tried to bring it up, she politely changed the subject. She had kept herself a safe distance from him too. He couldn't figure it out! She said she didn't have feelings for the Count, so why was she acting cool towards him as well? Christopher sighed. The Master wasn't going to like this. And to be perfectly frank, he didn't like it either. He wanted Lauren to be his girlfriend again, damn it!

Christopher entered Alan's chambers and knelt before the vampire. He waited silently for him to speak. "Christopher," Alan began. "How was lunch with Lauren DiCamillo?"

Eyes to the floor, the mortal hesitantly began, "Well, my lord, it's… a mixed batch."

Alan raised an eyebrow, folded his arms, and slowly approached his servant. "Oh? How so?"

"She didn't seem interested in a… a romantic relationship with me. She was polite, but distant. But, but she also said that she didn't have feelings for the Count when I asked her. I don't understand," the mortal whispered, disheartened.

The rebel vampire laughed a cold, hollow laugh. "You foolish mortal!" he cried, clutching his shaking sides. "Of course she has feelings for the Count! She lied to you! Understand? She _lied_! You obviously didn't try hard enough to win her affections from the Count!"

"I did try!" Christopher protested as he looked up at his master. "Not hard enough," Alan coolly replied, ceasing his laughter. "Tell me, Christopher. How badly do you want Lauren DiCamillo?"

"More than anything! More than all the power you promised me if I succeed in helping you kill the Count!"

Alan's lips curled at that proclamation from the mortal. Magically altering his previous feelings for the witch so that they were stronger, darker, and more desperate was amusing to witness. "Then you must prove it to her!" Alan shouted. "You have to convince her, seduce her! And you wonder why the Count has her heart! He makes her feel wanted, Christopher! He may not mean it, but it's how he makes women feel! Even as we speak, the Count makes Lauren DiCamillo feel wanted."

"What? What do you mean?"

Alan forced Christopher to his feet, grinning. "Why tell you? When I can show you!" Alan held Christopher in a vice-like grip and materialized. Once arriving at his destination, Alan released his servant, letting him stumble to his feet. Once Christopher caught his balance, he looked up to see a window. Frowning, he approached it and peered in. What he saw struck him dumb. It was a room that looked to be Lauren's bedroom. And on the bed was Lauren, sprawled on top of the covers with the Count straddling her. Eyes wide, Christopher watched with sick fascination and a morose heart as the Count slowly grinded in Lauren, making her whimper and arch. Their lips met, tongues dancing and still Christopher watched, unable to move or speak.

Finally, Christopher looked away. "I want to leave," he sniveled. "I've seen enough." Alan placed a hand on his servant's shoulder, watching the scene past the mortal's head. "Tragic isn't it? Don't you want to be the one doing that?" Christopher feebly nodded. Alan smirked. "Then you must keep her interested! Once you have her attention, then you can make her see the error of her ways. Make her see that the Count poisoned her against you. When are you seeing her again?"

"We're having dinner tomorrow night," Christopher whispered as if in a daze, soaking in Alan's advice, as it were. "When you see her, sweep her off her feet. Put yourself in good light and the Count in the dark. Remind Lauren of her demon hunter's heritage."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Alan praised. "I will meet you back at the _Resort_ in a few minutes. I have something to attend to." With a wave of his hand, Alan set Christopher back to his chambers and then approached the window. Dracula and Lauren both stopped their display looked out the window. Wordlessly, they materialized outside beside Alan. Alan grinned triumphantly. "Well done. Christopher now has the proper motivation we need."

Lauren giggled. "It was no trouble really. Playing with mortal hearts is what I do best!" Alan shook his head in amusement. "And that Kali, is why I asked you to do this." Smirking, Kali resumed her own form, and the male Shapeshifter resumed his. Together, they laughed.

* * *

**GAH! I kept getting writers' block for this chapter! I hope it's ok. The title of this chapter is play on the song, 'He Loves You Not' by dream. It's the lyrics and point of the song that it inspired me, despite it's pop-ness. If you listen to the song, then read this chapter, it might make sense. It does to me anyway. Plus it makes me laugh, especially if you replace the girl P.O.V. and change it to a guy's. Dracula singing his possession of Lauren..HA! That cracks me up. **

**On Christopher, he's now a mix of Renfield once he went nuts and Smeagle turning into Gollum. That's why he may seem a bit...bipolar. Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. **

**Let's see, there's going to be some Dracula/Lauren fluff, Christopher will have dinner with Lauren and try to turn her against the Count, and...Dracula is going to do a 'background check' on Christopher, as it were. lol. Other than that, I don't think I should tell you guys anymore. hehe. Cue the evil insane laughter.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think! **


	32. The Splash of Truth

**Well, I got off for Thanksgiving Break this week! No school! -throws confetti- Which means for you, my lovely readers, (and reviewers) that the next time I update, should be Tuesday or Wed. How does that sound?**

**Before you answer, read this chapter! We're getting ahead of ourselves here!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:**

**The Splash of Truth**

* * *

Remaining silent in the shadows, Count Dracula circled the restaurant that was imprisoning Lauren with Christopher. He had been following them from the moment Lauren left on her Vespa to meet the mortal. From the instant Christopher laid eyes on Lauren, he had been flirting relentlessly with her and making moves without mercy. To Lauren's credit, she cleverly dodged each flirtation, but peering in at them through the window, Dracula could see that Christopher was making his move yet again. _Damn it! Does that miserable whelp not know when a woman is rejecting him? _

Christopher had reached across the table to hold Lauren's hand. The blonde had immediately reached to take a drink of her beverage to avoid the contact. But Christopher still wasn't surrendering. Dracula hissed under his breath in fury. _That mortal will not escape my wrath when the moment comes, and his screams will be the beat for his funeral song! _Dracula's fists were clenched so tightly, he was moments away from making himself bleed. It was maddening to stay out here while Lauren was under full flirtation attack! He took a quick glance around the scenery of the country club complete with a small, man-made pond. How was that mortal able to afford this anyway? This was a restaurant _he _would take Lauren to!

Remembering the other night when he had taken Lauren to dinner, he allowed a brief smile to show. That night had been going so well, until they fought and Christopher returned into the picture. But Lauren had looked so lovely, and had listened to every word he said, like she understood. What's more, she didn't blindly defend the side of Good once he had told her of their betrayal to the Firestarters. Lauren had let him tell the story, and sympathized with the demons afterwards, accepting the wrong Good had once done. Dracula sighed. Now if only she would accept him as a lover, as his slowly thawed heart cried out in vain for.

------

"So tell me, how's your family doing?" Christopher asked. "They're good," Lauren replied and took yet another sip of her merlot, finishing it off. "Would you like another merlot, miss?" a waiter asked. "Yes please." _Bad idea! You're going to end up getting drunk! You're driving home! Well… Too bad! I need this! Beside, I never drink much so one night won't kill me. _

"Has the Count given you any trouble since you've been seeing me?"

"He knows we're friends, Christopher," Lauren replied, resisting the urge to stand up and slap him across his face so hard he saw double. Count Dracula wasn't his business! Christopher frowned. "Friends. Why is that? We had a good relationship before, didn't we?"

Lauren sharply inhaled. "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" she hissed, her temper beginning to reveal itself. Christopher stopped forcing the issue, a wise decision on his part. Lauren wouldn't come to him and the Master if she were pissed off at him. "So, how's the demon killing going?" he asked, changing the subject. Lauren immediately tensed and looked about to ensure that no one was listening. "'Cause, you're a demon hunter, right? You hunt Evil?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the good guys, as is my family. We destroy those who hurt others."

"I don't doubt _your_ good nature, Lauren, but what about the Count? Surely he doesn't qualify as being good!"

Lauren groaned and held her temple in her hands. "The Count is a complicated subject," she replied wearily. "What's complicated about him? He's on the bad side and you're on the good one! That means that you should kill him!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. He can't be killed. And believe me, I've tried."

Christopher snorted. "He can be killed! Everyone has a weakness! One being his unfeeling infatuation with you!"

Lauren eyed him suspiciously; she could have sworn that his eyes flashed black at the mention of Dracula's name. "What would you know about his weaknesses, Christopher?" she demanded. _Maybe Dracula was right. Maybe. _Christopher's flesh went three shades paler. He gulped_. Fuck. _"I… well, what I mean is, is… that how can a man not want you? You're gorgeous! Waiter! Check, please!" Christopher busied himself with the bill and smiled at Lauren. "How was your dinner?" Lauren's eyes narrowed. He hadn't fully answered her question. But her mind was fuzzy from the merlot she had, so she didn't press it. "Fine," she answered stiffly. "Great! I'll call you!" Kissing her on the cheek so fast Lauren didn't have time to react, Christopher darted out the door and a second later, heard his engine start up.

Trying to clear her head, Lauren slowly made her way outside and struggled to find her Vespa. She wobbled as she walked, the full affect of the alcohol striking now that she was standing up. She felt drowsy, like she was floating. Moaning, she clutched her head. "Lauren?" a richly accented called. "Are you alright?" Lauren turned. "Count! What are you doing here?"

He shifted rather uncomfortably, like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was… ensuring your safety."

"I was with Christopher. You know that." When Dracula said nothing, she continued. "You were following me, weren't you? You were spying on me. Dracula, you seriously need to get a life!" Dracula's eyes flashed angrily. Lauren giggled. "Whoops! That's the wrong thing to say to a vampire, huh? Silly me!" She continued to giggle and attempted to make her way to her Vespa. "Lauren?" Dracula called again. "Are you sure you're alright? I detect the presence of alcohol on you. You have been drinking." He didn't bother to hide the genuine concern in his voice. Lauren reached her Vespa and held onto it for balance. "Maybe," she shot back coyly. Dracula appeared behind her. "How many drinks did you have?" he inquired, fighting to not let the full extent of his worry show. Her breath reeked of alcohol!

"Just one or two… three," she admitted guiltily. Dracula's glittering sapphire eyes widened. "You are _**not**_ driving home!" he commanded, his very being saturated with power and dominance. "Sure I am! I'm fine!" she insisted, taking her seat on the Vespa. Dracula, eyes narrowed at her lack of obedience, swiped her keys from her and tucked them away in his pocket. "Hey!" Lauren protested. "Give me my keys!"

"No. You are in no state to drive. Those three drinks you've had have shut down functions in your mind. You will get in an accident for certain!"

"Aw, are you worried about me Dracula? That's so sweet! But I can get myself home!"

"No you cannot. I will take you home."

"And what about my Vespa?"

"I will return for it."

"Ha!" Lauren laughed. "That'd be a funny sight! You driving! But I can get home myself. I don't want anything happening to my Vespa." The drunken witch stroked the handlebars with adoration. "Then you won't drive it home. If you do, you will crash, and then where will your precious piece of machinery be?"

Lauren childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine! I'll walk home!" Swinging her leg over the seat, nearly taking Dracula's head with her in the process, Lauren then staggered towards the country club's pond in a Jack Sparrow-like fashion. It was like being a dream the way she moved, swimming through a swirling fog. "Lauren, be reasonable!" Dracula shouted, following her to the tiny, thin bridge that stretched across the pond, flowers dangling from the floorboards. "I care not if I have to throw you over my shoulder, and take you home by force, but I will take you home!"

"Catch me if you can!" Lauren playfully challenged and hopped onto the creaky bridge. Dracula, scowling, stepped onto the bridge. Lauren went up on tiptoe, and pirouetted, her arms poised above her head and a delirious smile on her face. The merlot had definitely done its job on her. The bridge wobbled across the water's surface as Lauren spun, causing her to lose her balance and fall right into Dracula's outstretched arms. "OOF!" Lauren's arms had fallen onto his shoulders, her face dug itself into the crook of his neck, and her waist was deliciously pressed against his groin. Dracula and his body, being so incredibly male, reacted instantly, a low groan catching in his throat. His hands instinctively found her hips, hugging her close. Lauren strived to push herself off him, but abruptly stopped.

"Mmmm…." she murmured. "You smell really good... Damn! I shouldn't have said that! Why'd I say that?" She slapped her face. Freezing in his sudden shock at her confession, Dracula's grip on her loosened, allowing her to escape. "What?" Ignoring him, Lauren turned around and began to walk across the bridge like she was on a high beam. "Damn, damn, damn! I wasn't ever going to admit that! I wasn't ever going to say that I'm falling for you so hard it hurts sometimes, either, shit, there I go again! Admitting my unrequited feelings for you is the perfect weakness to use against me!"

Dracula, recovering from his stupor, forgot to even feel triumphant as he questioned her about her feelings for him more. "But, your attraction to me isn't unrequited," he reminded her. "Yes, but you could never stay with only me. After a while, you'll find someone else, just like my dad did. Like my mother, I'll fight to keep you, but in the end, I'll lose, because I won't be able to keep your interest forever. Silly me, wanting you! Silly, stupid, foolish me!"

"Is that what you are afraid of?" Dracula questioned softly. He couldn't believe his ears. His perception of sound was lying! It had to be! She had said that she was falling for him, falling in love? That wasn't possible! No woman could ever truly love him! Even his late brides didn't love him. They were in love with the entertainment in bed they received. He had controlled, manipulated, and molded their wills, making them think they did, so he would have eternally loyal women by his side. But he wasn't controlling Lauren. _No. She does not mean it, _he concluded. _She's under the influence of a small overdose of alcohol. She cannot possibly mean it, can she?_

"I'm not talking anymore," Lauren replied stubbornly. "My mouth won't stay shut!"

Dracula chuckled. Did her mouth ever stay shut? Another jerk from the bridge jolted the Count back to reality. He reached his hand out to capture her swinging hand. "Lauren…"

"No!" she suddenly barked. Whipping around quickly, despite the alcohol's affects, she shouted, "Don't touch me - WHOA!" The bridge groaned in protest at the sudden movement, lurching so that even Dracula was caught off guard. Rather clumsily and without grace, both vampire and witch went crashing into the dirty, fish-infested pond with a loud splash. The water still churning, Lauren immediately broke the surface and shrieked, "AH! There's fish touching me everywhere! EW! This feels disgusting!"

Dracula chuckled in amusement at the soaked witch. She was flopping against him in a failed attempt to get to land. She wasn't as sleepy now. Cold water did that to you. "This isn't funny! AUGH!" Dracula full out laughed, holding his sides. Lauren pulled away, and splashed about clumsily to shore. Turning around to face the Count, she noticed a peculiar development in the Count's looks. "Hey Count, you lost your hairclip!" She pointed to his thoroughly drenched locks hanging loosely around his face. The witch chose not to tell him that having his hair down made him look incredibly sexy. Wading about in the water, Dracula rescued his hairclip from a curious fish that had been eyeing it hungrily. Joining Lauren on the shore, Dracula swept his hair up back in the clip.

Lauren began to shiver from the cold. It was the middle of October, and she was drenched from head to foot. Fantastic. She'd be lucky if she didn't catch a cold from this. Looking up at Dracula, she noticed him smirking at her with amusement. "What?"

Dracula chuckled. "You look ridiculous." He indicated her soaked clothes and hair. Lauren glared at him. "Hate to break it to you Count, but you don't exactly look like a Victoria's Secret model yourself right now." _Well, minus that moss on his shoulder… _Before her very eyes, Dracula dried himself off in a matter of seconds, the water evaporating into the air. The droplets of water trembled and then were no more. Once he finished, the Count looked as dry, clean and regal as ever. "How about now?" he inquired, still smirking. Lauren widened her eyes in surprise. "How…?"

"Benefits of being a vampire," he replied silkily, his sharp eyes alight with rare humor. Lauren resumed shooting daggers at him, shivering. She held her arms to warm herself up. "Good for you." Dracula's face softened, and in a quick movement, removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?" he husked in her ear. She actually looked good in his cloak. He liked her wearing it. Lauren shut her eyes and shivered, but no longer from the cold. "Y-yes." Despite Dracula's naturally cold body, his cloak was so very warm. And it smelled like him too. Inhaling in his enticingly masculine scent, the mixture of his warm cloak and intoxicating aroma reminded the alcohol to resume blanketing her mind.

Lauren's knees buckled, her body involuntarily falling against Dracula. "See..." he cooed, wrapping his arms around the front of her waist possessively. "You do need me. Let me take you home." Lauren released the pent up breath she had been holding. "Alright," she murmured. Dracula removed one hand from her waist and placed it over her fluttering eyes. "Dracula? What are you -?"

"Hush," he soothed. Forcing Lauren to cease her feeble struggling, he bent his will over hers, casting her into a deep sleep. The blonde haired woman groaned, and went completely slack in the Count's arms. The Count snaked an arm under her strong legs, holding her limp form against his chest. He materialized to her apartment, and laid her on her bed, taking note of that alluring, incredible scent of a woman that clung to everything in the room. It had indeed been a while since he'd been in Lauren's apartment, her natural living space where there was no escaping the primal call that evaporated from the very walls of the place. Such simple, mortal walls that served as a prison for her lovely fragrance. A fragrance that caused flames to consume his very being, threatening to burn him completely.

Dracula stepped back and took a seat on the armchair beside her bed, recalling with a smile of a memory where the two of them had been in this room together, only their positions were reversed. She had been in this chair watching over him while he lay unconscious on the bed, fresh from Alan's first declaration of war against him. Lauren had given him some of her blood to bring him back from limbo and ultimately, death and Satan's punishment. She had, still on enemy terms with him, cleansed his wounds and provided him with shelter. His soft gaze ran over her curled form on the bed, his cloak still serving as a source of warmth for her. He grinned with approval. She really did look good in his cloak, if not slightly humorous.

He watched in fascination as her bosom rose and fell with each soft breath, her slightly parted lips a beautiful rosebud, strands of her darkly golden hair caressing her face while the rest of it served as a second pillow, waves upon waves of dark sunshine. Above all, her heartbeat hummed slow and steady. Calm. It was a song, calling to him, pleading for him, but not for food. But not only was her heart a song, _she_ was a song. Upon meeting her, she bellowed her first verse, beginning with a strong, independent tempo. By the second verse, she allowed her gentler side to be seen, the side that bore a mother's death and a father's cold betrayal. The song still humming, it rang into the duty and love she had to her family, her loved ones. The song of Lauren DiCamillo had many verses of her life, of what she, like him, allowed the world to see. But her chorus remained unchanged. Her chorus sang of a strong woman who loved, but feared love betraying her. Even he could see that.

_"Yes, but you could never stay with only me. After a while, you'll find someone else, just like my dad did. Like my mother, I'll fight to keep you, but in the end, I'll lose, because I won't be able to keep your interest forever."_

Dracula sighed, deep in the organization of his thoughts concerning the witch. He had not intended his dealings with her to get so complicated. When he first set eyes on her, his sole intentions were to bed her. Afterwards, he might have made her his bride if she had pleased him. But she had bested him instead, to his surprise and almost horror. No one bested him, not since 1888 when Gabriel had bitten him as a werewolf. Tensing, he recalled that that defeat had been his own fault. He had been foolish, taunting the hunter with his long forgotten memories, thinking that he, Count Dracula, had already won. In his carelessness, he had forgotten that the clouds would not shield the full moon's kiss for long. But he had not been careless with Lauren, had he? He had not expected the spray of holy water to his eyes when they first met, but he had not been careless.

No, what he had done was simply underestimate her. He had underestimated her ability to compensate for her lack of active powers, her intelligence and resourcefulness, her open mind to the tales of demons, and most of all, he had failed to take into account the affect she would have on his heart. The idea that she would lust for him was not unusual. In fact, he had known hundreds, thousands of women who had fallen in lust with him at one glance. Not that he blamed them. It taken Lauren a considerable amount of time to lust for him, but she did. However, unlike every other woman that had wanted him, she had denied it and had forbid herself from ever acting upon it.

Every other woman had thrown herself wantonly at him, begging for just one sinful kiss from him. And he had liked it. Literally fed from that delectable attention even. Now, however, the idea of any wanton woman indicating that she would willingly whore herself to him just disgusted him. That is, unless it was Lauren. Even when Kali had taken Lauren's form so many months ago, it had not pleased him. How that part of him had changed. The vampire king looked down at the slumbering blonde.

"It is your fault," he accused her in low hiss. "You have done something to me! Cast one of your sorceress' spells on me! Why do I feel unbalanced, empty, yet nearly fulfilled? What did you do!" Lauren, still in her hypnotized sleep, said nothing to defend herself. "I was supposed to break _**you**_!" he continued furiously. "I was going to conquer your strong will and make you my eternal servant, my bride. But you had to fight back, didn't you? You had to change something in me! You make me! You make me…" What was the correct word to describe what she had done to him?

_She makes you feel, doesn't she?_ A dark voice from the farthest corner of his mind questioned. "What? No! That is impossible! I am hollow! I feel nothing!"

_Liar. You chose to be numb, not hollow. How do you explain what has happened to you now, Vladislaus? Feelings, learned or otherwise, don't just pop out of thin air. Emotions are there. You simply must choose to use them._

Dracula's forehead creased, allowing stray hairs to fall free to frame his troubled, porcelain face. "I felt nothing when my late brides were vanquished."

_Silly, silly Vladislaus. You felt nothing because you did not care! That mortal woman sleeping on the bed over there however, does make you care, doesn't she? She first made you feel anger. Defeat is not something you take lightly, is it? That anger soon branched out into jealousy, then sorrow, and don't deny it! You did not want that mortal boy near her, not with the thoughts you heard from him, the gazes, the kisses._

"I planned to make Lauren my bride," Dracula growled under his breath. "I would not even let another man touch my late brides, had one dared!"

_She made you feel joy,_ the voice went on. _When she listened to your tale, hanging on to every word. When she sang, smiled, and laughed. Her voice calms you, doesn't it? When she saw you slaughter those young men, she approached you slowly, but without fear, didn't she? _

"I thought she would run. Perhaps even continue to hunt me again," Dracula replied softly, forgetting his dilemma for a moment. The idea that he had been feeling all these months because of Lauren came as a strange form of comfort. Perhaps he wasn't... hollow. Perhaps there was more for him.

_She made you feel fear, _taunted the voice. _You feared you would lose her to Alan when he sent demons to abduct her. You feared he would touch and rape her. That he would mark her before you could. You feared he would kill her once he was through with her. You would never see her again if that happened. _

"I do not fear anything!" Dracula snapped angrily.

_No? But you feared for some_one_ didn't you? You've felt every emotion you've sworn for centuries that you could not! _

"Not every emotion," he replied.

_You have not felt love around Lauren? Simply lust? Than there she is, vampire king, sleeping in her bed with your cloak! She looks so beautiful, doesn't she? Hair splayed about her head like an angelic halo, body curved in her sleep, and her heartbeat is a call for you to take, isn't it? To **own**! Take her if you want her! She'll be willing! She said so herself. She said she was falling for you!_

"Under the influence of alcohol, is why she said such a thing."

_She was in a relaxed state, Vladislaus, not a crazy one from the alcohol. All you have to do is awaken her and whisper sweet, poisonous lies into her ear. Then your prize is yours!_

"I do not want to lie to her."

_And why not? You have lied to women before, haven't you? You've used them for your own pleasures. Why should Lauren be any different? That is, unless you feel the last emotion. You love her._

"I do not feel such a thing!" Dracula hissed. "It is impossible!"

_You said it was impossible for you to feel any other emotion too, but look at you now! The great Count Vladislaus Dracula feels jealousy and sorrow when Lauren is with that mortal boy, and feels joy when she is around you!_

"I like her company. She is mine!"

_So, you still wish to turn her then to make her yours? You intend to remove her melodious heartbeat from her? Make her cold like you?_

Dracula froze. He had not considered that once he made Lauren his bride she would change. He would never have the privilege to listen to her heartbeat at night while she slept, or touch her warm skin and marvel at the life she had that he did not. Could he really steal that from her?

"I want her with me always, whether she consents to be my bride or not. I want to have her by my side always, and away from that mortal whelp!"

_Ah Vladislaus, the voice laughed. You are still very much a selfish man, even if you do love Lauren DiCamillo. You want to bed her, but what about make love?_

Dracula frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? There is no difference!"

_Ah, but there is! Your innocence has been corrupted in many ways Vladislaus, but I think you still remain innocent in the art of true lovemaking. Though with your heart yearning so fiercely for the witch, I wonder how long that innocence will last?_

Dracula felt the voice leave him, its laughter echoing in his head. That irritating voice was correct on one thing. He was actually feeling again after all these centuries. This was an accomplishment that left him anxious. His well-structured walls of ice had been melted after all of his years of perfecting their steel-hard defenses. This would not leave him weak! He was anything but weak! Dracula eyed Lauren once again. She was still asleep. Removing a lock of soft hair from her eyes, he realized that the voice had been correct twice. Day after day the ache for her had intensified. He had just done a good job of suppressing, until now. He swallowed hard. He could not tell her, not unless he was absolutely certain that she felt the same. In the mean time, he would keep her with him. He had lost many things, but no matter what, he would not lose her. Not to anyone or to anything. She was **his!**

-----

"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!" Alan roared to his quivering servant. "Do you know how foolish you've been? Do you? Now, thanks to your inability to seduce Lauren DiCamillo and your big mouth, I have to take care of her myself!"

Christopher trembled, kneeling on the hard floor. "Master?"

Alan paced back and forth in front of his servant, fuming. "From the looks of your memory of the incident, Lauren was partially drowsy from her alcoholic beverage. That is good news for us. She won't be able to analyze your foolish choice of words."

"What do you want me to do?" Christopher asked timidly. "You won't hurt her, will you?"

"No," Alan replied. _That is, not at first._ "I want you to call her up and invite her to the address I give you. Tell her that you want to apologize for your rude behavior. With her good heart, she'll eat it up."

"And after that?"

Alan smirked. "Then I will deal with Miss Lauren DiCamillo, the Son of the Devil's Concubine, myself!"

Christopher bitterly scowled at that title. He hated that evil, womanizing Count more than he could ever say! He didn't blame Lauren, oh no! Master had told him of the Count's intuitive sense of persuading the female creature to come to his side, and he had seen it first hand! But soon, he would free Lauren from the Count's demonic hold. Then they would both be free.

* * *

**Who's ready for the next chapter? I know I am. Btw, I'm underage, so I've never had any alcohol, therefore, never had a merlot. If the affects were a little screwy, sorry. I had to guess. -grins-**

**Review!**


	33. Reality Bites  Hard

**I've updated! Yay! I used a couple quotes from the movie Ghostrider with Nicholas Cage and one from Little Red Riding Hood. Have a cookie if you spot them!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 33:**

**Reality Bites. Hard.**

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and made a weak attempt to sit up. She groaned, clutched her head, and lay back down. _Damn it! Drinking that alcohol so wasn't worth drowning out Christopher! _

"No, it most certainly was not worth it, Lauren." Lauren shot her eyes around the room to locate the source of the voice. It didn't take long. Dracula sat across from the bed in her armchair, arms crossed, his features as calm as could be, and of course, a few strands of his raven hair stubbornly fell out of his clip and draped onto his face. "You might have been killed if you had driven home! What were you thinking? You're only mortal!"

"Thanks for that confidence boost," Lauren dryly replied, wincing. God her head hurt! "Though can we cut the questions down a bit? My head is throbbing up a storm here!" Dracula briefly chuckled before appearing by her bedside. "Here, allow me." Large, pale hands gently held Lauren's temples. Lauren gasped as an eerie yet soothing feeling crawled across her skin. It was like having cold water dumped on you after a hot, stuffy day. Within moments, all traces of her hangover were gone. Lauren sat up, sighing with pleasure as her head ceased to pound. Dracula gently stroked her forehead before withdrawing his hands. "Better?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Lauren smiled at him playfully. "You know, maybe after we defeat Alan, I won't want you to leave. You're pretty handy to have around."

Dracula stared into her light blue eyes. "And why would you want me to leave at all?" Lauren sighed and slid off her bed. "Christopher doesn't like me hanging around you." Dracula narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "And you think I like you in the company of Christopher?" he demanded. "He's my friend," Lauren defended. "And what am I?" Dracula hissed, his eyes burning. "According to what you said to me last night, Lauren, I mean more to you then you let on!" Lauren gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "I really did say all those things? Shit! I had hoped it had just been some awful dream!"

"It was no dream," Dracula clarified, taking a step towards her. Lauren timidly looked him in the eye. "Look, Dracula, I do care about you, but I also care about Christopher! I don't want to upset him!"

"But you're perfectly content with upsetting me," Dracula growled. "No! I don't want to upset anyone! It's just that-"

"You cannot please us both, Lauren!" Dracula shouted. He reached out and grabbed Lauren's arm, forcing her to face him. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot please us both! I despise Christopher, and Christopher despises me, as well he should."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I-"

"Have to choose? I hate to break it to you, darling, but it does! You are either friends with him or –"

"Or what with you?" Lauren challenged. "You said so yourself that you care for me, and last night you as good as told me that you love me."

Lauren's face flushed bright red. "Last night, as you know, I was intoxicated! I took my attraction for you too far! I do NOT love you!" _That's it Lauren, lie yourself out of this embarrassing disaster! Lie! You can do it! _Dracula blinked, and tried not to cringe at her sharp words. They stung more than he would have thought they would. He had a feeling that any hopes of this being a good day had just gone out the window. "So, now you wish to admit how wrong you were to drink that much alcohol?" he asked.

"If it means getting out of an awkward conversation with you, then yes! Let me tell you something about women, Dracula, that men will no doubt, never understand." Dracula cocked a brow and bore his eyes into hers curiously. "I am listening."

"Women notoriously blend love and sex together. We can't help it! We just don't separate the two! Last night was me blending my attraction to you and the alcohol, resulting in me thinking I loved you."

Dracula forced himself to remain composed. "But, you _are_ attracted to me." He replied forcefully, more of a way to confirm a fact than a question. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Dracula, I don't want to say this because your ego will never recover from it, but you'd have to be a lesbian to not feel some sort of attraction to your damned good looks, evil charm, and I can't forget your oh so irresistible accent!" Dracula's smirk could put his own father to shame. "Oh," he cooed, holding Lauren tighter to his body, feeling every curve against the muscles of his front. "I had no idea I was appealing in those ways, Lauren. Why did you not say something?" Lauren scowled at him, and ignoring the wonderful sensation of being pressed against him, pulled away.

"Remind me to schedule an appointment with a therapist about your oversized ego, because somebody needs a massive testosterone reduction!" Dracula chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time we get back to Emma's. Everyone's probably worried sick!" Dracula just continued to chuckle as Lauren went to open the front door. Lauren eyed him with a confused look on her face. "Uh, Count? What's so funny?"

Dracula smirked wickedly at her, causing her heartbeat to quicken. It was getting harder and harder for her to remain in denial. But she had to. "Nothing really, it's just that you're still wearing my cloak." Eyes wide, Lauren looked down at herself to see that she was indeed, still wearing Dracula's cloak. Blushing madly, she tore it off and tossed it to him. "Uh, right! Here!" Dracula elegantly caught it with one outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Lauren muttered, immediately rushing outside to her Vespa. She found however, that it was not in its usual parking place. Lauren turned around to face Dracula, an irritated look on her face. "Oh Count."

Dracula grinned cheerfully at her. "Yes?"

"I thought you said that you'd bring my Vespa back."

"Forgive me," Dracula replied charmingly and briskly strode towards Lauren. "But I was mesmerized when watching you sleep." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Let's just get back to Emma's please."

"You know this means I have to fly you," he said, his eyes flickering flames of complete devilment. Lauren glared at him, refusing to show that she was secretly thrilled to a) fly and b) be in his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that you planned this whole thing out?" Dracula chuckled again and took her hand in his. "My dear, I may be a military genius, but this is fate, not my own clever tactics. Though if I may say so, it would not matter if I did plan this out because as they say, all's fair in love and war." Lauren couldn't stop the light laughter that escaped her lips. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Count—"

_Vladislaus! _he hissed in his mind. "—But what case is this, love or war?" Dracula was saved having to answer Lauren's question by changing into his hell beast form, growing taller, stronger, and virtually incapable of human speech. He easily picked Lauren up to hold her in his arms, having an excuse to keep her close to him. The Count felt a smile tug at his lips when he took off into the sky; Lauren obviously loved flying, though she did her best not to show just how much. Particularly when she let out a low gasp of delight when they took off, or when she tried not to lean into him. Under the cover of the clouds, he flew them over L.A. to recover Lauren's Vespa, and then he followed her while she rode the automobile back to her sister's house. Once they reached it, they were of course greeted with worried questions, demands of where they had been, and a suspicious Emma that had to be assured that Lauren had not slept with Dracula nor done anything of that sort. Out of embarrassment by the end of the interrogation, Lauren disappeared to the other end of the house, not to be seen again for several hours. Dracula went to follow her, but at the last minute, decided to leave her alone. Best not to force himself on her and only succeed in upsetting her. He wanted her to freely come to him. Besides, no great reward was forced. The greatest of triumphs came when the prize saw things your way.

"Count," Harry called. Dracula turned to the eldest DiCamillo. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." The two men entered the next room. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you if anything did happen between you and my sister."

Dracula looked taken aback. "You do not trust her word?" he inquired. "No, I do, I just wanted to ask you as well."

"I see."

Silence.

"I know she likes you a lot Count, as you do her." Dracula stiffened. "I do not deny that your sister is attractive, but as to her feelings for me, I doubt they amount to much." Harry laughed. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." He then turned serious. "I'll admit Count that you're not among my first choices of guys to be with my sister, but I know that there's a strong attraction between the two of you. I'm not blind."

"Lauren is a beautiful and intelligent woman. It would be hard not to be drawn to her." Harry curiously eyed the Count. "And… what happens if in the end, she isn't drawn to _you_?" Dracula sharply inhaled, disliking this conversation more and more. "That cannot happen," he hissed. Harry took note that he said, 'cannot' instead of 'will not.' "But what if it does? What if she decides that you're just a phase? Would you make her your bride anyway?" Dracula sent an inferno of ice towards the warlock. "No," he managed to choke out. "I will either have her by my side willingly or not at all."

This seemed to satisfy the male DiCamillo. "You really like Lauren, don't you?"

"That does not matter," Dracula growled and went to leave. He'd had enough. "I know my sister Count. She likes you back. A lot." Dracula paused at the doorway. "Why do you think that?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Boy, if Lauren ever finds out that I'm having this conversation with you, she'll kill me. But I do want her to be happy, and I really don't want her to be a spinster. Anyway, you remember the other night when you two had dinner together, right?"

"Yes." He would never forget it.

"Well, it was hard to coax it out of her, but Bonnie managed to figure out that Lauren was seriously jealous." Dracula felt his lips curve slightly in amusement. "Women often become jealous when another woman is giving me attention."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but Lauren was really mad. I mean _really_ mad. I've never seen her get so upset over a guy before."

"Really?" Dracula tried not to sound too happy about this new information.

"Really. And I'm going to tell you a story, Count. And before I begin, just so you know, if you tell Lauren I told you this, after she's done killing me, I'm going to kill you." Dracula chose not to remind Harry that he was already dead, so such threats meant nothing to him. "Anyway, when Lauren was about fourteen, she had her first real crush. She talked to him a few times, but she was too shy to really show that she liked him." Dracula's lips curved at the image of a _shy_, teenage Lauren. That was difficult to swallow. "Well, after a while, this girl that Lauren already despised, Stephanie, decided that she liked him too."

Dracula hissed. "I have a feeling I know where this is going."

"Stephanie was, no offense, the perfect candidate to be one of your whorish brides. Slutty, manipulative, a spoiled brat, and what made it even worse, in Lauren's opinion, was that Stephanie was a cheerleader."

Dracula chuckled. "Lauren didn't like cheerleaders did she?"

"Nope, still doesn't either," Harry replied, chuckling. "What happened after that?" Dracula asked. "Stephanie ended up dating the guy, and Lauren didn't do anything about it. She stopped talking to him all together despite Emma's urging to 'steal him back.' I think that was the way she put it." Dracula frowned. "Why?"

"Well, this was during the time our dad was cheating on our mom, so I guess the idea of 'another woman' so to speak, in the picture, freaked her out, so she backed off. Which reminds me, If you ever pull a stunt like that and hurt my sister, you will have not one, but three angry DiCamillo mages coming to kick your ass! Not to mention, one of them would be a scorned woman, so you'd really be screwed."

Dracula's ethereal eyes bore into Harry's stern, protective brother ones. "And here I thought you were giving me advice about your sister," Dracula replied sarcastically.

"Oh I am," Harry assured him. "The moral of the story is, well actually, there's a few morals. The morals of the story are: One, Don't try and get my sister jealous. It will backfire. Two, Don't hurt my sister, and three, don't do something stupid to push her away. You'll end up with a bruise somewhere."

Dracula grinned with amusement. "I assure you, Harry, I have no desire to harm Lauren."

"Then flirt away," Harry teased, feeling much better about the idea of Dracula and his sister in any sort of relationship. He trusted the Count more than he trusted that Christopher Brookes. Something was unstable about him.

-----

(Later on-Early Evening)

Emma DiCamillo ducked her head in another room of the house. Nothing. She tried the living room, not there either. Where could she be? "Is something wrong, Emma?" Harry asked, joining his sister. "Have you seen Lauren around? I haven't seen her all day."

"Yeah, not since you bit her head off," Harry laughed.

"Hey!" Emma protested. "I was just making sure our sister didn't get violated by Count Lust-A-Lot, ok!"

"Whatever you say," Harry teased. "But I haven't seen her either."

"Seen who?"

"Lauren," Emma explained to Bonnie. "The Count went out a little while ago, maybe Lauren went too?" she added.

"No, she is not with me," the Count replied, materializing beside Bonnie. "GAH!" she shrieked. "Can't you knock?" Dracula watched Bonnie's reaction to his surprise appearance with amusement. "Knock on what? I teleported in."

"Wait, I think I saw her leave while you were out, Count," Bonnie slowly replied, forgetting that Dracula had startled her. "She said something about meeting Christopher." The Count's eyes darkened. "Where!" he hissed. "Where did she say she was going with him!"

"Somewhere near Hollywood… It was like, this weird street name."

"What was the street!" Bonnie sputtered the name out. Dracula froze when he heard the name. "That is not possible," he hissed. "It has to be a mistake!"

"Why?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

That part of Hollywood was run by demons and demons only. If Christopher was having Lauren meet him there, than that meant he was in league with demons, and if demons knew Lauren was coming to that part of town, Alan would know. That's why that mortal seemed so different! That's how his memories were returned to him! He was in Alan's employ! But that meant—"It's a trap!" Dracula roared and dove out the door, transforming into his beast form as he went. "Dracula! Wait!" By the time the DiCamillos reached the door, the Count was gone. They couldn't even follow him to wherever he was going. "What happened?" Bonnie cried. "What's a trap?"

"I… don't know," Harry admitted. "But I'm guessing that the Count had an epiphany, and a horrible one at that."

-----

Lauren looked about the house Christopher told her to meet him at. His house, he had said. It was very nice and… expensive looking. Not to mention unlived in. The rooms were so clean and polished it made Lauren uncomfortable at the perfection of everything. It was too organized… too undisturbed. The whole aura of the place screamed bad karma, and air seemed heavy with malicious tension. "So, how do you like the place?" Christopher asked. "It's very… nice," Lauren managed to say with a feeble smile that she hoped looked genuine. Christopher shrugged and darted his eyes around the room like he was watching out for something. "It is nice house," he finally agreed. He did another quick search of the next room with his eyes as they walked into it.

"Are you alright, Christopher?" Lauren asked, noticing how on edge he looked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Are you sure? You seem… anxious."

"I'm fine!" he insisted, and once again did a quick glance around the room. "I don't think you are. You did it again," Lauren retorted. "Did what?"

"That! You keep looking around the place like the Boogeyman is going to jump out and grab you!"

"The Boogeyman doesn't scare me."

"Than what does?"

"How was your evening last night? After I left I mean," Christopher asked, ignoring her question. He walked a few steps ahead, his back to her. Lauren paused for a second. "It was… ok. I mean, I had a bit too much to drink, so Dracula had to take me home so I wouldn't get in an accident."

"Dracula took you home!" Christopher seethed. "I should have done that! Damn it!"

"It wasn't a big deal," Lauren tried to assure him, not liking how angry Christopher suddenly was. It was as if by mentioning Dracula she had let off a time bomb. "It is a big deal!" Christopher hissed, his back still to Lauren. But you could see his fists shaking and the muscles along his back rippling as he became more and more furious. "Look, Christopher, nothing happened between Dracula and I. All he did was—"

"—Was touch you!" Christopher growled, whipping around. His breathing was ragged from furious breathing, and it showed throughout his trembling body. His teeth were bared like he was an animal as he faced her. But that's not what scared Lauren the most. Christopher's bulging eyes were two pits of soulless black. She had seen eyes like that before, whenever she'd piss Dracula off. But those eyes in Christopher's sockets made her afraid. Eyes like those were dangerous, and did not belong on a mortal. Eyes like those on a mortal only meant uncontrollable rage. "Jesus!" she cried and took a few steps backwards, her own eyes wide with shock. Dark, pitiless chuckling echoed from behind Lauren. "Not even close!"

Lauren immediately turned around to see Alan strutting towards her, his cold eyes trained on her, then to Christopher. "I'm not particularly religious myself, Lauren, but even I know when God is not present." Lauren glared at him as he swaggered past her, then looked at Christopher, a glare in store for him as well. "You work for Alan," she hissed. _Damn it! Dracula was right! Why didn't I listen to him? I'm the world's biggest idiot right now!_

"Well what do you know, the blonde does have a brain!" Alan teased. "You'll have to forgive my servant, Lauren, but once I brought his memory of you back, his dislike of Dracula grew to an obsession of loathing." Lauren continued to glare at the Master and Servant. "So, Christopher was all a trap." _Not good! Trap is not good! How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

"Yes. But this Christopher only serves me as a means of obtaining you. He was a familiar face, and you trusted him. What better trap then that? Though that reminds me, I only needed him to capture you." Alan turned to his now calm, and rather pathetic looking servant. "Master?" Christopher questioned nervously. "You said you'd make Lauren want me once we captured her!"

Alan smirked, his fangs glistening like twin, white daggers. "I lied. Surprise!" In one swift movement that was difficult to follow with a pair of mortal eyes, Alan had one hand around the whimpering Christopher's neck and quite easily snapped it before throwing the mortal to the ground. He didn't move. "Christopher!" Lauren screamed, horrified, and took a step towards him. Alan eyed her with a sadistic gleam in his eye, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, I wouldn't be worrying about his welfare, Lauren." He strode towards her, hands casually in his pockets like he hadn't just killed his servant. "I'd be far more concerned for your own."

"I escaped last time and I'll do it again!"

"With a heartbeat? I don't think so. Besides, I can't help but smell the Count freshly on you." In a second, he was directly in front of Lauren, holding her chin in a grip of steel. Forcing her eyes into his, he searched her recent memories, seeing how Dracula took care of her while she was drunk, how he had the chance to take her, but didn't. He saw the Count's face, his eyes while he flew her home, eyes that screamed with joy. Alan growled. Why should that old bat get to feel emotion? But then it dawned. "Oh," he drawled, his smirk of sadism in place once more. "Isn't this just precious!" Alan leaned in closer to the immobilized witch. "You have his heart," he whispered. "Now I'm gonna break it!" Alan's pupils were snake-like slits and colored blood red. His fangs lengthened and draped over his lips for all to see and fear.

Snapping out of it, Lauren punched Alan in the chest and grabbed her handgun from her coat pocket. "Keep your distance!" she warned, aiming the gun at him. Alan composed himself and chuckled. "Oh, a gun. Save me!"

"It's loaded with silver bullets!"

"Maybe, but how many bullets are on you? My sources tell me that you're not one of those shooters that always hit their target first try."

Lauren cocked the gun. "I have enough!" she hissed and fired at Alan. The vampire hissed as the silver whirled past, grazing his arm. Lauren took this moment to turn tail and run for the front door. She was almost there when something strong threw her back. "Where do you think you're going witchy?" a feminine voice cackled. Lauren shot up and eyed the demoness blocking the way out. "Hi Kali. Would you care to move!"

"You didn't say please!" Kali tsked. "Has the Count not taught you manners?" Alan asked, coming up from behind her. Lauren glanced back and forth between the two approaching demons. She guided her gun back and forth between them, cocking the gun in warning again. "Say, Kali, what do you think would be a more painful fate for the Count to find his witch in? Eternity as my bride, a meal for numerous vampires at once, or perhaps even impaled in countless positions! A sort of tribute to his mortal life, if you will, and to all his past mistresses!"

"Hmm... I don't know. They all sound so painful to me," Kali replied, pretending to think. "As long as they both feel an immense amount of pain, then that's good enough for me!"

"The only ones to feel pain are you!" a familiar Romanian voice roared, crashing through a window. Dracula, growling ferociously, landed in front of Lauren, his every muscle poised to attack and defend what was his. "Dracula," Lauren thankfully whispered to him, warmth in her voice just for him. "Thank God."

"Count! How kind of you to join us! Now usually, I would take time to gloat, but last time that ended badly for me, so I'll just kill you. Kali! Keep Lauren entertained will you?"

"Gladly!"

With that, Alan pounced on the Count in a rush of demonic flesh and animalistic screeches. Kali turned to Lauren, grinned, and shifted into a large, menacing tiger, black and orange stripes and all. Kali roared at the witch, showing off her enormous and very sharp teeth. "Kali, what big teeth you have!" Lauren said in an attempt to make humor out of the situation. "Not to mention claws!" Kali growled and slunk towards her. "Nice kitty!" Lauren shouted and fired at the demoness, missing. She dodged Kali's claws when she swiped at her, and fired again.

"You really should keep your woman on a tighter leash, Count! She has a horrible knack for getting herself into trouble!" Alan taunted as he hurled a chair at the Count, who ducked then dove at Alan with his claws erect and ready to shred Alan into ribbons. "I'm afraid that Lauren has always been rather high spirited, and wouldn't do well in a life bound by chains!" Dracula hissed as he clawed at Alan's face. He had the rebel vampire pinned to the ground and was prepared to end his treacherous life when he heard a scream of pain.

Kali had finally succeeded in colliding her tiger's claws with Lauren's abdomen. The Shapeshifter, on all fours, stood over the fallen witch, and opened her jaws wide to maul Lauren's insides out. "NO!" Dracula roared and instead of finishing Alan off, knocked Kali off of Lauren. "Lauren!" Dracula cried as he reached her side. Lauren tried to say something, but fell unconscious, greatly weakened from Kali's blow. Kali's claws had dug themselves into her stomach, and her once sky blue shirt was now turning black from the blood gathering in the thread of the cloth. "Get up! Get up _**now**_, do you hear me!"

Screeching, Dracula gathered the limp Lauren in his arms, and teleported away from demon territory and away from Kali and Alan. For the second night in a row, he materialized into Lauren's apartment and laid her on her bed. He couldn't let anyone see her like this! "Lauren!" he tried again. "Don't you dare die! Understand? I will not allow it! _**You are not to die!"**_ He quickly tried to heal her, but the wound was too deep and too jagged to stop the blood from pouring out. It would not be long before Lauren bled to death. "Damn it! I don't care if you choose not to be my bride! Just LIVE! Damn it! Give me LIFE!" He desperately tried to heal her again, but it wasn't any use. Her pulse was growing faint and soft. It could scarcely be heard and identified that she was alive. He was going to sit here and watch her die. "Why didn't you listen to me!" he screamed at her while he failed once again to heal her. "Why must you do the opposite of what I say! Are you so stubborn that you cannot see what is in front of you! Damn it, Lauren, just heal! Please!" Nothing happened, except her heart began to beat its last. Her body was trembling; it knew the end was near. "NO! You will not die! Not if I can stop it!"

There was one way he could save her. She would kill him if he did. But then at least she'd be around to kill him. He'd take that over her leaving his reach forever. But what if she changed? Her entire personality ceased to exist? No, that wouldn't happen. She was too damn stubborn to let something like that change her. And he had no more time to take it into consideration. Opening his jaws, he felt sweet venom shoot to his fangs and fill them, aching to be released. He smoothed Lauren's hair away from her neck, held her hand, and just before he bit down, he whispered in her ear, "Please, forgive me for this. But there is no other way to save you." With that, he nuzzled her exposed neck with his lips, and bit down hard. He tensed as Lauren's entire body convulsed at the painful intrusion, and tightly gripping her hand, he began to drink.

* * *

**-is busy laughing evilly as she types the next chapter-**

**Muse(which is Emma DiCamillo since both Dracula and Lauren are busy): Psst! If you want her to update, REVIEW!**


	34. Death and Rebirth

**This chapter is a tad shorter than usual. Sorry about that but I wanted it to stay on target and not have anything that overkills it. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 34:**

**Death and Rebirth**

* * *

Dracula felt the intoxicating rush of Lauren's sweet blood slip past his lips, coat his tongue with its delectable taste, and flow down his throat, leaving a pleasant burning sensation that brought heat to his very core. That sweet warm liquid that was life had within a matter of seconds jolted his nerve endings into a frenzied wildfire of bloodlust. Lauren's blood was a feast he had craved to indulge in since the moment he laid his eyes on her that night he saw her sing. She had given him a brief taste, but besides the fact that he had been unconscious, that sample had been nothing compared to this. This was his fill of the sweetest of wines.

Licking his lips to savor the addicting taste of her blood after he had all but drained her completely, he snaked an arm under her waist and propped her up against him. Keeping her head upright, he bit his wrist and brought it to her lips. Watching the nearly black liquid dribble down his wrist, he quickly allowed a few drops of his blood to trickle down Lauren's throat. It was enough to strengthen her turning, but not enough to bond her to him as a bride. Even as a vampiress, he would not take that choice from her. That task completed he placed his ear over her chest where her heartbeat was all but gone. Any moment it would cease to exist forever and he'd never hear it again. With a few more faint thumps it had stopped completely. Dracula sighed remorsefully and lay Lauren flat on her bed again. She was about to turn.

He stood back and watched as Lauren's fingers began to twitch. Soon, he heard bones popping as they strengthened and muscles pump to firm themselves to supernatural perfection. He watched as a sheet of white curtained across her skin like a wave from the sea, staining the once sun-kissed flesh into a snow white. Her body trembled as it adapted to the new abilities it was now gaining. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lauren's lips curled back to form a loud hiss with a fresh pair of fangs at their full length before relaxing. The Turning was over. Once she awoke, she'd be a fledgling vampire, _his_ fledgling to be accurate. Dracula couldn't help but feel a dark sort of triumph. She was his fledgling, _his!_ A part of her belonged to him no matter what she said or did. He would always be able to locate her wherever she went.

_Mine!_ his mind echoed. _Mine!_

Changing her had been the most intimate moment they'd ever had. After all, he had sustained his own life by giving her a new one. They were bound by blood if nothing else. Despite this victory, he could not help but feel a foreign pang of guilt. He had robbed her of her heartbeat, her ability to walk in the sun, and he now condemned her to feed upon others and to live forever. Just like him. Dracula slowly ran a finger down Lauren's face. Her flesh had cooled considerably, but did not seem much different then before. Cocking his head in confusion, he inhaled her scent. It hadn't changed either. That was odd. She hadn't…she hadn't changed to him! At least, so far she hadn't. Any changes to her personality had yet to be discovered. But he truly hoped that she hadn't become cold.

He shouldn't care so much about the witch, now vampiress that lay on the bed. He never cared when his ex-brides had changed or if their personalities were altered, which they had. But he cared about Lauren, so much that he had let the chance to destroy Alan slip by so he could save her. He had to save her, he couldn't lose her because… because he was falling in love with her, harder and harder with each moment that passed. He did not know what about Lauren that made him feel, and so strongly. Was it her smile or playful eyes? Or the way she seemed to find some peculiar way of making him laugh more than he had in centuries perhaps? He didn't know what precisely about this woman made him feel so, but he did know that he had to find her first meal before she awoke. He also prepared himself for whatever reaction lay in store for him once Lauren found out what he had done.

_Well, Vladislaus, you've really done it this time._

-----

Slowly, ever so slowly everything was introducing itself to her after what had seemed to be a long and troubled sleep. Her surroundings felt similar, yet something had changed. What was different? Lauren shot her eyes open only to blink repetitively in an effort to shield her stunned eyes. Every color in her room seemed more vibrant and conspicuous. The air was swirling with several different aromas she could not place at the quick speed they were arriving. There was a faint layer of dust over on her television set and on her nightstand as well. Sweat mixed with… worry and change seemed to scream at her. What had happened? Her forehead crinkled in thought as she strived to remember.

She had gone to meet Christopher… It had been a trap. Alan had killed Christopher and then… then Kali showed up and attacked her. There was pain… fear… and blood. Kali had moved in to kill her, but then she blacked out. How was she still alive? The Count… the Count had found her and brought her back to her apartment, but why? Something was wrong. Lauren found to her surprise that she could literally taste that something was wrong, so horribly wrong. She felt the overwhelming urge to bite something. Not to mention she was starving and felt rather weak and drowsy. Lauren sat up on her bed and darted her eyes to the door. She was no longer alone in her room, and the visitor was a male with a dazzling scent that beckoned to her… wanted her… it was Dracula, she soon found, and he had something with him, something she needed desperately, but what was it?

_Master…_ a disturbingly sweet voice purred from somewhere in her mind. _No!_ she retorted, overpowering the voice. _I have no Master! I am independent! But what does he have?_

"Lauren?" Dracula hesitantly called from the door. With three sharp clicks of his boots, he removed himself from the doorway and stood before the bed. "How are you feeling?" His voice seemed silky, like soft black velvet caressing every inch of her skin, making her shiver at the invisible caress. "I..." she stammered. "I'm not sure…" she admitted, and took notice of the glass in his hands. It was filled with something red. It was something red and… smelled utterly divine. Lauren's eyes literally lit up as she stared at the ruby liquid. She didn't know what it was, but she felt so hungry. She needed what was in that glass!

"Are you hungry?" Dracula inquired softly, almost as if he feared her answer. Ignoring the whispering warning bells that were going off, Lauren nodded, still gazing hungrily at the glass filled with crimson liquid. Taking an eternity, Dracula held the glass out to her, a determined look on his face. Eagerly, Lauren grabbed it and drank the liquid down, feeling stronger with each sip. Once she finished drinking, the hazy feeling that had clouded her mind seemed to evaporate, and Lauren blinked in confusion as she looked at the now empty glass in her hand like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Oh my _God!_"

She dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the ground into thousands of glittering shards. "What did you do!" Lauren shrieked, backing up. Her eyes had widened in horror and her face was a painting of repulsion at what she had just done. _"What did you do!"_

"Now, stay calm, Lauren," Dracula said in an attempt to soothe her. He took another step towards her. "Stay calm? STAY CALM! You, you –"

"I saved your life," Dracula replied coolly. "You did not save my life! You condemned me! You violated me! And here I was stupid enough to actually trust you!"

"I did not bind you to me as my bride. You are merely my fledgling. And I had no choice but to turn you. You would have died after Kali's attack." He continued to calmly advance on her while she shook her head in disbelief. "However, turning you would not have been necessary if you had obeyed me and stayed away from that mortal boy!" Dracula hissed, his tone changing from calm and composed to icy and angered. Lauren shook her head in disbelief. "No, this isn't happening. This can't be happening! I did not just… just drink someone's blood!" She tried to throw it up, but the blood stayed put, pooled in the pit of her stomach.

"Would it help if I told you that that was not human blood, but the blood of a stray cat I discovered?"

"A cat! God that's sick! I've had a pet cat!"

"It was either that, or you feed on human blood. I thought that you would prefer an animal to a human. What other choice is there?"

"This!" Lauren whipped around and flung her underwear drawer open. "Lauren?" Dracula asked cautiously. "What are you doing?" Digging to the bottom, she found what she was looking for. "I'm fixing what you should have just let happen naturally!" In her hands was a silver stake. She directed over her heart and plunged. "NO!" Dracula roared and in a flash held Lauren's wrists in a death-grip, the would-be murder weapon inches from her heart. His nimble, strong fingers pried at her hands to wrench the stake away from her. "You will not kill yourself! Do you understand me Lauren? I will not allow it!" Dracula growled, his eyes sparking diamonds of raw power and command. "I did not save your life only for you to die! Even if you are ungrateful!"

"Let go!" Lauren hissed.

"No!"

"Let go, damn it! I told Emma that if you bit me, I'd destroy myself so my family wouldn't have to!"

"That vow to your sister was a foolish one! I don't care if I have to chain you to me to keep you alive and force blood down your throat for all eternity, but I will!" Dracula seethed. "No! Just let me go!" she shrieked. Dracula finally succeeded in jerking the stake away from Lauren and crushed it to silver dust. "No!" Lauren cried like a wounded animal, and her weapon gone, slumped against the Count. "No, no, no!" she sobbed. "I'm just like my mother! I'm a monster. I'll hurt my family and then they'll have to end me!"

"Lauren," Dracula whispered in her hair softly, calming down now that the threat to his Lauren's life was gone. "You are not like your mother."

"Yes I am! I'm a monster!"

Dracula stiffened and pushed Lauren away from him, a hard, steely look in his azure eyes. "Forgive me for making you a monster like myself, Lauren" he spat bitterly. "No! Not you! You're not a monster!" Lauren assured him. "It's me that's like my mom, a monster! You can control yourself, and choose what you do. But me, I have no idea how to use these powers. I'll hurt someone!"

Dracula relaxed and took Lauren into his arms again. "My dear, you are no monster. The fact you are still thinking as you would normally is sufficient evidence by itself. I will help you master your new powers."

Lauren blinked, a blanket of calm cushioning her the longer she was in Dracula's arms and listened to his assurances. "T-thank you," she managed to at last murmur. "Think nothing of it. Now please stop your tears. A beautiful woman such as you should not cry." The Count gently wiped the tears from her eyes and stroked her hair. Lauren smiled briefly and sniffed. Leave it to Dracula to flirt at a time like this. "I also would suggest that you keep your distance from your family for a few days," he added.

"Why?" Lauren asked, looking up at the Count with a panicked expression. "It is nothing too dangerous, but your senses have sharpened several degrees. If a mortal were to so much as blush too near you, you would detect the blood pooling to their face and would no doubt be overwhelmed by the scent. Give it a few days to adjust."

"Alright. I'll… I'll call them and say I have the flu or something. It's better if I tell them what's happened in person."

Dracula nodded in understanding and watched as Lauren grabbed her cell phone and punched in some numbers. He wished she hadn't pulled away from him though. His arms itched to hold her again. He wanted to comfort her, and thus far, she was allowing him to. "Hello, Bonnie? It's Lauren. No, no, I'm ok. I just have a bit of a bug that's going around. It's no big deal." She didn't have to fake sounding ill at least. "I'll stay at my apartment for a few days and then come back. Ok, I will. Talk to you later." Lauren hung up and looked over to Dracula. Her eyes betrayed an inner weariness. "I'll right, we're covered for a few days."

"That is good. You are going to have to be used to living at night, and other things that involve being a vampire." Lauren nodded again as the true meaning of his words sunk in. "I'll never see the sun again?"

Dracula answered immediately and without hesitation. "No, my dear, you will not. But you can still kill demons, should you desire. Most demons are nocturnal. Being a vampire will not truly change you, unless you let it." Lauren nodded again. To fight these changes in her life would be useless. Acceptance was a better and more logical course of action in this case. Experience with past forced acceptances had taught her that. She now had power. All she needed to do now was master them. "I'll be… on the patio. I need to think." Giving her a quick nod to her plan, Dracula silently watched Lauren leave the room and disappear to the other end of her apartment. He could feel her need to be alone for a while. Later he would approach her.

Later, he would instruct her in the ways of a vampire.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! So, how was this chapter? Other than it being only 5 Microsoft pages long while last chapter was 11. **

**Big THANK YOU to _Undertaker's Hellrider_ for being the newest read and reviewer! Thanks! -hugs-**

**I will update soon! Until then, reviews would be nice.**


	35. The Strength of Blood

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. Please, please don't kill me! (This is where YOU go, "Why not?" Then I go, Uh..well...Because you wouldn't get to finish the story, that's why!) Ok, dorkfest is over. lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: ****The Strength of Blood**

Dracula stood suspended upside down on the ceiling in the guest room of Lauren's apartment. Gravity held its power over his clothing, his hair, and his earrings. Those insignificant items hung downward from the stress of gravity, but his blood stayed still and his skin remained the same Caucasian perfection it had been for over five centuries. There were no hints of a flush pooling beneath his flesh. The vampire king was listening. He was listening to Lauren trying to master her vampire powers by herself. It had been two nights since he turned her, two nights since he had spoken a word to her.

She hadn't fed yesterday and he could feel her fatigue. She had made a little progress with her new powers. She could teleport herself a few inches around the room now. He had secretly swelled with pride that she had taught herself that much. Growing up around magic had given her an advantage at progressing with her new abilities faster, and her intelligence did no harm either. But all progress had ceased now that she chose not to feed.

The Count dropped to the floor with silent ease and made his way to the spacious living room that Lauren had been using to train. With him he brought a glass of warm, fresh blood. He knew that Lauren had sensed his presence, or at least the presence of blood because from the moment he entered the room, she stiffened and refrained from attempting to transform into her beast form. "You have not fed since your conversion," Dracula said matter-of-factly. "I'm not hungry," came her rasped answer. Dracula strode behind her, forcing her to turn around from the powerful scent of fresh blood. The urge to feed howled within her like a fierce storm, thundering and intense with no hope for merciful shelter.

"Yes you are, Lauren. Fledglings need to feed more often than usual in the beginning. I will not allow you to starve yourself. Besides, it will not kill you. It will only make the desire to kill that much stronger. And you don't want that, do you?"

Lauren sighed in defeat and took the glass from him. Her face appeared to be that of a small child forced by an adult to drink a foul-tasting medicine, though this medicine tasted anything but foul. Lauren tried not to take pleasure in pouring that thick, delicious liquid down her throat, but she finished gulping it down in seconds. Setting the now empty glass on the table, Lauren turned to face him. "Satisfied?" Dracula frowned with unease. "No. I thought we established that you would not try and kill yourself."

"I'm not trying to."

"Then why wouldn't you feed?"

"It's… it's just that I don't want to… to _feed!_ It just doesn't feel right!"

"Lauren," he chided firmly. "You are one of the undead now. In order to survive, you must feed! If you don't, it will only weaken your body and powers, leaving you vulnerable to an attack!"

"I know! And I mean, I've started getting used to the idea that I'm a vampire, as surprising as it is. It's just that sooner or later, I'm – I'm going to have to – to _kill_ to survive!"

"You need not worry about that now. And if spilling innocent blood is what concerns you, then you need not worry about that as well. You cannot feed on your own kind, but you can feed on other breeds of demon. You can resume your identity of a demon hunter if that helps you."

It appeared that some invisible weight had been lifted from Lauren, as her demeanor seemed to lighten. "Would you like my assistance in transforming?" Dracula offered. Lauren shifted uncomfortably. She preferred figuring things out on her own rather then having to ask for help. It's what she had done for years, even when it came to her siblings. "No thank you. I can figure out how to do it myself."

"I know you've been trying on your own, and you've done well so far, but I can make it easier for you."

Another sigh and then, "…Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"First," Dracula stepped closer to her and waved a hand over her eyes, indicating for her to close them. "I want you to clear you mind. Relax and fret over nothing." Hesitantly, Lauren obeyed. "What now?" she asked.

"Relax," he repeated. "I am relaxed!" She couldn't see it, but she knew that Dracula was eyeing her skeptically. "Ok... fine. I could stand to relax a little more." After a few minutes of silence and forced slow breathing on Lauren's part, Dracula was satisfied that Lauren had achieved as much relaxation as she would get. "Now, imagine yourself changing and being at your peak of power. Nothing can hold you back, not flesh, nor soul, nor mind. You are free."

Lauren bit her lip, and dared to open her eyes. "Nothing happened," she replied with disappointment upon seeing her human hands. "Try again," Dracula urged. "No one has ever transformed on their first try – aside from me."

Lauren laughed, her first laugh in days. "Oh I feel so much better now! Thanks Count I'm-So-Full-of-It!" Finishing her chuckle, she shut her eyes, and breathed unnecessary breaths in and out, in and out, in and out. "Did I do it yet?" she asked without opening her eyes. "Not quite. Try again." A few minutes later, "Try again, Lauren." His voice bore no impatience or annoyance. There were only gentle, yet firm commands designed to teach her. Lauren clenched her fists tightly at her sides and let out a deep breath she had been holding. She didn't bother to ask if she had transformed yet. She didn't feel anything happen.

"Lauren."

"Yeah, I know I can't do it! I'm trying!" she snapped.

Low chuckling reached her ears. Why the hell was he laughing? Her failures were not funny! How dare he! "Lauren, open your eyes."

Timidly, Lauren opened her eyes to see Dracula surveying her with his eyes like he was seeing her for the first time. "Look." Lauren looked at her hands – they were colored misty silver, and her fingers had sharpened into claws. She gasped and looked down. Her legs and feet were the same, only more monstrous. She felt something twitch from behind her, and upon discovery, was introduced to her pair of wings. Her face, wait, what did her face look like? Lauren whipped around to look at a mirror, but jumped when she did so. She cast no reflection. "Oh," Lauren whispered with a touch of remorse. "I forgot. Mirrors and vampires are a no-no."

Dracula advanced behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He too had no reflection. "They say we have no reflection because we have no soul. But I disagree. We bear no reflection because we never change, what is there to see? We are immortal. We are above such vain needs." Lauren hesitantly slid her hands to her face, exploring with her fingers. Dracula wrapped his arms around her front and tenderly removed her hands from her face. "My dear, you do not need a mirror to see your beauty." Icy breaths tickled her ear followed by journeying lips, and she shivered with wicked delight in spite of herself. Dracula then undid her hair from captivity in its loose bun, and let her sun-colored locks cascade down her back and over her shoulders. He circled her briefly then smiled with satisfaction. "Much better." Lauren looked down. Oh, if vampires could blush!

"What do I look like?"

Dracula casually swept his eyes up and down her body, his eyes that burned with yearning in their lustful intent. "You have not changed. You are a lovely vision to behold." Lauren scowled and rolled her eyes. "Please, enough empty flattery. What does my face look like?"

Dracula still stared into her fiery blue eyes. "My compliments are not empty. They are the truth."

"Oh come on!"

"I am serious Lauren. I would never lie about such things. But if you are so determined to know what you look like in demon form, than here is my description. Your flesh is now a lovely shade of silver. Your facial features are more defined and sharper than they are in human form, but they are the same. Your hair is the same golden color, and your eyes have only brightened in their sky blue."

Lauren said nothing. "Do you know what you look like?" she inquired softly, looking him in the eye. Dracula hesitated. In truth, he had not thought of this in ages. He was only certain of handsome appeal to women. "I have not… seen what I look like in centuries, save for what portraits of myself have been done."

"So it's a no then," Lauren clarified, slipping from her beast form. "You did me, so I'll do you. You have dark hair that escapes onto your face – "

Dracula smirked. This would be interesting. And she was doing this of her own accord, too. Yes, she would be in his grasp, bound forevermore by his side. And she was already turned. It would not be long now before she willingly became his eternal lover – as he would be hers.

" – Your skin is nearly white, though you probably knew that. But your eyes, your eyes are the brightest sapphire I've ever seen." Finishing up her quick and less explicit description of his body, Lauren looked up to watch Dracula's reaction. "… That is how you see me?" he asked quietly, awaking momentarily from his covetous reverie.

"Yes."

Silence. A smoldering pair of inquisitive eyes bore into Lauren, making her certain that he was looking into her soul and finding everything she hid within, reading it like a book. Those blazing eyes of that set her on fire inside and out.

"Uh, thanks, for you know, being patient," she finally spat out, unable to stand such powerful silence with him. She had to say _something!_

"There is no need to thank me. Now, would you like to continue our lesson?"

"Yes, please."

"Very well. Let's start with flying."

"Flying!" Lauren shouted with a mixture of surprise and joy. "But I just learned how to transform!"

"Well, it would be more accurate to say that I will be teaching you to hover tonight. You are of course not quite ready for true flight yet. But it will come in time. Now, resume your demon form."

She did it this time, on command. It took no longer than a few seconds this time. She could do it! Bursting with self-satisfaction, Lauren turned to see that Dracula was watching her again, making her shift from her self-satisfaction to self-consciousness. What if she made a fool of herself? What if she looked weak and useless? What if she wasn't good enough? Wasn't good enough for him?

"Now, spread you wings."

Lauren found that her wings could move with her scarcely trying. "Good. Now flap them harder." She did. "Harder." She obeyed, feeling a self-made wind blow loose items around the room. "Harder! Now jump!" he barked. Lauren sprung into the air, using all the strength she could summon. However, gravity had another fate in store for her. She landed back on the ground with a low thud. She groaned in anger. "Nothing is ever easy, is it?"

"Here. Allow me to assist you."

Dracula transformed into his own beast form and took Lauren's hands in his. Speaking in her mind he said, "Do as I do." His wings unfolded and began to flail with Lauren's doing the same. Within moments, they were both air born. "Now," he said in her mind again. "I'm going to let go. Continue to do what you are doing now." He abruptly let go of her hands, and Lauren was on her own. But she was still above the ground! "YES!" she screamed in triumph. Once she returned to the ground, she looked up at an amused, yet pleased looking Dracula.

"See. My assistance is not so horrible," he replied with a smug grin.

"So much for thanking you!" she retorted in an irritated, yet teasing manner.

Over the next week, Dracula instructed Lauren how to defy gravity by dangling from the ceiling and walking up the wall. During that lesson, poor Dracula had to put up with his fledgling's cocky Spiderman cracks, followed by her sudden adamant fear that she would slip and fall. Teleportation grew much easier, as did transforming and hovering off the floor with her wings strengthening with each attempt at flight. To Lauren's utter joy, Dracula had assured her that it would not be long before she could take to the sky and test the full power of her wings.

During these lessons and private moments between the two vampires, all of Lauren's fears were forgotten. No thoughts of what her family would do or say plagued her, nor did visions of being hunted by her loved ones haunt her. But such bliss could not last forever. On Lauren's twelfth night as a vampiress, all those fears came rushing back like a whirlpool dragging her down to the depths.

"That's enough for now," Dracula said after watching Lauren teleport around her apartment. "The sun will be rising soon. You need to retire for the day."

"Since when do you tell me when my bedtime is?"

"Since if I don't, you will never stop training until you collapse from exhaustion."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Besides, Lauren, tomorrow night we are expected to make our appearance at your sister's home." Lauren froze. She had almost forgotten. Silently, she strode to her room and sat on her bed, fiddling with her hands. She didn't shut her door. "Can I ask you something?" she called. Dracula appeared beside her. "What is it?"

"When did the devil resurrect you again?"

Dracula sucked in his breath. He hadn't seen that question coming. And truth be told, it was not a subject he was particularly inclined to discuss. But perhaps he could this once, but only with the woman beside him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Lauren quickly assured him, seeing his eyes darken. "I'm just curious."

"No, it is alright. I will tell you, but it goes without saying that this is not a pleasant subject. You would do well not to repeat it." Lauren nodded. "I was resurrected again in 1945 after World War II ended. Lucifer was very angry that the bloodshed had stopped, and before returning me to this world reminded me of what would happen if I failed and was sent to him again – painfully.

"Some of his greatest triumphs in the mortal world were influencing the second world war, and the Holocaust as well. He wanted me to return to renew violence and war. He takes great delight in warning me of what will happen if I am defeated yet again," Dracula explained in a cold, hard voice.

"If he makes you suffer so much, why on earth do you still serve him?"

Dracula shone his sharp, icy eyes on her like a hunter trapping a deer in its path. "I would not expect you to understand."

"Try me."

"I have no wish to further discuss this matter with you," he hissed. "If that is all, it is time for you to retire." He stood up abruptly and hastened to the door.

"If I'm vanquished, will I go to him?"

Dracula paused, unsure of how to answer. "Will I?" Lauren demanded again. "We both know that my family won't take the news of my being a vampire lightly. What happens if they kill me? Will I go to hell?"

_She should not. She has done nothing wrong except serve Good for years loyally – like I once did. In making her like me, the only sin that could possibly condemn her, did I doom her to torments like my own?_

"It is very likely," he replied stiffly. "You have killed no innocence, but you are a creature of the night. I've condemned you and there is no changing it."

_Infernal woman! I should rid myself of her and these… feelings she gives me! I don't think myself capable of love, but what else could it be? Besides, I cannot leave her, not even if I desired to do so. And I will not allow her to step foot into my father's realm. That is not a place for one such as her._

"You saved my life," Lauren corrected him, and went to his side. "I wasn't ready to die, especially because of my own foolishness. I've been taught not to fear death, but I still didn't want to die. You did nothing wrong, Vladislaus."

Dracula whipped around to face her, observing her with incredulous eyes. "You said my name," he said, dumbfounded.

Lauren blinked. "I… guess I did." In truth she had wanted to call him by his first name for a while, but was afraid that she'd only get more attached to him if she did. "I won't if you don't want me to."

"No," he responded determinedly, his eyes never wavering from hers. "I want you to."

-----

The next evening

-----

Lightly touching down, Dracula helped Lauren to her feet as they approached Emma's house. "What if they kill me?" Lauren whispered as they headed towards the door. "They won't," Dracula assured her. "But what if they try to!"

"I will not let them. Besides, surely they would not kill their own sister, especially once they see that you have not changed."

Lauren glared at him with disbelief. "Uh, helloooo! We vanquished our mother when she was turned into a demon! In this family, we kill demons even if they're our family members!"

Dracula paused for a moment, his eyes betraying the musings that churned within him. "And I thought my mortal family had… troubles." This earned him a punch from Lauren. "Ha ha. Very funny!" she hissed, not in the least amused. "But what do we do if they do disown me?"

Dracula took Lauren's hand and continued to lead her to the door. "Then, my pet, we leave and deal with Alan on our own."

"And you really think we can do that all by ourselves?"

"But of course! You forget that I am Count Vladislaus Draguila, and Alan Barlow is a pathetic vampire barely out of his fledgling years. I can dispose of him easily."

"So I suppose the reason he's still alive is because you weren't in a killing mood?"

Dracula ignored her and kept on walking. Once they reached the porch, both vampires hesitated before knocking. "This is it," Lauren whispered. "Remind me before I panic, what's the plan again?"

"We sit them down and explain that the only way to spare your life was to turn you. They will see that you have not changed, and we will then resume your training. They will take care of any problems while we are gone, and once we return, we will destroy Alan and his plans once and for all."

Lauren took a deep breath, trying her best to remain optimistic. "Alright. I can do this! I'll just knock and we'll stick to the plan!" Lauren placed her fist to the door, but did not knock. Dracula chuckled in amusement and placed his hand over Lauren's fist. Gently, they knocked together. After a minute, no one answered.

"Well, I guess no one's home! We'll do this another time!" Lauren went to step off the porch. Frowning, Dracula caught her upper arm and yanked her back on the porch. "Not so fast, Lauren. We must get this over with. You know that. Besides, we will be fine."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say! You won't die from silver stakes being hurled into you!"

The Count chuckled. "Very true, but never fear. I will protect you!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, but did not respond. A few seconds later, a soft pitter-patter told them that the door would be answered in a moment. The door creaked as it opened and Emma peered from behind it before thrusting it wide open. "Lauren!" she cried happily. "Come in!" The two vampires entered, and greeted the members of the DiCamillo clan. "Are you sure you're better?" Bonnie asked, entering the room. "You look kind of… wishy-washy."

"She looks as pale as the Count, is what she looks like!" Emma retorted. Dracula and Lauren nervously eyed each other. "Good God!" Emma shrieked after hugging her sister. "Why the hell are you so cold!"

All eyes pierced through the middle DiCamillo sibling. "Uh…" Lauren stammered. "I actually want to talk to you guys about that. Why don't we sit down?" Suspicious, everyone silently grabbed a chair, leaving Lauren and the Count in the spotlight. Slowly, Lauren told them of Christopher, how it was a trap, and that she almost died. When it got to how Dracula saved her however, she went silent.

"You turned her, didn't you, Count?" came a quiet, strained voice.

Everyone turned to Harry. The warlock held a grave look on his face, his posture was tense, and his eyes were glassy, like he was fighting the urge to cry. Eyes looked to the Count. "Yes," he answered. "I did. But she has not changed, as you can see. The only change in her is that she has powers, and will live forever. And her will is as strong as it has always been. I have no sway over her – unfortunately."

The atmosphere was silent – the calm before the storm. And storm it did.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Emma screamed. "You can't have! Because that would mean, NO I will not kill my sister! We already had to kill our mother! I will not do the same to another family member! And especially not because of an egotistical man!"

"Emma, please," Lauren pleaded in an attempt to soothe her sister. "I haven't changed! I've been assured that I don't have to feed on innocents. I can still hunt demons, but only at night. It'll be just like it's always been with only minor changes!"

"Assured by who! Him! The Count? You've let your attraction to him cloud your better judgment! What happened to our childhood promise that no man would ever change us!"

Lauren reacted like she had been struck. "I – haven't broken that promise, Emma. I'm still the same. I'm still your sister. This isn't the same as Mom's situation."

"Oh yes it is!" the enraged witch hissed. "But I don't blame _you!_ It's all _his_ fault!" Dracula's eyes gleamed angrily at Emma's accusations, but he had the sense to remain silent. "No, it isn't his fault! If he hadn't have turned me, I would have died! I was stupid not to have trusted him when it came to Christopher!"

"The only reason we need to trust him is for his information on the other demons! We only need to use him for his help!" Dracula hissed at that last comment. How dare she! He would never allow them to use him! No one was allowed to use him!

"Vlad is a person! Got it? He's not some puppet for you to use! I'm ashamed of you Emma! You know better than that!" Dracula glanced at Lauren, his eyes softening as well as searching. Here she was, defending him again. And she had called him Vlad.

"Oh… it's _Vlad_ now is it! Well, I think I better take my leave so you and _Vlad_, can spend time alone!" The livid woman marched from the room, and the loud slam from her door echoed throughout the tiny house like a set of dominoes.

Lauren placed a hand to her head. "I wonder if this is worse than her trying to drive a stake through my heart?" she quietly mulled. "She'll come around in time," Bonnie slowly assured her. "This is… quite a shock, but I think that you of all people Lauren can remain yourself." Her brother's wife timidly approached her and with a few more comforting gestures, rushed off in the hopes to calm Emma down.

Lauren sighed and took a seat in a chair, her eyes fixed on the tiles of the floor. She didn't need to look up to feel the unease and fear that had taken hold of the household thanks to her. Fresh, burning tears threatened to spring forth from her eyes, only now, they would be tears of blood. "Lauren," Harry hesitantly called. "I know that… that this must have been hard for you to tell us, just as it's hard for us to hear it. But you must understand our fear, our sorrow."

"I do," she whispered, her head in her hands.

Turning to Dracula, he asked, "You intend to teach my sister how to master her powers, right?"

"Yes," the Count replied silkily. "I apologize for this… inconvenience to your family. But I am afraid that there was no other alternative other than her death. And as I'm sure it has become plainly spotted, neither if us would want that."

"No," Harry agreed softly. He looked affectionately at his sister again. "Teach her than, but give me your word that you'll keep her safe."

"You have it."

"And from yourself, too, Count," Harry added, overprotective bitterness sneaking into his voice."

Dracula's eyes grew hard and stony. "I will not inflict anything on her that she does not want from me." Harry still eyed the Count with harsh contempt threatening to surface. But he remained composed. Was he wrong to have trusted the Count with his sister? Perhaps so, but it was too late now. Now, his sister would be taught how to be a vampire. And he prayed to God in heaven that he would not have to vanquish his sister like he had his mother.

"We'll have to tell the Los Angeles Demon Hunter Council."

"No we don't," Lauren said, speaking up. "They don't have to know, at least not right away. You know that I'll be marked as only a demon and sentenced to death." Dracula growled low in disapproval. Let those insignificant mortals try…

Harry sighed. "You're right. Now, Count." He faced the vampire king. "Teach her the control she needs to master her powers. Make it so you wouldn't be able to tell she was a vampire by simply looking at her."

* * *

**So, do zee readers, (that's you) like this chapter? I hope so. I had a lot of struggle with it. Also, my mother thought it would be funny to add things here and there that were really random whenever I'd take a break and leave the chapter up on the screen. -grumbles- It is NOT funny! So, to recap, Lauren is a vampire. YES she is. No unexpected 'oh PHEW it was only a dream!' sequences here. Now she and Dracula are going to train, train, train for a while until Lauren has the basics down and can function her powers on her own consistantly. As for Emma, she reacted as she did because she was about 13 when her mom died, while Lauren was 16 and Harry was about 19 or 20. (It's really late here, and I'm MUCHO tired and too lazy to look up the exact timeline I have written down at the moment since my brain shut off with lack of sleep.) So she was more...naive to some of the details. Now as an adult however, she realizes everything and doesn't want a repeat possibly more than Harry would. With history threatening to repeat itself, you could suppose that Emma is reacting like the child she was when her mom died. Does that soap opera/shrink evaluation make sense?**

**Anywho, reviews, concrit(tell me if you spot a typo. I will thank you profusely), comments would be great! I need motivation. Evil teachers are starting to pull the whole, 'exams are coming right after Christmas break! So study, study, STUDY!' Blagh. Save me with your reviews. Please. PLEASE!**

**Dracula: Seriously, save her. You'll be helping me out. **

**ForeverACharmedOne: What's THAT supposed to mean?!?!**

**Dracula: Nothing, dearest, nothing at all. -mouthes to the readers- SAVE ME! SHE'S GOING OFF HER ROCKER!**

**ForeverACharmedOne: I don't own a rocking chair...**

**Dracula: -palm to face-**


	36. The Count's Boot Camp

**Chapter 36: The Count's Boot Camp**

Lauren curiously gazed about the woods Dracula had teleported them to. Dracula had assured her that she could practice freely here with no mortal or even supernatural disruption. Somehow, he had arranged for them to room in a solitary cabin in the middle of nowhere for when the sun was out. He had told her that the owner had been only too happy to sell it to them after Dracula had explained things to him. Truthfully, she didn't want to know, knowing Dracula. Other than that, all Lauren could decipher was that she was somewhere in northern California. She detected the scent of winter and snow approaching, and could hear the crackling of each leaf that fell from the great trees. An icy wind whistled through the trees and bushes, but she did not shiver. She could feel it, but it would take far worse weather than this to make her tremble from the cold now.

The fledgling sighed, remembering her conversation with Emma. Why couldn't she understand? Why did she have to exile her from her heart? But could Lauren completely blame her? To learn that your loved one had become a demon was not something to be swallowed easily. Hopefully by the time she and the Count returned, Emma will have gotten used to the fact.

"Is something troubling you?" Dracula inquired, coming up behind her.

Lauren shook her head. "No."

Dracula placed a possessive hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "My sweet fledgling," he husked, his eyes dancing with blue fire. "Have you not yet learned that you cannot lie to me?"

Lauren forced herself to look away from his eyes. "It's nothing, really. Let's just focus on teaching me the full extent of my powers." She pulled away and headed towards a tree, running her hand absent-mindedly around the rough bark of the trunk while she circled it. Amazingly, this tree felt – alive. From the roots to its slowly dying leaves it was alive – which she wasn't any longer. Truthfully though, she wasn't too upset about that. She had powers of her own now, and she wasn't evil. She was still herself only she at last had power, power to be more than she had ever been as a mortal.

"It is something Lauren, otherwise you would not be so distracted," he said with certainty as he followed her. His intuitive sense of the female creature had yet to fail him. "Give your sister time. Be thankful that she did not try to destroy you."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that her reaction didn't hurt – ouch!" Lauren winced as she pulled her fingers back from the tree trunk. The sharp bark had sliced through the fragile skin of her fingertips, allowing a drop of blood to escape. "You really need to teach me how to heal," she muttered as she glared at her throbbing fingers and removed a few tiny splinters. Dracula silently took her bleeding hand in his. "It is not hard," he assured her and to her astonishment, placed her fingers in his mouth. Lauren gasped, but not in pain as she felt his tongue swirl to each of her bleeding fingers. Her body shifted of its own accord when she felt him begin drink from her fingertips. "Healing is perhaps the easiest power to learn. After all, when your body was alive, it healed itself from the living cells replacing each other."

He placed his attention back to her fingers, and Lauren hissed in delight when she felt him suck tenderly on her fingers. Nothing about this was painful, and the previous discomfort from her cut faded. "Um, I thought you said that vampires can't live off of other vampires," she whispered, her every word formed with uneven breaths. "We cannot," Dracula answered, and it became apparent that he was purposefully making her wounds worse from the sensual attentions his lips and teeth were giving. "Vampire blood will never satisfy our thirst, but that does not mean that we cannot taste each other from time to time."

Oh _God_. When Dracula said 'taste,' Lauren trembled from head to foot from his enthralling tone. _Damn him!_

Dracula smirked as he attended to Lauren's fingers with his mouth. He was aware of what he was doing to her, basking in it even. _Good_, he thought. _She will give in_ _to me_. _And… I will not have to spend the rest of eternity… alone._ Slowly, he released her fingers with another lick, and forced himself to step back. Lauren hadn't been the only one taking pleasure from this. "Now, heal yourself," he commanded. Within a few moments of effort, Lauren found that her fingers had healed themselves. "Good," Dracula said with a nod of approval. "Your knowledge of your abilities has increased."

"Well, I know lots of things," Lauren shot back teasingly. Dracula cocked his brow and smirked. His eyes darkened a few shades of blue. "Really? What do you know?"

"I know that you're going to have lots of fun telling me what to do as you teach my how to fully master my powers. After all, you _do_ have a dominance fetish."

Dracula eyed her with amusement and his smirk grew wider. "_I_ have a dominance fetish? I was not aware of that."

"Yes, you do. Now let's get back to the topic of my powers before this conversation goes into an entirely different direction."

Dracula chuckled at the thought of what direction this conversation might have led to. A conversation he would not mind having. But that was sadly reserved for another time. "Healing, as you have seen, is very simple. And more brutal wounds are just as easy. For example, I was once thrown into a fireplace – "

"Ho, ho, ho. Why Santa Clause, you've changed!" Lauren interrupted with a snicker. " - and I was covered from head to foot in flames," he finished, ignoring her interruption. "Wow," she answered, impressed. "It'll be a while before I can do that though. I hate being a newbie at anything!" she groaned.

Dracula smirked cheerfully at her. "That my dear is why we are here. I can teach you how to perfect every skill imaginable. We have a lot of work to cover so you can function in mortal society without losing control of your new instincts."

"Ok, Mr. Military Man. That's great, except why does that look on your face tell me that your techniques will be fun for you to watch, but painful for me to accomplish?" Lauren inquired distrustfully.

Dracula eyed his fledgling with a gaze that held anything but innocent intentions. "I do not know what you are talking about, my dear. I have years of experience of being a warrior, and I only wish to share that with you. My methods will serve only to teach and strengthen you – regardless of what they are."

Lauren defiantly put her hands on her hips. "Ok then, _General_, do your worst!" Dracula flashed his fangs in a cunning grin. Challenge shone bright in Lauren's eyes like the brightest candle. Oh, training her would be _delicious! _

Lips curling as particular training techniques came to mind, Dracula slyly replied, "Believe me Lauren, you have no idea what the worst I can do truly is."

-----

Three months later…

-----

_Dodge, weave, but I must be silent! He can't know I'm coming. But I have to be fast or he'll get away! Faster, fly harder, dodge the tree, and don't make a sound! Almost there, just past these trees… Don't let the wind from my wings give me away... Almost there…. He's… there! Now pounce but keep quiet! POUNCE!_

Lauren shot down like an arrow released from its bow, aiming to knock her target over. She was nearly there! Her prey had his back turned. Just a few more feet… She had him! The fledgling guided herself so she'd nail her target with her talons. At the last moment, Dracula curtly stepped aside, his eyes still closed from when the obstacle course had began, and grinned as he heard Lauren come to a surprised, yet not clumsy stop. At least she had learned how to avoid flying into trees. Though he had to admit, her frustrated and embarrassed face after each past crash was for lack of a better description, cute and entertaining.

He waited until he heard Lauren land on the ground, obviously annoyed at failing to surprise him _again_ before opening his eyes. "Two minutes and three-point-forty-two seconds," he announced. "You have gotten faster, but you are too loud. I heard your wings slice through the air like a dull axe chopping a tree. Begin again."

Lauren bit her tongue to keep from groaning. He hadn't been kidding when he said he'd do his worst. She was growing weary from repeating this same course over and over again since the moon rose "You must be one with the sky, let your wings flow with the atmosphere," he advised. "Now, back to the starting point." Sighing, Lauren materialized to where this particular obstacle course began and waited for Dracula to bark at her to begin in her mind. In the time they had been here, the Count had used training methods to strengthen her endurance, hone her strength, and enhance her speed.

She had thought that high school gym was bad what with the mile run, physical fitness tests, and swimming sections in horrible smelling pools filled with who knows what and too much chlorine. Nuh uh. Dracula's training methods topped all of that hands down, leaving her sore and making it difficult to sleep once the sun came up. Despite that however, she had never been in such fantastic shape in her life! But she had no intention of telling the Count that. He was too much of a smug bastard as it was.

Lauren tried yet again to surprise him. She tried, three, four, five, and six more times to pass this obstacle course, but failed. At the seventh try, she tried a different approach in her flying pattern, and finally succeeded in getting the drop on him, so to speak. "Excellent," Dracula replied with approval after dusting himself off. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he pursed his lips. "The sun is going to rise very soon. We must return to the cabin." Lauren nodded slowly and materialized to the front of the tiny abode.

She entered through the door, but paused when she felt the internal clock tell her – warn her that the sun was just over the horizon. Lauren sucked in her breath. She hadn't seen the sun in many weeks. And truth be told, she rather missed it. She had always taken the sun's light for granted. Now that she was a vampire, she felt a strong pull telling her, begging her to see the sun. Maybe just one peek wouldn't hurt. Besides, the safe darkness was right here for her to duck into for cover. One look to refresh her memory wouldn't hurt. Lauren turned around to face the sunlight. She watched as the rays gently touched the small wooden house and then her. She waited for the sun's warmth to caress her, but it never came. She hissed in blinding, unfathomable pain and flung herself into the back of the cabin, shaking from her singed flesh, the burnt smell of her own skin reaching her nose, making her feel ill. She heard a furious growl as the door was slammed shut, and angry, harsh hands captured her arms in an imprisoning embrace.

"You foolish girl! What the devil were you thinking!?" Dracula hissed in rage. "Do you not understand that the sun is now lethal to you? Or are you just dim-witted?" He shook her when she didn't answer. "Explain yourself!"

"Let go!" Lauren hissed. "You're hurting me! The burns…" Freezing immediately, he released her and examined her wounds with soft hands. Her right arm up to her neck was slightly charred, but Dracula saw to his relief that she was already healing on her own. "What were you thinking!" he demanded again, his furious sapphire eyes liquid pools of hellfire. "Are all my lessons simply to go to waste from your stupidity?"

Lauren stepped back. "No! I made a mistake! People make mistakes! I'm not stupid!" she shouted angrily.

"Error leads to defeat, which will then lead to death if you do not think!" Dracula growled. "You know that the sun will kill you now! You know this! Yet you insisted to see for yourself! Why?"

Lauren glared at him. "I... don't know. I just, just wanted to see the sun ok! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It was almost liked I… needed to see it…"

Dracula sighed heavily and calmed down somewhat. "Your moment of idiocy was not entirely your fault," he quietly explained. "Fledglings especially feel the urge to see what used to give them life. That is why it is so dangerous to retire so close to sunrise. I had forgotten, a small error on my part. Excuse me for it."

Lauren nodded and looked down, suddenly aware of how close their bodies still were. Swallowing, she chose to keep talking. "But why would you care if the sun killed me or not? What do you have to get out of it?"

Dracula stiffened and ran his sharp azure orbs over Lauren's face. "I am determined to have you, as you very well know," he began. Lauren smiled ruefully. She did know. And it killed her inside to know that the only thing she could ever receive mutually from him was lust, but she wouldn't settle for just that with any man, not even him. Even the most desperate and heated lusts faded after awhile. She would not be a used woman!

" – And I do not intend to let you escape by death. I never lose," Dracula replied roughly, and finished with that conversation as he suddenly felt very uneasy in the presence of this woman, turned around and strode to the other side of the cabin to sleep. "You're ready," he said. "Tonight was the final test. Tomorrow night you will see your family again and assure them that you can live without trouble amongst mortals. Good day."

Lauren blinked. "Tomorrow?"

"That is what I said, is it not?"

Lauren looked at the floor, thinking for a moment. "You didn't fully answer my question you know. I'm your… your conquest, is that it?"

The room grew colder. "Good day, Lauren."

Lauren scowled at him. "You can try all you want to sate your physical lusts, but I would think that you would be smart enough to know that with me and my family's history, I won't give you what your _body_ wants!" Hissing, the young vampiress witch marched to her side of the cabin and positioned herself for sleep. She could feel the Count's eyes burn into her back, but she ignored him. She also felt an overwhelming mixture of… torment and yearning and want and… love. But that couldn't be _Vladislaus Dracula's_ feelings! That was insane! Those were no doubt her emotions, her own emotions that had only gotten worse since becoming a vampire. She hadn't become hollow, the complete opposite actually. And she hated it. Was this what her mom had felt like when her dad left? Did her mother feel this painful, suffocating desire of wanting and loving a man that you couldn't, and wouldn't have?

Yes.

-----

Lauren silently watched Holly and Chris play with their toys. They were so lucky to be naïve and innocent to everything horrible in the world. When they had found out that their aunt was now a vampire, the worst response from them was that Auntie Lauren would have to be the same thing every year for Halloween. The rest of the DiCamillos had welcomed her back, but the reunion after three months had been tense and awkward. Emma had at least said hello to her, but that was all. Harry and Bonnie did their best to cheer her up, but it only depressed her more. Her training didn't mean anything to Emma. To Emma, she was a traitor and the object of pained stares.

Lauren jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"You have been working very hard the past three months. Not to mention, you are obviously stressed." Dracula indicated her tensed muscles.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious, Count. What's it to you?"

Count Dracula grinned. "I would say you have earned the right to some entertainment – fun."

Lauren eyed him with immediate and potent suspicion. "And what do you have in mind?"

Dracula only eyed her with a playful and impish look. "You will see." He grasped her hand and dragged her down the hall to the garage. The garage was attached at the farthest end of the house. In other words, no one could interrupt them while in there. "No way!" Lauren protested and tried to pull away. "I don't trust you! Let me go!"

"You know, you say that so often," Dracula lightly mused aloud as he continued to drag her along. Once they reached the garage, he led her in and shut the door. Lauren whipped around to face the mischievous Count and placed her hands on her hips with all the defiance she could muster.

"Ok. What is your idea of fun that involves us alone in the garage?"

* * *

**BUWHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! **

**Hmmm..what fun indeed. teehee. Who wants to guess what they're going to do? I admit to nothing, imply nothing. Anyway, on the part where Wacky Draccy explains how cells heal themselves when they're alive - I can thank my Biology class for that. Also, I happen to LOVE the title for this chap! I would so attend Dracula's boot camp! I'd be there HOURS EARLY! Getting all down and dirty..and sweaty...with Dracula...And I'll spare you all now. lol.**

**This chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped it would..but overall I'm satisfied. What do you guys think?**

**Reviews would be great! Don't be shy! See that button over there! It's a sexy button. You push it and you hear Dracula say something like a 'Tickle Me Elmo' sort of thing...ok maybe not. lol. But that would make a GREAT toy woudn't it? Tickle Me Dracula..HA! I dunno about Tickle, something else that begins with a T but not tickle. 5 letters. lol.**


	37. Dance With Me

**Chapter 37: Dance With Me**

"Answer me!" Lauren demanded suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "What are we doing here?" Dracula, still grinning, took Lauren's hand in his and abruptly brought her to him. He sensed her unease. She was nervous – good. But she wouldn't be for long. "Count!" Lauren cried, her eyes widening. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Seducing you," he replied cockily with a wolfish grin. Lauren rolled her eyes at his arrogance and materialized to the other side of the garage. "I think not," Lauren replied with annoyance. Her irritated expression faded however when she saw that Dracula had advanced on her again. "Uh…. Dracula? What _are_ we doing down here?" Dracula motioned for her with a finger to come to him. "Come. I will show you."

"No way. I don't trust that look!"

"What look?" Dracula asked, not even bothering to try and mask the curl of his lips with a feigned look of innocence. "_That_ look!" Lauren declared and sidestepped him. Dracula foiled her next attempt of escape by materializing at the precise moment she materialized, resulting in him reaching her just as she reappeared. "I win," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Lauren squirmed. "Let go of me! Would you please keep your hands to yourself? I'm not having sex with you!" Dracula smirked. "Is that what you think I brought you here for?"

"Uh... Maybe…"

"Ah ha!" the Count proclaimed, raising both of his index fingers to eye level. "That proves it my love! You desperately desire me. Otherwise, why else would such an act be on your mind? I would prefer a bed, but the floor will do if you wish it," he suggested, his endless sapphire eyes twinkling.

"In your dreams, Count!" she hissed, still fighting to free herself. But even materializing did her no good. She was powerful in her own right, but Dracula was easily the stronger. Besides, a small part of her _liked_ being captured in Dracula's strong, powerful arms. "Vampires rarely if ever, dream."

"Then not even in your dreams! Too bad. Sucks for you!" Lauren wriggled again in a feeble effort to escape. She sighed. "What did you bring me down here for?" she asked, finally caving in. "Tell me, Lauren," Dracula cooed. "Have you ever danced?" He twirled her around with one hand so that her front collided into his chest. Lauren blinked in surprise, speechless. She hadn't been expecting _that _of all things! "Uh… yeah. Not your type of dancing though. And I can't picture you dancing to songs like, "Yeah" or "Crank That (Soulja Boy)," "Sexyback," or especially, "Baby Got Back.'" Lauren stopped to picture this scene for a moment, and snickered. "Now _that _would be Youtube worthy!"

Dracula ignored Lauren's jest and chose not to ask what this Youtube was. It was some foolish, useless, mortal invention no doubt. He just continued to let his grin outline his face. "Good. Here is something else I have the honor, not to mention pleasure, of teaching you." Lauren rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'm sick of you being the teacher. I think I'd prefer teaching you how to break dance."

Still ignoring her protests, Dracula continued, "Come now, Lauren, this will be enjoyable! You, my dear, have been working far too hard the past few months. It is time for your reward." The Count's eyes burned bright, threatening to burn his fledgling where she stood.

"The only reason I've been working so hard is because you've been a slave-driver! Honestly, if I weren't already dead – a fact I'm still dealing with by the way - you would have killed me!"

Dracula clicked his tongue. "I resent that," he replied coolly. "Besides, dancing will also help you balance yourself."

"I am balanced! Does the fact that I've been a demon hunter all my life mean anything to you?"

"There is always room for improvement," he replied with a charming smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes again, not believing his motives for an instant. "Oh come on! Do you really expect me to believe that you want to teach me how to dance, just so you can 'improve my balance?' You just want an excuse to put your hands all over me!"

Dracula pretended to look hurt. "I am insulted! But I admit that I am one for having other motives that will lead me to victory."

"Ha! See, I'm right, which is why I'm leaving now. Buh-bye!" Lauren tried to materialize out of Dracula's arms again, but made no progress other than tiring herself. She finally sighed heavily, and craned her head up to look at Dracula amused and slightly lustful face. "Are you finished now?" he asked calmly, as if she hadn't been trying to escape him.

"You're never going to let me go, are you?"

Dracula's mischievous expression fell, and he grew serious. "No, I will not," he said with an obvious deeper meaning behind his words. Lauren sighed again. "Seems like I have no choice do I? Ok, how do we start? Because you know, I've never danced with a European count."

"That is quite all right my beauty, for I have never danced with an American demon hunter."

Hours went by, Dracula instructing his fledgling in many simple dance steps, which she picked up quickly. There was only one small set back that had occurred when Lauren accidentally stepped on Dracula's foot, causing her to immediately back off and cover her face with her hands in embarrassment, giving a very comical picture once she peeked from between her fingers. After that, it was not long before they were again dancing together, Lauren humming a tune for them to dance to, and also allowing Lauren to forget that she was trying not to be in love with the vampire king. No, this moment between them only made it worse. This was a moment that not only proved that Dracula was the dancing king as well as the vampire king.

Even more importantly as she was twirled and dipped, Lauren let herself surrender, if only temporarily, into the Count's embrace. And she loved it, as did Dracula, though she didn't know it. Before long, the two had slowed their dancing with Lauren unconsciously leaning into Dracula, her head on his shoulder. She'd mentally slap herself later. It was not until Dracula could sense unease and worry in Lauren's thoughts that he chose to break the long silence.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Yes, of course everything's fine!" Lauren immediately replied. Seeing Dracula's skeptical and disbelieving expression however, coaxed her to say more. "The plan to infiltrate the _Hellfire Resort_ will work, won't it? It's just that this will be the biggest fight any demon hunter in L.A. has ever gotten into, and I don't want anyone to get killed, especially my family."

Dracula stood still for a moment, and carefully stroked Lauren's hair to reassure her. "I cannot predict what will happen, my lovely one, but I can tell you that we have an excellent chance. We have the element of surprise and great numbers.

"Remember, you and I will enter the _Hellfire Resort_ to personally ensure that Alan Barlow perishes, and once we make our exist, the building will be destroyed by those mortals that call themselves hunters. Besides, we have you."

Lauren looked at him questioningly. "Me?"

Dracula smirked briefly and still holding her in a dancer's grip, placed a chaste kiss on Lauren's hand. "Yes, you. Alan will no doubt believe you dead and not see you coming to distract him from me. And as your brother informed us, Alan has become arrogant, much more so than he was. He thinks his victory is absolute. But we will prove him wrong, won't we?" Dracula nuzzled her hand with his lips again before releasing it. He drew his partner close again and whispered merely inches from her lips, "You are so many things, Lauren. One of these things will be the assistant executioner to my enemy's death."

Lauren shivered from their intimate position and the silky power in the Count's words. Her eyelids fluttered when she saw Dracula lean in closer to press his lips to her. Her own lips strained towards him for that contact to come, but at the last moment, she forced herself to pull away. Dracula hissed low with displeasure and quickly composed himself. Now however, he was angry. "You are many things indeed," he hissed. "You are a witch, a sister, an aunt, a friend, and now a young vampire. But what you never allow yourself to be, is just a woman."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Lauren retorted.

"It does indeed!" Dracula snapped. "You never allow yourself to be just a woman for long! You refuse to acknowledge that any romantic feelings you may have towards me exist!"

Lauren's eyes brightened with her anger. "How dare you assume that I, like almost every other woman, or vampiress for the matter, have any feelings of that sort for you! You can use any other woman you want, _Count_, but you will never get to use me!"

"And what gives you the authority to assume that I only want to use you?" Dracula demanded. Lauren froze and her look of fury evaporated for a minute. But as soon as that look faded, it returned. "You've given no indication that you can love anyone! Why should I think myself any different?"

Dracula clenched his fists. "Is that what you think?" he hissed.

"It's what I _know_, Count!"

A low, angry growl lay crouched within the Count's chest, threatening to spring forth into a roar. "I do not believe that you think that, Lauren," he replied icily. "I have saved your life more than once, I've saved your niece and nephew, I've taught you how to use your powers properly, and I've barely touched you since you've asked me not to, yes I said _barely_, Lauren!" he snapped, seeing her dubious look. "Believe me, I could have done so much more to you than I have, but I did not! Does that not prove that I only want _you_ with all of my heart?"

Lauren shut her mouth for a moment. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She didn't even dare to hope. "Speechless for once, I see," Dracula added dryly as he approached her again. "You do not need to fear that I will do to you what your father did to your mother." He softened slightly, seeing Lauren's eyes flicker with pain and almost… fear. He'd finally found the root of her denial. That sentence also immediately gave Lauren back her voice. "And why should I trust you for that?" she snarled. "My own father made a promise before a priest, family, friends, and even GOD! And what did he do? He spat my mother in the face!"

"Just because your father did that to your mother, does not mean that I would do that to you."

"Oh I'm sorry! This is coming from the man who's been married how many times over? I refuse to be one of those forgotten women!"

Dracula growled low again. "Your sister has found love, hasn't she? With a mortal man, correct?"

"Emma's lucky," came Lauren's stubborn answer.

"And you are not allowed to be? You know what you need Lauren?"

"For an irritating and frustrating vampire king to just leave me alone?" Lauren guessed, hissing. "No," Dracula replied. "You need a man that will care for you and only you. What you want more than anything, is a man that will only care for you. I see it in your eyes! There is only one question that remains."

"And what is that?"

Dracula slowly ran his eyes over Lauren's body, inching his way up until he lingered in her smoldering eyes. "Why won't you let me be that man?"

Lauren's eyes widened in surprise and she took another step back from him. "I – I already told you why I'm… hesitant to just give myself to a man. It's not you. It's me. None of my siblings want what happened to our mom to happen again."

Dracula hissed again. "Yes, poor Lauren," he taunted angrily. "Her father was a fool so every other man must pay for his mistake!"

"That is not fair and you know it! It's not just me that's afraid of that happening!"

"Yes, your siblings are as well, but despite that they have found love haven't they?" Dracula sneered. "I'm not going to listen to this!" Lauren shouted and dematerialized. Dracula silently eyed the room. "Lauren…." he called. Sensing where she was, he followed. He appeared in her apartment directly in front of her. "That was not very productive," Dracula scolded. "You forget that I will always know where you are." Lauren scowled at him and hissed, revealing her fangs in fury. "Get out," she snarled. "I will not," Dracula replied calmly. "This is my apartment! You leave!"

"No," Dracula answered again, his eyes alight with momentary amusement. "Fine! I'll leave! Anything to get away from you!" Once again, Lauren dematerialized. In an effort to evade Dracula and his unwanted shrink evaluation, Lauren teleported herself all over Los Angeles in a game of cat and mouse. Except this mouse was not afraid. No, she was livid for many reasons. By the time she decided that she had successfully lost him, Lauren was thoroughly exhausted. Weary, she teleported herself back to Emma's house. By now they had most likely missed her.

Silently trudging to check on Holly and Chris, she ducked into their room, saw that they were fine, and checked on everyone else. All was well in the household. For the time being, at least. It was not until the tired fledgling entered a spare bedroom to relax did she find her sire already occupying the bed she had been previously plotting to pounce on. She scowled at the Count; watching him curl his lips in triumph while he lounged upon the bed. He was studying her with blazing azure eyes and despite his relaxed position, his muscles were tense and poised to spring. He was waiting for her to try and leave again no doubt. "Why am I not surprised that you're here?"

Dracula's smirk widened. "You've come to know me too well." _But not as much as I've hoped. _Sensing his fledgling's fatigue, he asked, "Are you ready to admit I'm right?"

"No!" she retorted, knowing what he wanted her to say. She wouldn't say it! She wouldn't! "Must you be so stubborn?"

"Must _you _be so arrogant and presumptuous?"

"Really Lauren, it isn't that hard to admit it."

"That's rich coming from you!"

"What is _that_ implying?" Dracula demanded.

"That you two fight like an old married couple and everyone from here to Transylvania can hear you," Harry interrupted. Two sets of bright, fiery blue eyes darted over to where he stood by the door. "Sorry to intrude on you guys, but everyone else voted me to come in and make peace."

"Not gonna happen!" Lauren snapped. "Just stay out of this Harry!"

"Love to, can't. It's past Holly and Chris' bedtime and you two won't shut up."

"My apologies," Dracula said. "We were just finishing anyway."

"Oh I'm sure," Harry replied dryly. Lauren glared at Dracula and found the strength to dematerialize again. "What's with her?" Harry asked after his sister had vacated the premises. "Never mind, I don't wanna know. Anyway, are you and my sister ready to destroy that vampire?"

"More than ready," Dracula confidently assured him with a regal and military-like air. "Ready your demon hunters. We'll attack Alan Barlow at the_ Hellfire Resort_ in three days time – no later."

-----

A large group of magical creatures silently crept into demon territory. It was not long before the group reached the _Hellfire Resort_ and surrounded it. So far so good. They hadn't been detected yet. "So," a male demon hunter said, eyeing the large and bleak demonic headquarters. "The Count is going in right?"

"Right," came Lauren's answer. She was sweeping her eyes up and down the building. It was big – very big. "Then how do we know he won't betray us at the last minute?" another inquired distrustfully. Lauren groaned. Not this again! "We know he won't because I'm going in with him!" she hissed at the suspicious hunters. "But only demons can get in there!" yet another demon hunter protested. "Well that's ok then. Since none of you have noticed, I'm a bloodsucker now. Beware!" Lauren replied wryly and revealed her fangs to the stunned demon hunters for proof. "B-but! You! A demon but that means–"

" – It means that my sister can do more good now with her abilities. Obviously she's not evil, as you've seen for yourselves. Therefore, get off her case!" Emma shot at the unsuspecting demon hunter. Lauren smiled at her sister. They were finally not just sisters, but friends again. Thank God. "Good luck," Emma added to Lauren. "We'll all be waiting for you two to emerge before we blow the place sky high."

"Understood," Dracula said, joining the conversation. "Let's go, Lauren." Lauren rolled her eyes, making her sister laugh, and followed Dracula into the demonic hotel. They quickly entered through the back patio and rushed below to Alan's quarters. Once they got there, Alan was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no," Lauren whispered. "He must be here somewhere!" Dracula snarled. "It's still too early of an evening for him to be out in the city! Come! We will search elsewhere."

The two vampires continued wordlessly with their search. They did not find Alan, but what was even stranger, was that they found no one at all. "Where is everyone?" Lauren asked, using her mind connection with Dracula to speak to him.

"I do not know. But I don't like this. There should be demons everywhere."

"My, my, what have we here? The cowardly vampire king and his little witch that miraculously still lives! How sweet! Old Batsy saved his woman!" An all too familiar voice cackled. "Kali," Dracula hissed. "Where is Alan?"

"Alan… Alan… Hmm…."

"KALI!"

Kali snapped her fingers like she just remembered something. "Oh now I remember! Alan's out looking for you, Count! In this hotel! But you have to find him first!" she snickered. "As for your witch," she added and gazed at Lauren with a predatory look. "I plan to make sure that _this_ time, death sticks!" With a screech, she threw herself at Lauren mid-change and once she landed before her, she was a growling mountain lion. "Go!" Lauren shouted to Dracula after dodging Kali's claws. "I can handle this grouchy housecat! Just go!"

Dracula hesitantly went to leave. He couldn't leave Lauren on her own! The urge to protect his fledgling, his Lauren was powerful. He needed to protect her. It felt good. It was right. But Lauren was handling herself fine so far. She'd be all right. And she was a vampiress now. She could handle herself. So with one last glance at Lauren, Dracula rushed to find his enemy, his enemy that would pay dearly for causing him so much trouble. He was going to find Alan. Then he was going to kill him.

* * *

**Merry Christmas y'all! This is my gift to you guys. I hope you guys like it. I sorta gave up at the end because writers' block got me for about 4 days straight so...I hope it's still good. The story is almost done btw. -sobs- Only about 2 or 3 more chapters. Anywho, -dabs eyes with a tissue- ****I saw Sweeney Todd yesterday! It ROCKS! You all must see it!**

**Songs: Yeah by Usher, Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) by Soulja Boy, Sexyback by Justin Timberlake, and Baby Got Back by Professors of Funk.**

**Dracula: Forever's making me say this.**

**Forever: Just say it you old Scrooge!**

**Dracula: -sighs- Fine. Happy Holidays!! At least you're not making me break dance for the readers like you made me do for you to Sexyback. **

**Forever: What? That was hot! Not to mention effing hysterical. XD**

**Dracula: Bah humbug.**


	38. The King of the Vampires

**Chapter 38: The King of the Vampires**

"Tell me, witchy," Kali inquired in a low hiss as she advanced, resuming her human form. "How is it that you're still alive?" Lauren shrugged casually, still watching Kali slink towards her like the predator she was. "Life is all how you look at it Kali." Kali snickered, her eyes becoming amber slits. "Well in that case, how would you look at dying?"

"Death is what you make it to be," came her nonchalant answer.

Kali smirked, making sure to show off her sharp teeth that glistened white with the moon's rays. "Then let's see how you look at _this_ death!" she sneered. "Oh what, the death where you never shut up? Or is it the death where you giggle nonstop in that high shrill way you do, making my ears bleed until I die from blood loss?" Lauren taunted. "No!" Kali replied coldly. "It's the death where I break your body into little bloody pieces!" The Shapeshifter took another step towards her unmoving prey. This was going to be too easy! Why wouldn't it be? After all, this was a powerless witch who needed the big, bad Count to protect her. And the Count was nowhere to be seen was he? He had gone to kill Alan, or so he hoped. Now it was just the witch and herself. And she wasn't about to waste that.

"Oh wow, now _that's_ an original way to kill me," Lauren replied dryly. Kali smirked again as she came closer. "Original, maybe not. But it'll do." The women were now inches from each other. "Tell me, witch, do you want to die?"

Lauren shrugged again. "Not really. Why?"

"Too bad, because I'm going to kill you anyway!" snarled the demoness. In another fluid movement, Kali had thrust herself at Lauren, claws aching to sink into Lauren's flesh. Kali thought she had her prey, but just when her talons would have gripped Lauren's skin, she vanished. "What?" Kali shrieked and turned around. Lauren was an inch from where she had been before, tilted sideways just enough to avoid the collision. "How did you do that witch!?" Lauren grinned. "I guess Dracula's obstacle courses _did_ help my speed. You never even saw me move!"

Kali hissed, her eyes glittering with frustration. "That won't happen again!"

"Won't it?" Lauren challenged. "Hit me with your best shot, slut!"

"Gladly!" Kali screeched and dove once again at her prey. Lauren stepped aside this time, faster then Kali could ever hope to catch. "Missed again!" Lauren taunted, hands on her hips. "Check again witchy!" Kali sprung from her landing and caught Lauren by the throat, digging her claws deep into her lungs. Lauren gasped in painful surprise and grasped Kali's hands in an effort to free herself from the Shapeshifter's hold. But she wouldn't budge. She only squeezed harder, her yellow eyes ablaze in sick enthrallment as she watched Lauren's blood pour out onto her hands and drip off her wrists to the floor. "No escaping death this time, witch," Kali cackled. "Too bad I'm not a vampire. I think that if I could drink you dry, that would make killing you so much… sweeter."

"Don't… hold back… on… my account… Kali…" Lauren wheezed. "Have at it… if… you… can!"

"Oh… Maybe I will. I'd like to taste what vampires get to taste. Let's see what the big fuss is all about shall we?"

------

Dracula stopped at a crossroad of the halls. Which way? He concentrated on seeking out Alan's filthy and oily scent. He was here… somewhere. Choosing a path he dashed down it. He used every one of his senses in hopes of finding that vampire and finally destroying him. Alan had caused so much trouble for a rebel! It wasn't like Dracula hadn't dealt with rebellion amongst vampires before, but this was the first time many breeds of demons had joined forces. Demons were not the type to hold hands and skip around in a friendship circle singing campfire songs now were they? Alan must have made many promises to other demons that he would doubtfully keep.

Dracula would give him this much, he knew how to spark rebellion. However, he didn't know how to win it. Alan knew no skill in battle; he had no knowledge of tactics and strategy. He was arrogant, conceited, and was by far intellectually inferior to him. So how had Alan Barlow, a vampire from New Orleans, gotten this far? How had he survived Count Dracula's wrath thus far? Luck. It was as simple as luck. Luck and that Alan dabbled in the art of silver-tongued speech. Working the streets of New Orleans for a century or two must have taught the rebel that much.

"Your luck however, is about to run out Alan," Dracula mused spitefully to himself.

"Oh, I don't know about that Count. In fact, seeing as you've finally sought me out, I'd say my luck is growing!"

Eyes narrow and brimming with power, Dracula looked up to where Alan's voice had come from. The rebel vampire lay idly atop a statue made of black obsidian of the Whore of Babylon, splayed in her arms as if that dark harlot held him for safekeeping. "Hello Alan," Dracula said coldly. "Have I kept you waiting?"

"Oh I'm afraid you have Count," Alan responded with mocking. "I've been waiting for a long time for you to crawl out and face the music."

Dracula smiled with grim and sinister intentions. "Patience is a virtue that time teaches you. Your lack of it obviously reveals your young and inexperienced years."

Alan made like he was going to applaud, still held in the Whore's arms. "Well said, Sensei! But I have nothing to learn from you. You on the other hand, have much to learn from me!"

Dracula chuckled. "And how do you figure that, Alan?"

Smirking, Alan leapt down from the arms of the statue and landed on his feet. Looking Dracula in the eye he replied, "Simple. I'm an American vampire. You're a European vampire. Therefore, I'm going to show you what happens to foreigners who try to claim the American government! The American Revolution should be a good example for you!"

Dracula laughed a loud, cold laugh. "Oh please!" he sneered. "Do not pretend that your purpose for rebelling against me is out of devotion to your country! You only seek to rule over vampires yourself!"

"And mortals," Alan added. "We can't forget our food now can we?"

"You truly are foolish Alan, if you think that the human world is capable of being conquered by us. Demons are many a number, but mortals still out number us. I have tried to conquer them more than once, and I have gotten nowhere."

"Well that would be my point, Count," Alan replied as he approached Dracula. "_You_ have tried. _You_ have failed. So I think it would be the best for all vampires if I took your places as king, someone with younger and newer ideas. This isn't the 1400s anymore, Count. Time has changed, you haven't. It's time someone else was in charge."

"Oh… but I have changed," Dracula responded thoughtfully. He then glared at the younger vampire, his ice blue eyes darkening by the second. "So, you still think you can defeat me, do you? Me, the Son of the devil!"

Alan snickered. "I know I can!"

Dracula smirked, sadism poisoning his eyes. He quietly allowed his fingers to sharpen into his claws at his sides. "Forgive me, Alan, but I must prove you wrong!" With a growl, Dracula leapt at the younger vampire in hell beast form, slamming him against the base of the Whore of Babylon statue. Alan hissed as his head collided with the statue. Then he too transformed into his own beast form, shoving Dracula off of him and attacking. Alan flung Dracula against the wall, causing it to crack. Dracula hissed and was immediately on Alan again, clawing viciously at whatever part of the rebel he could reach.

Alan howled in agony as the Count's claws dug into him, and he shrieked when Dracula held him by one of his wings and hurled him into the other wall so hard it crumbled upon impact. All of the demon hunters outside gasped when they saw part of the _Hellfire Resort_ collapse. "Still wish to fight me Alan?" Dracula taunted in a low growl as he advanced again.

-----

"That's it _Lauren_," Kali cackled as she watched her struggle to escape. "Feel your life slip away… Feel your heartbeat slow… Feel yourself die!" A flicker of mischief illuminated Lauren's eyes for a moment. "I don't think so!" She materialized out of Kali's grip, and sent her flying across the hall with a sharp punch. "In order for my heartbeat to slow, Kali, I'd have to have one!"

Kali gaped at the grinning vampiress. "He… he turned you," she stated dumbly. Lauren placed her hands on her hips. "Surprised me too when I woke up. Don't worry Kali I won't degrade your intelligence for that. Though it took you long enough to realize it. Talk about your slow thinkers," Lauren said with a smug grin.

"Vampire or not, that won't save you!" Kali hissed, her very appearance catlike, and pounced, smacking Lauren against the other wall. Glaring at the Shapeshifter, Lauren changed to her hell beast form and hurled herself at the other demoness. Screeching, the two tumbled across the corridor in an attempt to destroy the other, shaking the floor.

-----

"I'll send you back to hell!" Alan snarled. "Really?" Dracula inquired, closing in on him. "And what makes you think that I will not return from the grave yet again to make you pay if you were to succeed?"

Alan Barlow curled his lips back, his fangs, while not at their full length, were in view. And in that malicious grin, that sadistic smirk was a dark _knowing_ that made Dracula hesitate uneasily for a moment. It was very similar to the one Gabriel Van Helsing had once given him before he became a werewolf. "I paid a quick visit to Lucifer while I waited around for you, Count," Alan began mockingly. Dracula froze, his eyes wide. Had he a heartbeat it would have stopped. "He's not pleased with you, Count," Alan continued, thrilled with the Count's sudden fear. "He's not pleased at all. Matter of fact, he promised me that if I return you to hell for your proper punishment, I'll be given the Vampire Crown."

Dracula's face scrunched in immediate fury. "Lies!" he hissed. "He would never take that from me!"

"Oh wouldn't he?" Alan said. "You haven't been doing your evil duty lately have you? Hanging around do-gooders, plotting the demise of your fellows, and… falling in love with a demon huntress."

"I do not love Lauren," Dracula replied stiffly. "And I only plotted your death. You, who would have me killed!"

Alan only smirked. "Oh, but you do love _Lauren_," he sneered. "And for that Lucifer will never forgive you. You're a disgrace, Lucifer said! You've learned an emotion he did not give you! You broke the conditions of your pact to him!" he added scornfully. Roaring, Dracula attacked Alan again, but was only thrown to the ground for his efforts. "So how is your witch after her… conversation with Kali? In the ground pushing up daisies where all her kind belongs?"

Dracula clenched his teeth. "She is much better off than you!"

Alan laughed high and without feeling. " I highly doubt that. Pity she died. I wouldn't have minded fucking her once or twice."

Dracula snarled through his fangs and leapt at Alan, pinning him to the wall. "She has_ never _been yours to even fantasize about! From the moment I saw her, she was _mine!_" Alan shoved Dracula off of him and bashed his head against the wall. Dracula groaned upon the harsh contact, dark blood seeping from his skull. "Possessive aren't we? Well no matter. You'll be worrying about your own welfare soon enough." Hissing, Dracula clawed furiously at Alan again, destroying more and more of the _Hellfire Resort. _"I am surprised you are fighting me yourself, Alan! You have always needed other demons behind you to fight me before!"

"Oh, I have servants at my command that will come to help if I need them!" Alan assured him before screeching a cry of attack.

-----

Lauren gasped in pain as she was flung to the floor once again. She immediately forced herself up and avoided a strike from Kali's claws as a grizzly bear. Lauren leapt into the air and in her hell beast form, hovered just out of Kali's reach near the high, grim ceiling, panting. Kali growled as she looked up at the vampiress. Resuming her human form, she shouted, "Get your ass down here, DiCamillo! I haven't finished killing you yet!"

Lauren scowled at her. "Uh, no thanks. I'll be down in a second. I just need to reboot here." Kali hissed as she shifted into a falcon. Screaming her call of a bird of prey, she flew up at Lauren, striking her abdomen harshly with her talons. Lauren jerked from the impact and cried out before healing herself. Kali quickly came back again and cut her arms and face. The next time Kali came around to strike her, Lauren sent the Shapeshifter spiraling to the ground with a loud splat when she spun around to whack her with her left wing. Kali transformed again once she got up. This time she was her personal favorite – a great tiger. Growling, Kali eyed Lauren with dark amber eyes and summoning all her strength in her hind legs, leapt up at the vampiress, front paw claws extended.

Lauren screeched and dove headfirst to meet the tigress. Still in her hell beast form, Lauren spun into a somersault. As she twirled, she transformed back into her human self, hissing, and met Kali head on, using her whole body to knock the demoness back to the floor. Kali groaned when she hit the ground and for a moment, did not move. Lauren took advantage of this and removed the silver stake from under her jean pant leg. She had been surprised to find how uneasy she had felt when she placed the stake there, but now she only felt the adrenaline screaming at her as she dug the stake right through Kali's heart.

"NO!" Kali screeched, and thrashed about to free herself. But it was too late. Lauren finished vanquishing the Shapeshifter by shredding her claws across Kali's exposed throat, spilling her blood all over Lauren and the floor tiles. Kali ceased her thrashing and moved no more as her body burst into flames bound for hell. Lauren sighed with relief as she walked away from the dead demoness. "Finally that bitch is dead!" she said. Humming a tune from The Wizard of Oz, she sensed where Dracula was fighting Alan, and took off running to assist him.

-----

"Then why do you not call for help?" Dracula hissed as he avoided Alan's assault of claws and fangs. "I am obviously too much for you to handle! And you think you can replace me!"

"Obviously I'm too much for _you_ to handle since you haven't disposed of me yet!" Alan shot back. He backed up and hit the wall in order to escape Dracula's reach. He ducked when Dracula took another swipe at him, resulting and Dracula taking another chunk of wall out. "Besides, Count, who's to say that I haven't already called for help?" Dracula frowned. _What?_

Lauren ran into the hallway that Dracula and Alan were battling in. Just as she reached them, she froze at what she saw: Alan was keeping Dracula distracted while a tawny werewolf crept up behind him unseen and unheard. The werewolf tensed, then leapt at Dracula from behind. "NO! Vladislaus look out!" Lauren screamed in horror. Dracula whipped around to see the werewolf in mid-air, its jaws wide open in their intent to kill him. A hiss from behind him warned that Alan had leapt towards him as well. He froze suddenly, afraid. He could not fight both a werewolf and Alan off! Then he heard, "VLAD!" and saw Lauren diving towards him. A flicker of familiarity sparked in his mind. He had seen this before. He had dreamt it! A werewolf and a vampire, he now knew to be Alan, had pounced to kill him, but Lauren had been there at the last moment and saved him! Like she was doing now in reality!

He watched in slow motion as Lauren sprang towards the werewolf, transforming as she did so, and shoved the werewolf out of its path towards Dracula and tumbled with it to the ground in a flash of fur, growls, and claws. Turning his attention back to Alan, he managed to avoid a collision with him, but then turned to see Lauren fighting with the severely pissed off wolf. Alan too, watched Lauren fight the werewolf tooth and nail. "So," he finally said. "You made her your bride after all."

"Hello asshole!" Lauren called to Alan. Dracula ignored her foul language and began attacking Alan again. He threw Alan against a half-crumbled wall where he groaned and slumped to the wall. Dracula turned to see that the werewolf had thrown Lauren to the ground and was preparing to end her. Roaring with rage, Dracula sprang to the werewolf, who howled. It didn't Dracula long to end the werewolf by breaking his neck. "Are you hurt?" Dracula said to her, more of a demand then a question. "No," she said. "I'm fine. I had trouble with Kali – who is dead now, by the way – but that's the worst extent of my injuries. What about you? Are you ok Vladislaus?" she asked with concern as she eyed his wounds. "I am fine," he grunted. His attire was torn and bloody, but otherwise he was none worse for the wear. "Aww… How sweet," Alan sneered. "Your fledgling cares about you, _Vladislaus_!"

"Yes," Lauren firmly replied to Dracula's surprise. "I do."

"So you'll be so sad when I kill him! Don't worry, you can be my bride," Alan promised suggestively. Lauren cringed and placed a gentle hand on Dracula's shoulder when he growled in warning. "That's ok Alan. I prefer a_ real man_."

Dracula full out laughed a loud, rich laugh whilst Alan glared and hissed, "I'll show you a real man!" He leapt, aiming for the soft tissue of Lauren's throat but Dracula halted him. He blocked Alan from reaching Lauren and shoved Alan back against the wall again. There was more struggling and hissing but at long last, there was one hair-prickling scream as Alan Barlow was killed. His scream gurgled in his throat before stopping completely as Dracula held Alan's head by his short hair in one hand. Lauren's eyes widened at the sight. _That_ was not something you saw everyday. Once he threw Alan's grotesque, bloody head aside with disgust before it burst into ash, Dracula turned around to face Lauren and wryly asked with a playful fire in his eyes, "Now who is the King of the Vampires?"

Lauren couldn't help but relax despite what had all just happened and laugh, and laugh she did. "You are, Vlad," she teased, smiling.

"You're the King of the Vampires."

* * *

**Huzzah! Our villains are dead! Now what will happen? Dun, dun, dun! cough**DraculaandLaurenwillhookup**cough.**

**Anyway, my reference to the Whore of Babylon is supposedly a demon in a few religions, Christian, for example. She's also portrayed in a couple of movies, like _The Ninth Gate_ with Johnny Depp.(this Johnny Depp reference is aimed towards a certain reader/reviewer. She should know who she is. haha) But as a symbol, she represents a lust for power. And doesn't that just sound like Alan Barlow, our featured villain? Lusting for Dracula's power as Vampire King? So that is why I added that little detail to the story. For more info on her if any of you care or are interested, you can look her up on Wikipedia. **

**So, did everyone have a good Christmas? (if you celebrate it)**


	39. The Fires That Consume

**So, did you guys have a good New Years? There is sex in this chapter, so if it offends you, don't read the bottom. Also, the song below was introduced to me by DeadlyElegance. She has a story here and a video on youtube by that name, I suggest you check it out!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: The Fires That Consume**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

– Whispers in the Dark; Skillet

---------------

Lauren DiCamillo lay slumped on her couch in her apartment, alone. Her apartment was silent, so dreadfully silent. Why would it not be? It housed no other occupants save for her, and she made no movement. The young vampiress simply gazed off into space, pondering. She thought of what she was and what she had become. She was a fool for starters. She was a fool and she was a coward. She could fight a force of evil without difficulty, but when it came to him, him and what he did to her heart, she was a coward.

Why was she a coward? In battle she depended on herself. With her family she motivated herself to do what needed to be done. But with him, there was no longer just her. _Her_ became _them_ just as _me_ became _we_. That meant that she would have to trust and depend on him instead of just herself. And while she did not mind that, what truly unnerved her was the fact that she loved and needed him so much, and what if she lost herself along the way? She loved his gorgeous eyes that sparkled with his moods, his lips that curved and were perfect for kissing, his strength and massive intelligence, his wry sense of humor on the rare occasion that he jested, and so many other things about him that she could hardly count them all. She had grown to even love his arrogance, as irritating as it was at times.

There was no one like him. There was no man that could hold a candle to him even if she tried to replace him. No man could ever substitute him if he were to hurt her. That was what was so terrifying. If she was hurt, what if she never recovered from it? What if she just wasted away until she was nothing more than a hollow shell? Her mother had become that, and it was not a path she wanted to follow. And she had eternity to wallow in that dreaded pain. The idea of having such heartbreak over a man kept her from saying the three most dangerous and powerful words you could ever say to anyone.

And so she was foolish.

After the _Hellfire Resort_ had been destroyed along with its occupants, all the Los Angeles and Las Vegas demon hunters had come together to decide what to do with Dracula. He had served his purpose, they said. And so to save themselves from any more trouble, they commanded that Dracula leave America immediately. There was nothing in America for him, one demon hunter said. Nothing but more flavors of food for him. A vote was called. Almost every demon hunter from both L.A. and Las Vegas opted for Dracula to leave and never come back.

He had looked at her, asking her with his beautiful azure eyes to defend him, to allow him to stay. But she said nothing, she voted for him to stay, but she said nothing. She had only turned away to hide the single blood tear that slid down her cheek. What if the other demon hunters guessed her feelings if she defended him again? The one time he had actually asked her to defend him, and she didn't. She had sensed his internal anguish at her cruel gesture, or was it her own? She could no longer tell where her own feelings stopped. She had felt him dematerialize with a look of defeat clouding his usually bright eyes. Never before had she wanted to cease to exist then she had at that moment. The moment that she turned her back on the man she longed to be her lover.

And so she was a coward.

Lauren curled up on the cushions, hugging her legs to her body. What had she done? Why did she suddenly feel so weak and not want to fight for him? Why didn't she just tell him? Three words couldn't be so hard to say could they? But they were. Perhaps she wasn't as brave as she had always thought she was. And she couldn't tell him now because he had returned to Transylvania nearly a week ago, and surely he'd never forgive her. Not after she betrayed him. She would never forgive herself. He was gone, and she had eternity to remember that. Eternity was a terrible affair that was beginning to truly suffocate her. It was not worth it, not even for protecting her family's line forever. The silver stakes kept hidden in her underwear drawer were beginning to look quite friendly. Lauren slowly turned her head in the direction of her room with a peculiar expression painted in her eyes. Yes, quite friendly indeed.

But such thoughts were interrupted when a lone heartbeat drummed in her ears and a soft knock announced the unexpected arrival at her door. "Come in Emma," Lauren called without moving from her seat. The door slowly creaked open and light footsteps shuffled over to where Lauren sat. "Hey," Emma greeted as she walked, almost on tiptoe, across the room.

"Hi."

Emma took a seat beside her immobile sister. "So... How are you? Nobody's heard from you all week. We got worried."

"I'm fine."

Silence.

"You know what's funny?" Emma suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That your state of depression started right after the Count was voted to leave America, that's what."

The blunt way of speaking was most definitely a family trait.

Lauren stiffened. "I'm not depressed! I don't know what you're talking about!" Emma rolled her eyes. "You know Lauren, it's alright if you love him. I know he cares for you." Lauren eyed her sister suspiciously. "You've been talking to Harry haven't you?" Emma held a guilty gleam in her eye. "Maybe… But he's right you know. Honestly, if he was anymore intuitive, he'd have to be a woman." Lauren cracked a smile. "I suppose having the power to duplicate himself gives him the ability to see walk in another person's skin – so to speak."

"Yep, that our Harry. But honestly Lauren, if you love the guy, tell him." Lauren sucked in her breath. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is! Hey, I'm in love with a mortal aren't I? Just take a chance! What were you planning to do all eternity anyway? Just tell him and see what he says!"

"Who says I was planning to live for all eternity?"

Emma froze, and glared at her sister. "That isn't funny at all Lauren! Not at all! Don't you dare even think like that! Now I may not like Dracula too much, but if you see a bit of good in him, then exploit it! Prove me wrong!"

"He'll never forgive me," Lauren insisted. "Just try!" Emma begged. "I don't want my sister, the most gorgeous woman in the world besides me, to be a spinster! And Dracula's as close as I'm gonna get to a brother-in-law from you! That's sad actually… But just ask him and if he doesn't love you, we'll castrate him!" she said with a giggle. Growing serious again, Emma begged her sister more. "Tell him! You can't keep a thing like that bottled up inside you, you'll explode!"

"I'm going to feed," Lauren hissed as she abruptly stood up from her couch. She did not want to hear this, especially now. She was too busy second-guessing herself and her actions, and Emma was not helping in the slightest. Without another glance at her sister, she materialized out into the early evening. Emma sighed before she left Lauren's apartment. Stubbornness was a family trait too.

-----

Lauren threw the corpse of the demon she had just fed from to the ground. Honestly, what was the matter with her? Why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him? He had to care for her on some level didn't he? In the few intimate moments that they had had, he had at least implied it hadn't he? Or was that just wishful thinking? She sighed as she walked along, eyes cast down. "This needs to stop," she murmured to herself, referring to her countless thoughts of Dracula. "It's going to do nothing but put me in more pain."

"A beautiful woman, such as yourself, should never be in pain."

Lauren's eyes shot up. It couldn't be… He was here! Right in front of her! But why? What was he still doing here? Had he been in Los Angeles all along? He was supposed to have left days ago!

Dracula smirked at her shocked expression and how her eyes lit up upon seeing him. No more denial. No, never again. Not after tonight. "Hello Lauren," he said, his sensual voice rich and exotic.

Lauren quickly composed herself. The last thing she wanted was to give herself away because she was in stupor at seeing him again. Though it had been only a week since seeing him last, a week that had felt much longer than that. "I thought the other demon hunters asked you to leave immediately," she spat out. Dracula chuckled lightly at her blunt words. "They did," he replied. "But time is different for a vampire then a mortal, so immediately for them may be different than my own perception of 'immediately.'"

Lauren forced herself not to smile at his arrogant words. That was Count Dracula for you. He behaved like he was king no matter where he was. "So what keeps you here then?" she asked. "Unfinished business," he said, the tone of his voice a black velvet curtain. "And what business is that?" Dracula grinned, his eyes twin sapphire torches like the ones the Greeks once used to begin their legendary games. He took a step forward, then another and another, his strides bringing him closer to the woman in front of him. _His_ woman. His greatest and most treasured prize.

"Oh my dear, is it not obvious?" he whispered, suddenly behind her, breathing icily down her back. Lauren whipped around to face him and backed away, still feeling his touch. "My business is you." Lauren forced herself to glare at him, anything to keep her from falling into his strong arms and begging for forgiveness. This was not a Disney fairytale. "And what is it you want from me?"

Dracula slowly approached her as if he'd approach a wild animal. And with a cocked brow and thin lips he responded, "The truth." Lauren frowned. "What truth?"

"I think you know quite well, Lauren."

Lauren crossed her arms in a defiant manner. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. Dracula's eyes narrowed. "Oh I think you do, and I'm not leaving until I hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Hear why you chose not to come to my aid, as you have so many times before," he stated calmly. Lauren wasn't sure what was it that made her break – Dracula's hard eyes or his frosty words, or perhaps something different all together, but despite all of her determination not to, her heart swelled and burst, telling him everything. "You want to know the truth? Then here it is! You've won!" she shouted. "Count Vladislaus Dracula has won just as he always does! You've won your conquest over! Because I've fallen in love you! Like so many other women before me, I've fallen for your eyes, your intellect that no other could hope to match, the way that you grin, and the way you move just – GUH!

"I've fought it believe me I have but I just can't! I've fallen for you, a man I should not have! Ok, I'm sorry for not fighting harder to keep you here! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I regret it more than anything! Congratulations! There's your confession!" Lauren finished screaming, and it took her a moment to realize that bloody tears were streaming down her face.

"Are – you – satisfied – now?" she panted. "You've won." Dracula strode towards her shivering form without a word. "I have not won yet, and not for the reason you think," he said softly. "Yes you have," Lauren insisted furiously. "I love you. You have another woman to chalk up on your long, long list of meaningless girls."

"You are not meaningless to me," Dracula replied, wiping away her tears. "Yes I am!"

"No," Dracula corrected firmly. "You are not. How can you not sense my heart's desires?"

Lauren looked down. "I don't even know where mine stop anymore."

"They stop and begin with mine," Dracula continued, loosening her hair. "Why is your hair up? I believe I have asked you specifically to leave it down." Lauren shrugged feebly as Dracula undid her hair, stroking her silky, golden locks with his hands. "My heart, while it may not beat, is yours, Lauren DiCamillo," he murmured. "You are not the only one to fight it. But I cannot help but adore, but want to worship the way you speak and find humor in the most peculiar of things, your smile, your laugh, your kind and understanding heart, and so many other things." As he announced this, he trailed soft kisses down her collarbone, moving her sleeve aside to gain more access.

Lauren had been sucking in her breath this whole time. "Dracula, I just don't –"

"Shall I tell you in three deadly words how I feel, Lauren?" he interrupted. "Shall I open myself to you, as you've done, albeit unwillingly to me?" He watched her intently before continuing. This was it. No turning back. "I love you," he stated, gazing into her glistening eyes and stroking her cheek tenderly. "I love you, and want no one else. And I know that there is little I can do to prove to you that I only desire you, but I will say that I – " He was stopped from continuing to try and reassure her that he didn't need another woman, just her, when Lauren placed her lips on his.

Dracula startled for a moment, but then eagerly kissed her back. He was gentle and cautious, afraid to show the full extent of his desires and frighten her off. But she wound her arms around his neck, and he kissed harder, rougher, and asked her lips for entrance with his tongue. Lauren complied, entwining her fingers in his dark, silky hair. Dracula growled at the delightful gesture, and devoured her lips, then kissing every inch of her face. He wrapped his possessive arms around her waist like a serpent would to claim its prey.

Distracted by passionate kisses and skillful hands that gripped her hips, Lauren didn't realize that Dracula had materialized them to her apartment until he had pinned her against the wall opposite of her bed. "Wait," she protested as he kissed her again with those wonderful, poisonous lips of his. "Vlad – stop!" Dracula groaned and forced himself to wrench his lips from her, his need digging desperately between her thighs as hard as a diamond. "Vladislaus," she whispered. "It's not that, that I don't want you, I do, but I'm not sure I can. What if somewhere down the road, you - "

Dracula shushed her with a firm finger. "It is alright my love. I know. But I am going to show you once and for all that I have no intention of ever hurting you. Now, do you trust me?" Without hesitation, Lauren nodded. "Good. Now remain still." He leaned his head forward, but instead of heading for her lips, he brushed his lips softly over her neck, and gently nipped it with dull teeth. Knowing what he was about to do, Lauren swallowed, and waited. Dracula kissed one spot on her throat, and sank his lengthened fangs into her flesh. Lauren cried out, but not in pain and groaned, eyes rolling. After a few minutes, he stopped and ordered, "Do not heal that."

She didn't, and before long, the imprint of his fangs was permanently embedded into her skin, marking her as his. Lauren looked up at him questioningly, and saw that he was loosening the collar of his black silk shirt. She blinked with surprise. He wanted her to do the same to him. He gave her a brief nod, beckoning her. Lauren licked her lips, and shyly approached Dracula's throat. She placed her hands softly on his shoulders, and lengthened her fangs. Slowly, she bit into him, aware of the pleased groan that escaped from his lips followed by the whisperings of her name. She sipped his dark blood slowly at first before drinking more freely. He tasted divine! His blood had a faint metallic taste, and also so many other dark spices. However she stopped herself from taking too much because she would have started to hurt him, and she did not want that.

Lauren slowly pulled away, licking all traces of Dracula's blood from her lips. Her sparkling, vigorous eyes met Dracula's dazed, contented ones. He didn't heal the wound, and then he had her fangs imprinted into his flesh, her mark. Dracula gently fingered his bite mark on Lauren's throat. "You are mine," he said, and taking Lauren's hand, he placed it on her bite mark on his throat. "And I am yours." Lauren smiled and was pulled into another heated kiss. On the way to the bed, clothes were ripped from bodies, causing Lauren to murmur at the assault of her now ruined shirt, "Clothes Murderer." Dracula pinned Lauren to the bed, clothing no longer constricting them. Lauren shivered at the feel of their flesh together. She was going to surrender her body to him, and there was nothing more in the world she wanted to do then that.

Dracula feasted his eyes on the beauty under him, devouring with his eyes the sight of her sun-kissed hair spilled on the pillow in a yellow sea, her radiant eyes glowing with love and fierce want of him, then moving down to the lovely valley between her breasts, the river of her beautiful curves, and finally to the patch of curls between her legs. He looked up to Lauren's face again, and noticed that she harbored a powerful look that desired him, yet was unsure of what to do. "Lauren," he crooned. "Relax." She nodded and looked up at him with trust, her anxiety fading. He looked so handsome with his dark hair loose and wild, wearing nothing but his golden hoops. Dracula leaned down and kissed her again, his hands traveling to her breasts. Lauren gasped when she felt his hand massage it, molding it like clay in his hand.

Soon, his lips left her mouth and moved downwards, leaving icy fires wherever his sinful lips ventured, making her throb and become wet. He marked her neck down to her bosom, and ravaged her breasts, flushing them red from the blissful attack. Even as she whimpered with ecstasy, he continued his selfish journey of her flesh, finally reaching her smooth abdomen, then her toned thighs. Lauren groaned as he placed his mouth on one quivering thigh, and left another trail of love bites past her knee to her ankle, back up again, then did the same to her other leg. "Nuh... Vladislaus…"

He smirked with aroused triumph at her desperation. He wanted her, but he would remain patient. There was plenty of time to go faster later. Lauren clenched the sheets of her bed and gasped as Dracula ran a finger across her womanhood, feeling the slick, hot moisture. She moaned his name again loudly when he ran his tongue up her slit, probing for her most sensitive spot. "Oh God!" she gasped, her body rising and falling rapidly. "Please Vladislaus…. I need you… I… I hurt…"

"Hush," he soothed, and stroked her cheek. "Just a little longer my sweet." Her heated scent was driving him mad! He could only wait a little longer. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and slowly positioned himself. "Lauren," he said when he saw that her eyes were shut tight. "Open your eyes Lauren. Look at me." When she didn't obey, he tried again, this time with more force. "Look at me!"

Lauren hesitantly opened her eyes. "All of me," he commanded. "Look at all of me." She swallowed and ran her eyes over his perfect, handsome face, muscular, hairless chest of perfection, his fine abdomen, and then - "Do not stop," he said, her heavy gaze driving him insane. By the devil, he needed her! Holding her breath, Lauren looked down farther, and her eyes widened at the sight of his length. His name had been rightfully given. He was a dragon through and through. His member was long, red, hard, and demanding, fearsome, even. It seemed to rise of its own accord, preparing to roar at its might. She shivered with hot desire but also with a twinge of fear. _That_ was going to be inside of her? _Oh God… _She seemed to grow even wetter in preparation.

Dracula smirked again, this time with smug satisfaction. "I take it you are pleased with me?" he inquired, still grinning at her stunned expression, his eyes dancing in fiery amusement. If Lauren could have blushed, she would have and she would have been as red as a drop of fresh blood. "Y-yes…" With a timid hand, she reached to touch him. He allowed her to, and groaned as her gentle hand stroked his chest, then moved down to his abdomen, and lingered at his manhood. Tentatively, Lauren stroked the head, then all of him, making him shudder and groan. When he felt he could take no more, he stopped her. "I want to release inside of you," he whispered. "Nowhere else." Lauren nodded her head and laid back down, Dracula perched over her like a bird of prey surveying its catch.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked.

She nodded, her body aching with anticipation. Dracula smiled. "Good." Slowly, he entered her, his eyes never wavering from Lauren's. God, as he slid into her, her warm depths caressed him like a silky glove enclosing his burning need. Lauren bit her lip from the intrusion, but after a moment, all traces of pain were gone, and she felt nothing but the urge to be one with the man above her. "Are you alright?" Dracula asked. "Yes…" she whispered. "I – I'm fine." Without another word, he kissed her lips with all the passion he had, and began a slow, easy rhythm. Before long, Lauren managed to mutter, "Vladislaus, _harder_. I'm not a china doll." Needing no more encouragement, he moved faster, growling in her ear like the lover he was.

And the animal.

For hours, they screamed each other's names, neither one of them getting enough of the other. But when dawn approached and they were finally spent for the night, Dracula held Lauren in his arms tightly as she drifted off to sleep, whispering, "I love you, Vladislaus," before succumbing to exhaustion. Dracula smiled and inhaled the rosy scent of her hair and hugged her even closer.

"I love you too, my lovely singer."

* * *

**One more chapter to go!**


	40. The Count and the Singer

**Chapter 40: The Count and the Singer**

_Eighteen years later_

"And so Julia, the Singer became the Count's bride once she realized how much she loved him, and that the Count loved her in return."

"Wow…" the fourteen year-old Julia breathed in awe. "That's so romantic!"

Lauren laughed. "Yeah. But it didn't seem so romantic at the time. Remember, the Count and the Singer had been enemies in the beginning, and it's tough enough falling in love with your enemy as it is, admitting it is even harder."

"But they did admit it right?" Julia inquired. "Yes, they did," Lauren reassured her with a smile. "And do you know what the Singer did to show just how much she loved her Count?"

"What?"

"She wrote a song to show that despite their rocky start, she loved him."

"What's the song?"

"It goes like this – " Clearing her throat, Lauren began to sing.

"I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin' you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin' I am happy to be takin'  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms

They say you're somethin' I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin' you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong!"

Julia Weiss clapped. "That's great Aunt Lauren!" she exclaimed. "Then what happened?"

"Well, what happens when a handsome prince sweeps the unsuspecting heroine off her feet? She moved in with him in his castle. It was a castle with many, many, many rooms I might add, and in the beginning the Singer got lost frequently, to the Count's amusement whenever he had to track her down in some random corridor because she had lost her way _again_."

Julia laughed and Lauren rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and scowled. "You're just like the Count, he always laughed at the Singer too. But the Singer had been living in a tiny apartment with only a couple of rooms, and suddenly she went to live in a castle with hundreds upon hundreds of rooms! Don't tell me you wouldn't get lost too!" Julia stopped giggling. "No, I'd get lost too. But it's still funny. So what happened to the Count and the Singer after that?"

"Nothing too special. Mainly they just played games like, Let's Have Sex in Every Room in the Castle and See How Long it Takes, and – "

"Aunt Lauren!" Julia shrieked, laughing. Lauren grinned, mischief glowing in her eyes. "What? Oh come on, Julia, you're fourteen! Emma's given you The Talk by now hasn't she?"

Julia snorted. "Well yeah, Mom's told me, but that doesn't mean I was ready for that in your story."

"Good," Lauren said with approval. "Kids today aren't totally corrupted by the media's portrayal of sex yet. Anyway, as for the end of the story, the Count and the Singer settled down. Life was usually pretty peaceful for them. The end. Ok kiddo, it's almost midnight. You need to scram your way into bed before your mother realizes that I kept you up this late. You have school tomorrow missy, and an English test if I'm not mistaken." Julia made a disgusted face. "Aw phooey. Thanks for reminding me!" Lauren smiled and hugged her niece. "Is Uncle Vlad coming with you next time to tell his stories of his time as a mortal?" Julia asked as Lauren headed towards the window.

"Of course he is, whether he likes it or not, he's coming!" With another grin, Lauren materialized from her niece's bedroom and appeared in Castle Dracula. The halls of the place were no longer icy and grim, thanks to her. Walking down a corridor, Lauren sought out one specific room. Once she found it, she entered as silently as she could. Her husband sat quietly at his desk in front of her in his study, scarcely moving. Lauren silently crept behind him, and just as she reached to place her hands over his eyes, he said, "Don't even think about it, Lauren."

"Damn it!" she cursed. Dracula smirked as he turned around, his hands folded straight to form a pointed bow with his fingers. "Nice try, Lauren. What story did you tell tonight?" Lauren grinned and took a seat in a large, black leather armchair beside him. "Ours," she said. Dracula smiled. "Ah."

"Julia wants to know when Uncle Vlad is going to visit."

At this, Dracula rolled his eyes and sniffed haughtily. "I'll visit again when _your_ nephew promises not to throw chicken at me. That chicken from the fast food restaurant that has the letter 'M' obsession."

Lauren broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "McDonald's!" she giggled. "It was just a joke, Vladislaus! That's why it's called April Fools Day! Besides, Chris got to practice his aim didn't he? Your head made the perfect target!" Dracula continued to scowl at the memory. "When I was in my early twenties, as Christopher was, I never participated in such childish activities."

"Well, we all can't lead armies, Vlad! Jeez. Give the guy a break."

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me Lauren?"

Lauren stood up and put her hands on her hips in a defiant fashion. "Yes I am. The question is: what are you going to do about it? Impale me oh mighty one?" Dracula smirked, a sly look creeping onto his face. "I might just do that. Naughty wives who mock their husbands deserved to be punished." In one movement, Dracula scooped up his wife, throwing her over his shoulder. "Vladislaus!" Lauren shouted, laughing. "Put me down!"

"No." Within seconds the two arrived in their grand bedroom with an even bigger bed. "Mercy, Vlad! Mercy!" Lauren giggled as she was thrown onto the bed. Dracula leaned over her, his arms on either side of her head. "Hmmm… Perhaps later." With that, he kissed her, falling on top of his wife. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Lauren murmured, "Good thing I'm already dead because with your appetite, I would be soon enough."

Dracula stopped ravishing his wife for a moment, his expression solemn. "Vlad?" Lauren said, her gaze questioning. "Do you regret the life you have with me?" he asked. "No! Of course I don't!" Lauren exclaimed, kissing him with reassurance. "I love you, and any life with you _is_ my life. Even if it is an undead life." Dracula smiled. "Good, because your death saved me."

Lauren smiled wide, and began kissing Vlad again. "Now," Vlad said, removing his jacket. "Let's see how well you can still sing, my love."

"I can sing for you forever, Vladislaus," Lauren retorted with a sneaky grin.

"Forever."

-.-.-.-The End-.-.-.-

* * *

**That's it! -sobs- I hope you guys liked it. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews make my day without fail. So thanks! The song Lauren sang was "The Right Kind of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes. It's one of the best falling in love with Dracula songs in my opinion. Just look at the lyrics! Anyway, I do have a new story coming out soon( not a sequel) along with some oneshots. Thanks again for all feedback and support you guys!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


End file.
